The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus
by Yugioash
Summary: With the transport group taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up
1. Jason's POV Part I

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus**

 **Jason's POV Part I**

I hated being old.

My joints hurt. My legs shook. As I tried to climb the hill, my lungs rattled like a box of rocks.

I couldn't see my face, thank goodness, but my fingers were gnarled and bony. Bulging blue veins webbed the back of my hands.

I even had that old man smell—mothballs and chicken soup. How was that possible? I'd gone from sixteen to seventy-five in a matter of seconds, but the old man smell happened instantly, like _boom_. Congratulations! You stink!

"We're almost there," Piper smiled at me. "You're doing great."

Easy for her to say. Piper and Annabeth were disguised as lovely Greek serving maidens. Even in their white sleeveless gowns and laced sandals, they had no trouble navigating the rocky path.

Piper's dark hair as pinned up in a braided spiral. Silver bracelets adorn her arms. She resembled an ancient statue of her mom, Aphrodite, which I found a little intimidating.

Dating a beautiful girl was nerve-racking enough. Dating a girl whose mom was the goddess of love… well, I was always afraid I'd do something unromantic, and Piper's mom would frown down from Mount Olympus and changed me into a feral hog. It doesn't help that I know that Aphrodite isn't affected by the war between Greeks and Romans.

Jason glanced uphill. The summit as still a hundred yards above.

"Worst idea ever," I leaned against a cedar tree and wiped my forehead. "Hazel's and Percy's magic too good. If I have to fight I'll be useless."

"It won't come to that," Annabeth promised. She looked uncomfortable in her serving-maiden outfit. It was clear that she normally doesn't wear dresses. She kept hunching her shoulders to keep the dress from slipping. Her pinned-up blond bun had come undone in the back and her hair dangled like long spider legs. Knowing her hatred of spiders, I decided not to mention that.

"We infiltrate the palace," she said. "We get the information we need, and we get out."

Piper sat down her amphora, the tall ceramic wine jar in which her sword was hidden. "We can rest for a second. Catch your breath, Jason."

From her waist cord hung her cornucopia—the magical horn of plenty. Tucked somewhere in the folds of her dress was her knife, Katoptris. Piper didn't look dangerous, but if the need arose, she could dual-wield celestial bronze blades or shoot her enemies in the face with ripe mangoes.

Annabeth—who was now the oldest of the crew at seventeen (only older than her boyfriend by a month and six days)—slung her own amphora off her shoulders. She too had a conceal her drakon tooth sword and Celestial bronze knife, as well as her well hidden backpack containing her Daedalus Laptop that she and Leo somehow connected with the Archimedes sphere so she could send a quick message if needed or in case either of them as lost and as long as one of them has the laptop or the sphere they can locate each other through a similar method Leo use to locate his second sphere.

If those weren't scary enough, she and her boyfriend Percy Jackson has a pet spactus named Small Bob on the _Argo II_ that those two somehow befriended in Tartarus, who at first may seem like a sweet gentle callico kitten that wouldn't hurt a fly, but if you threaten those it cares about, it turns into what Percy calls a full grown Saber tooth Spactus Tiger.

But even without her deadly weapons, and Small Bob wasn't scary enough, Annabeth looked deadly. Her stormy gray eyes scanned the surroundings, alert for any threat. If any dude asked Annabeth for a drink, I figured she was more likely to kick the guy in the _bifurcum_.

I tried to steady my breathing.

Below us, Afales Bay glittered, the water so blue it might've been dyed with food coloring. I should know. I see my surrogate brother and Annabeth's boyfriend Percy eat enough blue food to recognized it. A few hundred yards off shore, the _Argo II_ rested anchor. Its white sails looked no bigger than a postage stamps, its ninety oars like toothpick. I imagined his friends on deck following my progress on Leo's magical-mechanical mirror shield, trying not to laugh as they watched Grandpa Jason hobble uphill.

Why did Leo had to invent that shield?

"Stupid Ithica," he muttered.

He supposed the island was pretty enough. A spine of frosted hills twisted down its center. Chalky white slopes plunged into the sea. Inlets formed rocky beaches and harbors where red-roofed houses and white stucco churches nestled against the shoreline.

The hills were dotted with poppies, crocuses, and wild cherry trees. The breeze smelled of blooming myrtle. All very nice—except the temperature was about a hundred and five degrees. The air was as steamy as a Roman bathhouse.

It would've been easy for me to control the winds and fly to the top of the hill, but _nooo_. For the sake of stealth, I had to struggle along as an old dude with bad knees and chicken-soup stink.

I thought about my last climb, two weeks ago, when Hazel and I faced the bandit Sciron on the cliffs of Croatia. At least then I had been at full strength. What we were about to face would be much worse than a bandit.

"You sure this is the right hill?" he asked. "Seems kind of—I don't know— _quite_."

Piper studied the ridgeline. Braided in her hair was a bright blue harpy feather—a souvenir from last night's attack. The feather didn't exactly go with her disguise, but Piper had earned it, defeating an entire flock of demon chicken ladies by herself while she was on duty. She downplayed the accomplishment, but I could tell she felt good about it. The feather as a reminder that she wasn't the same girl she'd been last winter, when we'd first arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

"The ruins are up there," she promised. "I saw them in Katoptris blade and Leo confirmed it in his shield. And you heard what Hazel said. The biggest—"

"The biggest gathering of evil spirits I've ever sensed," I recalled. "Yeah, sounds awesome."

After battling through the underground temple of Hades, the last thing I wanted was to deal with more evil spirits. But the fate of the quest was at stake. The crew of the _Argo II_ had a big decision to make. Even with Bob the Titan's final oath could be _An oath to keep with final breath_ , if our decision is wrong, we would fail, and the entire world would be destroyed.

Piper's blade, Hazel's magical senses, Leo's shield, and Annabeth's instincts all agreed—the answer lay here in Ithica, at the ancient palace of Odysseus, where a horde of evil spirits had gathered to wait Gaea's orders. The plan was to sneak among them, learn what was going on, and decide the best course of action. Then get out, preferably alive.

Annabeth readjusted her golden belt. "I hope the suitors don't see through our disguises. They were nasty customers when they were alive."

"But that's why Percy and Hazel combine their magic over the Mist right?" Piper asked. "Too make sure we're not caught."

Annabeth nodded but I couldn't help but agree with what Annabeth said earlier.

 _The suitors:_ a hundred of the greediest, evilest cutthroats who'd ever lived. When Odysseus, the Greek king of Ithaca, went missing after the Trojan War, this mob of B-list princes had invaded his palace and refused to leave, each one hoping to marry Queen Penelope and take over the kingdom. Odysseus managed to return in secret and slaughter all of them—your basically happy homecoming. But if Piper's visions were right, the suitors were now back, haunting the place where they'd died.

I couldn't believe I was about to visit the actual palace of Odysseus—one of the most famous Greek heroes of all time. Then again, this hole quest had been one mind-blowing event after another. Annabeth herself had just come back from the eternal abyss of Tartarus. Given that, I decided maybe I shouldn't complain about being an old man.

"Well…" I steadied myself with my walking stick. "If I _look_ as old as I feel, then my disguise must be perfect. Let's get going."

As we climbed, sweat trickled down my neck. My calves ached. Despite the heat, I began to shiver. And try as I might, I couldn't stop thinking about my recent dreams.

Ever since the House of Hades, the dream visions gotten more vivid.

Sometimes I stood in the underground temple of Epirus, the giant Clytius looming over me, speaking in a chorus of disembodied voices: _It took all of you together to defeat me. What will you do when the Earth Mother opens her eyes?_

Other times I found myself at the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Gaea the Earth Mother rose from the ground—a swirling figure of soil, leaves, and stones.

 _Poor child._ Her voice resonated across the landscape, shaking the bedrock underneath my feet. _Your father is first among the gods, yet you are always second best—to your Roman comrades, to your Greek friends, even to your family. How will you prove yourself?_

My worst dreams started in the courtyard of the Sonoma Wolf House. Before I stood the goddess Juno, glowing with the radiance of molten silver.

 _Your life belongs to me,_ her voice thundered. _An appeasement from Zeus._

I knew I shouldn't look, but I couldn't close my eyes this time as Juno went supernova, revealing her true godly form. Pain seared my mind. My body burned away in layers like an onion.

The scene changed. I was still at the Wolf House, but now I was a little boy—no more than two years old. Thalia had left to get our lunch from the car as a woman knelt before me, her lemony scent so familiar. Her features were watery and indistinct, but I knew her voice: bright and brittle, like the thinnest later of ice over a fast stream.

 _I will be back for you, dearest,_ she said. _I will see you soon._

Every time I woke up from that nightmare, my face was beaded with sweat. My eyes stung with tears.

Nico di Angelo had warned us: the House of Hades would stir our worst memories, make them see things and hear things from the past. Our ghosts would become restless.

I had hoped that _particular_ ghost would stay away, but every night the dream got worse. Now I was climbing to the ruins of a palace where an army of ghosts had gathered.

 _That doesn't mean_ she'll _be there,_ I told myself.

But my hands wouldn't stop trembling. Every step seemed harder than the last.

"Almost there," I said. "Let's—"

 _BOOM!_ The hillside rumbled. Somewhere over the ridge, a crowd roared in approval, like spectators in a coliseum. The sound made my skin crawl. Not so long ago. Percy and I fought for our lives in the Roman Colosseum before a cheering ghostly audience. I wasn't anxious to repeat the experience. A battle we wouldn't have won if it wasn't for Percy's improvise idea of a strategy he and Thalia used once.

"What was that explosion?" I wondered.

"Don't know," I said. "But it sounds like we're having fun. Let's go make some dead friends."


	2. Jason's POV Part II

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus**

 **Jason's POV Part II**

Demigods rarely have luck on our side when it comes to fighting monsters and spirits. So naturally, our situation was worse than what I had expected.

Peering through the olive bushes at the top of the rise, I saw what looked like an out-of-control frat party.

The ruins themselves weren't that impressive: a few stone walls, a weed-choked central courtyard, a dead-end stairwell chiseled into the rock. Some plywood sheets covered a pit and a metal scaffold supported a cracked archway.

But superimposed over the ruins was another layer of reality—a spectral mirage of the palace as it must have appeared in its heyday. Whitewashed stucco walls lined with balconies rose three stories high. Columned porticoes faced the central atrium, which had a huge fountain and bronze braziers. At a dozen banquets tables, ghouls laughed and ate and pushed one another around.

I had expected about a hundred spirits, but twice that many were milling about, chasing spectral serving girls, smashed plates and cups, and basically making a nuisance of themselves.

Most looked like Lares from Camp Jupiter—transparent purple wraiths in tunics and sandals. A few revelers had decayed with gray flesh, matted clumps of hair, and nasty wounds. Others seemed to be regular mortals—some in togas, some in modern business suits of army fatigues. I even spotted one guy in a purple Camp Jupiter T-shirt and Roman legionnaire armor.

Annabeth growled. "It's him!"

I look and saw a thin frailed old man who looks like he hasn't eat in centuries chasing a meal.

"Tantalus," Annabeth growled.

I remembered the story of the man. He cooked his own children and served it to the Olympians and been send to the Fields of Punishment because of it. Then, four years ago, Dionysus hired Tantalus to be the activities director in Chiron's place and almost succeed in letting the camp get destroyed and the actual death of my sister Thalia. I wanted to destroy that guy because of it.

"Hey Tantalus," A gray-skinned ghoul in a tattered Greek tunic and an arrow through his adam's apple yelled (although I had no idea how that was possible), "How about joining me in destroying your father's bust!"

He was holding a marble bust out like a sports trophy. The other ghost cheered in agreement. It was too far to tell, but I knew what it was: a bust of Zeus.

I can't be sure. Most Greek statues looked similar. But the bearded, glowering face reminded me very much of the giant hippie Zeus in Cabin One at Camp Half-Blood.

"He's no longer my father," Tantalus growled. "But I will be glad to destroy that."

"Please tell me they're joking," Piper said, "That guy can't be a son of Zeus."

"Sadly he is," Annabeth said. "His fatal flaw is holding Grudges."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Trust me," Annabeth replied. "If there's anything this guy is good at other than chasing his own food, it's holding grudges."

"Great, that's one demigod we know the secret of defeating," I responded.

The ghoul handed Tantalus the bust.

"Our next offering!" he yelled. "Let us feed the Earth Mother so I can feed once more!"

The partyers yelled and pounded their cups. Tantalus made his way to the central fountain. The crowd parted, and I realized the fountain wasn't filled with water. From the three-foot-tall pedestal, a geyser of sand spewed upward, arcing into an umbrella-shaped curtain of white particles before spilling into the circular basin.

Tantalus heaved the marble bust into the fountain. As soon as Zeus' head passed through the shower of sand, the marble disintegrated like it as going through a wood chipper. The sand glittered gold, the color of ichor—godly blood. Then the entire mountain rumbled with a muffled _BOOM_ , as if belching after a meal.

The dead partygoers roared with approval.

"Any more statues?" shouted the ghoul who gave Tantalus the bust. "No? Then I guess we'll have to wait for some _real_ gods to sacrifice!"

His comrades laughed and applauded as Tantalus joined his new brethren.

"That must be Antinous," said Annabeth, "one of the suitors' leaders. If I remember right, it was Odysseus who shot him through the neck with that arrow."

"But why is Tantalus here?" I asked. "He wasn't among the suitors, was he?"

"No," Annabeth replied. "Gaea must of recruited more than just the suitors for her purpose here. Some of these guys look like might of came to life before we closed the Doors of Death, but others are just spirits."

"Some are ghouls," I said. "The one with the gapping wounds and the gray skin, like Antinous … I've fought their kind before."

Piper tugged at her harpy feather. "Can they be killed?"

I remembered a quest I'd taken for Camp Jupiter years ago in San Bernardino. "Possible, but not easy. They're strong and fast and intelligent. Also, they eat human flesh."

"Fantastic," I muttered. "I don't see any option except to stick to the plan. Split up, infiltrate, find out why they're here. If things bad—"

"We used the backup plan," Piper said.

I hated the backup plan.

As Annabeth explained what the backup plan is: that if we ran into trouble, all she had to do is take out her laptop, type in for a signal alert that would be send straight to Leo's Archimedes' sphere alerting the _Argo II_ that our team was in trouble. At that point, the girls and I would have to take cover with only seconds to spare before the ship's catapults fire on our position, engulfing the palace in Greek fire and burst of Celestial Bronze shrapnel.

Not the safest plan, but at least I had the satisfaction of knowing that I could call an air strike on this noisy mob of guys if the situation got dicey, and get back on Tantalus for letting Thalia's tree die with my sister's spirit in it.

Of course, that was assuming we can get away. _And_ assuming Leo's doomsday candles didn't go off by accident—his inventions sometimes did that—in which case the weather would get much hotter, with a ninety percent chance of fiery apocalypse.

"Be careful down there," I told Piper and Annabeth.

Piper crept along the left side of the ridge and Annabeth went to the right. I took a deep calming breath before pulling myself up with my walking stick and hobbled toward the ruins.

As I head down, I flashed back to the last time I'd plunged into a mob of evil spirits, in the House of Hades. If it hadn't been for Frank Zhang and Nico di Angelo…

Gods… _Nico_.

Over the past few days, every time I sacrificed a portion of a meal to Jupiter, I prayed to my dad to help Nico. That kid had gone through so much, and yet I had volunteered for the most difficult job: transporting the Athena Parthenos statue to Camp Half-Blood. If I didn't succeed, the Roman and Greek demigods would have slaughtered each other. Then, no matter what happened to Greece, the _Argo II_ would have no home to return to.

I'm not the only one worried about the quest too. Leo wouldn't admit it, but I know he's worried about Calypso's safety too, not that I blame him. As powerful as Calypso's magic is, she knows less about the modern world than Hazel and Nico did when they returned to it.

I passed through the palace's ghostly gateway. I realized just in time that a section of mosaic floor in front of me was an illusion covering a ten-foot-deep excavation pit. I sidestepped it and continued into the courtyard.

The two levels of reality reminded me of the Titan stronghold on Mount Othrys—a disorienting maze of black marble walls that randomly melted into shadow and solidified again. At least during that fight I had had a hundred legionnaires at my side. Now all I had as an old man body, a stick, and two friends in silky dresses.

Forty feet ahead of me, Piper moved through the crowd, smiling and filling wineglasses for the ghostly revelers. If she was afraid, she didn't show it. So far the ghosts weren't paying her any special attention. It looks like combining Hazel's and Percy magic is working.

Over on the right, Annabeth collected empty plates and goblets. She wasn't smiling, but most of the spirits returnees and ghouls didn't pay her much attention. Except for Tantalus.

The hated son of Zeus was eying her as if she was a familiar target of his who he been longing to see killed. Which made me nervous.

Before we left on this quest, I had a conversation with Percy.

Percy had stayed aboard, mostly to watch for threats from the sea, but partly to make sure Small Bob stays on board of the ship. However, Percy didn't like the idea of Annabeth going on this expedition without him—especially since it would be the first time they were apart since returning to Tartarus.

He'd pulled me aside. "Hey, bro, do me a favor and watch over Annabeth for me up there," Percy said. "Annabeth won't admit it outloud, but I know what happened to Tartarus still has an impact on her. Including… you know."

I understood what he meant. In order for Percy and Annabeth to escape from Tartarus through the Doors of Death along with two of the Hundred Handed Ones and Small Bob, their Titan friend Bob (who gave Small Bob his name) had to stay behind and hold the button for twelve minutes while fighting off a horde of monsters as the Good Giant Bane of Ares/Mars fought of Tartarus on a drakon.

"I'll make sure she gets back to you safely," I promised.

Now I wondered if I could keep that promise with Tantalus here.

I reached the edge of the crowd.

A raspy voice cried, "IROS!"

Antinous, the ghoul with the arrow in his throat, was staring right at me. "Is that you, you old beggar?"

Hazel's and Percy's combine magic did the trick. The cold air rippled across my face with a smell of sea breeze and death as the Mist subtly altered my appearance. showing the suitors what they expected to see.

"That's me!" I said. "Iros!"

A dozen more ghost turned toward me, including Tantalus. Some, like Tantalus, scowled and gripped the hilts of their glowing purple swords.

If I remember correctly from the refresh Percy gave me on this Iros guy, he was a beggar, a pet the suitors kept for their own entertainment or do small jobs like running messages. At least he did before Odysseus crushed his jaw and tossed him into the pigsty.

Basically, all I have to do is act like the annoying beggar Iros was. But since I didn't know who Iros really was, I went for the next best thing: think of what Coach Hedge would be if he was a faun at Camp Jupiter and act like him.

I hobbled forward, putting on my best cranky old man expression. "Guess I'm late to the party. I hope you spared some food for an old Beggar."

Antinous regarded me for a while, then chuckled. "I'm in a good mood today. Come, Iros, join me at my table."

With no other choice, I sat across from Antinous while more ghost crowded around, leering as if they expected to see a particularly vicious arm-wrestling contest.

A few seats down was Tantalus, who have given up trying to recognized Annabeth and was now looking at me with keen focus.

 _At least he's not trying to recognize Annabeth,_ I thought.

Up close, Antinous' eyes were solid yellow. His lips stretched paper thin over wolfish teeth. At first, I thought the ghoul's curly hair was disintegrating. Then I realized a steady stream of dirt was trickling from Antinous' scalp, spilling over his shoulders. Clods of mud filled the old sword gashes in the ghoul's gray skin. More dirt spilled from the base of the arrow wound in his throat.

My guess is, Gaea and her earth is the only thing holding this guy together. Possibly the same for most of the other ghouls.

Antinous slid a golden goblet and a platter of food across the table. "I didn't expect to see you here, Iros. But I suppose even a beggar can sue for retribution. Drink. Eat."

Thick red liquid slosh in the goblet. On the plate sat a steaming brown lump of mystery meat.

My stomach rebelled. Even if ghoul food didn't kill me, my vegetarian girlfriend probably wouldn't kiss me for a month.

I recalled what Notus the South Wind told me: _A wind that blows aimlessly is no good to anyone_.

My entire career at Camp Jupiter had been built on careful choices. I mediate between demigods, listen to all sides of an argument, found compromises. Even when I chafed against Roman traditions, I thought before I acted. I wasn't impulsive like most demigods.

Notus had warned me that such hesitation would kill me. I had to stop deliberating and take what I wanted.

If I was going to act like an ungrateful beggar, I have to eat like one.

I ripped off a chunk of meat with my fingers and stuffed it in my mouth. I guzzled some red liquid, which thankfully tasted like water-down wine, not blood or poison. I still had to fight the urge to gag on it, but I didn't keel over or exploded.

"Yum!" I wiped my mouth. "Now tell me about this… what did you call it? Retribution? Where do I sign up?"

The ghost laughed. One pushed my shoulder and I was alarmed over the fact that I could _feel_ it.

At Camp Jupiter, Lares had no physical substance. Apparently these spirits _did_ —which meant more enemies who could beat, stab, or decapitate me.

I'm starting to wish Small Bob the Saber Tooth Spactus Tiger was here.

Antinous leaned forward. "Tell me, Iros, what do you have to offer? We don't need you to run messages for us like in the old days. Certainly you aren't a fighter. As I recall, Odysseus crushed your jaw and tossed you into the pigsty."

So Percy's info is as reliable as ever.

"You made _me_ fight Odysseus," I said, "You bet money on it. Even when Odysseus took off his shirt and you saw how muscular he was… you still made me fight him. You didn't care if I lived or die!"

Antinous bared his pointed teeth. "Of course I didn't care. I still don't! But you're here, so Gaea must have had a reason to allow you back into the mortal world. Tell me, why are you worthy of a share in our spoils?"

"What spoils?"

Antinous spread his hands. "The entire world, my friend. The first time we met here, we were only after Odysseus' land, his money and his wife. But now we have gathered for a much bigger prize. Once Gaea destroy the gods, we will divide up the remnants of the mortal world!"

"Dibs on London!" yelled a ghoul at the next table.

"Montreal!" shouted another.

"Duluth!" yelled a third, which caused the other ghost stopped talking to stare at him confused.

The meat and wine turned to lead in my stomach. "What about the rest of these… guest? I count at least two hundred and only half of them I don't even recognized. Like what's the story of him?" I pointed at Tantalus.

Antinous' yellow eyes gleamed. "Tantalus is a suitor for Gaea's favor. All have claims and grievances against the gods or their pet heroes. Tantalus here, he was favored by the Olympians until he fed them his disrespectful children. He also has a grudge against some heroes for a Camp he once works for and wants some revenge on a certain demigod."

Tantalus grunted in agreement.

"That scoundrel over there is Hippias, former tyrant of Athens. He got deposed and sided with the Persians to attack his own countrymen. No morals whatsoever. He'd do anything for power."

"Thank you!" called Hippias.

"That rogue with the turkey leg in his mouth," Antinous continued, "that's Hasdrubal of Carthage. He has a grudge to settle in Rome."

"Mhhmm," said the Carthaginian.

"And Michael Varus—"

I choked. _"Who?"_

Over by the sand fountain, the dark-haired guy in the purple shirt and legionnaire armor turned to face us. His outline was blurred, smoky, and indistinct, so I guessed he was some form of spirit, but the legion tattoo on his forearm was clear enough: SPQR, the double-faced head of the god Janus, and six score-marks for years of service. On his breastplate hung the badge of praetorship and the emblem of the Fifth Cohort.

I had never met Michael Varus. The infamous praetor that died in the 1980s. Still, my skin crawled when I met Varus' gaze. Those sunken eyes seemed to bore right through my disguise.

Antinous waved dismissively. "He's a Roman demigod. Lost his legion's eagle in Alaska, was it? Doesn't matter. Gaea lets him hang around. He insists he has some insight into defeating Camp Jupiter. Then again, so does Tantalus when it comes to Camp Half-Blood."

"I do," Tantalus said.

"But you, Iros—you still haven't answered my question. Why should _you_ be welcome among us?"

Varus' dead eyes had unnerved me. I could feel the Mist thinning around me, reacting to my uncertainty.

Annabeth came to my rescue by appearing at Antinous' shoulder. "More wine, my lord? Oops!"

She spilled the contents of a silver pitcher down the back of Antinous' neck.

"Gahh!" the ghoul arched his spine. "Foolish girl! Who let you back from Tartarus?"

"A Titan, my lord." Annabeth dipped her head apologetically. "May I bring you some moist towelettes? Your arrow is dripping."

Annabeth caught my eye—a silent message of support—then she disappeared in the crowd.

The ghoul wiped himself off, giving me a chance to collect my thoughts.

I was Iros… former messenger of the suitors. Why would I be here? Why should they accept me?

I picked up the nearest steak knife and stabbed it into the table, making the ghosts around me jump.

"Why should you welcome me?" I growled. "Because I'm still running messages, you stupid wretches! I've just come from the House of Hades to see what you're up to!"

That last part was true, and it seemed to give Antinous pause. "The ghoul glared at me, wine still dripping from the arrow shaft in his throat. "You expect me to believe Gaea sent you—a beggar—to check up on us?"

I laughed. "I was among the last to leave Epirus before the Doors of Death were closed! I saw the chamber where Clytius stood guard under a dome ceiling tiled with tombstones. I walked the jewel-and-bone floors of the Necromanteion!"

All of which was true. Around the table, ghosts shifted and muttered.

"So, Antinous…" I jabbed a finger at the ghoul. "Maybe _you_ should explain to me why _you're_ worthy of Gaea's favor. All I see is a crowd of lazy dawdling dead folk enjoying themselves and not helping the war effort."

"Why you!" Tantalus rose but Antinous signal him to sit down.

"What should I tell the Earth mother?" I asked.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Piper flash me an approving smile. Then she returned to a glowing purple Greek dude who was trying to make her sit on his lap.

Antinous wrapped his hand around the steak night I had impaled in the table. He pulled it free and studied the blade. "If you come from Gaea, you must know we are here under orders. Porphyrion decreed it." Antinous ran the knife across his palm. Instead of blood, dry dirt spilled from the cut. "You do know Porphyrion…?"

I struggled to keep my nausea under control. I remembered Porphyrion just fine from our battle at the Wolf House. "The giant king—lima bean green, his hair green braided with weapons. Of course I know him. He's a lot more impressive than _you_."

I decided not to mention that the last time I'd seen the giant king, I fought him.

For once Antinous looked speechless, but Tantalus nodded. "That's him."

Then a bald ghost in ragged clothes put an arm around my shoulders.

"Now, now, friend!" the ghost smelled like sour wine and burning electrical wires. His touch made my rib cage tingled. "I'm sure we didn't mean to question your credentials! It's just, well, if you've spoken with Porphyrion in Athens, you _know_ why we're here. I assure you, we're doing exactly as he ordered.

I tried to mask my surprise. _Porphyrion in Athens._

Gaea had promised to pull up the gods by their roots. My mentor back at Camp Half-Blood: Chiron assume that meant that the giants would try to rouse the earth goddess at the original Mount Olympus. But now…

"The Acropolis," I said. "The most ancient temples to the gods, in the middle of Athens. That's where Gaea will wake."

"Of course!" Ghost laughed. The wound in his chest made a popping sound, like a porpoise's blowhole. "And since flying over land is too dangerous for those meddlesome demigods will have the travel by sea, eh?"

"Which means they'll have to pass this island," I said.

The Ghost nodded.

"Eurymachus, you speak too much," Tantalus glared at the bald ghost as if he was planning to have him for his first eaten meal.

Eurymachus backed off after that.

"Listen, beggar, all you need to tell Gaea is that we plan to stop the demigods before they continue their quest. Even if they do some how bypass us, the most direct route is the Straight of Corinth east from here and you have to be a fool to go that way," Tantalus said.

"Especially with the Cyclopes armies massed on the shore," Eurymaches said. "And the raging storm spirits in the air. And those vicious sea monsters Keto sent to infest the waters. And of course if the ship got as far as Delphi—"

Before he could have finished, Antinous grabbed the ghost's wrist. A thin crust of spread from the ghoul's hand, straight up Eurymachus' spectral arm.

"No!" Eurymaches yelped. "Please!"

The ghost screamed as the dirt covered his body like a shell, then cracked apart, leaving nothing but a pile of dust. Eurymachus was gone.

Antinous returned to his seat and brushed off his hands. The other suitors at the table watched him in wary silence."

"Apologies, Iros." The ghoul smiled coldly. "All you need to know, the way to Athens are well guarded, just as we promised. The demigods would either have to risk the straits, which are impossible, or sail around the entire Peloponnese, which is hardly much safer. In any event, it's unlikely they will survive long enough to _make_ that choice. Once they reach Ithaca, we will know. We will stop them from here, and Gaea will see how valuable we are. You can take that message back to Athens."

My heart hammered against my sternum. I'd never seen anything like the shell of earth Antinous had summoned to destroy Eurymachus. I didn't want to find out if that power worked on demigods.

Also, Antinous and Tantalus sounded confident that they can detect the _Argo II_. It seems combining Hazel's and Percy's magic not only obscuring their vision of us, but the ship as well.

I had the intel we'd come for. Our goal was Athens. The safer route, or at least the _not_ _impossible_ route, was around the southern coast. Today was July 20. We only had twelve days before Gaea planned to wake, on August 1, the ancient Feast of Hope.

My friends and I needed to leave while we still had the chance.

But something else was bothering me—a cold sense of foreboding, as if I hadn't heard the worst news yet.

Eurymachus had mentioned Delphi. My friends and I had made plans to visit the ancient site of Apollo's Oracle to see if we can find some insight on how the line of the 'storm or fire the world must fall' part of the prophecy since there's a good chance Bob completed the 'An Oath Kept with final breath'. But if the place been overrun by monsters…

I pushed aside my plate of cold food. "Sounds like everything is under control. For your sake, Antinous, I hope so. Considering these demigods were able to close the doors of death, I wouldn't be surprise if they're resourceful. They might even have plans to get help from Delphi."

Antinous chuckled. "Don't be worried about that. Delphi is no longer in Apollo's control. They won't be getting any help there. Besides Victory runs rampant in Olympia. As long as that's the case, there is no way the demigods can win this war."

"That's for sure," Tantalus chuckled evilly.

I didn't what that meant, but I nodded nor did I like the way Tantalus chuckled. "Very well. I will report as much to King Porphyrion. Thank you for the meal."

Over at the fountain, Michael Varus called, "Wait."

I bit back a curse. I'd been trying to ignore the dead praetor, but now Varus walked over, surrounded in a hazy white aura, his deep-set eyes like sinkholes. At his side hung an Imperial gold _gladius_.

"I got a question for you," Varus said as he rested his hand on the pommel of my sword. Despite the heat, his breast was glazed with ice. "I lost my cohort in Alaska _twice_ —once in life, once in death to a _Graecus_ named Percy Jackson—the very same _Graecus_ Tartus has deep grudge for. Still we came here to answer Gaea's call. Do you know why?"

I swallowed. "Stubbornness?"

"This is a place of longing," Varus said. "All of us are drawn here, sustained not only by Gaea's power., but also by our strongest desires. Tantalus' revenge. Antinous' cruelty."

"You flatter us," the ghoul muttered. "Get to the point."

"Hasdrubal's hatred," Varus continued. "Hippias' bitterness. My ambition. And you, _Iros_. What drawn you here? What does a beggar most desire? Perhaps a home?"

An uncomfortable tingle started at the base of my skull—the same feeling I get when a huge electrical storm was about to break."

"I should be going," I said. "Porphyrion isn't very patient."

Michael Varus drew his sword. "My father is Janus, the god of two faces. I am used to seeing through masks of deceptions. Do you know, Iros, why we are so sure the demigods will not pass our island undetected?"

I shot Annabeth a warning glance, who nodded.

Then I turned to Antinous. "Look, are you in charge here or not? Maybe you should muzzle your Roman."

The ghoul took a deep breath. The arrow rattled in his throat. "Ah, but this might be entertaining. Go on, Varus."

The dead praetor raised his sword. "Our desires reveal us. They show us for who we really are. Someone has come for you, Jason Grace."

Behind Varus, the crowd parted. The shimmering ghost of a woman drifted forward, and I felt as if my bones were turning to dust as the ghost woman was my mom.

"My dearest," she said. "You have come home."


	3. Jason's POV Part III

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part III**

Somehow I knew she was my mom. I recognize her dress—a flowery green-and-red wraparound, like the skirt of a Christmas tree. I recognized the colorful plastic bangles on her wrists that had dug into my back when she hugged me good-bye at the Wolf House. I recognize her hair, an over teased corona of dyed blonde curls, and her scent of lemons and aerosol.

Her eyes were blue like mine, but they gleamed with fractured light, like she'd just come out of a bunker after a nuclear war—hungrily searching for familiar details in a changed world.

"Dearest." She held out her arms.

My vision tunneled. The ghosts and ghouls no longer mattered.

My Mist disguise burned off. My posture straightened. My joints stopped aching. My walking stick turned back into an Imperial Gold _gladius_.

My transformation doesn't stop there. I felt as if I as aging in reverse until I was a scared and vulnerable two-year-old again. Even the scar on my lip, from when I tried to eat a stapler as a toddler, stung like a fresh wound.

Later, I realize the Mist has shown me as a toddler I was when I wanted to see my mom again. Because the dream visions of her brought back the one thing I wanted but ignored for so many years.

"Mom?" I managed.

"Yes, dearest," Her image flickered. "Come, embraced me."

"This is impossible!" I said. "Thalia said you were dead!"

"Oh, but it is possible," Michael Varus' voice sounded far away. "Did you think Gaea would let such an important spirit languish in the Underworld? She is your mother, Beryl Grace, star of television, sweetheart to the king of Olympus, who rejected her not once but twice, in both his Greek and Roman aspects died because of it. She deserved justice as much as any of us."

My heart felt wobbly. The suitors crowded around me, watching.

 _I'm their entertainment,_ I realized. The ghost probably found this even more amusing than two beggars fighting to the death.

Then I heard Piper's using her charmspeak that cut through the buzzing in my head." Jason, look at me."

I did and saw she was only twenty feet away, holding her ceramic amphora. Her smile was gone and her gaze was fierce and commanding—as impossible to ignore as the blue harpy feather in her hair. "That isn't your mother. Her voice is working some kind of magic on you—like charmspeak, but more dangerous. Can you sense it?"

I believed her. Over the last few weeks, Piper's charmspeak had become truly powerful that all she had to do was speak the truth and anyone believed her. The Boreads Zethes and Cal went from being our enemies to our allies because of it.

"She's right." Annabeth climbed onto the nearest table.

"You!" Tantalus growled as he charged her.

Annabeth kicked a side platter with enough force that it Tantalus and knocked him out. "Jason, that's only a remnant of your mother, like an _ara_ , maybe, or—"

"A remnant!" my mother's ghost sobbed. "Yes, look what I have become because of Jupiter. He abandoned us and refused to help me! I didn't want to leave you in Sonoma, my dear, but Juno and Jupiter gave me no choice. They wouldn't allow us to stay together. Why fight for them now? Join these suitors. Lead them. We can find your disrespectful sister and make her see the truth if you want. That way we can be a family again!"

I felt hundreds of eyes on me.

It's not surprising to me. It's practically been the story of my life. Everyone always watching me, expecting me to lead the way. From the moment I'd arrived at Camp Jupiter, the Roman demigods had treated me like a prince in waiting, and then again when Juno told me I was the main leader of the group. I tried to change my destiny multiple times, even agreed to give Percy command of the _Argo II_ when we're at his father's domain. And again when I passed on the Praetorship to Frank. But no matter how hard I try, I'm still expected to lead.

The anger and irritation from years of remembering my mother's promise started returning. I felt myself aging back to my sixteen-year-old self.

"You left me, and lied to Thalia about it so she wouldn't look for me," I told my mother. "That wasn't Jupiter's or Juno's fault. It was yours. Then you got yourself killed before Thalia could find out the truth in a car accident because you let yourself go and drank yourself drunk."

"Rethink your choice, Grace," Varus said. "Your crew is doomed to fail, just like your friends: Reyna, the son of Hades: Nico, the Titanness Calypso, and the satyr Hedge."

I stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Dearest, Earth mother has sent her most dangerous son—the hunter who never rest, after them," Beryl said. "He has orders to kill your friends and destroy the statue."

I gripped my _gladius_. I remember Percy mentioning a dream vision he had once of Thalia Bianca and Hylla making an alliance between Hunters and Amazons due to a hunter. Had Gaea really redirect the same hunter to go after Athena's Parthenos instead.

"I don't believe you," I said. "You're a _mania_. A spirit of insanity. You're no longer the mother I knew."

I stepped back away from the _mania_ of my mother. "I don't need you! I have my own family now, including my sister Thalia. Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Nico, Calypso, Coach Hedge, even my girlfriend Piper—Greek or Roman, it doesn't matter! They're my family now! Because of it, I'm no longer a child of only Rome or Greece, I'm a child of both!"

I made the ancient sign of warding off evil—three fingers thrust out from the heart—and the ghost of Beryl Grace disappeared with a soft hiss, like a sigh of relief.

"Well that was entertaining," Tantalus grumbled as he got up. "Can we kill them now?"

Antinous studied me with a look of lazy disgust. "I guess we can."

With that, the enemies closed in all around me.


	4. Jason's POV Part IV

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part IV**

It turns out the family I choose is better than the family I could have had.

I slashed my _gladius_ in a wide arc, vaporizing the nearest suitors; then I vaulted onto the table and jumped right over Antinous' head. In midair I willed my made to extend into javelin. I never tried this trick before, but ever since I got this sword I had the feeling it does change into a javelin.

I landed on my feet holding a six-foot-long _pilum._ As Antinous turned to face me, I thrust the Imperial gold point through the ghoul's chest.

Antinous looked down incredulously. "You—"

"Enjoy the Fields of Punishment." I yanked out my _pilum_ and Antinous crumbled to dirt.

I kept fighting, spinning my javelin—slicing through ghost and knocking ghouls off their feet.

Across the courtyard, Annabeth was fighting off Tantalus—who must of decided to exact his revenge starting with her. Tantalus was using the knives on the table, but Annabeth was wiser, instead of going knife to knife with him, she drew out her drakon-bone sword.

Tantalus must of not expected the Drakon-Blade sword because he yelled: "Impossible!"

Then Annabeth drew out her concealed knife and stabbed him in the chest. "It's possible!"

Tantus dropped to the ground and disintegrated.

Over by the sand fountain, Piper had also drawn her own sword—the jagged bronze blade Zethes gave her as a gift. She stabbed and parried with her right hand, occasionally shooting tomatoes from the cornucopia in her left, while yelling at the suitors, "Save yourselves! I'm too dangerous!"

That must have been exactly what they wanted to hear, because her opponents kept running away, only to freeze in confusion a few yards downhill, then charge back into the fight.

The Greek tyrant Hippias lunged at Piper, his dagger raised, but Piper blasted him point-blank in the chest with a lovely pot roast. He tumbled backward into the fountain and screamed as he disintegrated.

An arrow whistled toward my face, but I blew it aside with a gust of wind, then cut through a line of sword-wielding ghouls and noticed a dozen suitors regrouping by the fountain to charge at Annabeth and Piper. I lifted my javelin to the sky. A bolt of lightning ricocheted off the point and blasted the ghosts into ions, leaving a smoking crater where the earthen fountain had been.

For the first time in months, I felt complete as I fought in combat. It felt as if the weight I been feeling been lifted off my shoulders. I knew who I was, and I chose my own family—the Greeks and Romans I have fought alongside with. And I wasn't about to let anyone take them away from me.

I summoned winds and tossed three ghouls off the side of the hill like a rag dolls, and skewered a fourth. Then I willed my javelin to shrink back to a sword and hacked through another group of spirits.

Soon most of the remaining group of ghost disappeared on their own and Annabeth cut down Hasdrubal the Carthaginian. Which left only one left: Michael Varus.

"Jason, behind you!" Piper yelled, using her charmspeak.

I quickly turned around and deflect a blade aiming for my gut. Then I used a move I had Percy taught me the other day that I heard he was famous for. I dive for his hilt, making contact, and twist.

Immediately, Michael Varus' own _gladius_ hit the ground with a _CLANG_.

"What—how—" Varus was speechless.

"That… was a move taught to me by my brother," I said, "You may of heard of him: Percy Jackson."

Varus' eyes widened as I used the final move on him, which ended the threat of the son of Janus.

"Jason!" Piper tackled me into a hug. "That was amazing!"

"I see that disarming practice you had Percy give you work," Annabeth said.

"Yeah," I said as I sheathed my _gladius_.

"Sorry to about your mom, Jason," Annabeth said. "But the way you handle it… that was brave."

"That wasn't the mother I remember," I replied.

"We should return to the _Argo II_ and give them the news," Annabeth said.

"Not just that, we need to warn Reyna's group about the Hunter," I said. "If Varus was right, he has changed his route to attack them."

"We also need to figure out what they meant by Victory running rampage," Annabeth said

Then I heard a voice, _I can give you the answers to that._

About sixty feet away, the stone floor cracked. Branches muscled through the earth, growing in fast motion until a full size olive tree shaded the courtyard. Under a canopy of gray-green leaves stood a dark haired woman in a white dress, a leopard-skin caped over her shoulders. Her staff was topped with a white lotus flower. Her expression was cool and regal.

"My heroes," said the goddess.

"Hera," Piper said.

"Juno," I corrected.

"Whatever," Annabeth grumbled. "What are you doing here, Your Bovine Majesty?"

Juno's dark eyes glittered dangerously. "Annabeth Chase. As charming as ever."

"Yeah, well," Annabeth said, "I just got back from _Tartarus_ , so my manners are a little rusty, especially toward the goddess who wiped my boyfriend's memory, made him disappeared for months, and then—"

"Honestly, child. Are we going to rehash this again?"

"Aren't you supposed to be suffering from split personality disorder?" Annabeth asked. "I mean—more so than usual."

"Whoa," I interceded. "Annabeth calm down. I get you're angry with the goddess, but she might have answers to our questions."

"I do," Juno said. "My heroes, our time together is short. I have spent weeks in a state of pain and confusion… my Greek and Roman natures warring against each other. Worse, I've been forced to hide from Jupiter, who searches for me in his misguided wrath, believing that _I_ caused this war with Gaea."

"Gee," Annabeth said, "why would he think that?"

Juno flashed her an irritated look. "Fortunately, this place is sacred to me. By clearing away those ghosts and ghouls, you have purified it and given me a moment of clarity. I will be able to speak with you—if only briefly."

"Because of the marriage bed, right?" Piper asked.

"Marriage bed?" Annabeth asked. "I don't see any—"

"The bed of Penelope and Odysseus," Piper explained. "One of its bedposts was a living olive tree, so it could never be moved."

"Indeed." Juno ran her hand along the olive tree's trunk. "An immovable marriage bed. Such a beautiful symbol! Like Penelope, the most faithful wife, standing her ground, fending off a hundred arrogant suitors for years because she knew her husband would return. Odysseus and Penelope—the epitome of a perfect marriage!"

I decided not to bring up how Odysseus fell in love with Calypso.

"Is it true what the ghouls and ghost said?" I asked. "About the safest route?"

"Yes," said the goddess. "Sailing around the Peloponnese is the only possible route. On your way, seek out the goddess of victory in Olympia. She is out of control. Unless you can subdue her, the rift between Greek and Roman never be healed."

"You're talking about Nike, right?" Annabeth asked. "I'm guessing she's one of the minor gods affected by the war?"

"Yes," Juno said.

Thunder boomed overhead, shaking the hill.

"It seems I need to flee again," Juno said. "Once I leave I will not be able to help you again. But before you do, fair warning. As you heard, most of the giants have gathered in Athens. Few gods will be able to help on your journey, but if you take the lessons you have learned on your journey, you might find those that are."

"Lessons?" Piper asked. "Wait you mean those like the fates, Nemesis, and my mom whose domains are universal?"

"Not just them," Annabeth said, "There are those that are favored mostly by either Romans or Greeks like Iris."

"And those who stayed out of the spotlight to barely be affected at all like Favonius," I said, "And those who were thought unimportant enough to have a split personality like Triton, Zethes and Cal."

"Yes, and more," Juno said. "But there are two others you could seek out, as I am not the only Olympian ho is out of favor with Jupiter. The twins have also incurred his wrath."

"Artemis and Apollo?" Piper asked. "Why?"

Juno's image began to fade. "If you reach the island of Delos, they might be prepared to help you. They are desperate enough to try anything to make amends. Go now. Perhaps we will meet again in Athens, if you succeed. If you do not…"

The goddess disappeared before she could finish, but we got the message. If we do not, the world is doom.

"Well, that was a great conversation," said Annabeth sarcastically.

"Either way, we got what we need," I said. "We should get back to the ship and relay this message."

Neither Piper nor Annabeth argued against it.


	5. Reyna's POV Part I

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part I**

I heard tourist come for miles to see the volcano that buried the former great city Pompeii, but I don't think any of them has ever dive-bomb toward it on a forty-foot statue.

At first I got a good view of southern Italy five thousand feet in the air. To the west, along the crescent of the Gulf of Naples, the lights of sleeping cities glittered in the predawn gloom. A thousand feet below me, a half-mile-wide caldera yawned at the top of a mountain, white steam pluming from the center.

I was disoriented, groggy, and nauseous from shadow traveling, but I could swear we were suspended in midair. Then I realize we were just as Gravity took hold, and we began to fall.

"Nico!" I yelled.

"Pan's pipes!" cursed Gleeson Hedge.

"Hold on!" Calypso yelled.

"Whaaaaa!" Nico flailed, almost slipping out of my grip. I held tight as Calypso gripped my cloak with one hand and grabbed Coach Hedge by the shirt collar as he started to tumble away. If we get separate now, we were dead.

We plummet toward the volcano as our largest piece of luggage—the forty-foot-tall Athena Parthenos-trailed after us, leashed to a harness on Nico's back like a very ineffective parachute.

"We're going to crash into that mountain," Calypso said.

"That's no ordinary mountain! That's the Volcano Mount Vesuvius!" I shouted over the wind. "Nico, teleport us out of here!"

His eyes were wild and unfocused. His dark feathery hair whipped around his face like a raven shot out of the sky. "I—I can't! No strength!"

Coach bleated. "News flash, kid! Goats can't fly! Zap us out of here or we're gonna get flatten into an Athena Parthenos omelet!"

"I can't!"

Despite falling several hundred miles an hour, Calypso started singing a gentle tune. Normally I would argue that this is not the time for singing, but I learned a while back that most of Calypso's magical powers is active when she's singing.

Sure enough, Nico's eyes grew focus, but I knew it wasn't enough.

"Nico, I'm going to try something. When you're ready shadow travel," I said.

"What?"

"Just trust me!" I said.

I tightened my grip on Nico's hand and the torch-and-sword symbol of Bellona on my forearm grew painfully hot, as if it were being seared into my skin for the first time.

Just before we hit the volcano's steam plume we slipped into the shadows.

The air turned frigid. The sound of wind was replaced by a cacophony of voices whispering in a thousand languages. My insides felt like a giant piragua—cold syrup trickled over crushed ice—my favorite treat from my childhood in Viejo San Juan.

I wondered why that memory would surface now, when I was on the verge of death. Them my vision cleared and my feet were rested on solid ground.

Calypso gasped in surprise and amazement. "Where are we?"

The eastern sky had begun to lighten. For a moment I thought I was back in New Rome. Doric columns lined at atrium the size of a baseball diamond. In front of me, a bronze faun stood in the middle of a sunken decorated with mosaic tile.

Crape myrtles and rosebushes bloomed in a nearby garden. Palm trees and pines stretched skyward. Cobblestone paths led from the courtyard in several directions—straight, level roads of good Roman construction, edging low stone houses with colonnaded porches.

I turned to look behind me where the Athena Parthenos stood intact and upright, dominating the courtyard like a ridiculously oversized ornament. The little bronze faun in the fountain had both his arms raised, facing Athena, so he seemed to be cowering in fear of the new arrival.

On the horizon, Mount Vesuvius loomed—a dark, humpbacked shape now several miles away. Thick pillars of steam curled from the crest.

"We're in Pompeii," I realized. "A ruins of an ancient city that once was one of the most populated cities in the Roman Empire up until 79 C.E."

"Oh, that's not good," Nico said, and immediately collapsed.

"Whoa!" Coach Hedge caught him before he hit the ground. The satyr propped him against Athena's feet and loosen the harness that attached Nico to the statue.

My own knees buckled. I'd expected some backlashed; it happened every time I shared my strength. But I hadn't anticipated so much raw anguish from Nico di Angelo. I sat down heavily, just managing to stay conscious.

"You okay?" Calypso asked me.

I nodded while thinking to myself, _Gods of Rome_. If this was only portion of Nico's pain… how could he bear it?

I tried to steady my breathing while Coach Hedge rummage through his camping supplies. Around Nico's boots, the stones cracked. Dark seams radiated outward like a shotgun blast of ink, as if Nico's body were trying to expel all the shadows he'd traveled through.

Yesterday had been worse: an entire meadow withering, skeletons rising from the earth. I wasn't anxious for that to happen again.

"Calypso, we need one of your songs," I said as I took out a canteen of unicorn draught—powdered horn mixed with sanctified water from the Little Tiber. We'd found out that when Nico drinks it while Calypso sings one of her songs of recovery, Nico's power dissipated faster and after a good night sleep he looked almost as good enough condition he was when we started this quest.

Nico took the canteen and gulped it down as Calypso sang one of her soothing songs. Sure enough the bluish tent on his skin from shadow traveling faded. His cheeks were sunken, but not too much. Hanging at his side, the scepter of Diocletian went from glowing angry purple back to normal shade.

As Calypso sang I also started feeling better myself, as if the backlash pain subsided as quickly as it appeared.

I'll admit, when I first met Calypso, I was skeptical of her. I heard so many stories about the Titaness that was imprison on her own island for assisting her father Atlas in the First Titan War that I thought she would be different. But after our adventures so far, I learned that Calypso is no different from any other good person I met.

Yeah, Calypso's expression darkened when you bring up her time on the island, but if I been stranded on an island with magic that keeps it from the outside world, only having four mortals visiting, falling in love with three of them just for them to leave, then find out the gods made an oath to free me but failed to keep it themselves, I would be too.

But other than that, Calypso seemed like your regular teenager with cinnamon hair, almond eyes, wearing a red blouse and blue jeans. I can see why so mortal men fell in love with her.

Nico finished drinking the Unicorn drought and started studying me. "How did you do that… that surge of energy?"

I turned my forearm. The tattoo still burned like hot wax: the symbol of Bellona, SPQR, with four lines for my years of service. "I don't like talking about it," I said, "but it's a power from my mother. In life-and-death situations I can impart my strength, courage and endurance to others. It's more useful in large groups as it is multiplied by the size of my forces."

Nico arched an eyebrow. "Useful for a Roman praetor."

I didn't answer. I preferred not speaking of my power for exactly that reason. I didn't want the demigods under my command to think I was controlling them, or that I'd become a leader because I had some special magic. I could only share the qualities I already possessed, and I couldn't help who wasn't worthy of being a hero.

Calypso finished her song as Nico took another swig of unicorn draught. His eyes were heavy with exhaustion, but I could tell he was fighting to stay awake.

"You stumble just now," he noted. "When you use your power… do you get some sort of, um, feedback from me?"

"It's not mind-reading," I said. "Not even an empathy link. Just… a temporary wave of exhaustion. Primal emotions. Your pain washes over me. I take on some of your burden."

Nico's expression became guarded.

He twisted the silver skull ring on his finger, the same way I did with _my_ silver ring when I was thinking. Sharing a habit with the son of Hades made me uneasy.

I felt more pain from Nico in our brief connection than I had from my entire legion during the battle against the giant Polybotes, and when I used it again to sustain my pegasus Scipio during our journey across the Atlantic.

I tried to push away the memory of what happened to my brave winged friend dying from poison, his muzzle in my lap, looking at me trustingly as I raised my dagger and ended his misery. Gods, no. I couldn't dwell on that or it would break me

But the pain I felt from Nico was sharper.

"We should rest," Calypso suggested. "I'll play a song of sanctuary to keep the _Lemures_ away."

"Lemurs?" Coach Hedge seemed to be making some sort of snare out of kite string, a tennis racket, and a hunting knife. "You mean those cute fuzzy critters—"

 _"No."_ Nico sounded annoyed as if he been asked that question before, " _Lemures_. Unfriendly ghosts. All Roman cities have them, but in Pompeii—"

"What?" Calypso asked. "Reyna said something about this city being populated until 79 C.E. What happened to this place?

"The whole city was wiped out," I replied. "Back in 79 C.E. Vesuvius erupted and covered the city in as well as a neighboring city Herculeum."

Nico nodded. "I wouldn't be surprise if Herculeum is surrounded by _Lemures_ too. The point is, the tragedy like that creates a lot of angry spirits."

Coach Hedge eyed the distant volcano. "It's steaming. Is that a bad sign?"

"I—I'm not sure." Nico picked at a hole in the knee of his jeans. "Sometimes Volcanoes do release endless smoke. But with the Mountain gods, the _ourae_ , I can't be certain since they can sense children of Hades. For all I know, the spirit of Vesuvius might have pulled us off course in order to try to kill us. I doubt the mountain can hurt us this far away. For an eruption like the one that covered Pompeii in ash to happen, it takes two millennia to build up. Right now our main problem are the _Lemures._ I'm sending a signal out to them to stay away. But it might be best Calypso does her magic for when I'm asleep."

The back of my neck tingled.

I'd grown used to Lares, the friendly spirits at Camp Jupiter, but even _they_ made me uneasy. They didn't have a good understanding of personal space. Sometimes they'd walk right through me, leaving me with vertigo. Being in Pompeii gave me the same feeling as if the whole city was one big ghost that had swallowed me whole.

I couldn't tell my friends how much I feared ghosts, or why I feared them. The whole reason my sister Hylla and I had run away from San Juan all those years ago… that secret had to stay buried.

"Maybe I should also put up perimeter alarms and snares," Coach Hedge offered. "Just in case something else other than _Lemures_ visits."

"Good idea," Calypso agreed, "But go easy this time. We don't want to repeat another Abania."

"Agree," Nico and I responded.

On our first shadow travel experience together two days ago, we faced a total fiasco, possibly the most humiliating episode in my long career. Perhaps someday, if we survived, we would look back on it and laugh. As for now, the four of us agreed never to speak of it. What happened in Albania would _stay_ in Albania."

Coach Hedge looked hurt. "Fine, whatever. Just rest, kid. We got you covered.

"All right," Nico relented. "Maybe a little…" He manages to take off his aviator jacket and wad it into a pillow before keeled over and began to snore.

It marvels me how peaceful Nico looks when he sleeps. The worry lines vanished and his face became strangely angelic… like his surname _di_ _Angelo_. I could almost believe he was a regular fourteen-year-old boy, not a son of Hades who had been pulled out of time from the 1940s and forced to endure more dangers than most demigods would in a lifetime.

I'll admit, I didn't trust Nico at first when he first arrived at Camp Jupiter. I sensed there was more to his story than being an ambassador from his father Pluto. Now that I knew the truth—that he was a _Greek_ demigod—the first person in living memory, perhaps the first _ever_ , to go back and forth between the Roman and Greek camps without telling either group that the other exist for the safety of his sister Hazel and of both camps, I came to trust Nico.

Sure he wasn't Roman. He'd never hunted with Lupa or endured the brutal legion training. But Nico had proven his worthiness of my trust by keeping two camps a secret in order to prevent war. He had plunged into Tartarus alone, _voluntarily_ , to find the Doors of Death. He'd been captured and imprisoned by the giants. He kept an oath on the River Styx to lead everyone on the _Argo II_ into the House of Hades. Now he has accepted yet another terrible quest: hauling the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood at his own risk.

Calypso had told me that she thinks that the combination of Unicorn draught and her magic won't prevent the worst case scenario for Nico, but only sustain Nico's life force a little bit longer.

At first I was skeptical of it. We had only shadow traveled a few hundred miles each night, resting during the day to let Nico recover. But after I felt Nico's pain, I could believe it now.

Nico carried so much sadness and loneliness, so much heartache and yet he was willing to put his mission first and persevered. I understood and respected him for that.

Not only that, but I started seeing Nico as a little brother figure. Which wouldn't be possible if Percy hadn't suggested treating praetorship between two praetors as a bond between siblings if the two don't fall in love with each other.

Before that, I never let myself see anyone as a sibling, but now I find myself with a bigger family than just my sister Hylla and me.

Calypso returned from enchanting the area. "Coach Hedge suggest we get some sleep while we can while he stand watch."

"Sounds good," I agreed.

Three days ago, if you asked me to trust a satyr, I would think otherwise because of my time knowing what Fauns were like in Camp Jupiter. But now I know the difference between Satyrs and fauns. If I ever fell asleep with a faun on duty, I'd wake up with my supplies stolen, a mustache drawn on my face and the faun long gone. But Coach Hedge was obviously no Faun. He was trust worthy—despite his unhealthy obsession with martial arts.

I looked around the area, noticing how light it was getting. Pink and turquoise clouds stripped the eastern horizon. The little bronze faun cast a shadow across the dry fountain.

"I've read about this place," I said. "It's one of the best preserve villas in Pompeii. They call it the House of Faun."

"That explains the statues of Fauns around here," Calypso agreed. "I actually had a statue of a satyr back in Ogygia."

Calypso grew silent when she said that, as if the memory made her slightly homesick.

"I take it you miss Ogygia," I said.

Calypso nodded. "It sounds crazy, considering it been my prison for so many millennia, but after seeing how much the world has change, I'm starting to wish I could go back there—at least every once in a while in order to return to the world I'm use too."

"I guess you can't though," I said. "I mean, with Ogygia's magic."

Calypso shrugged. "Leo thinks he has a way for us to return one day, but I can't be sure until he succeeds."

I nodded in understanding. "I better call Argentum and Aurum to help Hedge with guard duty."

"He won't like it."

I rolled my eyes. From the moment Coach Hedge met my two mechanical dogs, he been skeptical and scared—thinking they were Dalmations. I don't even see why he's even scared of Dalmations.

"Well, I won't feel better unless they help guard this place," I said.

I whistled sharply. The metallic greyhounds materialize from the ruins, racing toward me from different directions. A lot of people like to think that they come in some kind of portable form that I can carry, but truth is, they don't. I had no idea where they came from or where they went when I dismiss them, but seeing them lifted my spirits.

"Aurum, Argentum, guard us while I sleep. Obey Coach Hedge."

The dogs circled the courtyard, keeping their distance from the Athena Parthenos, which radiated hostility toward everything Roman.

I was used to it. I doubt Athena would completely trust me until I return her statue to Camp Half-Blood. And I doubt Athena Parthenos being in the middle of an ancient ruins of a Roman city helps.

I lay down and pulled my purple cloak over me. My fingers curled around the pouch at my belt, where I kept the silver coin Annabeth had given me before we parted company in Epirus.

 _It's a sign that things can change,_ Annabeth had told me. _The Mark of Athena is yours now. Maybe the coin will bring you luck_.

Whether that luck would be good or bad, I don't know. All I could do is pray to Fortuna—the Roman form of the goddess of Luck, for good luck.

I took one last look at the bronze faun cowering before the sunrise and the Athena Parthenos before I closed my eyes and slipped into dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:** Fun fact time: Mount Vesuvius actually releases steam everyday. I should know, I been there myself. In fact most of the clouds that covered vesuvius was produced from the volcano itself.

Also it been estimated that Mount Vesuvius every two thousand years, however the 79 A.D. Eruption was 500 years early and the next one isn't estimated to due to 2079. So unless Vesuvius has plans for another early eruption, we still have 63 years of breathing room.

Also when you take a tour of Pompeii, you don't have to worry about aching feet after so many stops because there are plenty of places where you can sit and rest your feet while you listen to your tour guide. Which is a good thing because even though not every part of Pompeii is opened to tourist, it's still a big city and the tour is _long_.

For those who don't know Herculeum was another ancient Roman City that was in the shadow of Vesuvius that was burried by ash clouds when Mount Vesuvius erupted back in 79 A.D. But it wasn't discovered until after Pompeii was rediscovered by Archeologist. And like Pompeii, there was no survivors in Herculeum when Vesuvius buried it in ash.

Also before I end the chapter, I thought I let you know that I read 'The Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle' and on the last chapter of 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero' I change a bit of the counselor meeting a bit to include some campers from Hebe, Tyche, and Nike's Cabin that was introduced in the Hidden Oracle into 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero'. However, only two of the counselors been confirmed as counselors in the Hidden Oracle: the co-counselors of Nike's Cabin.

So, yeah. Enjoy everyone.


	6. Reyna's POV Part II

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part II**

I have trained my mind to control my nightmares. Whenever I had a dream vision, I focus my mind on my favorite place—the Garden of Bacchus on the tallest hill in New Rome. I felt safe and tranquil there, and because of it, I'm able to sleep peacefully and avoid waking up the next morning in a cold sweat.

That's why when Calypso offered to cast dream-free charm so we can dream peacefully without Gaea intruding I turned it down.

However, tonight I wished I took up on Calypso's offer.

The dream began well enough. I stood in the garden on a warm afternoon, the arbor heavy with blooming honey suckle. In the central fountain, the little statue of Bacchus spouted water into the basin.

The golden domes and red tiled roofs of New Rome spread out below me. Half a mile west rose the fortification of Camp Jupiter. Beyond that, the Little Tiber curved gently around the valley, tracing the edge of the Berkeley Hills, hazy and golden in the summer light.

I held my favorite drink: a cup of hot chocolate.

I would defend Camp Jupiter with my life. It was worth defending. It was sanctuary to all Roman Demigods that comes here, and if this quest I'm on goes well, New Rome can be a sanctuary to Greek Demigods after they finished up High School.

Percy let me in on his plan, and I have to admit, I like it. It doesn't go against Roman traditions since technically Romans been welcoming Greek Legacies to the legion for years—Frank is proof of that. I also liked the idea that when the Romans visit the Greek Camp we play a little Greek vs. Roman capture the Flag Game and when enough Greeks visits the Roman amp, we play a little Roman vs. Greek version of one of our War Games.

It could be possible if I return Athena Parthenos.

But then something caught my eye. A gleam from the fountain. When I look, I saw something that caused me to gasp.

True I used the fountain to direct my dreams, but it seem like it was sending me a message.

I willed myself to the fountain to see what it has to show.

The water was showing a vision of a vineyard. Stretched out before me, acres of dead grapevines hung in rows on wooden lattices, like gnarled miniature skeletons. At the far end of the fields stood a cedar-shingled farmhouse with a wraparound porch. Beyond that, the land dropped into the sea.

I recognize this place: The Goldsmith Winery on the north shore of Long Island. My scouting parties had secured it as a forward base for the legion's assault on Camp Half-Blood.

Before I left, I ordered the bulk of the legion to remain in Manhattan until I told them otherwise, but after talking with the crew of the _Argo II,_ I learned that Octavian had disobeyed my orders. Now I see for myself what Octavian been up to in my absence.

The entire Twelfth Legion was camped in the northernmost field. They'd dug in with their usual military precision—ten-foot-deep trenches and spiked earthen walls around the perimeter, a watchtower on each corner armed with ballistae. Inside, tents were arranged in neat rows of white and red with all of the standard of all five Cohorts curled in the wind.

The sight of the legion should be honorable. It was a small force, barely two hundred demigods, but they were well trained and well organized. If Julius Caesar came back from the dead, he would've had no trouble recognizing my troops as worthy soldier of Rome.

But the reason they're here his not honorable. They should have no business being so close to Camp Half-Blood. Octavian insubordination made me clench my fists. He was intentionally provoking the Greeks, hoping for battle.

The fountain zoomed to the porch of the farmhouse, where Octavian sat in a gilded chair that looked suspiciously like a throne. Along with his senatorial purple-lined toga, his centurion badge, and his augur's knife, he had adopted a new honor: a white cloth mantel over his head, which marked him as _pontifex maximus_ , high priest of the gods.

At this point I wanted to strangle the guy. No demigod in living memory has taken the title _pontifex maximus_. Anyone who does is elevated almost to the level of emperor. In other words, Octavian now can go over my head if the gods find it fit.

At his side, the legion's eagle bearer, Jacob, stood at attention, sweating in his lion-skin cloak as he held the staff with the golden eagle standard of the Twelfth.

Octavian was in the midst of an audience. At the base of the stairs knelt a boy in jeans and a rumpled hoodie. Octavian's fellow centurion of the First Cohort, Mike Kahale: son of Venus, stood to one side with his arms crossed, glowering with displeasure.

Now when I say son of Venus, I don't mean some handsome kid who could get any girl he wants just by charming him. In fact, if Piper represents Aphrodite's fierce side for the Greeks, then Mike represents the same for the Romans and then some.

Until I met Mike, I never understood why people called biceps _guns_ , but Mike's arms were as thick as bazooka barrels. He had broad features, a toasted almond complexion, onyx hair, and proud dark eyes. Before he made his way to the Wolf House, I learned he was a high school linebacker from Hilo. Once he showed off that he could crush rocks with his bare hands, no one gave him any grief about who his mom was.

"Well, now." Octavian scanned a piece of parchment. "I see here you are a legacy, a descendant of Orcus."

The boy in the hoodie looked up, and I caught my breath as I recognized him. _Bryce Lawrence_. I recognized his mop of brown hair, his broken nose, his cruel green eyes and smug, twisted smile. However, he was no friend of mine and he's not someone I would trust.

"Yes, my lord," Bryce said.

"Oh, I'm not a _lord_." Octavian's eyes crinkled. "Just a centurion, an augur, and a humble priest doing his best to serve the gods. I understand you were dismissed from the legion for… ah, disciplinary problems."

Now I really wish I could punch Octavian's lights out. Octavian knew perfectly well why Bryce had been kicked out. Much like his godly forefather, Orcus, the underworld god of punishment, Bryce was completely remorseless. He was a psychopath and a makings of a serial killer. He somehow survived his trials with Lupa, but as soon as he arrived at Campp Jupiter he showed his true colors. He had tried to set a cat on fire for fun. He had stabbed a horse and sent it stampeding through the Forum. He was even suspected of sabotaging a siege engine and getting his own centurion killed during the war games.

However, because the evidence was circumstantial, and the Lawrence family was rich and powerful with lots of influence in New Rome, I couldn't give Bryce the capital punishment of death. Instead, I was forced to banished him.

However, Bryce was warned that if he was caught seen in the Roman Camp or New Rome, he would be killed on site. So the fact that Bryce was here meant that Octavian has bend laws to his bidding.

"Yes, Pontifex," Bryce said slowly. "But, if I may, those charges were unproven. I am a loyal Roman."

Mike Kahale looked like he was doing his best not to throw up.

Octavian smiled. "I believed in second chances. You've responded to my call for recruits. You have the proper credentials and letters of recommendation. Do you pledge to follow my orders and serve the legion?"

"Absolutely," said Bryce said.

"Then you are reinstated in _probatio_ ," Octavian said, "until you have proven yourself in combat."

He gestured at Mike, who reached in his pouch and fished out a lead _probatio_ tablet on a leather cord. He hung the cord around Bryce's neck.

"Report to the Fifth Cohort," Octavian said. "They could use some new blood, some fresh perspective. If your centurion Dakota has any problem with that, tell him to talk to me."

Bryce smiled like he'd just been handed a sharp knife. "My pleasure."

"And, Bryce." Octavian's face looked almost ghoulish under his white mantle—his eyes too piercing, his cheeks too gaunt, his lips too thin and colorless. "However much money, power, and prestige the Lawrence family carries in the legion, remember that _my_ family carries more. I am _personally_ sponsoring you, as I am sponsoring all the other new recruits. Follow my orders, and you'll advance quickly. Soon I may have a little job for you—a chance to prove your worth. But cross me, and I will not be as lenient as Reyna. Do you understand?"

I got this feeling that this wasn't the first Octavian granted.

Bryce must have thought the same as his smile faded. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he changed his mind and nodded.

"Good," Octavian said. "Also, get a haircut. You look like one of those _Graecus_ scum. Dismissed."

After Bryce left, Mike Kahale shook his head. "That makes two dozen now."

"It's good news, my friend," Octavian said "We need the extra manpower."

"You mean to help manned the Zhang Family weapons?"

Octavian glared at Mike. "Those weapons no longer in possession of the Zhang family, nor does Frank Zhang have rights to reclaim them since he betrayed the legion."

"And yet you recruited Murderers, Thieves, and Traitors yourself.

"Loyal demigods," Octavian said, "who owe their position to _me_."

Mike scowled. I had always like Mike Kahale. Unfortunately, Mike was _very_ loyal to his sponsor, which unfortunately was Octavian.

The pontifex rose and stretched. "Don't worry, old friend. Our siege teams have the Greek camp surrounded. Our eagles have complete air superiority. The Greeks aren't going anywhere until we're ready to strike. In eleven days, all forces will be in place. My little surprises will be prepared. On August first, the Feast of Spes, the Greek camp will fall."

"But Reyna said—"

"We've been through this." Octavian slid his iron dagger from his belt and threw it at the table, where it impaled the map of Camp Half-Blood. "Reyna has forfeited her position. She went to the ancient lands, which is against the _law_."

"But the Earth Mother—"

"—has been stirring _because_ of the war between the Greek and Roman camps, yes? The gods are incapacitated, yes? And how do we solve that problem, Mike? We eliminate the division. We wipe out the Greeks. We return the gods to their proper manifestation as _Roman_. Once the gods are restored to their full power, Gaea will not dare rise as she will sink back into her slumber. We demigods will be strong and unified, as we were in the old days of the empire. Besides, the first day of August is most auspicious—the month named after my ancestor Augustus who united the Romans."

"He seized power and became emperor," Mike rumbled.

Octavian waved aside the comment. "Nonsense. He saved Rome by becoming the _First Citizen_. He wanted peace and prosperity, not power! Believe me, Mike, I intend to follow his example. I will save New Rome, and when I do, I will remember my friends."

Mike shifted his considerable bulk. "You sound certain. Has your gift of prophecy—"

Octavian held up his hand in warning. He glanced at Jacob the eagle bearer, who was still standing at attention behind him. "Jacob, you're dismissed. Why don't you go polish the eagle or something?"

Jacob's shoulders slumped in relief. "Yes, sir!"

Once Jacob had hobbled off, Octavian's face clouded. "Mike, I told you not to speak of my, ah, problem. But to answer your question: no. That False Oracle at Camp Half-Blood is still working some kind of magic that _interferes_ with Apollo's gift of seeing into the future to me." He glanced resentfully at a pile of mutilated stuffed animals heaped in the corner of the porch. "But as I've told you before, in strictest confidence, Apollo spoke to me _clearly_ last year at Camp Jupiter! He personally blessed my endeavors. He promised I would be remembered as the savior of the Romans. We will crush the Greeks and stop Gaea and her minions. Then we'll take that harpy the Greeks have been harboring—the one who memorized _our_ Sibylline Books—and we'll force her to give us the knowledge of our ancestors. Once that happens, I'm sure Apollo will restore my gift of prophecy, and Camp Jupiter will be more powerful than ever. We will _rule_ the future."

Mike's scowl didn't lessen, but he raised his fist in salute. "You're the boss."

"Yes, I am." Octavian pulled his dagger from the table. "Now, go check on those two dwarfs you captured. I want them properly terrified before I interrogate them again and dispatch them to Tartarus."

Then the image broke as if something interfered with it.

When I looked up I saw that the horizon darkened. I thought it might be a storm. Then I realized a tidal wave of dark loamed was rolling across the hills, turning the skin of the earth inside out, leaving nothing behind.

I watched in horror as the earthen tide reached the valley edge. The god Terminus sustained a magical barrier around the camp, but it slowed the destruction for only a moment. Purple light sprayed upward like shattered glass, and the tide poured through, shredding trees, destroying roads, wiping the Little Tiber off the map.

I had to remind myself that this was only a dream and that I could control it. But when I imagined that destruction as only a reflection in the fountain, it didn't work. The nightmare continued in full vivid scope.

The earth swallowed the Field of Mars, obliterating every trace of forts and trenches from the war games. The city's aqueduct collapsed like a line of children's black. Camp Jupiter itself fell—watch towers crashing down, walls and barracks disintegrating. The screams of demigods were silence and the earth moved on.

It didn't stop there as I watch in horror as the shrines and monuments on Temple Hill crumbled. The coliseum and the hippodrome were swept away. The tide of the earth reached the Pomerian line and roared straight into the city as families flee in terror.

The Senate House imploded. Villas and gardens disappeared like crops under a tiller. The tide churned uphill toward the last remnant of my world that kept my dreams peaceful for so long: the Garden of Bacchus.

 _You left them helpless, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano._ A woman's voice issued from the black terrain. _Your camp will be destroyed, and thanks to your foolish augor, so will the Greek Camp. Your quest is a fool's errand. My hunter already change course to find you._

I gripped the rim of the basin, staring desperately into the water. I tried to willed the nightmare to be nothing more than a harmless reflection in the water.

 _THUNK_.

The basin broke in half, split by an arrow the size of a rake. I scrambled back as I stare in shock. At the shaft of the arrow was a raven feathered fletching painted red, yellow, and black like a corral snake with a Stygian Iron point.

I looked up at the edge of the garden, a dark figure approach—the silhouette of a man whose eyes shone like a miniature headlamp, blinding me. I watch as he drew another arrow from his quiver to aim with his bow, right at me.

But before he could fired, I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, wake up. We got trouble."

…

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Gleeson Hedge was leaning over me, shaking my shoulder. "We got trouble."

His grave tone got my blood moving.

"What is it?" I struggled to sit up. "Ghost? Monsters?"

Hedge scowled. "Worse. _Tourist_."


	7. Reyna's POV Part III

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part III**

The tourist had arrived before we could pack up.

They were in groups of twenty or thirty, tourists swarmed through the ruins, milling around the villas, wandering the cobblestone paths, gawking at the colorful frescoes and mosaics.

Fortunately, we didn't have to work some magic to disguise us or the statue, because the Mist around the statue did just that for us.

Any time a group approached, they'd stopped at the edge of the courtyard and stare in disappointment at the statue. One British tour guide announced. "Ah, scaffolding. It appears this area is undergoing restoration. Pity. Let's move along."

Then they leave.

At least the statue didn't rumble, "DIE, UNBELIEVERS!" and zap the mortals to dust. I had once dealt with a statue of the goddess Diana—the Roman form of Artemis—like that. Needless to say, it wasn't one of my most relaxing days.

Then again, the Olympian's Roman aspects were more disciplined and warlike which most of the time can be a good thing unless you get on their bad side. Not to mention I never actually met Athena, so I don't know how Athena Parthenos would react to tourist. In fact, I have half expected the statue to destroy what's left of the Ruins of Pompeii by now considering how much hatred is radiating from it.

As a tour group pass by, I would once in a while spot a glowing white spirit in Roman clothes flitting among the ruins, frowning at the statue in consternation.

"My magic is keeping them away, but I think the statue been also sending them at bay," Calypso said.

"Makes sense," I responded.

Annabeth had told me about the Athena Parthenos: its magical aura that both attracts monsters and kept them at bay.

As an elderly couple in matching pastel shirts and Bermuda shorts tottered through a nearby garden. I was glad they didn't come any closer. Around the camp, Coach Hedge had rigged all sorts of trip wires, snares, and oversized mousetraps that wouldn't stop any self-respecting monster, but they might very well bring down a senior citizen.

Despite the warm morning, I still had the shivers from my dreams. I couldn't decide which was more terrifying—the impending destruction of New Rome, or the way Octavian was poisoning the legion from the inside.

 _Your quest is a fool's errand._

Camp Jupiter and the Twelfth Legion needed me, and yet I was halfway across the world, watching a satyr cook Eggo blueberry waffles on a stick over an open fire.

"You okay?" Calypso asked. "You seem restless in your sleep."

"Yeah—just a nightmare," I replied. "I'll tell you guys when Nico wakes up."

Calypso nodded as I look at Nico di Angelo, who was snoring as he sleeps. We learned the other day that once he falls asleep, it took a _lot_ to wake him up.

"Here, girls." Hedge offered us both a plate of flame-broiled Eggos with fresh sliced kiwi and pineapples. All of which looked really good.

"Where are you getting these supplies?" I asked in marvel.

"Hey, I'm a satyr. We're _very_ efficient packers." He took a bite of waffle. "We also know how to live off the land."

As I ate, Coach Hedge took out a notepad and started to write. When he was finished, he folded the paper into an airplane and tossed it into the air. A breeze carried it away.

"A letter to your wife?" Calypso asked.

Under the rim of his baseball cap, Hedge's eyes were bloodshot. "Mellie's a cloud nymph. Air spirits send stuff by paper airplanes all the time. Hopefully her cousins will keep the letter going across the ocean until it finds her. It's not as fast as an Iris-message, but, well, I want our kid to have some record of me, in case, you know…"

"We'll get you home," I promised. "You will see your kid."

Hedge clenched his jaw and said nothing.

Calypso and were pretty good in getting Coach Hedge to talk, especially when we're working together. With me considering sharing vital information being essential to know my comrades-in-arms, and Calypso wanting to help us anyway she can with any problem we have, we eventually got Hedge to open up about his wife, Mellie, who was close to giving birth back at Camp Half-Blood. We also learned that the Coach has a soft spot for children of the War god—no matter if its Ares and Mars—which is harder to believe than picturing the coach as a father.

However, I can sympathize with the old satyr. I understood what it was like to grow up without parents, and I wasn't going to let that happen to Coach Hedge's child.

"Yeah, well…" The satyr bit off another piece of Eggo, including the stick he'd toasted it on. "I just wish we could move faster." He chin-pointed to Nico. "That kid is lucky you two found a way to prolong the inevitable. I doubt he would survive otherwise."

"Yeah, but I doubt he'll make the whole trip unless we do something about it," Calypso said. "I may not know what the current world looks like, but I don't know how much longer Unicorn draught and my magic will keep him alive at the rate we're going."

I shared their concern. In only eleven days, the giants planned to awaken Gaea. Not to mention Octavian planned to attack Camp Half-Blood the very same day. I have doubts that two events happening on the same day is a coincidence. The way I see it, Gaea might be whispering into Octavian's ear, influencing is decision subconsciously, or Octavian was actively in league with the earth goddess. I can't be sure of anything.

I finished my meal as a group of Chinese tourists shuffled past the courtyard. I had been awake for less than an hour, and already I was restless to get moving.

"Thanks for breakfast, Coach." I got to my feet and stretched. "If you two excuse me, where there is tourist, there are bathrooms. I need to use the little praetors' room.

"Go ahead." The coach jangled the whistle that hung around his neck. "If anything happens, I'll blow."

I left Aurum and Argentum on guard duty and stroll through the crowds of mortals until I found a visitor center with restrooms. I did my best to clean up, but I found it ironic that I was in an actual Roman city and couldn't enjoy a nice hot Roman bath. I had to settle for paper towels, a broken soap dispenser, and an asthmatic hand dryer. And the toilets… the less about those, the better.

As I walk back to the camp, I pass a small museum with a window display. I didn't dare look inside as I had an idea what was in it: rows of plaster figures, all frozen in the throes of death.

I read about them back in New Rome. Vesvius eruption was the worst natural disaster in the Roman Empire. Herculeum and Pompeii were covered in ash which hardened to rock, around the city's citizens that were outside while those that stayed indoors died from the poisonous air. Eventually those who were covered in ash, the ash hardened into rock as their body disintegrated, leaving only a pocket of air inside. Then early archaeologist had poured plaster into the holes and casts—creepy replicas of Ancient Romans.

I didn't dare too look at them because I found them disturbing, and wrong over the fact that these people's dying moments were on display like clothes in a shop window. The worst part is that I know if I look at them, I wouldn't be able to look away.

All my life I'd dreamed about coming to Italy. I had assumed it would never happen. The ancient lands were forbidden to modern demigods; the area was simply too dangerous. Nevertheless, I wanted to follow in the footsteps of Aeneas, son of Venus or Aphrodite (Annabeth told me Aphrodite wasn't affected by the war due to Love being universal), and ancestor of Romulus and Remus. I even wanted to see the original Tiber River, where Lupa the wolf goddess saved Romulus and Remus.

But I never wanted to come to Pompeii. It was after all the site of Rome's most infamous disaster, an entire city swallowed by the earth… After my nightmare, that hit a little too close to home.

So far in the ancient lands, I'd only seen one place on I been wanting to see for years was Diocletian's Palace in Split, and even that turned out to be a total disaster. I had arrived in Croatian with a dozen angry wind spirits on my tail. I'd fought my way through ghosts in the palace. On my way out, gryphons had attacked, mortally wounding my pegasus. The closest I gotten to find Jason was finding a note he'd left for me under a bust of Diocletian in the basement.

Now I have only painful memories of that place.

 _Don't be bitter_ , I chided myself. _Aeneas suffered too. So did Romulus, Diocletian, and all the rest. Greek or Roman, all demigods have suffered one way or another. But Romans don't complain about the hardship we endured._

A gust of wind blew through the ruins, making a hollow moan. Sunlight flashed against the window, momentarily blinding me.

With a start, I looked up. The sun was directly overhead. How could it be noon already? I'd left the House of Faun just after breakfast. Hadn't I only been standing here for a few minutes?

I hurried off, trying to shake the feeling that the howl I just heard might have been the voices of the Pompeians.

…

The rest of the afternoon was unnervingly quiet.

I kept watch while Coach Hedge slept, and Calypso kept me company since she was wide awake, but there was nothing much to guard against. Tourists came and went. Random harpies and wind spirits flew by overhead. My dogs would snarl in warning, but the monsters didn't stop to fight.

"Well—when I left my island to see the world, I never thought I'll be in this position," Calypso said as we watch some ghost skulked around the edges of the courtyard, apparently intimidated by the Athena Parthenos as it radiates more anger.

"You'll get used to it," I replied. "Gyges and Cotus is probably getting used to it right now."

"That's true," Calypso said. "I just wonder what I should do when I reach Camp Half-Blood after the war is over."

"Well, Annabeth told me that after the Second Titan War, they put together a garden to honor Persephone for her help in the Battle of Manhattan. They called it the _Persephone Garden II_ ," I said. "I'm sure Demeter Cabin will accept your help with it if you ask."

Calypso smiled during our time together, whenever it was just the two of us, she would tell me some of her favorite places on her private island, including a garden she planted herself.

"Maybe I'll do just that when the war is over," Calypso said, "Maybe plant some Moonlace."

I nodded. "Maybe when you visit Camp Jupiter you can help refurbish the Garden of Bacchus too. Gods know how many times Ceres' children worked on trying to keep pest away from it."

Calypso laughed. "I might have a trick for that."

…

Finally, just after sunset, Nico woke. He wolfed down an avocado and cheese sandwich, the first time he'd shown a decent appetite since leaving the House of Hades.

I hated to ruin his dinner, but we didn't have much time. As the daylight faded, the ghost started moving closer in greater numbers.

I told Nico Hedge and Calypso about my dream visions: Octavian closing in on Camp Half-Blood, the earth swallowing Camp Jupiter, and the hunter with the glowing eyes who was about to shoot me.

Nico stared at his empty plate. "The Hunter… it might be that giant that had forced the Hunters and Amazons to work together. But I have no idea which one it is."

He turned to Calypso as if looking for answers. But even the Titaness shook her head. "I was imprisoned on my island before the First Giant war, so your guess is as good as mine."

Coach Hedge grunted. "I'd rather not find out. I say we keep moving."

Nico's mouth twitched. " _You_ are suggesting we avoid a fight?"

"Listen, cupcake, I like a smackdown as much as the next guy, but we've got enough monsters to worry about without some bounty hunter giant tracking us across the world. I don't like the sound of those huge arrows."

"It might be for the best," Calypso said. "We shouldn't risk anything until we get Athena Parthenos to Half-Blood Hill at Camp Half-Blood."

"I agree," I responded. Then a thought occurs to me. "Coach, you think you can get one of those air spirits to deliver a message to an Amazon Base in Seatle Washington."

"Maybe, why?" Coach asked.

"If we can inform the Hunters and the Amazons knew the Hunter has targeted us…"

"They might come to help us," Nico said.

"This might work," Calypso said.

"Better than nothing," Hedge said.

Nico unfolded his aviator jacket. He put his finger through an arrow hole in the sleeve. "Maybe I should write a letter to send to Bianca as well. Since she's second-in-command of the Hunters, she might get Thalia to convince a few hunters to agree to help as well."

I nodded. I heard about Bianca many times, often being compared to Hazel. It Diana and Artemis trust the daughter of Hades, I should too.

The daylight was almost gone by now. Around the courtyard, ghost were forming a mob—hundreds of glowing Romans carrying spectral clubs or stones."

"We'll arrange the letters being sent tomorrow," I decided. "Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Yeah." Nico stood. "I think we can reach Spain this time if we're lucky. Just let me—"

The mob of ghosts vanished like a mass of birthday candles blown out in a single breath.

My hand went to my dagger. "Where did they go?"

Nico's eyes flitted across the ruins with a not-so-much assuring look. "I—I'm not sure, but I don't think it's a good sign. Keep a lookout. I'll get harnessed up. Should only take a few seconds."

Gleeson Hedge rose to his hooves. _"A few seconds you do not have."_

My stomach churned as that wasn't Hedge's normal voice. It was a female voice that resembles one from my dream."

Calypso reached in her bag and pulled out a grenade. "Gaea, you're not welcome here!"

Hedge turned toward Calypso with a blank expression: _"My dear Granddaughter Calypso, you should have took up my offer when you had the chance. If you have, I might have spared you and granted you back your immortality."_

Calypso hesitated. "What do you mean?"

 _"You think the gods would let you off your island at full power? Please! You may have kept your magic, but you're not really immortal. Your battle against my son back in the House of Hades is proof of that."_

Calypso lowered her arm in shock, but I drew my knife. "Don't listen to her, Calypso."

Hedge turned to me. _"Be glad, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. You will die as a Roman and join the ghost of Pompeii."_

The ground rumbled. All around the courtyard, spirals of ash swirled into the air and solidified into crude human figures-earthen shell remains of the people of Pompeii. All of them stared at me, their eyes ragged holes in faces of rock.

 _"The Earth will swallow all of you,"_ Hedge said in the voice of Gaea. _"Just as it swallowed them."_


	8. Reyna's POV Part IV

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part IV**

If the world was going to end, it might as well end in a bang. That's how this battle seem to turn out.

My greyhounds stood on either side of me, growling at the earthen shells. I counted at least twenty, closing in from every direction. Too many for me and Calypso to handle while Nico harnessed himself.

Coach Hedge continued to speak in Gaea's voice. _"The dead always outnumber the living. These spirits have waited centuries, unable to express their anger. Now I have given them bodies of the earth."_

One earthen ghost stepped forward. It moved slowly, but it was so heavy it cracked the ancient tiles.

Then an idea dawn in my head. These might only be earthen spirits of those that weren't able to take cover when the final pyro-plastic surge it Pompeii. There might still be some skeletal remains we can use.

"Nico, use the scepter!" I said. "Summon some skeletal legion warriors. I'll command them."

"What?" Calypso responded.

"Not all of the remains of the Pompeians were covered in ash. Those who manage to take cover in time either died of toxic air or cave ins of their own houses and decayed naturally," I explained. "Which means…"

"They won't be part of Gaea's domain," Nico responded. "It might work."

 _Nice theory praetor, but is it wise to do that. A true Roman would destroy the statue you're escorting, not protect it,"_ Hedge intoned.

Calypso chucked the grenade and when it hit Coach Hedge it send a bright bang sound. When the light faded, Coach Hedge wasn't dead but rather knock out.

"That will buy us time," Calypso said. "Nico, do it!"

Nico pulled the scepter of Diocletian and raised it. At first nothing happened. But then the ground cracked as skeletal hands broke out. My guess was that there were some underground bunkers or something. Not only that but more bones gathered around us from all over the place.

The bones gathered together until I was facing an army of skeleton legionnaires. Each were armed with shields, pillums and gladius.

"Legion!" I yelled. _"Ad acíem!"_

The skeletal warriors obeyed and attack the earthen ghosts. Most were crushed by stone fist, but others managed to close ranks and raised their shields.

"Legion!" I shouted. _"Orbem formate! Gladium signe!"_

The warriors circled the Athena Parthenos, their swords ready for close-quarters fighting.

Behind me, Nico cursed.

I look back and saw that the scepter of Diocletian was smoking in Nico's hands.

"It's fighting me!" he yelled. "I don't think it likes summoning Romans to fight Romans."

I muttered incoherently myself. Ancient Romans spent half their time fighting each other and yet the scepter was fighting against us."

"Calypso, do you have any grenade powerful enough to slow these things down?"

"Yeah!" Calypso said.

"Use them!"

Calypso nodded and took out another grenade and chucked it as far as she could.

I have to admit for a magical titanness. She can throw pretty good. It disappeared somewhere in the crowd of Earthen Spirits and exploded in a loud BANG and blast that knocked down many spirits. Sadly, it also destroyed our skeletal warriors as the Scepter of Diocletian stopped smoking.

"That should buy us the time we need," Calypso said.

Nico nodded and quickly worked with the harness as Argentum and Aurum worked together to pulled Coach Hedge to him. Nico quickly strapped the satyr into the harness.

The Earthen Spirits started rising once more but Calypso chucked another grenade that send another sound blast through the Ranks.

"Reyna! Calypso!" Nico stretched his hands out as he and Hedge were ready.

"Calypso, Give me a grenade!" I said.

Calypso nodded and threw me one. I manage to catch it as she took out another one.

"Aurum! Argentum! Get to safety!" I ordered my dogs.

Both nodded and disappeared as I turned to Calypso.

"On three," I said. "One—two—three!"

We chucked the grenades and ran toward Nico. We took his hand and just as the two grenades exploded, we melted into the shadows along with Athena Parthenos.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who don't know, not every citizen of Pompeii was covered in Ash that hardened over time. I seen the remains during my visit to Pompeii, and there were some skeletal remains.


	9. Leo's POV Part I

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part I**

I didn't want to come out of the wall.

I had three more braces to attach, and nobody else was scrawny enough to it in the crawl space.

Wedged between the layers of the hull with the plumbing and wiring, I could be alone with my thoughts. Although, ever since Calypso left, I started to wish for at least her company.

The only problem with my sanctuary: I only fit up to my waist. My butt and legs were still on view to the general public, which made it hard for me to hide.

But still, it gave me time to think. Especially about Calypso's situation.

So far I'm the only one who knows about it. Sometime during her solo fight with Cocytus—when the giant bane of Hecate—when he was draining her of her magic, Calypso felt as if her own life force was slipping away.

At first, I thought, okay, Cocytus is the bane of Hecate, has the power to suck magic out of almost anyone.

But the way Calypso described it, it didn't sound like what I heard normally happens when an immortal being dies. Instead of vanishing, she was actually dying like a mortal.

It's one of the reasons I gave her half of my collection of handmade grenades and the second Archimedes sphere.

"Leo!" Piper's voice came from somewhere behind me, breaking my train of thought. "Meeting in the Mess hall. We need you. We're almost to Olympia."

The Celestial bronze O-ring slipped out of my pliers and slid into the depths of the crawl space. Great. Now I'm going to need to ask Hazel to get that for me now.

"Yeah, fine. I'll be there in a sec."

"What are you doing, anyway? You've been poking around inside the hull for days."

I swept my flashlight across the Celestial bronze plates and pistons I'd been installing slowly but surely for a secret special project of mine. "Routine maintenance."

Silence. Piper was a little too good at knowing when I was lying. "Leo—"

"Trust me Piper, I'm not trying anything too dangerous. At least I hope not," I said.

Piper sighed, "Fine! Just remember to meet at the mess hall."

I allowed myself a couple more minutes to fasten the brace. My work wasn't done. Not by a long shot. But I was making progress. When I'm done, Festus will no longer just be a figure head of a ship.

My dad Hephaestus said nothing last forever, not even machines. But he also said they can be recycled, and I plan to do just that, even though if it fails, I would be crush emotionally and physically.

I wriggle out of the crawl space and went back into the cabin that was _technically mine_.

I say technically because I don't really sleep in there. I prefer sleeping in the engine room. But when I do use my cabin, I use it as one of my workspaces and storage. I even store three massive rolling tool cabinets—Chico, Harpo, and Groucho-took up most of the room. Dozens of power tools hung on the wall and the worktable was piled with photo copied blueprints from _On_ _Spheres_ , the forgotten Archimedes text I had liberated from an underground workshop in Rome and had Annabeth copied it on Daedalus' laptop in case something happened.

On my bulletin board above my work table was two pictures hung side by side. The first one was the old crayon drawing I'd made when I was five years old—a diagram of a flying ship I'd seen in my dreams. The second one was a charcoal sketch of Calypso and me at the café they found us at.

Although at the time Calypso and I didn't trying to make our relationship public, you could tell from the way we were staring at each other talking while holding hands that there was love between us.

Hazel drew it too help me feel easier about sending Calypso off on a dangerous quest with Reyna, but I can't help but worried. Now I know how Percy Jason and Frank feels whenever Annabeth, Piper, and/or Hazel go on a mission without one of them.

The hum of the ship's engines changed to a lower pitch. Over the cabin loudspeaker, Festus' voice creaked and squeaked. Ever since Piper permanently woke him he been able to operate most of the ship on his own, which gave me more time to work on my secret project.

Besides, Buford the Wonder table was up there as backup.

After Coach Hedge left on his shadow-travel expedition, I decided that my three-legged table could do just as good a job as our "adult chaperone." I even laminated Buford's table top with a magical scroll that project a pint-sized holographic simulation of Coach Hedge. Mini-Hedge would stomp around on Buford's top, randomly saying things like "CUT THAT OUT!" "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and the ever-popular "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Thanks, buddy," I said. "On my way."

I head out of the cabin and into the mess hall.

…

The other six demigods were eating breakfast. Another benefit of Festus running the _Argo II_ himself.

I stood in the doorway of the mess hall, taking in the scene around the dining table. It wasn't often I got to see all my friends together.

Percy was eating a stack of blue pancake. He finally explained to us what the deal was with him and blue food. I found it humorous that his mother started it all because of an argument she had with Percy's former step-dad. And since it was Percy's own little reminder of home, normally no one complained about it.

However, that didn't stop Annabeth chiding Percy for pouring on too much syrup.

"You're drowning them!" she complained.

"No, I'm not," Percy replied.

At the floor between them was our new _Argo II_ mascot Small Bob, the calico kitten that sometimes goes skeletal and can transform into a full grown zombified Saber-Tooth Tiger. It was eating a plate full of sausages.

To my left, Frank and Hazel used their cereal bowls to flatten out a map of Greece. They looked over it, their heads close together. Every once in a while Frank's hand would cover Hazel's, just sweet and natural like they were an old married couple. Hazel didn't even seem flustered about it, which is progressed for a girl from the 1940s.

At the head table—since we were in the air—Jason sat with Piper next to him, both enjoying some special sea salt brownies we picked up from APhros the fish centaur at the bottom of the Atlantic.

It still amazed me that Jason pulled off a disarming technique on the former Praetor of Camp Jupiter. It made me glad too, because it means that Jason was safe for the time being.

I loved my friends. I'd do anything for them. But as I look at the six of them, I'm reminded that my girlfriend was off on a separate quest, which once again made me the seventh wheel once more.

Who am I kidding? I would have been the seventh wheel even if Calypso stayed. The prophecy refers to seven demigods. But at least when Calypso was around, I would think to myself: _Yeah, so what I'm the seventh wheel in the prophecy of seven? I finally got a girlfriend._

Well, at least I have a girlfriend to return to when this is over.

"What's up, guys?" I strolled into the mess hall. "Aw, _yes_ to brownies!"

I snatch the last one of Aphros- special sea salt brownies. It's a shame we have no more of Esther's preserve peaches we got from Atlanta, those really do go well with the brownies.

Just then the intercom cracked and we heard Buford's Mini-Hedge yelled over the speakers, "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

Everyone jumped. Hazel ended up five feet from Frank, Percy spilled syrup on his orange juice, Jason choked on his brownie, Frank turned into a bulldog, and Small Bob hissed defiantly and climbed up Annabeth's leg to her lap as if willing to guard her with his life from Buford's hologram. For some reason Small Bob likes Annabeth more than he likes Percy.

As soon as Jason stopped choking, Piper glared at me. "I thought you were getting rid of that stupid hologram."

"Hey, Buford is just saying good morning. He loves his hologram, and we allhad shamiss the coach. Besides, Frank makes a cute bulldog."

Frank morphed back into a burly, grumpy Chinese Canadian dude. "Just sit down, Leo. We've got stuff to talk about."

I took my seat on the opposite side of Piper between Jason and Hazel since they are the least likely ones to smack me if I made a bad joke. I took a bite of my brownie and grabbed a pack of Italian junk food: Fonzies, which basically became my balanced breakfast. Ever since I bought this stuff from Bologna, I been addicted to the cheesy corn junk food. Well, that, and Calypso's stew. That girl really knows how to make a delicious stew.

"So we're going to stay airborne and drop anchor as close as we can to Olympia," Jason said. "It's farther inland than I'd like—about five miles—but we don't have much of a choice. According to Juno, we have to find the goddess of victory and, um… subdue her."

That brought an uncomfortable silence in the room.

I looked at the holographic walls, which had now showed places in the Mediterranean we been to. Calypso manage to fix it with her magic. Before it was broken by kerkopes dwarf twins short circuiting was to where it keep changing into playbacks of extreme dwarf close-ups—red whiskers, nostrils, and bad dental.

We didn't get it to reprogram to show Camp Half-Blood like it was, but it might be for the best. Before the images only seem to make people homesick, which was not the intentions of the wall's designs. Not to mention I doubt anyone of us want to watch the campers at Camp Half-Blood prepare for war.

Percy sipped his syrup-flavored orange juice like nothing happened to it. "It won't be easy. If Nike is anything like the Victor Twins in Camp Half-Blood we might have problems."

"Victor twins?" Frank asked.

"Holly and Laurel Victor," Annabeth said. "Co-Counsellors of Cabin Seventeen. They're so competitive they even compete with each other to be number one."

"If Chiron didn't make them co-counsellors, they would have turn the camp against each other for number one spot," Percy explained. "I doubt she would be unaffected by the war since we have to subdue her."

"I understand why Nike would be in Olympia—home of the Olympics. She probably thought it would keep her mentally stable," Annabeth said petting Small ob. "After all, the contestants sacrificed to her. Greek and Romans worshipped her there for, like, twelve hundred years, right?"

"Almost to the end of the Roman Empire," Frank agreed. "Romans called her _Victoria_ , but same difference. Everybody loves her. Who doesn't like to win? Not sure why we have to subdue her."

"Juno warned us that we could never heal the rift between Greeks and Romans unless we defeat victory," Jason said.

"How do we defeat victory?" Piper wondered. "Sounds like one of those impossible riddles."

"Like making stones fly." I popped a handful of Fonzies into my mouth. "or eating only one Fonzie or turning down Calypso's homemade stew."

Hazel wrinkled her nose. "That stuff is going to kill you."

"You kidding? So many preservatives on these things, I'll live forever," I said. "But hey, if Nike is running rampant in Olympia, does that mean she's still affected by the war?"

"He has a point," Piper said. "If the goddess of Victory is suffering from her split aspects—"

"She'll have it worst," Annabeth said. "She'd want one side or the other to win so she could declare a victor. She'd literally be fighting with herself."

"And make it impossible to bring the two camps separated," Jason said.

"If she's anything like Ares, she probably could cause people to compete against each other just by being in the same room as us," Percy said. "she could aggravate the whole Greek-Roman rivalry big time with her two aspects."

Frank pointed at Percy. "You remember what that old sea god in Atlanta—Phorcys said? He mentions something about Gaea's plans always having a lot of layers. This could be part of the giants' strategy—keep the two camps divided; keep the gods divided. If that's the case, we can't let Nike play us against each other. We should send a landing party of _four_ —two Greeks, two Romans. The balance might help keep _her_ balanced."

I had one of those double-take moments. It still surprised me how much Zhang has changed in the last few weeks. To go with being taller and buffer, Frank was more confident, more willing to take charge. I can't tell if it's because his magic firewood lifeline as stashed away safely, or because he was promoted to Praetor and command a legion of zombies.

Whatever the case, I had trouble seeing him as the same klutzy dude who'd once _iguanaed_ his way out of Chinese handcuffs.

"I think Frank is right about the party of four," Annabeth said. "But we have to be careful who goes. There's enough history between our divine parents to cause some trouble, but if we send two with divine parents with rivalry between each other such as Mars and Athena or Jupiter and Poseidon—it might make the goddess more unstable."

"That also leaves you out," Percy stated. "Until Reyna returns the Athena Parthenos, it might not be a good idea sending a child of Athena with two Romans to face Nike."

All of us nodded in agreement. Not even Annabeth argued against that.

"Maybe I should go," Piper said. "I'm the crew negotiator, maybe with my charmspeak—"

"Sorry, Piper, but it might a good idea," Annabeth said.

"She's right. Aphrodite may not seem like it time to time, but she can be competitive, especially when it comes to love," Percy said. "Nike might consider that see you as a threat if you go."

If you tell me that weeks ago, I would laugh that off. Piper was like a sister to me, and the first person I turn to too help us fight the goddess of victory.

But now I wouldn't argue against Percy and Annabeth. Piper may have not changed as much as Frank, but she _has_ change. She had convince the Boreads to help her, stab Khione the snow goddess in the chest, and slashed up a flock of wild harpies singlehandedly. And her charmspeak was so powerful now, it made me nervous.

"So that just leaves Frank, Hazel for the Romans Percy and myself for the Greeks," I said. "What could go wrong with that combination?"

Annabeth and Frank exchanged war-godly looks.

"That might or might not work," Annabeth said. "There's still the issue of the fact that the god of war and the god of forge have never seen eye-to-eye on anything, and the fact that Pluto doesn't get along with any of his brothers very well."

"But no combination is perfect," Frank said. "This might be our best shot."

"It still seems impossible," Piper said. "Defeating the goddess of Victory I mean."

"We'll see about that," I said with a grin (whenever someone says something was impossible, I just want to try it more). "Let me get my collection of grenades and I'll meet you guys on deck!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, same group going to deal with Nike. But no matter how I saw it there was still a slight issue. No combination is perfect. But I stick to what I add about sending Annabeth with two Romans to face Nike/Victoria.


	10. Leo's POV Part II

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part II**

"Good idea choosing the air conditioning," Percy said after we searched the museum.

Now Percy and I were sitting on a bridge that spanned the Kladeos River, their feet dangling over the water as we waited for Frank and Hazel to finish scouting the ruins. I had my mirror-view shield strapped to my back and Percy had his thermos strapped to his belt.

Every once in a while if we get thirsty, Percy will magically pour out some drinking water for us and some Drakon Jerky he got from Tartarus that he saved up.

To our left, the Olympic valley shimmered in the afternoon heat. To our right, the visitors' lot was crammed with tour buses. Good thing the _Argo II_ was moored a hundred feet in the air, because we never would've found parking.

Percy had tried to start some small talk while we wait for Frank and Hazel to finish their scouting, but there wasn't much for us to talk about. It seemed as if Percy and I were part of two different worlds. It was hard to believe that we were even from the same _camp_. Heck, we haven't even been at Camp Half-Blood at the same time. Percy's leather necklace had nine different color beads—one for each summer he completed, while I had none.

Heck, Percy resembles more like one of those jocks that would ignore someone like me instead of befriending me. Especially after he returned from Tartarus.

Before he and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, Percy was intimidating enough, with his wolf glares, Achilles Curse, standing up against pirates, summoning hurricanes, and dueling giants at the Colosseum. But now it seems Percy graduated to a whole new level of intimidation. He even keeps that wolf glare of his own as if saying to anyone who challenges him: _I been to Tartarus and back and seen the worse cause of it, so I dare you to try to prove me otherwise._

The only time Percy doesn't have that glare going on is when he's around Annabeth, but still, I feel bad for any sucker that tries to prove him otherwise.

That's when Percy came up with a topic. "Thanks again for freeing Calypso."

"Don't worry about it," I responded.

Percy summoned a stream of water from the River that threw a rock back in his hand. "I found out that the gods didn't keep their promise through an aurai Annabeth destroyed back in Taratarus. Apparently it had a special curse from Calypso herself—a curse where Annabeth wouldn't be able to find me in Tartarus."

"Yikes."

"Tell me about it," Percy skipped the rock in his hand, which skipped ten times. Either Percy was that good or he was cheating. "But at least she found you."

"Yeah, after I destroyed her dining table," I said, "Along with the dishes on it.

Percy winced. "That must be the first. The first boyfriend she fell in love with that is available crashed into her dining table."

I laughed. "Well, we didn't get along afterwards because of it. But after a few days on her island and another encounter with Dirt face, we warm up to each other."

"Guys!" we heard Frank yell.

We look and saw Frank at the far end of the parking lot, waving at us to come closer. Hazel was next to him, sitting astride her horse Arion, who had appeared unannounced as soon as we landed.

Percy and I jogged over to meet our friends.

…

"This place is huge," Frank reported. "The ruins stretch from the river to the base of that mountain over there, about half a kilometer."

Percy frowned. "So wait, about .27 nautical miles?"

I took out a calculator from my tool belt and did the math for the correct measurements that I knew. "Or about five hundred and forty-seven yards," I simplified.

"Basically," Hazel said feeding Arion a huge gold nugget.

"Anyway," Frank continued, "from overhead, I didn't see anything suspicious."

"Neither did I," Hazel said. "Arion took me on a complete loop around the perimeter. A lot of tourists, but no crazy goddess."

The big stallion nickered and tossed his head, his neck muscles rippling under his coat.

"Gee, Arion. Is there a time you don't cuss?" Percy shook his head. "Arion doesn't think much of Olympia. But if Nike is here, she's probably invisible to the mortal eye."

"Can the gods do that?" I asked.

"If they're not fully conscious in control of themselves," Percy said. "I once talked only a small part of Mr. D's conscious that was at an old man's birthday party while his real body was unconscious. I would guess it's the same for when the gods are schizophrenic."

I find that hard to believe since Frank scanned the whole island with Eagle eyes, but it's our best choice right now.

"So then how do we find Nike?" I asked.

"Well, I would guess a small essence of her power would be somewhere where she was most worshipped," Percy said. "Then, my guess is we would have to make some sacrifices to her or provoked her."

"Sounds fun," Frank muttered. "Well, since we got no other leads, we might as well give it a shot."

…

We poked around for a while, avoiding tour groups and ducking from one patch of shade to the next. At one of the tourist stands, Percy snagged a pamphlet written in Greek in order to find a place where Nike might be.

"Okay, so over there is the Propylon," Percy read as he waved toward a stone path lined with crumbling columns. "It used to be one of the main gates into the Olympic Valley where the Ancient Greeks and Romans complete against each other."

"It looks like rubble to me," I said.

Frank must have decided to test if Percy really was reading, because he asking about some of the rubble here.

"What about over there?" Frank pointed to a square foundation that looked like the patio for a Mexican restaurant.

"That is the temple of Hera," Percy read. "One of the oldest structures there."

"More rubble!" I said.

"And that," Frank pointed to a round bandstand-looking thing.

"That's—huh, that's the Philipeon, dedicated to Philip of Macedonia, mortal step-father of Alexander the Great."

"Why is that important?" I asked.

"Alexander the Great was the demigod son of Zeus who led a campaign through Asia and northern Africa, making Ancient Greece one of the Largest empires until the Roman Empire conquered Greece."

"Are you really reading that, or are you listening into tour groups?" I asked.

Hazel, who was still riding Arion, kicked me in the arm. "Be nice."

I glanced up. Her curly gold-brown hair and golden eyes match her helmet and sword so well she might've been engineered from Imperial gold.

Like Frank Piper and Percy, Hazel has changed the last few weeks. She now was this kick-butt Mist-Manipulator who now can shadow travel through illusions and make imaginary holes in the floor that makes anyone fall through.

However, I wasn't infatuated with Hazel anymore. My heart was with Calypso. Still, Hazel Levesque impressed me—even when she _wasn't_ sitting atop a scary immortal supersonic horse who cussed like a sailor.

Suddenly Percy's face turned the color of limeade. "That over there—the semicircle depression on the hill with the niches… that's a nympaeum. Built in Roman times."

"I hope there aren't any nymphs trapped here," Hazel said.

"You and me both."

We kept walking as Percy continued reading the pamphlet. Every once in a while Frank had to stop Percy from running into something or someone, as Percy would become so focus on the pamphlet he wouldn't noticed where he was going. To top that off, despite the fact that Frank had stopped asking about some of the sights, Percy would mutter something in Ancient Greek about something he read. Another difference between us, Percy been to Camp Half-Blood long enough that he could switch to Ancient Greek like I could switch from English to Spanish.

Once in a while my hand drifted to my tool belt, making sure it was still there. Ever since the Kerkopes had stolen it in Bologna, I was scared I might get belt-jacked again, though I doubt any monster was as good at thievery as those dwarfs. I wondered how the little crud monkeys were doing in New York. I hoped they were still having fun harassing Romans, stealing lots of shiny zippers and causing legionnaires' pants to fall down.

"Huh, so that's where Pelops was buried," Percy responded.

"What?" I asked.

"Over there," he pointed to another fascinating pile of stones. "That's the burial site of Prince Pelops who won his wife in the Chariot Race."

"Not very romantic if you ask me," Hazel sniffed.

"True, but that chariot race was what started the Olympic games," Percy said. "Not only that but this whole part of Greece, the Peloponnese was named after him."

I seriously starting to wonder how all that would help us find the victory goddess. At the moment, the only victory I wanted was to vanquish some nachos.

Still… the farther we got into the ruins, the more uneasy I felt. I flashed back to when I was four when my baby sitter Tía Callida, a.k.a. Hera, encouraging me to prod a poisonous snake with a stick. It was supposed to be good training for being a hero. At first I thought she was psychotic for making me do that, but now it seems I spend most of my time poking around until I found trouble.

Every once in a while I look in a crowd, and thought I saw a familiar face—my bully cousin, Raphael; my mean third grade teacher, Mr. Borquin; my abusive foster mom, Teresa—all kinds of people who had treated me like dirt.

Whenever I see them, I think back of when I met Nemesis, who appeared as my Aunt Rosa, the person I wanted revenge on for turning my own family against me. I wondered if Nemesis was around here somewhere, watching to see what I would do. I still haven' paid off my debt for opening up that stupid fortune cookie.

Percy stopped at some wide steps leading to another ruined building.

"Okay. If Nike isn't here, I don't know where she would be," Percy said. "This was once the Temple of Zeus and inside there once was a huge gold-and-ivory statue of the big guy inside made by the same dude who did Athena Parthenos. It was one of the seven wonders of the world."

"Then why would Nike be here?" Hazel asked.

"Because according to that Museum Percy and I checked out, the statue of Nike once stood here," I said.

"So then the question would be, how do we provoke the goddess?" Frank asked.

"Let me try something," Percy said removing his backpack. He took out a pack of the remaining Drakon Jerkey we had left along with a bunch of other goodies we got at the Museum gift shop.

"I hope this is enough." Percy laid it on the ground at the foot of the ruins. "Leo, mind burning some offerings?"

I quickly realized what Percy was doing and why he brought the Jerky and bought so much goodies. It wasn't to snack on, but to summon the goddess. Very old school, if you ask me, but it might work

"I thought you never ask," I said.

"O' goddess of Victory: Nike, accept our offering and bring us victory," Percy prayed.

I summon a small white hot flames from my index finger and shot it at the offering. It hit the goodies as they started burning.

"You really think this would work?" Hazel asked.

Behind us, a thunderous voice shook the ruins: "WHO HAS SUMMONED ME!"

I almost jumped out of my tool belt and looked behind me. Towering over me in a golden chariot, with a spear held high, was the goddess Nike.


	11. Leo's POV Part III

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part III**

I'll give Percy this, he really knows how to attract a god's attention. I just wish Nike didn't have golden wings.

I could dig the chariot and the two white horses. I was okay with Nike's glittering sleeveless dress since I saw Calypso wear one herself, and Nike's piled up braids of dark hair circled with a gilded laurel wreath.

Her expression was wide-eyed and a little, like she'd just had twenty espressos and ridden a roller coaster. She even hard dark hair like Laurel and Holly Victor.

But those _wings_ —they were polished gold, right down to the last feather. I could admire the intricate workmanship, but it was too much, too bright, too flashy. She could power the whole city of Miami with those wings.

"Lady," I said, "could you fold your flappers, please? You're giving me a sunburn."

"What?" Nike's head jerked toward me like a startled chicken. "Oh… my brilliant plumage. Very well. I suppose you can't die in glory if you are burned and blinded."

She tucked her wings. The temperature dropped to a normal hundred-and-twenty-degree summer afternoon.

I glanced at my friends. Frank stood very still, sizing up the goddess. I couldn't tell if he was freaking out or staying calm.

Hazel was having trouble with Arion. The stallion nickered and bucked, avoiding eye contact with the white horses pulling Nike's chariot.

I turned to Percy with the expression: _You summoned her, you talk to her._

Thank fully Percy understood as he stepped up and bowed. "Lady Nike, I want to thank you for answering our call."

Nike turned to Percy with her wide eye stare.

"Call? Ah yes! You want me to decide a victor!" Nike said. "A contest I suppose? Yes! You have come here to decide just that."

"Well not exactly," Percy responded.

Frank cleared his throat. "Miss goddess of Victory, we summoned you to help with our situation with—"

"Argghh!" the goddess clutched the side of her head. Her horses to rear, causing Arion to do the same.

The goddess shuddered and split into two separate images like those coiled doorstops on the baseboard after you pull it back and let it fly.

On the left was the first version: glittery sleeveless dress, dark hair curled with laurels, golden wings folded behind her. On the right was what I guess was her Roman aspect: Victoria, dressed for war in a Roman breast plate and greaves, with short auburn hair peeked out from the rim of a tall helmet and feathery white wings, and dressed purple as the shaft of her spear was fixed with plate-sized Roman insignia—a golden SPQR in a laurel wreath.

"I am Nike and I serve the Greeks!" the left side cried.

"I am Victoria and I serve the Romans!" the right side cried.

Both cried out two different things at once as she kept shuddering and splitting.

"I am the decider of victory!" Nike screamed. "Once I stood here at the corner of Zeus' temple, venerated by all! I oversaw the games of Olympia. Offerings from every city-state were piled at my feet."

"Games are irrelevant!" yelled Victoria. "I am the goddess of success in battle! Roman generals worshipped me! Augustus himself erected my altar in the Senate House!"

"Ahhhh!" both voices screamed in agony. "We must decide! We must have victory!"

"I'm starting to feel like I'm talking to Janus," Percy muttered.

Arion bucked so violently Hazel had to slide off his back to avoid getting thrown off. Before she could calm him down, the horse disappeared, leaving a vapor trail through the ruins.

"Nike," Hazel said, stepping forward slowly, "you're confused, like all the gods. The Greeks and Romans are on the verge of war. It's causing your two aspects to clash."

"I know that!" the goddess shook her spear, the tip rubber-banding into two points. "I cannot abide unresolved conflict! Who is stronger? Who is the winner?"

"We didn't summon you to decide the war," I said. "We summoned you because if the war happens, we all lose."

"No! There has to be a winner! _One_ winner. Everyone else is a loser! Otherwise victory is as meaningless as those certificates and little plastic trophies for _participation_. Victory must be earned against all odds, with much difficulty!"

The goddess' two horses nipped at each other, as if getting into the spirit.

"Then let it be decided against Gaea!" Percy said, "Gaea and her giants are the ones who started the war, so let it be decided between demigods and gods against giants, not against Greeks and Romans."

Victoria roared, "The Greeks must perish!"

"Victory or death!" Nike wailed. "One side must prevail."

Frank grunted. "I get enough of this from my dad screaming in my head."

Victoria's side glared down at him. "A child of Mars, are you? A praetor of Rome? No true Roman would spare the Greeks. I cannot abide to be split and confused—I cannot think straight! Kill them! Win!"

"Not happening," Frank said, though I noticed his right eye was twitching.

I was also struggling to keep down the urge to wrap my hands around Frank's neck and see if I could strangle him. I realized it was because Nike was sending off waves of tension, setting our nerves on fire as if waiting for someone to yell "Go!"

The goddess brandished her spear. "You four will determine the matter once and for all! Right now, you will decide the victor! We will have teams. Perhaps girls vs. Boy!"

"That's not really fair since it would be three against one," Percy stated.

"Then shirts vs. Skins!"

"Uh… no." Hazel responded.

"Greeks versus Romans!" Nike cried. "Yes, two and two, the last demigod wins. The others will die glorious."

At this point, I was fighting down the urge to grab a mallet from my toolbelt and whop Hazel and Frank from their heads.

"Hold on a second!" Percy argued, "We're not here to fight each other to the death! That's not why we summoned you."

"That's right!" I responded. "There's no way we're going all _Hunger Games_ on each other."

"But if you win, you be honored fabulously!" Nike reached into a basket at her side and produce a wreath of thick green laurel leaves. "This crown of leaves could be yours! You can wear it on your head! Think of the glory!"

"Leo's right," Frank said, though his eyes were fixed on the wreath with a greedy expression. "We don't fight each other. We fight the giants. You should help us."

"Very well!" the goddess raised the laurel wreath in one hand and her spear in the other.

"You'll help us fight the giants?" Percy asked.

"That will be part of the prize," Nike said. "Whoever wins, I will consider you an ally. We will fight the giants together, and I will bestow victory upon you. But there can only be one winner. The others must be defeated, killed, destroy utterly."

"We're not going to fight each other!" Percy argued. "The fates won't allow it!"

"The fates?"

"That's right! We're destined to fight the giants as a team with the gods," Percy argued. "If you try to destroy us, you'll be defying the fates themselves."

"No! Impossible!" Victoria screeched, "Greeks and Romans are enemies. Greeks must be defeated."

"For once I agree with my Roman counterpart," Nike said, "The Greeks and Romans are destined to fight each other when they meet. If you four refuse to fight each other, you shall be persuaded!"

Nike spread her golden wings. Four metal feathers fluttered down, two on either side of the chariot. The feathers twirled like gymnasts, growing larger, sprouting arms and legs, until they touched the ground as four metallic human-size replicas of the goddess, each armed with a golden spear and Celestial bronze laurel wreath that like a barbed wire frisbie."

"Nikai!" Percy muttered. "I was hoping we avoid dealing with those things."

"Run!" Nike bellowed. "To the stadium with you! You have five minutes to prepare. Then blood shall spill! If not my Nikai will kill you were you stand."

…

I quickly learn it's never a good thing when the Roman aspect and Greek aspect of a god or goddess agree on anything.

The metal ladies unhinged their jaws and blasted out a sound like a Super Bowl crowd mixed with feedback as they shook their spears and charge at us.

"Run!" Percy yelled.

We ran as fast as we could, tripping over stones, leaping over crumbled walls, dodging around columns and informational placards as Nike's chariot wheels rumbled and her horses whinnied.

Every time I thought about slowing down, the metal ladies screamed again.

I hated being filled with terror. It was embarrassing.

"Hey Percy, did you perhaps find out the location of the old Olympic stadium?" Frank asked.

"Uh… wait yeah, I did!" Percy said.

"Take us there!"

"Is that a good idea?" I asked. "That's where she wants us."

"We got no other choice," Hazel said. "Take us there, Percy!"

Percy nodded and took the lead. He leads us toward some kind of trench between two earthen walls with a stone archway above. It reminded me of those tunnels that football teams run through when they enter the field.

The Nickets screamed again as we reached the arch way where Percy stopped. We took the sign to stop as well.

Frank peered back the way we'd come. "I don't see them anymore. They disappeared."

"That's because we're where they want us," Percy wheezed.

"What were those things?" I asked.

"Nikettes?" Frank scratch her head.

Percy nodded. "Nikai for plural. Also known as _victories_. They're servants of Nike.

"I remember," Hazel said. "In some legends, Nike had an army of little victories she could send all over the world to do her biddings."

Hazel ran her hand along the stone arch way, as if looking for a pulse. Beyond the narrow tunnel, the earthen walls open into a long field with gently rising slopes on either side, like seating for spectator with an open-air stadium down below, big enough for discus-throwing, javelin-catching, naked shot-put, or whatever ese those crazy Greeks used to do to win a bunch of leaves.

"Ghost linger in this place," Hazel murmured. "A lot of pain is embedded in these stones. This was the players' entrance. Nike said we have five minutes to prepare. Then she'll expect us to pass under this archway and begin the games. We won't be allowed to leave that field until three of us are dead."

"Then let's give her what she wants to see," Percy said. "Hazel are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Some Mist manipulation?" Hazel asked. "It might not be enough."

"That's why you'll need to raise the Labyrinth," Percy said.

"Whoa, Percy. Are you sure? You said that place is dangerous without a proper guide," Frank said.

"And it is, but we need to catch Nike off guard. Hazel can perform underground magic to distract Nike, I'll deal with the Nikettes, but at all time we must convince her that we're fighting each other."

"And subdue Nike," Frank said. "But how?"

My mental gears started to turn.

"Well it just so happens Uncle Leo might have a way," I said, "I brought some toys for all of us to use."


	12. Leo's POV Part IV

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part IV**

Percy must be brave or stupid to suggest the Labyrinth but then again my weapons aren't much better.

I hoped I'd given everybody the right gadgets and adequately explained what all the buttons did. Otherwise things would get ugly quick.

As I explained to Frank and Percy about the Archimedean mechanics, Hazel stared at the stone archway and muttered under her breath.

Nothing seemed to change in big grassy field beyond, but I was sure Hazel had some Mistalicious tricks up her sleeve.

"Okay it should work," Hazel said.

Good thing too because there was a sound of trumpets echoed through the stadium. Nike's chariot appeared on the field, the Nikettes arrayed in front of her with their spears and laurels raised.

"Begin!" the goddess bellowed.

Percy and I sprinted through the archway and immediately the air shimmered around the field and we found ourselves in a maze of brick walls and trenches.

"I never thought I be back here again," Percy muttered.

"Hey, this was your idea," I responded.

"Trust me Leo, some plans you can't help but hate, even when it's your own," Percy stated.

I can't argue against that. I had strategies I made in the past I hated too.

We ducked behind the nearest wall and ran to the left. Back at the archway, Frank yelled, "Uh, die, _Graecus_ scum!" A poorly aimed arrow sailed over my head.

"More vicious!" Nike yelled. "Kill like you mean it!"

I glanced at Percy. "Ready?"

Percy hefted a bronze grenade. "As ready as I can be." Then he yelled, "Die, Roman scoundrels!" and lobbed the grenade over the wall.

BOOM! I couldn't see the explosion, but the smell of buttery popcorn filled the air.

"Oh, no!" Hazel wailed. "Popcorn! Our fatal weakness!"

Frank shot another arrow, this time closer to Percy chest. It hit but clattered off his invulnerable skin.

"Achilles Curse, huh? I never expected that!" Nike yelled. "This might make the fight more interesting."

From the sound of her chariot wheels rumbling, I would guess she was circling the perimeter of the field—Victory taking a victory lap.

Another grenade exploded over our heads. We dove into a trench as the green starburst of Greek fire singed my hair. Fortunately, Frank had aimed high enough that the blast only _looked_ impressive.

"Yes! Perfect!" Nike called.

"Now!" I said.

Percy nodded and snapped his fingers. An ocean breeze filled the corridors (which I never did understand how that is possible).

Sure enough the walls had shifted, revealing one of the Nickettes about thirty feet away, standing with her back to us.

Percy uncapped his thermos and summoned out a blast of water that looked like a hand. He grabbed the Nikette from behind and pulled it close to us. I took out a grenade of my own and threw it at the thing.

The grenade gave out a loud bang with a bright flash.

"Foul!" the victory goddess cried. The walls shifted as I saw her barreling toward us in her chariot. "You don't attack the Nikai unless you wish to die!"

A trench appeared in the goddess' path and Percy and I ran for cover. Fortunately, the horses balk at the sight.

I turned and saw Frank the grizzly bear jump from the top of a wall and flatten another Nikette. Two down, two to go!"

"No!" Nike screamed in outrage. "No, no, no! your lives are forfeit! Nikai, attack!"

The terrain started to shift around us, opening new trenches, changing the slope of the land, throwing up new walls and columns.

"I hope this is Hazel's doing and not the Labyrinth acting up," Percy muttered.

"You and me both," I agreed.

The ground rumbled as another grenade exploded, sending spirals of whipped cream into the sky.

"That's Hazel's signal," I said.

"One Nikette left," Percy said.

Suddenly someone cried out in pain.

"That's Hazel!" I said.

"Right," Percy said, "Leo hang onto me!"

"What?"

"Trust me!"

I reluctantly grabbed onto Percy as he aimed his thermos into the ground. A water blast fired from it with so much force we launched into the air.

Now I been shot in the air before, but this is the first time I was launched in the air by a water blast. It was as if I was on top a geyser as it fired off.

The walls fell away down below, and I got a good view of what was going on. Frank stood at the far end of a stadium, shooting flaming arrows at Nike's chariot as the goddess tried to find a path to him through shifting trenches.

Hazel, who was closer by sixty feet, limping away from a Nikette who must have sneaked up on her. Hazel's jeans were ripped, her left leg was bleeding. She parried the metal lady's spear with her cavalry sword, but she was about to be over powered. All. around her, the Mist flickered like a dying strobe light as she was losing control of the magic of the maze.

"Leo, fire one of your fire balls at the Nickette!" Percy yelled.

I nodded and thrust my hand out. A white-hot bolt of fire shot out of my hand and hit the Nikette and melted her face.

It didn't destroy the metal lady, but it did cause her to stumble back, giving Hazel time to stab it through the chest with her spatha.

Percy and I stumbled onto the ground.

"I'll go check on Hazel!" Percy said. "You get Nike into position."

"Right!" I raced off toward Nike, yelling, "Hey! I want a participation award!"

"Gah!" the goddess pulled the reins and turned her chariot toward my direction. "I will destroy you!"

"Good!" I yelled. "Losing is way better than winning!"

 _"WHAT?"_ Nike threw her mighty spear, but due to the rocking chariot, her weapon skittered into the grass. Unfortunately, a new one appeared in her hands.

She urged her horses to a full gallop.

"Percy now!" I yelled

From behind me a water blast fired over my head and struck the chariot sending it spiralling backwards—horses, carriage, goddess and all. Celestial bronze crumbled, wood splintering, stallions soaked, and the goddess wailing in two distinct voices, both of them very surprised.

I threw my last grenade over the sound of the goddess' voice.

 _FOOM!_ Metal filaments shot upward wrapping the goddess in a bronze net. She wailed as the net constricted her two forms.

"This won't stop me! I will simply change forms!"

"Uh, no!" I said. "That's high quality Celestial bronze netting, and I'm a son of Hephaestus. He's kind of an expert on catching goddess in nets."

"No. Nooooo!"

Frank fired a blunt arrow that hit Nike with so much force she stopped wailing.

…

All of us turned out well. Percy better than the rest of us.

Frank gave Hazel some ambrosia to stop the bleeding on her leg, but her jeans were practically ruined.

"I'm okay," Hazel said, "Controlling the Labyrinth took a lot more magic than I thought."

We walked over to Nike, who had quickly regained conscious.

"What do we do with her?" Percy asked.

"Take her aboard the _Argo II_ ," I said. "Maybe chuck her in one of the horse stalls. Once we sort things out between Greeks and Romans, the gods should go back to their normal selves. We can free her and she can… you know… grant us victory!"

"You think you earn your victory! Forget it! You will suffer for this outrage! One must die before there be peace!"

My intestines tied themselves into a slip knot. "What do you mean?"

"I can foresee victories!" Nike yelled. "One shall die, while the other escapes death! You cannot cheat destiny! Even with the physician's cure, one must suffer."

"The physicians cure?" Percy asked.

"You know what she's talking about?" Frank asked.

"Yeah. Hal's book mention something about it," Percy said. "But the ingredients—they're not something someone can just get."

"That's right! The Poison of Pylos, the chained god's heartbeat in Sparta, the curse of Delos! They're impossible to get!"

Frank took off one of his shoes, peeled off his sock, and stuffed it in the goddess' mouth.

"Sorry, but I had enough of that goddess screaming," Frank said.

"Mppppphhh!" Nike complained. "Mppppphhh!"

"Leo, you got duct tape?" Frank asked

"Never leave home without it." I fished a roll from my tool belt, and in no time Nike was securely gagged.

"So…" Hazel sounded a little nervous. "We have one tied up goddess. Now what?"

Frank folded his arms. "We go looking for this physician's cure."

"The curse of Delos—I'm pretty sure that somehow involves Artemis and Apollo," Percy said. "I don't know about the Poison in Pylos or a chained god's heartbeat in Sparta, though."

"Either way, this is gonna be fun!" I responded.


	13. Nico's POV Part I

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part I**

( **Warning:** There are names meniton in this chapter of characters that appeared in 'The Trials of Apollo: The Hidden Oracle')

The last thing I heard was Coach Hedge and Calypso talking about getting someone or something down.

It made me wonder what I'd done wrong this time. Normally Shadow Traveling isn't too hard for me, but that was mostly because I never tried with a forty-foot-tall statue and with three other people. I just hope I didn't send us thousand feet above another volcano.

Nothing I can do now. My vision was gone and my other senses were shutting down. My knees buckled and I passed out.

Well, I'm unconscious, I might as well make good use out of it.

Dreams and death were old friends of mine. I can send my thoughts through the boarder land between the two. I wouldn't even be surprise that the reason for the boarder land has something to do with Morpheus' being Thantos' nephew through Hypnos. Either way, I tried to send my thoughts out to Bianca.

It been a year since I talked to my sister. Mostly because I'm worried that if I do, Bianca will find out about Hazel. Sure I'm two years older than her by now, but Bianca still had to raised me after our mother died and our father had our memories wiped; and because of it, she always could tell when I'm holding information from her.

Unfortunately, that brought forth the memories harsher than usual.

I rushed past the usual fragments of painful memories—my mother smiling down at me, her face illuminated by the sunlight rippling off the Venetian Grand Canal, Percy Jackson summoning a hurricane of snow to protect his friends at Westover Hall. The surprised looks of the campers when Hades claimed me. I saw Minos, my old ghostly mentor, leading me through the Labyrinth, promising me to help me get revenge on the campers that betrayed me. I saw Pan: Lord of the Wild, looking at me as forewarned me about finding Hazel in the Fields of Asphodel before he disappeared

I couldn't stop the memories. They cluttered my dreams like the ghosts of Asphodel—an aimless, sorrowful mob pleading for attention.

I didn't dare to stop to dwell on the memories, as they will only give regrets.

I am the son of Hades, I thought to myself. "I go where I wish. The darkness is my birthright.

I forged ahead through a gray-and-black terrain, looking for the dreams of Bianca. It shouldn't be too hard, a child of Hades dreams are almost as powerful as a Child of Hypnos' because of the boarder land between Dreams and Death.

Finally I sensed it, the familiar presence of death and partial immortality. I forged toward it.

I appeared in some kind of building I didn't recognize—except for a symbol of a torch and sword crisscrossing each other: the symbol of Bellona.

 _Okay? Why is there a symbol of Reyna's mom here?_ I thought.

I looked around the room and found a girl with dark silky hair and olive skin sleeping in a cot in the corner. Next to the cot was a silver bow and a quiver full of arrows, and in her hand was a green floppy hat.

"Bianca!" I called, "Bianca wake up."

Bianca jumped up and looked around until she saw me—or rather I guess was a dream apparition of me. I doubt she was actually awake, but me calling her brought forth her dream self.

"Nico! What are you doing here?" Bianca demanded. "What happened to you? Why do you look like you been in a freezer?"

I never thought of it, but I guess she was referring to the blue tint in my skin.

"I been shadow traveling a forty-foot statue, a demigod, a satyr, and a titaness from Epirus Greece to the U.S.," I explained.

"What?"

I explained as concisely as possible. When I got to the Hunter, Bianca's eyes widened.

"The Hunter! Are you sure he's chasing you?"

"That's what Reyna told me," I said.

"Right," Bianca said, "Thanks Nico. When I wake up, I'll inform Thalia and Hylla."

"You guys really are working together, huh?" I asked. "Amazons and Hunters?"

"Desperate time calls for desperate measures," Bianca said. "By the way, Nico, while you're in the Boarder land, you need to stop by Cabin 15 and talk to Clovis."

"Clovis? Why?"

"He got some intel on the Camp's situation that might affect your quest," Bianca said.

Great, so I need to take another detour.

"Okay, thanks," I responded, "I better get going."

"Hold on Nico, there's something else we need to talk about," Bianca said, "I know about Hazel Levesque."

I bit my lip in order to stop myself from saying some incoherent words. I still haven't forgotten the warning Bianca gave me the last time I did that in front of her and I doubt being in the dream realm won't stop her from shooting a silver arrow at me.

"Bianca, I didn't tell you about Hazel because we didn't know if she had a roll in the prophecy of seven or not," I said. "Not to mention I promised our dad not to tell anyone about the Roman Camp."

"I don't blame you for that," Bianca responded.

"Y-You're not?"

"Truthfully, I was angrier of the fact I had to hear it from the Amazonian Queen than from my own brother," Bianca said. "Not to mention the fact that you have disappeared off the radar."

"I was in Tartarus looking for the Doors of Death and then held captive by two giants in Rome," I argued. "I couldn't contact anyone."

Bianca's eyes widened. "You been to Tartarus? Are you crazy?"

"I didn't have much of a choice! I got too close to the entrance and was pulled in!" I responded. "Look, I don't know when I'll wake up, so if I need to talk to Clovis—"

"Fine! Go!" Bianca said. "But the next time I see you, we _are_ going to talk."

I nodded as I faded out of Bianca's dream to find Clovis' dream.

Fortunately, I didn't have to go very far as the moment I pulled out of Bianca's dream, the ground dissolved at my feet and I fell into a familiar backwater—the Hypnos cabin at Camp Half-Blood.

I never been in here in the real world, but I been here tons of times in the dream world. The one thing I learn from all of it is that the Greek and Roman stories gave little credit to children of Hypnos' powers than they deserve. They can dream so powerful, even a child of Hades roaming the boarder land can be pulled into their dreams.

Buried under piles of feather comforters, snoring demigods nestled in their bunks. Above the mantel, a dark tree branch dripped milky water from the River Lethe into a bowl. A cheerful fire crackled in the fireplace. In front of it, in a leather armchair, dozed the head counselor for Cabin Fifteen—a pot-bellied guy with unruly blond hair and a gentle bovine face.

"Clovis!" I called out.

Clovis' eyes fluttered open. He turned and stared at me, though I knew this was simply part of Clovis' own dreamscape. The actual Clovis would still be snoring in his armchair back at camp.

"Oh, hi…" Clovis yawned wide enough to swallow a minor god. "Sorry. Did I pull you off course again?"

"Actually, for once I was searching for you," I said. "I just came back from Bianca's dreamscape and she told me to talk to you."

Clovis rubbed his eyes. "She did now? I guess she finally found your location. Where are you anyways?"

I once again explained as concisely as possible about the quest I was on and the details going on.

"So it's true," Clovis said. "Well, Chiron will be happy to hear that."

"Yes, but we're being followed by a hunter. One of Gaea's giants." I said. "That's why I visited Bianca's dream—"

"Which brings to why you're here," Clovis said. "My guess Bianca wants you to know about the situation here then. Chiron been having me send dream updates to the Hunters since I have proven to be the safest form of communication."

I nodded as it explains why Bianca send me here. "All right, show me what I need to know."

The scene changed. I found myself in the rec room of the Big House, all the senior camp leaders and—in the case of Annabeth—substitute camp leaders: Katie Gardner of Demeter Cabin, Clarisse la Rue of Ares' Cabin, Malcolm Pace of Athena's Cabin (subbing for Annabeth), Michael Yew of Apollo's Cabin, Beckendorf of Hephaestus Cabin, Silena Beauregard of Aphrodite's Cabin, Travis and Connor Stoll of Hermes Cabin, Pollux and Castor of Dionysus' Cabin, Butch Walker of Iris Cabin, Holy and Laurel Victor of Nike Cabin, Paolo Montes of Hebe Cabin, Chiara Benvenuti of Tyche Cabin, Ethan Nakamura of Nemesis Cabin, Lou Ellen of Hecate's Cabin, and since I would guess that I'm watching this from his point of view: Clovis of Hypnos' Cabin; along with one of the Cloven Council Elders and satyr: Grover Underwood, the camp oracle: Rachel Dare, and the Camp's Activities director and centaur: Chiron.

Chiron had his equine posterior collapsed into his magic wheel chair so he looked like a regular human. His curly brown hair and beard had more gray streaks than the last time I saw him. Deep lines etched his face.

"—things we can't control," he was saying. "Now let's review our defenses. Where do we stand?"

Laurel and Holly started arguing about how each of them could get the camp's defensed hold up better, but Clarisse ended it when she gestured her dagger for silence. She was the only one in full armor, which was typical. Clarisse probably slept in her combat gear. Even the Victor twins wouldn't bother to intimidate her.

"Our defensive line is mostly solid," she said. "The campers are as ready to fight as they'll ever be. We control the beach. Our triremes are unchallenged on Long Island Sound, but those stupid eagles dominate our airspace. Inland, in all three directions, the barbarians have us completely cut off."

"They're Romans," said Rachel Dare, doodling with a marker on the knee of her jeans. "Not barbarians."

Clarisse pointed her dagger at Rachel. "What about their allies, huh? Did you see that tribe of two-headed men that arrived yesterday? Or the glowing red dog-headed guys with the poleaxes? They look barbaric to me."

"Those aren't Romans," Ethan said. "They're not even humans."

"Great!" Clarisse snapped. "So what are they, Nakamura?"

"If I knew the answer to that, you think I wouldn't tell you already?" Ethan asked. "I may have made bad decisions in the past, but I owe it to Percy Jackson to keep this camp and my siblings as safe as much as you owe it to Gleeson Hedge to keep his wife and unborn child safe."

Clarisse glared at the one-eye son of Nemesis. Fortunately, Silena came to the rescue. Out of all the head counsellors, Silena is the only one who could defuse Clarisse's anger and sympathize with Ethan.

Like most of her siblings, Silena was beautiful and made even an orange Camp-Half-Blood T-shirt and jeans look fabulous. However, like Piper, Silena is more active in Camp Activities and tries to lead Aphrodite Cabin to set a good example in the name of their mother. Especially after she'd spied for Kronos during the last Titan war. Although everyone has forgiven her for it, she still tries to make it up before leaving with her boyfriend for college.

"Ethan, no one is questioning your loyalty," Silena said, "And Clarisse, just because his mother blessed him with Clear Sight doesn't mean he can have identified what we're up against."

"What about you, Rachel?" Beckendorf asked. "Any closer to trying to bring forth the Oracle?"

Rachel shook her head. "Not since my meeting with the Romans."

"I still say it's that lame excuse of Apollo's descendant's fault," Michael gritted his teeth. "We didn't have any problems accessing my dad's gifts until after that sorry excuse tried to kidnap Rachel. And now that he's leading the attack on our camp, Apollo has stopped all communications. Leaving us with nothing but archery, musical, and healing powers."

"I'm starting to wish that the Hunters were here," Castor said.

"As I said before," Chiron said, "according to Clovis—"

I made a fake snore sound which I guess meant that Clovis did that too not draw too much attention to himself. Even when he's awake, Clovis make it look like he was asleep. It helped that no one paid much attention to him.

"—the Hunters are busy working with the Amazons on their own situation in the Giant War," Chiron continued.

"I thought the Amazons were gone," Chiara said.

"No. They're still among us, just in more discrete these days," Chiron said. "It might be for the best they're dealing with the Giant war. The Prophecy of Seven are going to need all the help they can get. Speaking of prophecies… what about the harpy Ella Has she offered any advice from the Sibylline Books?"

Rachel shook her head. "The Poor thing is scared out of her wits. Harpies hate being imprisoned. Ever since the Romans surround us… well, she feels trapped. She knows Octavian means to capture her. It's all Tyson and I can do to keep her from flying away."

"Which would be suicide." Butch said crossing his burly arms.

"He's right. We already lost two pegasi to the Roman Eagles," Silena said, "Ella wouldn't stand a chance."

"At least Tyson brought some of his Cyclopes friends from Atlantis to help out," Rachel said. "That's a little good news."

Over by the refreshment table, Connor laughed. He and his brother Travis were eating easy chees cover ritz crackers. "A dozen full-grown Cyclopes that are loyal to Olympus! That's a lot of good news."

"Not to mention our cabin been lining the hills with traps and snares," Travis said. "A little nice surprises for the Romans."

Beckendorf grunted disapprovingly. "Most of which you stole from Bunker Nine and the Hephaestus Cabin."

Clarisse grumble in agreement. "They even stole the land mines from around Ares cabin. How do you steal _live_ land mines?"

"We _commandeered_ them for the war effort," Connor replied.

"Besides, you guys have plenty of nasty toys from your daddy to share," Travis responded.

Chiron turned to Lou Ellen. "How is the effort in putting up magic barriers?"

"As good as they can get," Lou Ellen said, "I just wish Alabaster took up Percy's offer and returned to camp."

I knew who she was talking about: Alabaster Torrington—another son of Hecate. I never met the guy, but stories went around that he was a powerful demigod son of Hecate, which is why Kronos agreed to recruit him in the Last Titan War. However, when the Titan Lord fell, instead of returning to camp, Alabaster decided to risk the real world in exile.

"I Iris-Message Torrington before Rachel talked to the Romans in order to try and convinced him to return," Ethan said. "He claims he had too much troubles going on at his end, but if he finds a way to end it early, he would come and help us. But I see no way for him to bypass the Roman Blockade."

"We'll just have to do with what we have." Chiron turned to Grover, who was fingering his reed pipes. "Grover? What news from the nature spirits?'

Grover heaved a sigh. "even on a good day with Pollux Castor and the rest of Demeter Cabin backing me up, it's hard to organize nymphs and dryads. With Gaea stirring, they're almost as disoriented as the gods."

The Dionysus twins and Katie nodded.

"If Gaea wakes, no where would be safe for us," Castor said.

"Then we attack." Clarisse pounded the Ping-Pong table, which made everyone flinch. "They already out number us, we should attack them before they get stronger. Why should we wait until August First."

Malcolm coughed into his fist. "Clarisse, have you studied the Roman engineering? You call them Barbarians, but their _temporary_ camp is better defended than Camp Half-Blood."

"He's right," Chiara said. "Even with Tyche's luck, it still be a massacred."

Paulo said something in Portuguese which I would guess was an agreement to the daughter of Tyche.

"So we just _wait_?" Clarisse demanded. "Let them get all their forces prepared while Gaea gets closer to waking? I've been training the campers more than you have, Malcolm. Their morale is low. Everybody is scared. If we're under siege another nine days—"

"We should stick to Annabeth's plan," Beckendorf said. "That magical statue of Athena is our best chance."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "That's if that _Roman praetor_ brings the statue back. I don't understand what Annabeth was thinking, collaborating with the enemy."

"Clarisse they been working with Romans during their whole quest," Silena stated, "One of which I heard is your Roman brother."

"Just because this Frank Zhang is the son of Mars doesn't make him my brother," Clarisse stated.

"Maybe so, but he out there helping with the effort against the Giants," Beckendorf stated.

"We have to believe in Annabeth and her plans for peace," Rachel said. "Unless we can unite the Greeks and Romans, the gods won't be healed. Unless the gods are healed, there's no way we can kill the giants. And unless we kill kill the giants—"

"Gaea wakes," Travis said. "Game over."

"Look, Clarisse," Connor said. "Annabeth sent us a message from Tartarus. From _fricking_ Tartarus. Anybody who can do that… hey, I listen to them."

Clarisse opened her mouth to reply, but when she spoke it was Coach Hedge's voice: "Nico, wake up. We've got problems."

* * *

 **A/N:** FYI Annabeth's brother Malcolm's last name is Pace


	14. Nico's POV Part II

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part II**

I sat up so quickly, I head-butted Coach Hedge in the nose.

"OW! Jeez, kid, you got a hard noggin!"

"S-sorry, Coach." I blinked, trying to get my bearings. "What's going on?"

I didn't see any immediate threat. We were camped on a sunny lawn in the middle of a public square. Beds of orange marigolds bloomed all around us.

Reyna and Calypso were sound asleep nearby as the two metal dogs guarded Reyna at her feet. A stone throw away, little kids played tag around a white marble fountain. At a nearby sidewalk café, half a dozen people sipped coffee in the shade of patio umbrellas. A few delivery vans were parked along the edges of the square, but there was no traffic. The only pedestrians were a few local families enjoying a warm afternoon.

The square itself was cobblestone pavement, edge with white stucco buildings and lemon trees. In the center stood a well preserved shell of a Roman temple. Its square base stretched maybe fifty feet wide and ten feet tall, with an intact façade of Corinthian columns rising another twenty-feet. And at the top of the colonnade was the Athena Parthenos. The statue lay on its back along the tops of the columns with her extended hand holding Nike pointing in the air as if telling the sky "Fear Nike or face my wrath."

Honestly, it looked well secured up there and not in threat of toppling over, but I'm confused on how Athena Parthenos even got up there in the first place.

"What is she doing up there?" Nico asked.

"You tell me." Hedge rubbed his bruised nose. "That's where we appeared. We landed on top of the statue. you were unconscious and we had to release you and get us down from there. Luckily I had nimble hooves, otherwise we would have had a rough landing."

I decided not to question what Coach Hedge meant by that. "Is this Spain?"

"Portugal," Hedge said.

"Portugal?" I asked.

"Yeah, you over shot it. By the way, Reyna speaks _Spanish_ ; she does not speak Portuguese," Hedge said. "Fortunately, Calypso is quick on learning the language here."

"So where in Portugual are we?" I asked

"Évora," Hedge said. "A sleepy little place. Nobody's bothered us. Nobody seems to notice the giant Athena sleeping on top of the Roman temple, which we gather is the Temple of Diana. Oh, and people here appreciate Calypso's and my street performaces. We made thirty-two Euros."

Hedge picked up his baseball cap which dangled with coins.

"Street performances?" I aksed.

"Yeah! It started when Calypso used her magic to heal you. Apparently they thought she was trying to raise money for you," Hedge said. "Over time we just did it so we can get something to eat. I even did a little martial arts and some interpretive dance.'

"Wow."

"I know! The Portuguese have taste. Anyway, I supposed this was a decent place to lie low for a couple of days."

I stared at him. "A couple of _days_?"

"Hey, kid, we didn't have much a choice. In case you haven't noticed, you've been working yourself to death with all that shadow-jumping. Up until last night, Calypso suggested we let you sleep."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About thirty-six hours. Calypso insisted you needed it, and sine she seem to know more about treating injured demigods than I do, I didn't argue," Hedge said.

I couldn't argue against that. Even I heard the stories of Calypso, and the tales of Percy's time at Ogygia. Odysseus, Francis Drake, and Percy had somehow ended up there after some kind of near death experience. So did Leo, but from what I been told, he suffered less damage from his crash landing than the others.

Still, I could've sworn I only been asleep for at least an hour. But as the drowsiness faded, I realized I felt more clear headed and rested than I had felt since I went searching for the Doors of Death.

My stomach growled, which caused Coach Hedge to raise an eyebrow.

"You must be hungry," said the satyr. "I'll fix you something."

"That would be good," I agreed, "But first, what happen while I was asleep? You said you guys were letting me sleep until last night—"

"Right." Coach pointed to a gated archway at the corner of the square. Standing in the shadows was a glowing vaguely human figure outlined in gray flames. The spirit's features were indistinct, but it seemed to be beckoning me.

"Burning man showed up last night," said Coach Hedge. "He doesn't get any closer than where he is, but he seemed interested in you for some reason. I tried to walk over to talk to it last night, but it disappeared. Then this morning Calypso decided to try and talk to it. She was a bit more successful as it didn't disappear, but it became clear it was only here for you."

I looked at the burning man. It didn't seem dangerous. "I'll go investigate, then," I said, "If I'm not back in ten minutes' wake Reyna and Calypso up."

Hedge didn't argue as I took out Diocletian's scepter just in case I needed back up and headed toward the archway.

…

Normally, I'm not scared of ghost. Not since my time with Minos in the Labyrinth at least. If there's one thing I learned from that was that most specters only held as much power as you allow them to have and how to shield myself so I don't go insane by them. However, ever my time in Croatian with Cupid and in Pompeii dealing with the shell of stone encase spirits, I felt like I should be on extra caution. I never want to be caught off guard ever again. Especially like back in Croatia.

But as I approach the fiery gray apparition, I was fairly sure it was a garden-variety wraith—a lost soul who had died in pain. They're normally harmless and mostly spook mortal just by standing there.

When I reached the ghost, I saw it wore a monk's habit—sandals, woolen robes, and a wooden cross around his neck. Gray flames swirled around him-burning his sleeves, blistering his face, turning his eyebrows to ashes. He seemed to be stuck in the moment of his immolation, like a black-and-white video on a permanent loop.

Again, nothing to worry about. Many spirits relived their deaths. Especially spirits of soldiers who died in war (one of the cost of fighting under Ares'—or Mars—name). That doesn't mean their harmless, but it doesn't mean they're dangerous either. Still it was clear how this ghost died.

"You were burned alive," I said. "Probably in the Middle Ages?"

The ghost's face distorted in a silent scream of agony, but his eyes looked bored, even a little annoyed, as if the scream was just an automatic reflex he couldn't control.

"My friends thinks you're here for me," I said, "Well, I'm here, so what do you want?"

The ghost gestured for me to follow. It turned and walked through the open gateway.

I glanced back at coach Hedge who was making shooing gestures like, _Go. Do your Underworld thing_.

I trailed the ghost through the streets of Évora.

…

We zigzagged through narrow cobblestone walkway, past courtyards with potted hibiscus trees, and white stucco buildings with butterscotch trim and wrought iron balconies. No one notice the ghost, which isn't surprising. Most mortals can't see ghost unless the ghost wants to be seen. Even with most of those modernize technology I heard about that Mortals used to investigate haunted places won't catch anything unless the ghost choose to make their appearance.

Still, that didn't mean the mortals didn't notice a teenage boy running through town.

The ghost le me to another public plaza, anchored at one end by a large square church which whitewash walls and limestone arches. The ghost passed through the portico and disappeared.

Under normal circumstances, churches don't bother me. But this one radiated with so much death that I hesitated. I could only imagine what the source of the death energy I'm sensing.

I ducked through the doorway. My eyes were drawn to a side chapel, lit from within by eerie golden light. Carved over the door was a Portuguese inscription. Unlike Paulo Martinez, I don't speak any Portuguese. However, I remembered enough of my childhood Italian to glean the general meaning: _We, the bones that are here, await you_.

"Cheery," I muttered as I entered the chapel.

At the far end of the Chapel stood an altar, where the fiery wraith knelt in prayer, but I was more interested in the room itself. The walls were constructed of bones and skulls—thousands upon thousands, cemented together. Columns of bones held up a vaulted coat on a coatrack, hung the desiccated, the skeletal remains of two people—an adult and a small child.

"A beautiful room, isn't it?"

I turned and faced my father: Hades.

A year ago, I would've jumped out of my skin if my father suddenly appeared next to me. Now, I was able to control my heart rate, along with my desire to knee my father between the legs and run away.

Like the wraith, Hades was dressed in the habit of a Franciscan monk, which I found vaguely disturbing. His black robes were tied at the waist and a simple white cord. His cowl was push back, revealing dark hair shorn close to the scalp and eyes that glittered like frozen tar. The god's expression was calm and content, as if he'd just come home from a lovely stroll through the Fields of Punishment, enjoying the screams of the punished spirits.

"Getting some redecorating ideas?" I asked. "Maybe you could do your dining room in medieval monk skulls."

Hades arched an eyebrow. "I can never tell when you and Bianca are joking."

"Why are you here, Father? _How_ are you here?"

Hades traced his fingers along the nearest column, leaving bleach white marks on the old bones. "You're a hard mortal to find, my son. For several days I've been searching. But when you got in contact with Bianca by connecting your dream vision—well, it's hard not to notice when two children of mine meet in the dream realm."

I blushed a bit. "I had information that the Hunters and the Amazons needed."

Hades nodded as he looked down at my hand that was still holding Diocletian's scepter.

"The scepter of Diocletian," Hades said, "I remembered when my other half blessed Diocletian with that scepter. One of few children of Zeus and Jupiter that either of us could stand."

"Um—yeah," I said, "I got it back in Croatia to help us in the House of Hades."

Hades nodded as he expected much. "I must say, I'm amaze it's in good condition still. Most relics that old shatter by now. You must have taken real well care of it."

I wouldn't say that exactly, I thought as Hades continued.

"As for why I'm here…. This chapel was the first place where my presence was strong enough that I could appear to you as myself—by which I mean _Hades_ , god of the dead. I am very drawn to this place. The remains of five thousand monks were used to build the Chapel of Bones. It serves as a reminder that life is short and death is eternal. I feel _focused_ here. Even so, I only have a few moments."

Not very surprising. Hades hardly ever have time for me, even before the war.

"So tell me, Father. What do you want?"

Hades clasped his hands together in sleeves of his robe. "Can you entertain the notion that I might be here to help you, not simply because I want something?"

If it wasn't for my chest feeling hollow, I would laugh. "I can entertain the notion that you might be here for multiple reasons."

The god frowned. "I suppose that's fair enough. I came here to inform you that Gaea's hunter that seeks you out, the very same one that was after Bianca, is Orion."

This time I frowned. "Orion. Like the constellation. I thought he was against Gaea's plans like Damasen."

"He was," Hades said. "Orion is a giant born to oppose the twins, Apollo and Artemis, but just as the bane of Ares rejected his destiny, Orion did the same during the first Giant war. Orion sought to live on his own terms. First he tried to live among the mortals as a huntsman for the king of Khios until he ran into trouble with the king's daughter and was blinded and exiled for it. Shortly after, Orion met Hephaestus, who took pity on the giant and crafted him new mechanical eyes even better than the originals."

I remember Reyna mentioning something about the giant having glowing eyes. That would explain it.

Hades continued. "Then Orion became friends with Artemis. He was the first male ever allowed to join her Hunt. But… things went wrong between them, and Orion was slayed. Now he has returned as a loyal son of Gaea, ready for her bidding. He is driven by bitterness and anger for the betrayal he felt. You understand that."

I thought back to when Hades first claimed me and how everyone seem to have turned against me for something out of my control. I was so hurt by it that I was willing to listen to Minos and take revenge on the campers.

I asked, "How do we stop him?"

"You cannot," Hades said. "Not without the aid of a god or goddess. Although you do have Athena's Parthenos, I had doubts that Athena will transfer her power to you through it to fight Orion until the praetor with you returns it to Half-Blood Hill."

I thought back to Pompeii how Athena Parthenos did nothing to help us when the Earthen Spirits attacked us. If my father was correct then Athena could have helped us there, but choose not to.

"But we also have Calypso," I said. "She's immortal, isn't she?"

Hades dipped his head. "Unfortunately that's not my place to tell."

I had a sinking feeling that Hades just confirmed what I feared ever since Gaea brought up about Calypso's fight with Clytius.

"So then what should we do?" I asked.

"Your only hope is to outrun him, accomplish your quest before he reaches you. It won't be easy. Even now, Orion has your scent. His hunting pack is almost upon you. You might be able to by yourselves time if you find the location of your sister Bianca with the Hunters and Amazons. I believe the Praetor might know the location if you shared a bit of your dream to her. Other than that, you won't get much rest."

I remembered my conversation with Bianca—seeing the symbol of Bellona in the room she was staying in.

"Right," I responded. "I better get back to my companions then."

"Indeed," Hades agreed. "But there is one more thing. Your other sister: Hazel… she gotten some grave news that will affect her quest: That someone must die while another suffer for the civil war to end. She is uncertain if the person to die would be among the Prophecy of Seven, and she might try something to prevent it. If she does, she may lose sight of her priorities."

I didn't trust myself to speak.

I started thinking back to everyone on board of the _Argo II_. They'd save me in Rome, and welcomed me aboard their ship. I had never allowed myself the luxury of friend, but the crew of the _Argo II_ was close as I'd ever come. Even after the events of the House of Hades, I had started considering Jason's advice about sharing my secret to the crew until the issue of transporting Athena Parthenos came up.

Finally I asked, "Is Hazel all right?"

"For the moment?"

"Then who will die?" I asked. "Who would suffer?"

"I'm uncertain," Hades said. "Iapetus—I mean, Bob—he has change the course of the prophecy by making the final oath to hold the button on the doors of Death. But the Fates has always known to have a second and third trick up their sleeve. All I can say is that when the time comes, you may need to act."

I didn't know what that meant. Truth was, I didn't want to know.

"My son." Hades tone was almost gentle. Whatever happens, you have earned my respect. You and Bianca both had brought honor to our house when we stood together against Kronos in Manhattan. You risk my wrath to help the Jackson boy—guiding him to the River Styx, freeing him from my prison with Bob's help, pleading with me to raise the enemies of Erebos to assist him for whatever reason you had. You and Bianca both convince me to let go of my anger. Now I would encourage you to do likewise. My children are so rarely happy. Bianca became the exception when she joined the Hunters where she felt welcomed. Although my other form and I rarely agree on anything, I think we both would want the same for you and Hazel to have a happy life for what you two did for each other."

I stared at my father. I didn't know what to do with that statement. I could accept many unreal things—hordes of ghosts, magical labyrinths, travel through shadows, chapels made of bones. But my dad saying such tender words? I couldn't believe my ears.

Over at the altar, the fiery ghost rose and approached. He silently screamed and burned as his eyes conveyed some urgent message.

"Ah," Hades said. "This is Brother Paloan. He's one of the hundreds who were burned alive in the square near the old Roman temple. The inquisition had its headquarters there, you know. At any rate, he suggests you leave now. You have very little time before the wolves arrive. But before you go, I suggest when you reach your sister, you find another way to New York other than Shadow Traveling. Otherwise Calypso's magic won't save you."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

Hades placed his hands briefly on my shoulders reassuringly. "I will see you again. I'll prepare a room to commemorate what you're doing. Perhaps a chamber decorated with the skulls of monks."

"Now I can't tell if _you're_ joking."

Hades' eyes glittered as his form began to fa de. "Then perhaps we are alike in some important ways."

The god vanished and the chapel suddenly felt oppressive—thousands of hollow eyes were staring at me, _We, the bones that are here, await yours._

I hurried out of the church, hoping that I could remember my way back to my friends.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys enjoy


	15. Nico's POV Part III

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part III**

"Orion?" Reyna asked. "That's the name of the giant chasing us?"

We were eating dinner from the nearby sidewalk café.

Despite my dad's warning to hurry back, nothing has really changed at the camp. Reyna and Calypso had just woken up, Coach Hedge was entertaining a few locals for money, and the Athena Parthenos was still on the columns threatening the sky with Nike.

Every so often I hear Coach trying to sing through his megaphone, which was really ridiculous. Every so often it occasionally blurted out random Darth Vader lines from _Star Wars_ or yelled, "THE COW GOES MOO!"

Calypso thinks the megaphone might have been Leo's doing, but I didn't question it as she seems daze off when she brings up her boyfriend who was fighting Giants in order to save the world.

As the four of us sat down to eat, Reyna Calypso and Coach Hedge listen as I told them about my meeting with Hades at the Chapel of Bones (none of the personal stuff though) and of my dream vision. Reyna looked up when I brought up the mark of her mother.

"It can't be. Hylla wouldn't risk returning there, would she?" Reyna asked.

"Where?" I asked.

"San Juan, Puerto Rico," Reyna said. "It… It's where Hylla and I were born."

She didn't say anymore after that, but I had a feeling there was history behind it.

"Well, that will explain the symbol of Bellona," I said. "At any rate, we should leave as soon as it's dark enough for shadows."

"Are you up to it?" Calypso asked.

I nodded. "And as long as I can pinpoint on Bianca's general location, we should make it there. Fortunately, it's easier for me to shadow travel to a location if a Child of Hades or Pluto is there. Just as long as we don't cross another area that has a strong aura of death. I think that's why I was overshot here."

"That explains why you can just show up any time in Camp Jupiter," Reyna said, "You were able to pinpoint to Hazel's location."

I nodded as it was true.

Coach Hedge stuffed an issue of _Guns & Ammo_ into his bag. "Only problem, the Athena Parthenos is still thirty feet in the air. Gonna be fun hauling you three and your gear to the top of that temple."

I tried a pastry called a _farturas_. It looked like a spiral donut and tasted great—just the right combination of crispy, sugary, and buttery.

"So…" Reyna said. "Will Camp Half-Blood wait for August first or will they attack."

"Chiron will probably have the camp wait, but that doesn't mean the campers will stay back and wait patiently," I said. "They'll probably try and send teams to sabotage as much as they can to buy time."

Coach Hedge looked up from counting the change in his baseball cap. "And you're sure Clarisse said Mellie was okay?"

"Yes, Coach. Clarisse is taking good care of her."

"That's a relief. I don't like what Grover said about Gaea whispering to the nymphs and dryads. If the nature spirits turn evil… that's not going to be pretty."

"They don't really turning evil," Calypso said, "Nature Spirit's loyalty have always been more focus on those who have power over their domain: Pan, Dionysus, Demeter—But Gaea has control over the earth which effects most spirits."

"It probably doesn't help that there are probably Nature Spirits who are probably still confuse after Pan's death," I said.

Hedge grunted, which I couldn't understand if it was in agreement or not from the scowl on his face.

"What about these wolves Hades mention?" Calypso asked. "Do we have any idea what that's about?"

Reyna took a bite of her pastry. Her chain mail glittered in the afternoon sun. "I'm not sure. Most wolves are Lupa's children, and they're allies with the romans."

"Maybe it's not a general type of wolf you find with Lupa," I said, "If I remember correctly there's a type of werewolves in the Greek stories."

Hedge grunted. "The kid has a point. Piper Leo Jason and I fought a pack of them and their king in the Rocky Mountains last winter. Not to mention the Hunters of Artemis have their own special breed of hunting wolves that originally came from Pan as a gift from Artemis."

Reyna nodded. "And if Orion was a member of the hunters, he might have his own breed helping him too."

She crossed her legs at the ankles, and the iron tips of her combat boots glinted. I made a mental note not to get into any kicking contest with Roman legionnaires.

At the same time, I started wishing Hazel was here. Maybe she could be able to help us get the Statue to camp, and sine we're heading to where Bianca is at, it would be a good time for the two to meet. The thought of it also made me winced as I remember Bianca's warning about the next time we meet she was going to scold me for having her find out through an Amazon instead of from myself.

"We better get the statue to San Juan," Reyna said, "If the Hunters and Amazons are there, they might be able to help us get the statue to the States. Otherwise we will just be putting more of a burden on Nico."

I ignored the last part, although I know Reyna had a point. The problem was that I'd been called on to do the impossible so many times before. Normally, as soon as I accomplish it, I was forgotten.

I remembered how nice the kids at Camp Half-Blood had been to me after the war with Kronos. _Great job, Nico! Thanks for bringing the armies of the Underworld to save us!_

Everybody was nice and they invited me to sit at their table. But as weeks gone by, things went back to the way they were before. Campers would jump when I walked up behind them and startled everyone when I melted out of the shadows during a Camp Fire.

At first it didn't bother me at first. Sure it didn't help that shortly after the war Annabeth and Percy started dating, but they made sure to make me feel welcome when I visited, and I had Hazel to look after at Camp Jupiter.

Then I ended up in Tartarus, and had to travel through the darkness to find the Doors of Death. Down there, I heard voices, telling me stuff that stirred up anger and resentment. Telling me that I would never be welcomed in either camp. And the more I heard it, the more I started to believe it.

Even after Jason reassurance after Croatia, or the thanks Annabeth and Percy gave me for helping Bob understand his past, I felt out of place.

The wind god Favonius had warned me in Croatia that if I let my anger rule me, I would only live a sad life. But whenever I tried to think happy thoughts, those dark memories of Tartarus kept creeping back.

Perhaps it was best if I just stay away from both camps forever. Or at least until I find another option for me to live peacefully.

I looked at Reyna, who was studying me, probably trying to read my thoughts. She glanced down at my hands, and I realized I was twisting my skull ring—a gift from my father.

"We should start packing up," I said. "We shouldn't stay longer than we have too."

Reyna nodded. "Good idea. The sooner we're back in the States the better. Hopefully when we get there, I might be able to get help from retired legionnaires that live at the eastern seaboard. They are obliged to aid any Roman demigod who calls on them."

Hedge grunted. "If Octavian hasn't already won them over. In which case, you might find yourself arrested for treason."

"The Romans won't do that, will they?" Calypso asked.

"I… I don't know," Reyna said, "But the sooner we're out of here the sooner we don't have to worry about these mystery wolves Hades warned Nico about."

At that moment Reyna's dogs sprang to their feet.

In the distance, howls pierced the air. Before I could stand, wolves appeared from every direction—huge black beasts leaping from roofs, surrounding our encampment.

The largest of them padded forward. The alpha wolf stood on his haunches and began to change. His forelegs grew into arms. His snout shrank into a pointy nose. His gray fur morphed into a cloak of woven animal pelts. He became a tall, wiry man with a haggard face and glowing red eyes. A crown of finger bones circled his greasy black hair."

"You four won't be going anywhere…" the man grinned, revealing pointed fangs, "Because you're about to become food for my pack."


	16. Nico's POV Part IV

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part IV**

"Who are you?" I asked.

It seem the right moment to ask that. The man before me clearly was not a hunter giant. He wasn't tall enough. He didn't have dragon legs. He didn't carry a bow or quiver, and he didn't have the headlamp eyes Reyna described from her dream.

"Lycaon," Reyna replied. "The first werewolf."

The man gave her a mock ow. "Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, Praetor of Rome. One of Lupa's whelps! I'm pleased you recognize me. No doubt I am the stuff of your nightmares. I'm here merely as an employee of Orion to assist him in his hunt."

Reyna produced a formidable camping knife from her belt pouch. "Then it's too bad for you, I never travel without a silver weapon."

Lycaon bared his teeth. "Would you keep a dozen wolves and their king at bay with a pocket knife? I heard you were brave, _filia Romana_. I did not realize you were foolhardly."

Reyna's dogs crouched, as if ready to spring into action. Calypso reached for her bag full of grenades. I reached for Diocletian's scepter in case we need back up. Coach gripped his baseball bat, though for once he didn't look anxious to swing.

Lycaon seemed to noticed Coach as if for the first time. "Well, if it isn't Gleeson Hedge," the werewolf's eyes glowed lava red. "My pack will be delighted to have goat meat for dinner."

"I take it this is the _wolf_ you mention?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hedge grumbled.

I took a deep breath and stepped forward. "What are you waiting for, then?"

Lycaon glowered at me. "Nico di Angelo… son of Hades. I heard of you. I would be all too happy to kill you in revenge for the humiliation your sister Bianca and her _pesky_ group of Hunters caused me back in Pikes Peak. Unfortunately, I promised my employer Orion that I would detain you until he arrives. He thinks he can use you to lure your sister and the rest of the Hunters out in the open."

"Then why not provoke them now?" Hedge asked. "We're at the temple of Diana. You being here should be enough to bring them here."

Lycaon glared once more at the coach. "Simple. This is not the temple of Diana."

"What?"

"That's right, this temple has been misnamed. I passed through here during Roman times. It was actually built dedicated to the Emperor Augustus. Typical demigod vanity. Regardless, its sacred enough that once Orion is done with Nico here, I shall spill his blood and mark this place as my territory for ages to come!"

I grit my teeth. "What's so special about demigod blood anyways? Why do you need it?"

Lycaon howled with laughter. "Isn't it obvious. Demigod blood is the blood of Olympus. When it's spilled upon sacred ground, it can be used for many uses. With the proper incantations it can awaken monsters or even gods. It can cause new life to spring up or make a place barren for generations. Alas, _your_ blood will not wake Gaea herself. That honor is reserve for your friends aboard the _Argo II_. But fear not. Your death will be almost as painful as theirs."

I felt my rage building as the grass started dying around my feet. I don't want Hazel or the others to die. But what can I do.

That's when I remembered the thousands of skeletons in the Chapel of Bones and what Hades said about the public square—where the Inquisition had burned hundreds of people alive.

 _This also was part of the Roman Empire, which meant there might be legionnaire bones here_ , I thought with a smirk.

"Coach," I said. "can you climb while carrying someone?"

Hedge scoffed. "I'm a satyr—half goat half human. Of course I can climb!"

"Take Calypso up to the statue and secure the rigging. Calypso, I need you to help him and make a rope ladder for Reyna and me," I said, "Reyna, I'm going to need your help with a few legonnaires."

Reyna looked at me with a glint in her eyes. "You think the scepter can handle it?"

"Honestly, I don't know," I replied. "But it might help that they won't have to fight Romans this time."

Reyna nodded. "Okay."

Lycaon howled with even more laughter. "Are you planning to retreat, son of Hades? Where can you go? There is no escape. You cannot kill us!"

"Who says about killing you?" I asked.

I extend the scepter out and empowered it to summon legionnaires. At the same time, I added my own power to summon any other skeletal remains here.

In no time, the ground erupted and skeletal remains of legionnaires.

Reyna gave the Latin command to attack and the soldiers attacked the wolves.

…

Diocletian's scepter burned, but not as bad as back in Pompeii.

Anytime it looked like legion was out numbered by the wolves. I used my own power to summon the bones from the ground bellow be in a wave over the wolves.

"I will kill you!" Lycaon yelled.

I didn't give him anytime I summoned yet another wave of bones to encase him.

Some had tried to attack me, but Reyna and her silver automaton Dog Argentum manage to protect me as Coach Hedge and Calypso worked their way up the statue. During the fight Reyna lost her camping knife and had duct tape a few coins from Hedge's hat to her sword and I got an idea. I took out my stygian blade.

"Duct tape some coins to my sword," I said, "I got an idea."

Reyna looked at me questioningly but she nodded. Soon enough, I had a stygian Iron sword with silver drachma duct tape to it.

As the army of legionnaires attack, Reyna and I rush our way to the temple.

The rope ladder dropped down for us.

"Go! I'll be behind you," I said.

Reyna nodded and headed up the ladder. I strapped the scepter and unsheathed my stygian sword.

I wrapped myself to the straps of the ladder, and willed the bone prison over to me, forcing Lycaon toward me.

"You will die for this Son of Hades," Lycaon growled.

"We'll see about that!" I stabbed my sword through Lycaon's ribs.

"Be a useful dog," I snarled. "Back to the shadows!"

Lycaon eyes rolled up in his head as he desolved into the shadows.

I quickly focused on San Juan Puerto Rico. It helped that I remember my dream vision with my sister Bianca, otherwise it would be a long shot.

From a nearby rooftop, a booming voice yelled, "STOP THEM!"

The wolves broke through the remaining legionnaire ranks and charged forward, but it was too late.

I melted into the pool of Lycaon's shadow, taking my friends and the Athena Parthenos with me, praying to my father Hades that I would reach my sister.


	17. Piper's POV Part I

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's POV Part I**

How hard is it to find a deadly poison?

All morning Frank Percy and I had scoured the port of Pylos. The search was actually Frank's quest since Pylos was the home of his earliest ancestors. He allowed me to come though, incase I'm needed to negotiate with his shape-shifting distant relatives, and Percy to come since his Poseidon's blood might put the shape-shifters at ease.

As it turned out, we needed Frank's Percy's and my sword, my knife, my Cornucopia, and Frank's bow and arrows, and Percy Thermos more. So far, we'd slain a Laistrygonian ogre in the bakery, battle a giant warthog in the public square, and defeated a flock of Stymphalian birds with some well-aimed vegetables and Frank's arrows.

I was glad for the work. It kept me from dwelling on my conversation with my mother the night before—that bleak glimpse of the future Aphrodite had made me promise not to share…

Meanwhile, my biggest challenge in Pylos was the ads plastered all over town for my dad's new movie. The posters were in Greek, but I knew what they said as I seen it back in the states (namely at my half-siblings bunks): TRISTAN MCLEAN IS JAKE STEEL: _SIGNED IN BLOOD_.

Gods, what a horrible title. I wished my father had never taken on the Jake Steel franchise, but it had become one of his most popular roles since he played as a Greek hero for a previous movie. There he was on the poster, his shirt ripped open to reveal perfect abs (gross, Dad!) an AK-47 in each hand, a rakish smile on his chiseled face.

The main difference not many people notice from this poster and the Greek Hero poster were dad's eyes. They still hold sadness he had since my mom left him, but there was a mixture of pride. Why shouldn't he be proud. Right now, he thinks I'm on some important quest to save the world, unaware of the dangers I had faced (if he did he would probably lose his mind). Ever since last winter, dad knew the real world. At least the Greek and Roman part if that's all to it.

But at the same time seeing that poster made me homesick and annoyed at the same time. I wanted nothing more than to tell my dad what was really going on, but Aphrodite advised otherwise. She said our best option is to hope our plan works otherwise the world would end.

Around one in the afternoon, I finally put my charmspeak to work. I spoke with an Ancient Greek ghost in a Laundromat (on a one-to-ten scale for weird conversations, definitely an eleven) and got directions to an ancient stronghold where the shape-shifting descendants of Periclymenus supposedly hung out.

After trudging across the island in the afternoon heat, we found the cave perched half-way up a beachside cliff. At first Frank had me stay behind and wait for him and Percy at the bottom of the cliff while they checked it out.

At first I wasn't happy about that, but I didn't argue as I stayed at the beach, waiting for Frank and Percy.

Behind me, a stretch of white sand hugged the foot of the hills. Sunbathers sprawled on blankets. Little kids splashed in the waves. The blue sea glittered invitingly.

I was wishing I could surf it when Percy came out and climbed down. After our encounter with the giant warthog, Percy and Frank both needed new clothes so we went shopping. Especially Percy since he took the most blows. His body may have been 99% invulnerable but his clothes weren't.

Now Percy wears a sea-green t-shirt with a picture of a blue trident in the front, a pair of sneakers, and blue jeans that had his thermos strapped to one of the belt loops. Percy's new attire showed off his lean athletic-swimmer/skater-dude body.

Percy insisted on wearing something blue or orange, but I insisted more that he wore something sea green that match his eyes. Plus, I knew Annabeth would like Percy's new attire.

"Where's Frank?" I asked.

"He'll be out in a second. One of my nephews wanted to talk to him privately," Percy said.

"So they're in there?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Practically a whole town in there. They weren't too happy to find out that Frank was a son of Mars. Fortunately, for us they were pleased to find out I was a son of Poseidon, otherwise we would have had to get you. I was sure surprise to find out that was the same cave Hermes hid the stolen cattle of Apollo though."

I shuddered at the word: Cows.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Percy stated.

"It's okay," I responded. "Ever since my dad had driven me past a meat processing plant in chino, I couldn't stand the thought of cows. It's the reason I became a vegetarian."

I don't know why I just told Percy that. Maybe because he shared with the rest of the crew where his Achilles heel was, but either way the secret was out.

"It could be worse," Percy said, "Hera could send invisible cows out to send you invisible presents in act of anger."

I stared at him. "You're joking right?"

"No, actually I'm not. It happened to Annabeth after the Battle of the Labyrinth," Percy explained. "Annabeth told off Hera out of anger, and Hera decided to punish her with cows for it."

Now that I think about it, I think Thalia mention something about Hera sending invisible cows with digestive problems after Annabeth.

Fortunately, at that moment Frank appeared at the cave entrance. Next to him stood a tall gray-haired man in a white linen suit and a pale yellow tie. The older man pressed a small shiny object—like a stone or a piece of glass-into Frank's hands. He and Frank exchanged a few words. Frank nodded gravely as the man look down at Percy. Percy waved to the old man, who nodded before turning into a seagull and flew away.

Frank picked his way down the trail until he reached us.

"You okay?" I asked.

Frank stared at the seagull as it flew toward the horizon.

Frank's close-cropped hair pointed forward like an arrow, making his gaze even more intense. His Roman badges-the _mural crown, centurion, praetor—_ glittered on his shirt collar. On his forearm, the SPQR tattoo with the crossed spears of Mars stood out darkly in the full sunlight.

He was wearing the clothes we bought him: black jeans, soft leather boots, and a dark green Henley shirt that fit him snugly. He'd been self-conscious about the shirt as he was used to hiding his bulk in baggy clothes, but I assured him he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Since his growth spurt in Venice, he'd grown into his bulkiness just fine.

It helped that Percy told Frank that he only change physically, but mentally he's still the same. Which was true. Frank was still so sweet and soft-spoken. If he wasn't he would be scary.

"Frank!" Percy clapped his hands.

"Yeah, sorry," Frank focus. "Yeah, my cousin was wishing me a farewell journey. He also confirmed what you said Piper, about ancestors guiding me to Pylos."

"That's good," Piper agreed.

"Well Frank, you closed the circle," Percy said. "Your family has literally traveled around the world."

"Yeah, I just wish they treated me better," Frank said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure we can put something together for you when we get back to the states." Percy said.

I couldn't help but admire how encouraging Percy was with Frank. I glared into the sky. The seagull was long gone, which was probably a good thing. I would have been tempted to shoot it out of the air with a glazed ham.

"At least they gave you what we came here for," Percy said.

Frank nodded and opened his hand. In his palm gleamed a metallic vial no bigger than an eyedropper.

"That's the poison?" I asked.

Frank nodded. "They call it _Pylosian mint._ "

"I remember reading about that once," Percy said, "It was a special plant that grew from a nymph's blood on a mountain near here."

The vial was so tiny, I worried there wouldn't be enough. Normally I didn't wish for _more_ deadly poison. Nor was I sure how it would help us make the so-call _physician's cure_ that Nike had mentioned. But since we don't know who will die and who would suffer, I rather make a six pack of this stuff—one for each of my friends.

Frank rolled the vial around in his palm. "I wish Vitellius Reticulus were here."

"Who?" I asked.

"The Lares of the 5th cohort," Percy replied. "A goofy spirit, really. His sheath belt is always falling off, always getting Ancient Greek and Ancient Roman history messed up."

"Yeah, but he's also the son of the healing god Aesulapius." Frank added. "He recognized Gorgon's blood without being told what they were. So if anybody knew about this physician's cure… he might."

"A healing god would be nice," I mused. "Better than having a screaming, tied-up victory goddess on board."

"Hey, you're lucky," Frank responded. "My cabin is closest to the stables. I can hear her yelling at night: _FIRST PLACE OR DEATH! AN A MINUS IS A FAILING GRADE!_ "

"Yeah, we really need a better gag for Nike," Percy admitted, "Until then, since we have the Pylos Poison our next stop Sparta to find the chained god, then off to Delos to find Artemis and Apollo and to get the curse of the island where they were born."

I looked up. "Delos was where Artemis and Apollo was born?"

Percy nodded. "Back when Delos was a floating island, Leto seek refuge there in order to give birth since Hera made it impossible for her to give birth on any island rooted to the ground. As punishment for that Hera had Delos connect with the earth so it would no longer float."

"That would explain why the twins are there," Frank said, "Being the place where they were born, it must have some kind of magical influence on their split personalities—something that stabilize their minds from the Civil War."

"Like Juno and Odysseus' palace," I said.

Percy nodded. "We better get back on board of the _Argo II_."

My feet were killing me. I wonder if I could convince Frank to turn into a dragon and carry us, but before I could ask, I heard footsteps in the sand behind us.

"Hello, nice tourists!" a scraggly fisherman with a white captain's hat and a mouth full of gold teeth beamed at us. "Boat ride? Very cheap!"

He gestured to the shore, where a skiff with an outboard motor waiting.

Percy and Frank shrugged as they didn't mind the trip.

"Yes, please," I said in my best charmspeak and friendly smile. "And we'd like you to take us somewhere special."

…

The boat captain dropped us off at the _Argo II_ , anchored a quarter mile out to sea. I pressed a wad of Euros into the captain's hands. Percy saved me from having to use charmspeak to convince the captain into thinking otherwise with the _Argo II_ by manipulating the Mist on the captain into thinking it was a cruise ship that he was returning us too.

Once aboard we gathered with the rest of the crew on the foredeck—mostly because after climbing aboard, Percy noticed a red sea serpent swimming off the port side.

"When did that thing started showing up?" Percy asked.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Annabeth said. "It didn't seem to noticed us yet, so we decided to wait and see if we need to blast it while waiting for you guys."

"Meow!" Small Bob rubbed against Percy's leg.

"So other than new clothes, what did you guys find there?" Jason asked.

We regaled our journey through Pylos. Percy and Frank took over from the point of meeting their relatives. Technically they were Frank's relatives, but as Percy pointed out, they thought of him as family being a son of Poseidon.

"According to my cousins, the chained god we're looking for in Sparta is indeed my dad's Greek form Ares," Frank said. "Apparently the Spartans kept a statue of him chained up in their city so the spirit of war would never leave them."

Percy nodded. "They also confirmed the chance that who ever goes in there might have to face the twin gods of fear and Terror."

Leo looked up from his console. "Fear and Terror?"

"Deimos and Phobos," Annabeth said. "Twin sons of Aphrodite and Ares."

"Great, so they're Eros' brothers," Jason said.

"That's only half of it," Percy said, "I dealt with Deimos and Phobos before, even fought Phobos."

"You fought Fear?" Hazel asked.

Percy nodded. "It was back when I helped a daughter of Ares: Clarisse with a rite of passage Ares put her on. One thing I remember from it though is that Deimos is more public with his power. He will create some terror that will terrorize a whole town. Meanwhile his brother Phobos works more with people's personal fear—if there's anything you're most scared of, Phobos would find it and make you relive it."

"So typical children of Ares stuff," Jason said.

I'm not surprise hearing this as my mother warned me about having to meet fear and terror. She said if anything happens, they might help me when the time comes, but at a cost.

"Piper?" Hazel asked.

I stirred. "Sorry, what?"

"I was asking you about the visions," Hazel prompted. "You told me you'd seen some stuff in your dagger blade?"

"Uh… right." I reluctantly unsheathed Katoptris. Small Bob hissed at the blade, not that I blame him. Ever since I'd used it to stab the snow goddess Khione, the visions in the blade had become colder and harsher, like images etched in ice. Even when I request a certain vision.

"Show me the vision with Ares' Temple at Sparta," I requested.

The image shimmered and showed Annabeth, Small Bob, and myself exploring some dark ruins. We're staring at this bronze warrior statue.

"Yep, that's the statue of Ares," Percy said, "I recognized that smug look anywhere."

In the vision I saw myself touch the statue's face and flames started swirling around Annabeth Small Bob and myself in the image."

"Flames," Frank scowled. "I don't like that vision."

"Ares always was hotheaded," Percy responded.

"It looks like Piper, Small Bob and I have to go," Annabeth said. "Hopefully if anything happens, the twin gods of Fear and Terror will help."

"Meow," Small Bob meowed.

Frank held out the vial Pylosian mint. "What about this stuff? After the House of Hades, I kind of hoped we were done drinking poison."

"Maybe Leo can store it in his magical toolbelt," Percy suggested. "That way it will be in safe hands and we won't have to risk the vial breaking."

"Sounds good to me," Leo said.

"Once we get the heartbeat of the chained god, we'll go to Delos where hopefully Artemis and Apollo are unaffected by the war," Percy said.

"Wait what?" Leo asked, "Why would they be stable there

"Because Delos is the island Artemis and Apollo were born," Annabeth said, "It has sacred value to them."

"Like Juno with Ithica," Jason remembered.

I nodded. "Percy thought the same thing."

"Fortunately Apollo and Artemis are two of the few Olympians I'm in good terms with," Percy said, "That could work in our favor in getting their help."

Aphrodite's words came back to me: _You must bridge the gap between Roman and Greek, my child. Neither storm nor fire can succeed without you_.

Aphrodite had warned me of what was to come, and told me what I have to do to stop Gaea. It's still unclear who will die and who will suffer, but I'm the most important piece in either part.

Off the port, the red sea serpent spewed steam.

"It's checking us out," Percy said. "We should take to the air for a while."

"Airborne it is!" Leo said. "Festus, do the honors!"

The bronze dragon figure head creaked and clacked. The ship's engine hummed. The oars lifted, expanding into aerial blades with a sound like ninety umbrellas opening at once, and the _Argo II_ rose into the sky.

"We should reach Sparta by morning," Leo announced. "And remember to come by the mess hall tonight, folks, 'cause Chef Leo is making his famous three-alarm tofu tacos!"

* * *

 **A/N:** That's right, I'm putting Small Bob to some use in this story.


	18. Piper's POV Part II

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's POV Part II**

I really wish Leo remove the holographic Coach Hedge from Buford. Buford really has taken his job as chaperone seriously after getting that.

So when Jason visited my cabin that evening, I made sure to keep the door open so Buford doesn't use his hologram scroll against us.

Jason sat at the foot of my bunk. "I thought I check on you before I go on duty."

Jason's face was so tan from our time on the coast of Africa that the scar on his lip look like a chalk mark. His blue eyes were even more startling. His hair had grown out corn-silk white, though he still had a groove along his scalp where he'd been grazed by a bullet from the bandit Sciron's flintlock. Seeing it made me glad I was able to warn Jason in time to block Michael Varus' blade in time, otherwise Jason might have had a gut wound right now.

"I'm fine," I responded. "Just… worried about Annabeth's and my journey to the Temple of Ares."

"Considering there's chance that Fear and Terror is guarding the temple, I don't blame you," Jason said. "I wouldn't be surprise if their domain is universal. I mean, fear and terror is fear and terror no matter where you go."

"But if they do have a Roman persona…"

"Deimos would be Metus, and Phobos would be Timor," Jason replied. "By the way, I never got to thank you. Back on Ithaca … When Varus was about to stab me from behind—he might have succeeded if you haven't warned me in time."

I cupped my hands around his. "I only warned you in time. It was you who defeated Varus. Just as it was you who made it clear who your family is. Annabeth and I was just there to help you out. But you disarmed Varus and send him back to the underworld yourself."

"Maybe," Jason said with a dry voice. "It's just… seeing my mother's spirit like that makes me worried. I have my mom's DNA. The human part of me is all _her_. What if I make the wrong choices? What if I make a mistake I can't take back when we're fighting Gaea? I don't want to end up like my mom—reduced to a _mania_ , chewing on my regrets forever."

"Jason, I know you'll make the right choices," I said. "I don't know what will happen to any of us, but you could _never_ end up like your mom."

"Yeah, best case scenario is that I could make my own family like Thalia," Jason said, "Oh wait… I already have."

I giggled at Jason's joke. "See, the choices you make can make a difference." I said. "My dad used to tell me this story about making choices… a story my grandpa Tom use to tell actually."

"What's the story?" Jason asked.

"Well… these two Cherokee hunters were out in the woods, right? Each of them was under a taboo."

"A taboo—something they weren't allowed to do."

"Yeah." I began to relax and started to wonder if this was why my dad and granddad always liked telling stories. I could just make the more terrifying topic into something entertaining by framing it into something that happened to a couple of Cherokee hunters hundreds of years ago. Perhaps that's why my dad had become an actor.

"So one of the hunters," I continued, "he wasn't supposed to eat deer meat. The other guy wasn't supposed to eat squirrel."

"Why?"

"Hey, I don't know. Some Cherokee taboos were permanent no-no's, like killing eagles." I tapped the symbol on Jason's arm. " _That_ was bad luck for almost everybody. But sometimes, individual Cherokee took on temporary taboos—maybe to cleanse their spirit their spirit, or because they _knew_ , from listening to the spirit world, or whatever, that the taboo was important. They went with their instincts."

"Sounds like Percy," Jason responded. "He seem to have more instincts than most Romans."

I laughed.

"So back to these two hunters," Jason said.

"Well, they were out hunting in the woods all day. The only things they caught were squirrels. At night they made camp, and the guy who _could_ eat squirrel meat started cooking it over the fire."

"Yum."

"Another reason I'm a vegetarian. Anyway, the second hunter, who wasn't allowed squirrel meat— _he_ was starving. He just sat there clutching his stomach while his friend ate. Finally, the first hunter started feeling guilty. 'Ah, go ahead,' he said. 'Eat some.' But the second hunter resisted. 'It's taboo for me. I'll get in serious trouble. I'll probably turn into a snake or something.' The first hunter laughed. 'Where did you get that crazy idea? Nothing will happen to you. You can go back to avoiding squirrel meat tomorrow.' The second hunter knew he shouldn't, but he ate. In the middle of that same night, the second hunter woke up screaming in pain. The first hunter ran over to see what was wrong. He threw off his friend's covers and saw that his friend's legs had fused together in a leathery tail. As he watches, snakeskin crept up his friend's body. The poor hunter wept and apologize to the spirits and cried in fear, but there was nothing to be done. The first hunter stayed b his side and tried to comfort him until the unfortunate guy fully transformed into a giant snake and slithered away. The end."

"I love these Cherokee stories," Jason said. "They're so cheerful."

"That's nothing. You should of heard the flood story," I said.

"The story Achelous told you that would help us in the Nympheum?"

I nodded. "All Cherokee stories have morals to them. The flood story moral was that sometimes you need to make sacrifices to save the ones you cared about. The moral of the hunters story is to trust your instincts. The Hunter knew he had a spirit of a serpent in him—a fatal flaw affected by the spirits I guess you could say—and he gave into them. You don't have too, though. You have solid instincts, and you know how to follow them. Whatever annoying qualities you have, you are a genuinely good person who always tries to make the right choice. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Jason frowned. "Wait. I have annoying qualities?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come here."

I was about to kiss him when there was a knock on the door.

Leo leaned inside. "Are you two having a party and didn't invite me?"

Jason cleared his throat. "Hey, Leo. What's going on?"

"Oh, not much." He pointed upstairs. "Just the usual obnoxious _venti_ trying to destroy the ship. You ready for guard duty?"

"Yeah," Jason leaned forward and kissed me. "Thanks for the moral, Pipes."

After the boys left, I lay on my pegasus-down pillows and watched the constellations my lamp projected on the ceiling. I didn't think I could sleep, but a full day of fighting monsters in the summer heat had taken its toll as I drifted off into my nightmares.

…

I was at the Acropolis.

I never been there before, but I recognized it from pictures—an ancient stronghold perched on a hill almost as impressive as Gibraltar. Rising four hundred feet over the nighttime sprawl of modern Athens, the sheer cliffs were topped with a crown of limestone walls. On the clifftop, a collection of ruined temples and modern cranes gleamed silver in the moonlight.

I was flying above the Parthenon—the ancient temple of Athena, the left side of its hollow shell encased in metal scaffolding from mortals trying to build around the ruins to help make the temple last longer.

Only tonight the Acropolis seemed devoid of mortals. Maybe Gaea's forces had arranged some pretext to keep the tourist and construction workers away, or they were scared away from the activities going on. The Mist might cover mortal eyes, but even mortals normally can tell when a place full of mystical activities is too dangerous for them.

My view zoomed into the center of the temple where many giants had gathered there. There were a few giants I recognized: those horrible twins from Rome, Otis and Ephialtes, dressed in matching construction worker outfits; Polybotes, looking just as Percy had described him, with poison dripping from his dreadlocks and a breastplate sculpted to resemble hungry mouths; worst of all, Enceladus, the giant born to oppose Athena ho kidnapped my dad in order to try to get me to betray my friends. His armor was etched with flame designs, his hair braided with bones. His flagpole-sized spear burned with purple fire.

Percy and Annabeth both said that each giant was born to oppose a particular god, originally starting with twelve up until Gaea allowed the twins to be resurrected to oppose Dionysus, increasing the numbers to fourteen. But I counted at least twenty giants along with a horde of smaller monsters—rogue Cyclopes, ogres, six-armed Earthborn, and serpent-legged _dracaenae_.

In the center of the crowd stood an empty, makeshift throne of twisted scaffolding and stone blocks apparently yanked from the ruins.

As I watch, a new giant lumbered up the steps at the far end of the Acropolis. He wore a massive velour tracksuit with gold chains around his neck and greased-black hair, so he looked like a thirty-foot-tall mobster—if mobsters had dragon feet and burnt-orange skin. The mafia giant ran toward the Parthenon and stumbled inside, flattening several Earthborn under his feet. He stopped, gasping for breath at the foot of the throne.

"Where is Porphyrion?" he demanded. "I have news!"

My old enemy Enceladus stepped forward. "Tardy as usual, Hippolytos. I hope your news is worth the wait. King Porphyrion should be…"

The ground between them split and an even larger giant leaped from the earth like a breaching whale.

"King Porphyrion is here," announced the king.

He hasn't changed since I last saw him at the Wolf House is Sonoma. Porphyrion was forty feet tall, towering over his brethren, and abruptly the same height as Athena Parthenos. In his seaweed-colored braids, captured demigod weapons glittered. His face was cruel and pale green, and his eyes were as white as the Mist. His whole body radiated with its own gravity as monsters leaned and dirt and pebbles skittered across the ground toward him.

The mobster giant Hippolytos kneeled. "My king, I bring word of the enemy!"

Porphyrion took his throne. "Speak."

"The demigod ship sails around the Peloponnese. Already they have destroyed the ghosts at Ithaca and captured the goddess Nike in Olymia!"

The crowd of monsters stirred uneasily. A Cyclops chewed his fingernails and two _dracaenae_ exchange coins like they were taking bets for the End-of-the-World office pool.

Porphyrion on other hand laughed at the news. "Hippolytos, do you wish to kill your enemy Hermes and become the messenger of the giants?"

"Yes, my king!"

"Then you will have to bring fresher news. I know all this already. None of it matters! We have already expected the demigods to sail around Peloponnese. They would have to be fools not to go any other way."

"But, sire, they will arrive at Sparta by morning. If they get the twin gods of Fear and Terror to unleash the _makhai_ —"

"Idiot!" Porphyrion's voice shook the ruins. "Our brother Mimas has already arrived in Sparta and plans to take care of the twin sons of Ares. They're going to beg and wish that their domains aren't universal and incapacitated like their father by time we're done with them. And we will capture those demigods. One way or another, their blood shall be spilled upon these stones and wake the Earth Mother!"

The crowd roared with approval and brandished their weapons. I had no idea who Mimus was, but I planned to ask Percy and Annabeth.

Then another giant approached the throne.

With a start, I realized this one was a _female_ giant. It wasn't easy to tell at first. The giantess had the same dragon-like legs and the same long braided hair. She was just as tall and burly as the males, but her breastplate was definitely fashioned for a woman. Even her voice was higher and reedier like a female monster.

"Father!" she cried. "I ask again: Whey here, in this place? Why not on the slopes of Mount Olympus itself? Surely—"

"Periboia," the king growled, "the matter is settled. The original Mount Olympus is now a barren peak. It offers us no glory. Here, in the center of the Greek world, the roots of the gods truly run deep. There may be older temples, but this _Parthenon_ holds their memory best. In the mind of mortals, it is the most powerful symbol of the Olympians. When the blood of the last heroes is spilled here, the Acropolis shall be razed. This hill shall crumbled, and the entire city shall be consumed by the Earth Mother. We will be the masters of Creation!"

The crowd hollered and howled, but the giantess Periboia didn't look convinced.

"You tempt fate, Father," she said. "The demigods have friends here as well as enemies. It is not wise—"

"WISE?" Porphyrion rose from his throne. All the giants took a step back. "Eneladus, my counselor, explain to my daughter what wisdom is!"

The fiery giant came forward. His eyes glowed like diamonds, which I loathed. The memory of him holding my father captive was still fresh on my mind.

"You need not to worry, princess," Enceladus said. "We have taken Delphi. Apollo was driven out of Olympus in shame. The future is closed to the gods. They stumbled forward blindly as we plan to take fate under our hands."

He gestured to his left, and a smaller giant shuffled forward. He had ratty gray hair, a wrinkled face, and eyes that were milky with cataracts. Instead of armor, he wore a tattered sackcloth tunic. His dragon-scale legs were as white as frost.

He didn't look much, but the other monsters kept their distance. Even Porphyrion leaned away from the old giant.

"Thoon here is born to kill the Three Fates. He will strangle the old ladies with his bare hands. He will shred their yarn and destroy their loom. He will claim Fate for the us!"

King Porphyrion rose and spread his arms in triumph. "No more prophecies for the gods, my friends! Only prophecies for the Giants! We will claim the futre and the time of Gaea shall be ours!"

The crowds cheered so loudly, I felt as if I was crumbling into pieces.

Then I realized someone was shaking me and I woke up to see it was Annabeth with Small Bob on her shoulders.

"Hey," Annabeth said. "We made it to Sparta. Can you get ready?"

I sat up groggily, my heart still pounding from my dream.

"Yeah. But first I need to talk to you and Percy about something."

* * *

 **A/N:** HAPPY MEMORIAL DAY! Even to the readers that aren't American. Memorial day is meant to honor soldiers who died in battle, and there isn't a country in this world who hasn't gone through war. Some for good causes, some for bad causes, but hey, no country is perfect, not even the US. But at least honor the soldiers who died for the right causes


	19. Piper's POV Part III

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's POV Part III**

There was no doubt in my mind Percy knew something when the ship's toilets exploded after I brought up my dream. The guy couldn't hide his concern without another pipe exploding.

Leo ran down the hall waving a wrench. "Man, did you _have_ to destroy the plumbing?"

"Sorry," Percy responded as water ran down the gangway.

Fortunately, the rumbling from the pipes slowed down.

"I take it you recognize the giant's names?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Thoon is the bane of the Fates, Mimas is the bane of Hephaestus, Hippolytas is the bane of Hermes, and Periboia is the bane of Aphrodite."

"Our main concern is Mimas though," Annabeth said. "If you're right, he might be waiting for us at the Temple of Ares."

"At least we know Deimos and Phobos isn't affected by the war," I said.

"Still… Maybe I should go with you," Percy said.

"Percy, you know you can't," Annabeth said. "Besides, Phobos and Deimos hates you, remember? If you go down there, they might try something that will give the Giants an Advantage."

"Fine," Percy grumbled.

Annabeth kissed him. "We'll be back before you know it, Seaweed brain."

I followed her up the stairs before something else happens.

…

An hour later, the three of us (including our feline-spactus protector) stood on a hill overlooking the ruins of Ancient Sparta. We'd already scouted the modern city, which, strangely, reminded me of Albuquerque—a bunch of low, boxy, whitewashed buildings sprawled across a plain at the foot of some purplish mountains.

The whole time we were there, Annabeth led me to the archeology museum where we hope to find some clues to the statue we were looking for. Then she took me to some giant metal statue of the Spartan Warrior in the public square, hoping it was an automaton left by her half-brother and hero Daedalus that might have some clue to our next location. Unfortunately, the big metal statue turned out to be just that. Then we went to the National Museum of Olives and Olive oil. I had learned more about olive oil than I ever wanted to know, including some strange idea the greeks had that Olive Oil could cure almost anything. Annabeth reassure me that Olive Oil can't cure everything, but does have uses for ear mites and other practical uses other than frying. Again, more than what I wanted to know.

But after the complete tour of Modern Sparta, no sign of the chained god of war. Which is why we decided to explore the ruins.

There wasn't much to see. According to Annabeth, the hill we are at had one been Sparta's acropolis—its highest point and main fortress—but it was nothing like the massive Athenian acropolis I had seen in my dreams.

The weathered slope was covered with dead grass, rocks, and stunted olive trees. Below, the ruins stretched out for maybe a quarter mile: limestone blocks, a few broken walls, and some tiled holes in the ground like wells.

Small Bob seem to have more fun exploring the ruins than Annabeth and me. He wondered off a few feet, only making sure to stay in our view incase we need him to go sabertooth.

I was thinking about my dad's most famous movie, _King of Sparta_ , and how the Spartans were portrayed as invincible supermen. I found it sad that their legacy had been reduced to a field of rubble and a small modern town with an olive oil museum.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "You'd think if there was a thirty-foot-tall giant around, we'd see him."

Annabeth stared at the distant shape of the _Argo II_ floating above downtown Sparta. She fingered the red coral pendant on her necklace—a gift from Percy when they started dating.

"You're thinking about Percy," I guessed.

Annabeth nodded.

Ever since she'd come back from Tartarus, Annabeth told me all of the scary stuff that happened down there. At the top of her list was when Percy controlled a tide of poison and suffocated the goddess Akhlys.

Percy realized how wrong he was to tap into that power, but Annabeth couldn't forget how scary Percy looked when he did that.

"I can't get the memory of how Percy looked when he was standing at the edge of Chaos," Annabeth said. "I know he was doing it to protect me, but… for a moment it seemed he lost sight of what we were trying to do."

I started feeling agitated as I thought back to the Cherokee hunter story. Jason and I compared it to a fatal flaw, which seem more true than others.

"Give him time." I sat next to Annabeth. "The guy is crazy about you. You've been through so much together."

"I know…" Annabeth turned to Small Bob who was now climbing over an Olive Tree. "At first I thought that was the only time I had to worry. But then… Bob and Damasen sacrificed themselves for us. I saw that look in Percy again. I was afraid something snapped in him. I don't think it helped the fact that both of us were hopeless in helping against Tartarus."

Tear poured down from Annabeth's eyes.

I took my friend's hands. They were trembling badly. I remembered my first day at Camp Half-Blood, when Annabeth met up with Silena and me at the cave the oracle Rachel stays at. Annabeth was shaken up about Percy's disappearance, and despite being in a rough situation myself, I comfort her.

Annabeth Chase was the bravest person I knew. I am willing to help her out whenever she needs a shoulder to cry on.

Small Bob must have sense Annabeth's distress, because he came forward and rubbed against Annabeth's leg. Despite the fact that every so often the calico kitten would turn into a living skeleton and can turn into a scary zombified Sabertooth Tiger, I couldn't help but cooed at the kitten as Annabeth picked up Small Bob to pet him.

"Hey," I said gently. "Don't try to shut out the feelings. You won't be able to. Just let them wash over you and drain out again. You're scared."

"Gods, yes, I'm scared."

"You're angry."

"At Percy for frightening me," she said. "At Hera for setting up those tests to prove ourselves as members of the Prophecy of Seven in the first place. At my mom for being part of it. At… well, pretty much everybody. Gaea. The giants. The gods for being jerks."

"At me?" I asked.

Annabeth manage a shaky laugh. "Yes, for being so annoyingly calm and being a good friend."

"Meow!" Small Bob looked at Annabeth as if questioning her if she was angry at him.

Both of us laughed. It was hard to for any of us to be angry or upset with Small Bob giving us a cute kitten look.

Now that I think about it, Small Bob has just as many reasons to be angry as Annabeth.

Suddenly a roaring sound came from the ruins. One of the stone lined pits, which I thought were wells, spewed out a three-story geyser of flames and shut off quickly.

Small Bob hissed and jumped off Ananbeth's lap only to stand guard next to us, waiting for the right moment to go Sabertooth.

"What the heck?" I asked.

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know, but I have a feeling it's something we should check out.

…

Three pits lay side by side like finger holes on a recorder. Each one was perfectly round, two feet in diameter, tiled around the rim with limestone; each one plunged straight into darkness. Every few seconds, seemingly at random, one of the three pits shot a column of fire into the sky. Each time, the color and intensity of the flames were different.

Annabeth couldn't make sense of the logic behind the flames until I started feeling fear and panic washing over me.

"I don't know about the fire, but I sense fear and terror coming from bellow," I said. "That could be Deimos' and Phobos' doing."

"Which means we're close," Annabeth said. "But how do we get down there? There has to be a logical way down there."

"Maybe not." I held my hand over the pit on the right. Instantly, flames leaped up and I barely got my hand out of the way in time.

"Piper!" Annabeth responded. "What were you _thinking_?"

"I wasn't. I was feeling," I said. "The pits are reacting to emotions. That's why there's no logic to it. We'll have to jump into the pits."

"Are you _crazy_? Even if you don't get stuck in the tube, you have no idea how deep it is. You'll be burned alive."

"Maybe, maybe not." I unbuckled my sword and tossed it into the pit. "I'll go in first. If it's safe, I'll let you know. Until then wait here with Small Bob."

"Don't you dare," Annabeth warned.

I dared and jumped into the pit.

For a moment I was weightless in the dark, the sides of the hot stone pit burning my arms. Then the space opened up around me. Instinctively, I tucked and roll as Hazel had taught me during one of our sword fighting lessons. By doing this I absorbed most of the impact as I hit the stone floor.

Flames shot up in front of me, singeing my eyebrows, but I snatch up my sword, unsheathed it, and swung before I even stopped rolling. A bronze dragonhead, nearly decapitated, wobbled across the floor.

I stood, trying to get my bearings. I looked down at the fallen dragon head and felt a moment of guilt, as if I'd just killed Festus. But I had to remind myself that this wasn't Festus.

Three bronze dragon statues stood in a row, aligned with the holes in the roof. I had decapitated the middle one. The two intact dragons were each three feet tall, their snouts pointing upward and their steaming mouths open. Obviously they weren't automaton otherwise they would have attacked but they did blew fire.

That explains where the fire came from, I thought to myself.

I calmly sliced off the heads of the other two and waited to see if that done the trick. Sure enough, no more flames shot up.

"Piper?" Annabeth's voice echoed from far above like she was yelling down a chimney.

"Yeah!" I shouted.

"Thank the gods! You okay?"

"Yeah. Hold on a sec."

My eyes adjusted to the dark and I scanned the chamber. The only light came from my glowing blade and the opening above. The ceiling was about thirty feet high. By the looks of it, if I haven't rolled my way down, I might have broken both of my legs.

The chamber itself was round, about the size of a helicopter pad. The walls were made of rough-hewn stone blocks chiseled with Greek inscriptions—thousands and thousands of them, like graffiti.

At the far end of the room, on a stone dais, stood the human-sized bronze statue of a warrior—the god Ares I guessed—with heavy bronze chains wrapped around his body, anchoring him to the floor.

On either side of the statue loomed two dark doorways, each ten feet high, with a gruesome stone face carved over the archway. The faces reminded me of gorgons with lions' manes instead of snake hair.

 _They must represent Deimos and Phobos,_ I thought to myself.

"Annabeth!" I called it's a long drop, but it's safe to come down. Maybe… uh, you have a rope you could fasten so we can get back up—and maybe something to keep Small Bob from hurting himself."

"On it!"

A few minutes later a rope dropped from the center of the pit and Annabeth shinnied down with Small Bob strapped securely on her shoulders with some tape. The poor spactus kitten didn't look too happy about it until Annabeth released him.

"Piper McLean," she grumbled, "that was without a doubt the _dumbest_ risk I've ever seen anyone take, and I _date_ one of three heroes to ever survive bathing in the River Styx."

"Thank you." I responded as Small Bob sniffed a dragon head as if it was curious about it. "I'm guessing these bronze dragons represent the sacred animals of Ares, right?"

Annabeth nodded and pointed at the statue. "And there's the chain god himself. Where do you think those doorways—"

I held up my hand. "Do you hear that?"

Things quited down and sure enough there was a sound of drumbeat with a metallic echo.

"It's coming from inside the statue," I decided. "The heartbeat of the chained god."

"B-But where's Deimos and Phobos?" Annabeth asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

Just then a deep laughter echoed through the chamber.

Small Bob arched his back and hissed as a giant appeared on our right. He didn't come through either doorway. He simply emerged from the darkness as if he'd been camouflaged against the wall.

He was small for a giant—perhaps twenty-five feet tall, which would give him enough room to swing the massive sledgehammer in his hands. His armor, his skin, and his dragon-scale legs were all the color of charcoal. Copper wires and smashed circuit boards glittered in the braids of his oil-black hair.

"Very good question, daughter of Athena." The giant smiled. "I been asking that myself. Too bad for them, it seems they're not here to help you."


	20. Piper's POV Part IV

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's POV Part IV**

Small Bob is without the doubt the bravest monster-cat I have met.

At the moment giant appeared, a wave of terror crashed over me. My joints turned to jelly and my heart refuse to beat.

My worst memories crowded my mind—my father tied up and beaten on Mount Diablo; Percy and Jason fighting to the death in Kansas; the three of us drowning in the nymphaeum in Rome. Worst of all, I relived my conversation with my mother about what was to come.

Paralyzed, I watch as the giant raised his sledgehammer to smash us flat. Then Small Bob leaped into action, transforming into a fully-grown Saber-Tooth Spactus-Tiger and sinking his long teeth into the giant's thigh.

The giant bellowed in outrage and pain as I grabbed Annabeth and dragged her away just as Small Bob released his grip and jumped out of the way as the giant tried to smash it with his sledgehammer, leading to him smashing his own leg.

"You'll pay for that!" Mimas roared, which Small Bob countered with his own roar.

"Annabeth, get up!" I helped Annabeth to her feet. I pulled her toward the far end of the room, but Annabeth moved sluggishly, her eyes wide and unfocused.

I understood why. The temple was amplifying our personal fears, including being caught by a giant. I have seen some horrible things, but I can only imagine what Annabeth has experience in Tartarus along with an other scary memory she have. My fear is that Annabeth will go insane.

"I'm here," I promised, filling my voice with reassurance. "So is Small Bob. We _will_ get out this."

The giant laughed. "A child of Aphrodite leading a child of Athena! Now I've seen everything. How would you defeat me, girl? With makeup and fashion tips?"

The giant lumbered toward us slowly as he carried his hammer.

Small Bob pouched on the giant, but he side swipe the Sabertooth zombie-cat aside.

"Annabeth, trust me," I said.

"A—a plan," she stammered. "I go left. You go right. If we—"

"Annabeth, no plans."

"W-what?"

"We're in Phobos and Deimos' domain, not to mention we're fighting a giant. Planning won't help us," I stated. "Just follow me."

The giant swung his hammer, but we dodged it easily. Small Bob jumped and this time bit down on the giant's arms, causing the giant to drop his hammer. I used the moment to leap forward and slashed my sword across the back of the giant's knee. As the giant bellowed in pain and outrage once more, I pulled Annabeth into the nearest tunnel.

"Come here Small Bob!" I called, "Help me protect Annabeth."

Small Bob didn't need to be told twice as he followed us into total darkness of the tunnel.

"Fools!" the giant roared somewhere behind us. "That is the wrong way!"

Small Bob took the lead, roaring once in a while to make sure we know where he is. Which is good, because I couldn't see anything. Even the glow of my sword was snuffed out. I barreled ahead, following Small Bob as it felt the right thing to do, even though I had no clue how Small Bob knew where he was going.

"He spend almost three years in Tartarus," Annabeth said.

"What?"

"Small Bob, he must be able to sense his way around thanks to his time in Tartarus," Annabeth said. "Most of which he spend alone until Bob Percy and I found him."

I couldn't make sense of it, but I trust that Annabeth was telling the truth. From the echo of our footsteps and Small Bob's every other minute roar, the space around us must have been a vast cavern, but I couldn't be sure. But the further we traveled, the stronger my fears became.

The giant's voice came from somewhere in front of us. "Lost forever. Swallowed by darkness."

Annabeth froze, forcing me to stop.

"Why did we just plunge in?" Annabeth demanded. "We're lost. We did what he _wanted_ us to! Deimos and Phobos won't help us! We should just bid our time, talk to the enemy, figure out a plan. That _always_ works!"

"Annabeth, calm down!" I used my best charmspeak. "Deimos and Phobos are down here. They must be testing us. Why else would they let us fight the Bane of Hephaestus like this?"

The giant's laughter echoed like a detonating depth charge. "Despair, Annabeth Chase! I am Mimas, born to slay Hephaestus. I am the breaker of plans, the destroyer of the well-oiled machines. Nothing goes right in my presence. Maps are misread. Devices break. Data lost The finest minds turns to mush!"

Suddenly I heard the sound of what sounded like a cat being hurt in a fight. With Annabeth stopping, I forgot about our feline companion

"Small Bob!" Annabeth plunged forward.

"Annabeth!" I followed her.

Soon enough, we were back in the circular room, the dim light almost blinding now. The giant stood over Small Bob, as if ready to finish him off when he saw us.

"Not even your precious spactus could defeat me," Mimas laughed. "It took two gods to bring me down in the last war. I was born to kill Hephaestus, and would have done so if Ares hadn't ganged up on me as well! You should have stayed paralyzed in fear. Now this pest will be the first to pay for it."

That's when Annabeth did something, I didn't expect her to do, and I don't think Mimas expect it either. She took out her dagger and threw it at the giant's hand.

The blade hit the giant's hand holding the hammer, forcing him to let go of the hammer once more. Mimas staggered back in shock. I quickly got over my shock and plunged forward and jab the giant in the thigh once more. While the giant was bellowing in agony, I grabbed Annabeth's dagger pulled it out and retreated back to Small Bob where Annabeth already at.

"Here," I handed her back her dagger.

Annabeth took the dagger back. "Thanks. I don't know what got in me."

"You were acting out on emotion," I said. "That's what I was trying to tell you. Down here, we need to go by feelings not by thought."

Annabeth nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry Small Bob," Annabeth petted the kitten, "If I didn't stop in fear, you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Small Bob purred. I didn't see any major damage to our feline friend, but I doubt he'd be able to help us any further.

Mimas laughed as his wounds started healing. "You'll have more to be sorry about in a minute. Because now that the pesky spactus is out of the way, nothing left to save you."

"I wouldn't say that," a new voice said.

"After all, we haven't had our fun yet." Said yet another voice

I turned to the two tunnels and noticed two new people had appeared. Both appeared to be teenagers, maybe young adults, who were obviously twins as both had black buzz-cut hair, and flaming red eyes, and both wearing black and green armor similar to the ones I saw in the Archeology museum that the Ancient Spartans wear. The only difference was one was a bulk guy with a face covered in scars while the other didn't have as many scars.

Immediately I had a sudden since of fear and terror, as if the whole room's power been amplified to it's fullest. I quickly realized it was coming from the twins.

"You two!" Mimas growled.

"Long time no see, Mimas," the bulky guy said, "I don't think we seen you since… How long has it been Phobos?"

"I think it was back when Dad saved uncle Hephaestus from this guy," said his brother.

"So you two finally show yourselves to fight me?" Mimas said.

"Well, not exactly to fight you," Phobos said. "At least not unless our little sis there succeed in what she came here to do."

I realized Phobos was looking at me when he said that.

"If you think I'm letting these two demigods release the Makai, forget it," Mimas yelled.

I quickly realized what Phobos meant, and what the vision of my knife meant.

"Annabeth, watch over Small Bob!" I ordered before running toward the statue.

Mimas, who was closer, tried to grab me, but I pulled out my cornucopia and fired several fresh hams that hit Mimas in the face. Then I took my sword and slashed through the side of his face

"GAHHH!" Mimas staggered.

Several piles of dreadlocks fell to the floor along with something else—a large fleshly _thing_ lying in a pool of golden ichor. I ripped off part of my shirt to use to grab the ear and reached the statue.

"You'll pay for this!" Mimas yelled.

"No I won't," I said. "Because right now Annabeth and I have fear, terror, and love by our side, and with this sacrifice, we will have the spirit of war too."

I dropped the ear at the base of the statue, unsheathed my knife and stabbed it. Then I switch to my sword and cut off the head of Ares' bronze statue.

"No!" Mimas yelled as both brothers grinned.

Flames roared up from the statue's severed neck and swirled around me, filling the room with a firestorm of emotions: hatred, bloodlust, and fear, but also love. I could sense all of them working together as I finally understood why my mother always cheated on Hephaestus with Ares. Because even though they were married, love and forge don't go together, but love and hate does. And with it came fear and terror.

The flames disappeared along with the ear. The chained statue of Ares crumbled into dust.

"Fools!" Mimas yelled. "The Makhai abandoned you! Now you will pay."

But before he could charge, a giant snake appeared out of nowhere and wrapped around the giant.

"Actually, Mimas," Deimos said, "She did what she came here to do."

"And now we do what we came here to do," Phobos said as his eyes started glowing intensely.

At first Mimas slacked a bit, then he screamed in fear as if reliving a nightmare.

"Now!" Deimos yelled.

I nodded and understood as I took my sword. "Annabeth…"

Annabeth nodded and raised her drakon blade sword.

Together we charged. First Annabeth stabbed Mimas in the gut causing him to toppled over onto the floor. Then I finished him off with a jab in the head. With that Mimas turned into a twenty-foot pile of ash.

"Well done sis," Phobos said.

"But what about the makhai?" Annabeth asked. "They escaped."

"True," Deimos said, "But they will return for you when the time comes to create a cure."

"Until then, we better head off," Phobos said. "Oh and Annabeth, be sure to tell your boyfriend just because I saved your life doesn't mean I have forgiven him for the humiliation he gave me back on Stanton Island."

Annabeth opened her mouth to argue, but the two brothers already disappeared in a bright flash. For the first time since we came down here, the sense of fear and terror was gone.

"Well, that was interesting," I said, "We should get out of here."

"What about Small Bob?" Annabeth looked at our injured companion.

Now that the aura of fear was gone, I was able to think straight. "Do you still have your laptop?"

"Yeah…"

"Then let's give the _Argo II_ a call," I said. "I think we're going to need Frank's help."


	21. Reyna's POV Part V

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part V**

At least we didn't end up on another cruise ship.

As it turns out, Nico couldn't jump from Portugal to San Juan in one go. Instead, we landed in the middle of the Atlantic, where I had spent my whole day on the lido deck of the _Azores Queen_ , shooing away little kids who mistaken the Athena Parthenos as a waterslide. Each time I looked up at the statue and thought to myself: _Really, you had to make the Mist make you look like a water slide_.

I swear the statue look like it could smirk at my struggle. Although Calypso claims it could be possible that the statue was happy since we're half way to Camp Half-Blood, even with the detours we're having to make.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately for me, the next jump did indeed bring me home.

We appeared ten feet in the air, hovering over a restaurant's courtyard I recognized. Nico Calypso and I dropped onto a large birdcage, which promptly broke, dumping us into a cluster of potted ferns along the three very alarmed parrots. Coach Hedge hit the canopy over a bar. The Athena Parthenos landed on her feet with a _THUMP_ , flattening a patio table and flipping a dark green umbrella, which settled onto the Nike statue in Athena's hand, so the goddess of wisdom looked like she was holding a tropical drink.

"Gah!" Coach Hedge yelled. The canopy ripped and he fell behind the bar with a crash of bottles and glasses. He recovered well. He popped up with a dozen miniature swords in his hair, grabbed the soda gun, and served himself a drink.

"I like it!" He tossed a wedge of pineapple into his into his mouth. "But next time, kid, can we land on the floor and not ten feet _above_ it?"

Nico dragged himself out of the ferns. He collapsed into the nearest chair and waved off a blue parrot that was trying to land on his head. After our fight with Lycaon and his army of wolves, Nico got off with nothing more than scrapes and bruises. It helped that he was able to keep Lycaon tied up long enough to destroy him and create shadows.

"I gotta sleep," Nico looked up in a daze. "Wake me up when my sister gets here?"

I was about to ask how could we wake him or argue that we should start searching for the Hunters and Amazons but Nico had already curled up and started snoring.

"I guess we wait until Bianca and the other hunters and Amazons show up," Calypso said, "So where are we?"

I scanned the courtyard. The place seemed deserted, though I didn't understand why. This time of night, it should've been packed. Above them, the evening sky glowed a murky terracotta, the same color as the building's walls. Ringing the atrium, the second-story balconies were empty except for potted azaleas hanging from white metal railings. Behind a wall of glass doors, the restaurant's interior was dark. The only sound was the fountain gurgling forlornly and the occasional squawk of a disgruntled Parrot.

'This is Barrachina," I said.

"What kind of bear?" Hedge opened a jar of maraschino cherries and chugged them down."

"It's a famous restaurant," I said, "in the middle of Old San Juan. They invented the piña colada here, back in the 1960s, I think. It's normally busy though."

"Well, if the Hunters and Amazons are here, they might have rent the place out," Calypso replied.

I nodded as that would make sense. Hylla had told me how the Amazons work in secret.

Coach Hedge belched. "Well, it looks like we're staying for a while. If they haven't invented any new drinks sine the sixties, they're overdue. I'll get back to work!"

While Hedge rummage behind the bar, I whistled for Aurum and Argentum. After their fight with the werewolves, they looked a little worse for wear, but I placed them on guard duty. I checked the street entrance to the atrium. The decorative iron work gates were locked. A sign in Spanish and English announced that the restaurant was closed for a private party. I'm guessing the Amazons and Hunters are too busy right now to use it, or reserved it for us if they expected us. At the bottom of the sign were embossed initials: HTK.

I remember the nickname the Amazons called my sister back in Camp Jupiter. "You really did come here."

"Something wrong?"

I jumped to see it was Calypso.

"Just checking the area," I replied as I pointed at the sign. "My sister definitely been here."

Calypso looked. "HTK?"

"Hylla Twice Kill," I explained. "She got that nickname for killing the former queen Otrera, who was revived to help Gaea, for position of queen of the Amazons twice. First time was when Thantos was captured by the giants, and the second time after he was released."

Calypso nodded. "But that's not just that isn't it?"

I nodded. Calypso so far been the only other person I have told about my past here. After she told me about her past, I couldn't help but share her about mine. Especially since in this adventure Calypso had become as much as a sister to me as Nico and Percy had became like brothers to me.

Behind us, Coach Hedge whistled happily as he set up a row of blenders. The parrots roosted on the shoulders of Athena Parthenos. I just hoped that the Parrots don't pooped on her, otherwise I don't think the Greeks will appreciate their symbol being returned covered in it.

"I don't know why Hylla choose this place," I responded. "I always thought she hated this place as much as me, if not more."

"Maybe that's why?" Calypso asked. "Maybe she thought since your history here she suspected that Gaea wouldn't expect to find the Amazons and Hunters here."

I shrugged. It sounded like something Hylla would do. Still I wish we didn't have to come here. It's too far south from New York. But even I know when a god tells you that you need to go somewhere—even if that said god is the lord of the dead—you better obey them.

Besides, I had been lending Nico my strength for days now, and—although I wouldn't say it out loud—through it, I know Nico secretly hope to see Bianca again.

In the silent air, I could hear the sound of little _coquí_ frogs, singing around the neighborhood like a chorus of popping bottle caps. Even from here, I could smell the ocean along with the blossoming magnolias and citrus trees, the fresh baked bread from the local _panaderías_. Even the humidity felt comfortable and familiar like the scented the air from a dryer vent. I realized how much I missed the good stuff that came from this place. I guess I never realized it before because of my bad memories always haunted me, but now that I'm here, I started remembering the good memories from this place.

I remember the days when my sister and I manage to escape from home and visit the Plaza de Armas, where the old men played dominos and the coffee kiosk sold espresso so strong it made your ears pop. I remembered how Hylla and I use to count and name any stray cats we find, making up a story each one just for the laugh of it. I remember breaking into Barrachina's kitchen where we eat mofongo every Sunday afternoons, and none of the staff threw us out as they knew who we were and took pity on us.

I smiled at the good memories, but it only lasted a few minutes as I also remember how close we were at my old house. And if my hunch and Nico's dream vision where he talked with his sister is correct, that's where we'll find the Amazons.

"I better go cover up Nico and sing to him," Calypso said. "Even if we find another way to get to New York, he'll need his strength for the battle we might have to face."

I nodded in agreement as Calypso headed back.

I looked at Nico. I know how lonely the guy felt from our link. It seem Nico's life just keep making a down turn hill. First his mother was killed and his memories were erased for his own safety as he and Bianca stayed in a magical hotel for decades. Then when he thought he felt welcome in Camp Half-Blood, he was claimed by Hades and was shunned. After that he left the camp and started traveling through the Labyrinth, until Percy talked him into helping with his and Annabeth's quest.

Then after the Battle of the Labyrinth and Manhattan, Nico felt more welcomed. Even when most campers looked down on him, Nico still had support. Eventually he found Hazel and escorted her to Camp Jupiter, and she became the main reason he stuck around once in a while.

But things got worse when he fell into Tartarus.

I don't know what exactly happened there, but I can tell Tartarus opened old scars to the point that Nico started shunning everyone around him.

I never said it, but it's because of those old wounds of his that I wanted to gain his support. All heroes deserved that. It was the whole point of the Twelfth Legion. You joined forces to fight for a higher cause. You weren't alone. You made friends and earned respect. Even when you mustered out, you have a place in the community.

Maybe when the war is over and we win, I can talk to the senate about reinstating Nico as an ambassador of the Underworld—only this time for Hades.

It wasn't official, but after the incident in New Rome, Octavian made it clear that Tyson and Nico were enemies of Rome, which basically revoked any position they had in Camp Jupiter. But now I was more determined than anything to reinstate their positions only as the Greek demigods (or in Tyson's case cyclopes) they are. But first we need to get there.

Tonight was July 25. Seven more days until August 1. In theory, that was plenty of time to reach Long Island. But even I know better than to press our luck.

"Smoothies are ready!" Hedge announced, causing me to jump. "I call it the Hercules! Made out of pineapple, mango, orange, and banana, buried under a mound of shaved coconut."

"You better not tell Jason and Piper you name a smoothie after Hercules," Calypso said, "Leo told me they had a bad experience with him once."

"Oh, trust me milady, I know all about their experience at the gates," explained the coach. "I was there after all."

I toned out whatever false tales the satyr started telling about how he help defeated the greatest hero ever. It's not that I don't believe how Jason and even Piper defeated the greatest hero of his time, but I do know Coach tend to exaggerate things just to make them more exciting.

Just then, a wisp of movement caught my eye. The balcony on the right—a dark shape. Above that, at the edge of the roof, several more figures appeared… all of them glowing like the Lares Back in Camp Jupiter, only silver. Like ghost.

The hair at the back of my neck stood up as a drew my sword and turned just intime to block a knife that was about to impale me.

"I see my brother has picked good traveling companions," said a female voice within the shadows.

I almost hesitated when I heard the voice. The way it spoke: both calm and gentle, but at the same time fierce and full of courage—it sounded familiar.

Calypso and Hedge got up, ready to attack but I signal them to stop.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you a Hunter or Amazon?"

There was a brief moment of silence. Then the owner of the voice stepped out, and I gasped. It was a twelve year old girl, wearing a gray camouflage t-shirt, faded black jeans, black athletic shoes and a utility belt as if she was hunting. Slung on her shoulder was a silver bow with a quiver full of silver arrows. But what shock me was that she had dark eyes that almost looked mad-like eyes, olive skin, and silky black hair—just like Nico (at least the way Nico looked when I met him).

"My name is Bianca di Angelo, Second Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, only rank lower by first Lieutenant: Thalia Grace," the girl said. "I'm also the daughter of Hades and technically Nico's older sister."


	22. Reyna's POV Part VI

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part VI**

Call me a fool for immediately believing this hunter was Nico's sister, but I believed her. After the shock washed away, I realized that the reason the way she spoke sounded so familiar is because Hazel speaks in the same tone.

"Here," Bianca tossed me a bottle of what look like clear blue liquid. "That's rejuvenating potion. Give him half the bottle now, and save the other half for later. It should restore my brother's energy enough to make it easier to wake him. We better make it quick because your sister—Queen Hylla, is expecting us, and by us I mean you Calypso and Nico with me. The satyr will stay here."

"Oh no! If you take two of us you got to take all of us, cupcake," Hedge said.

Just then a silver arrow shot out of nowhere and hit the wall an inch from Hedge's face.

"I suggest you listen to me Hedge. I have spirits of fallen Hunters surrounding this place and they're not as friendly to satyrs as I am," Bianca said. "The only reason Nico has authorization to come with me is because he's my brother. Otherwise it would just be Calypso and Reyna here."

Soon enough, after giving Nico the potion, the son of Hades was awake and alerted.

"Bianca… what… when?" Nico responded.

"I told you we will have a chat about keeping Hazel a secret from me," Bianca said. "Now put these on. The Amazons are strict about blinding their guest as well as their prisoners before letting them in their HQ. Also leave behind any weapon you have otherwise risk having them comfiscated.

She tossed us a bullock sacks. Nico Calypso and I looked at each other but decided to listen.

…

I don't like being lead somewhere blindfolded. I never knew if I was being led to a trap instead of a secret base.

Within minutes of leaving the gates, I could tell we met up with another girl—possibly another hunter. I couldn't see who she was due to the conditions of how we're escorted to Hylla, but I can tell this girl was older than Bianca by three, maybe four years. I can also tell that whenever Bianca talk to this girl, the girl was higher rank.

Bianca said the only hunter rank higher than her was Thalia Grace, Jason's older sister as well as Percy's and Annabeth's surrogate sister. However, this girl could also be an Amazon, so I didn't leap to any conclusion yet.

I would ask Nico since he might have met Thalia, but he remained quiet in a loathing way. I guess he's not too happy about meeting the Amazons, or at least the Hunters.

"This isn't really necessary," I said. "Surely my sister told you we grew up here and I know how to get around this island."

"Maybe so," said the new female voice. "But from what your sister said, not even the queen can make exception for anyone when it comes to rules and traditions—not even with their own family. Every time they did something is either stolen or Amazons get killed."

"Last time I heard my new sister Hazel broke out an immortal horse they were keeping along with two of her friends," Bianca said with a bit a pride behind her voice.

"Here we are." The second voice said.

The sacks were removed from my head and I saw we were inside a building. I was too busy talking with Bianca and the other hunter, that I didn't even realized we came inside.

The second girl—who turned out to be a hunter, made herself visible to us. She had choppy black hair freckles across her nose and startling electric blue eyes. Across her forehead was a circlet of silver.

"Sorry I haven't properly introduced myself," Thalia said. "My name is Thalia Grace."

"You're Thalia?" I asked, "You're Jason's Percy's and Annabeth's sister?"

Thalia hid a smirked. "I see Percy and Annabeth told you about our past."

"Can we get this over with?" Nico asked. "I rather not be here longer than usual, and we still need a substitution ride to New York."

Bianca sighed, "I see somethings hasn't changed about you, Nico."

"We better go," Thalia said.

…

As we traveled through the corridors of the building we were in, a few more hunters came up with reports.

I realized Percy wasn't kidding when he said Thalia and Jason looked nothing alike.

"I been minding to ask you, but how is Jason Annabeth and Percy doing?" Thalia asked.

"Last I check, they were doing fine," I said. "Percy and Jason both gave up their ranks of praetorship to Frank Zhang—a son of Mars and Legacy of Neptune—I mean Poseidon."

"Percy was a praetor?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah… he earned the rank when he defeated Polybotes and helped save Camp Jupiter," I explained. I didn't go into details how I started looking at Percy like a brother but Thalia nodded."

"Sounds like Percy," Thalia said "He doesn't like to admit it, but he makes a good leader."

I looked back at Bianca and Nico. Bianca was scolding Nico who just looked down as if ignoring her. Calypso between us, but she stayed quiet until Thalia spoke up, "So you're Calypso right? One of Zoë Nightshade's kinder sisters?"

Calypso looked up. "Yeah."

Thalia nodded. "I had an honor of meeting your sister a few times before she died and Bianca and I joined the hunt. Although, most of those times Zoë and I were fighting with each other. Back then I was too ignorant to try and understand her."

"Oh…." Calypso responded.

"Can we just go?" Nico asked. "We still need to find a substitute form of transportation to New York. Not to mention we have a giant after us."

"Don't worry," Bianca said, "One of my spirits is protecting your satyr protector and the statue. In fact, most of our forces protecting the area is spirits while the main force maintain base at HQ."

"This way if Orion attack, our main forces will already be assembled," Thalia said.

We reached a set of metal doors.

"I'll let Bianca take over from here," Thalia said, "I got to check on how the Hunters are doing."

Thalia disappeared down the corridor.

Bianca took out a hunters knife and knocked on the door in a series of knocks that resembles Morse code.

"Since when you know Morse Code?" Nico asked.

"Since Gaea started waking and we need a secret way to communicate," Bianca said. "Things have changed Nico. You of all people should know that. Fair warning for those who don't know the rules, don't speak unless spoken too, don't act like Queen Hylla is inferior to you, treat the queen with respect as a warrior and ruler of the Amazons. And I have to say this rule even though I know we don't need to worry about it, don't flirt with any of the Amazons or Hunters. Follow these rules and you might survive to see tomorrow."

Bianca stared at Nico the whole time she said that—with an exception of the last rule, which I got the feeling because the rules were mainly for males who weren't gay. I'm starting to wonder if that's how Bianca convince Hylla to let Nico come, as she knew Nico wouldn't flirt with any of the Amazons or Hunters.

The metal doors creaked open and Bianca led the three of us through.

After the claustrophobic tunnels, the size of the warehouse took my breath away. An aerie of giant eagles could've done maneuvers under the vast ceiling. Three-story-tall rows of shelves stretched into the distance. Robotic forklifts zipped through the aisle, retrieving boxes. Half a dozen young women in black pantsuits stood nearby, comparing notes on their tablet computers. In front of them were crates labeled: EXPLOSIVE ARROWS AND GREEK FIRE (16 OZ. EZ-OPEN PACK) AND GRYPHON FILLETS (FREE-RANGE ORGANIC).

Directly in front of me, behind a conference table piled high with reports and bladed weapons, sat a familiar figure.

"Baby sister," Hylla rose. "Here we are, home again. Facing certain death again. We have to stop meeting like this."


	23. Reyna's POV Part VII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part VII**

I don't know if I want to hug my sister, or cry, or walk away. I had mixed feelings about my sister. Of course I loved Hylla. She saved my life more times than I can remember.

But our past together was behind complicated.

Hylla walked around the table. She looked good in her black leather pants and black tank top. Around her waist glittered a cord of gold Labyrinthine links—the belt of the Amazon Queen. She was twenty-two now, but she could've been mistaken for my twin. We have the same long dark hair, same brown eyes, and even wore the same silver ring with the torch-and-spear emblem of our mother, Bellona.

"And of course welcome, Lady Calypso. It's an honor to have you here," Hylla greeted disregarding Nico.

Nico didn't seem shock or surprise as he remained quiet. He spends most of his time so quiet I couldn't tell if he's being respectful as Bianca told us (mostly him) to do or just being himself.

"Well?" Hylla prompted as she looked at me. "No warm words for your sister?"

"Thanks for arranging us to come here like hostages," I said.

Bianca bit her lip trying not to laugh.

Hylla rolled her eyes. "Just be lucky I didn't have you three kidnapped instead of blindly escorted. But Bianca insisted we bend the rules slightly. Including the one about boys coming here."

"As I told you, Queen Hylla, Nico doesn't have the type to fall in love with Hunters and Amazons," Bianca stated.

Nico frowned for a bit. "Wait a second…"

"This distribution center is one of our most important bases. We have to control access and we can't just let anyone in freely. Not even my own family," Hylla said, "Or a former Titaness who helped defeated the Giant Clytius."

I looked back at Calypso when Hylla said that, wondering what my sister meant. Calypso stayed calm with her usual friendly expression even infront of Hylla.

I found it amazing, and a little scary, how quickly Hylla had adapted to her new identity.

Six years ago, she'd been a scared big sister, doing her best to shield me from our father's rage. Her main skills had been running and finding us places to hide.

Then on Circe's island, Hylla had worked hard to be noticed. She wore flashy clothes and makeup. She smiled and laughed and always stayed perky, as if acting happy would _make_ her happy. She'd become one of Circe's favorite attendants.

Then, after Annabeth unleashed the Blackbeard pirates on the island by accident in order to reverse the spell Circe had on Percy that turned him into a guinea pig, Hylla had tried to protect me from the pirates as they surrounded us. I thought for certain we might have been captured if Percy didn't use his thermos to take those pirates down and direct us to the boat he and Annabeth came in.

Once we were off the island, Hylla watched my back, making sure I was safe, even after we were out of the sea of monsters until we found the Amazons and Hylla decided to join after she escorted me to the Wolf House where I was safe.

Now, Hylla seemed to reinvent herself as queen of the Amazons.

Of course, I understood why my sister was such a chameleon. If she kept changing, she could never fossilize into the thing our father has become…

"So Reyna was right," Calypso said, "The initials on the reservation sign at Barrachina: HTK, they were for your nickname?"

"That's right. Hylla Twice-Kill. A nickname I gained for killing Otrera twice," Hylla said. "I left them there to see if Reyna would see them."

"How did you know we were coming here?" I asked. "We haven't made any plans of coming here until after Nico talked to Bianca."

"We didn't, we were planning to summon you here anyways after Nico told us that Orion was chasing you," Bianca explained.

"It wasn't too hard," Hylla said. "Shadow travel is magic, and several of my followers were daughters of Hecate. With their magic and Bianca's power we help guide you here. We didn't even have to use our shared connection."

"You're still out to stop Orion, aren't you?" I asked.

"That's right. We figured if we bring you here, it'll lead Orion here so we can try to stop him," Bianca said.

"And while you're here, we will help you with your quest," Hylla said. "After all, we want peace between the two camps as much as you do."

"You do?"

"Well, sort of," Bianca replied.

"The Hunters and Amazons has always been neutral when it came to Romans and Greeks fighting each other since our group consist female half-bloods from both sides."

"Thalia and I weren't even aware of it until after we found Jason," Bianca said. "And after finding out from Chiron that the gods made an oath to keep both camps a secret from one another, we figured Lady Artemis wanted us to figure it out ourselves so she wouldn't be breaking her oath."

"There's something I don't get," Nico said, "Orion was one of Artemis' friends. What happened that caused him to change sides?"

Hylla disregarded his question as if Nico didn't ask it at all. Bianca was fidgety as she fingered a hunter's knife strapped to her belt, as if she wasn't sure whether to use it or not."

"Well?" I asked.

Hylla sighed. "Orion been after us even before he went after you. And by us I mean Amazons, hunters, and _any_ female who dares to be strong."

"But why?"

Hylla looked at Bianca. "Summoned her."

Bianca nodded. She snapped her fingers and a silvery ghost appeared. I could tell she was a hunter, as she was dressed as one. The girl had coppery skin girl with dark hair who looked about Fourteen.

Calyso gasped at the sight of the girl as she looked up after drinking and eating the offering. She looked upon the us as if expecting this. She regarded Nico like molded pizza, which wasn't surprising, but when she saw Calypso, her eyes widened.

"Calypso—thy is free," Zoë responded. "How—"

"Percy made the Olympians swore an oath to free me after the Titan War ended," Calypso said. "But I wasn't able to leave the island until a few days ago when another hero crash landed onto my island."

"Zoë, we need you to tell our guest here what happened to Orion during the first Giant war," I said

"Very well. If thee must know, it was shortly after I joined the Hunters after having my heart broke," Zoë said. "Orion was one of two males to ever joined the Hunters… in fact he was the first. He was Lady Artemis' best friend. He wasn't too bad with a bow. Only Artemis and perhaps her brother Apollo could rival him. But then, Orion crossed the line. He fell in love with Artemis."

Hylla sniffed. "Always happens with men. They promised friendship. They promise to treat you as an equal. But in the end they just want to possess you."

"Percy isn't like that," I argued, "You even accepted him as a surrogant brother."

"Fine! Most men!"

"Right," Zoë said. "Back to what I was saying. Lady Artemis rebuffed Orion, of course. But then he turned bitter for it. He started going on longer and longer trips by himself in the wilderness. There were times I left to see what he was up to, but he always stayed hidden even from me. Then one day, Artemis left to search for Orion, and when she came back, she said Orion has been killed."

"Did Artemis killed him?" Calypso asked.

"Not sure," Zoë replied. "But I do know one thing. Whatever the reason is, what happened that day might be the reason why Orion is after thee. After all, no one can hate thy with more intensity than someone who used to love thee."

Zoë spoke the last bit as if she knew exactly what she was talking about.

I understand that as well. I thought back to a conversation I had with the goddess Aphrodite two years ago in Charleston.

"Now you see why we help guide you guys and the Athena Parthenos here," Bianca said.

Zoë frowned a bit. "So it's true, the Athena Parthenos had been found."

"Yeah. Annabeth did."

"Annabeth, huh? Not surprise," Zoë responded, "I take it she didn't join the hunters?"

"No, and I doubt she ever would now," Bianca said.

"Percy and Annabeth are dating," I replied, already guessing Zoë knew both of them.

"After Percy survived the first Great Prophecy and gave up immortality," Bianca said.

"So that man survived the Great Prophecy and gave up immortality." Zoë shook her head. "Even now, he never seized to amaze me. I'm guessing he's one of the heroes chosen to fight the giants along side the Olympians, am I correct?"

"One of seven heroes actually," I replied. "Arranged by the Queen of Olympus herself. Along with Annabeth Chase and a fellow Praetor and one of my legionnaires. The only problem is that the two camps are at war with each other—"

"The Olympians are schizophrenic cause of it. So that's why milady hasn't shown herself yet." Zoë sighed. "I see every war between Greeks and Romans and know what happens. I would guess she and her brother Apollo have taken refuge on the island where they were born since that's the only place where the war doesn't affect them."

"That's also why the Amazons and Hunters have joined together against Orion," Hylla said. "Especially sine he been sabotaging our warehouses, disrupt our distrubition centers, kills our warriors…"

"And Hunters," Bianca muttered, "One of the reasons I been having to summon fallen hunters."

"We appreciate thy hard work, Bianca," Zoë said. "Even after death, we hunters are honored to help Lady Artemis. Plus, many of us had a thing or two to make Orion repay for."

I didn't like the way Zoë said that.

"Once you leave, you can take the rest of the rejuvenating potion so that the next trip won't kill you," Bianca told Nico. "However you'll still need one more act of transportation if you are to make it too New York. Also, I got these for you."

Bianca handed Nico a leather satchel. "In here are tranquilizer darts, some nectar and ambrosia, one of Phoebe's camouflage nets big enough to camouflage Athena Parthenos and one tent folded in a silvery cloth. Just tossed the cloth on the floor and it will expand into air condition tents with enough room for four and buffet tables. When you're done just say _actaeon_ , and the tent will have collapsed with whatever in it as long as it fits inside. So unfortunately that doesn't include Athena Parthenos."

Just then the side door banged open. AN amazon ran straight toward Hylla. The newcomer wore a black pantsuit, her long auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail.

I recognized her from the battle at Camp Jupiter. "Kinzie, isn't it?"

The girl gave her a distracted nod. "Praetor." She whispered something to Hyllai's ear.

Hylla's expression hardened. "I see."

"It has happened hasn't it?" Bianca asked with a hardened expression that reminded me of Nico when he knows something happened, "Orion broke through the outer defenses."

Hylla nodded. "I'm afraid so…"

Behind us, the metal doors exploded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well it took a while. A lot of going back and making changes, but there you go. I hope you enjoy


	24. Reyna's POV Part VIII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part VIII**

Amazons rushed to the smoking doorway with their swords and shields ready, only to be shot down by black arrows. Zoë charged forward shooting her ghostly arrows.

"Get out of here!" Hylla ordered me.

"What? No! There must be something we can do," I responded.

"Not unless you brought weapons with you," Zoë replied.

"No, but I got the next best thing," Nico said as he took out Diocletian's scepter that he had hidden under his aviator jacket.

"I thought I told you not to bring any weapons!" Bianca said.

"I brought this in case Orion showed up," Nico said.

"I would kill you now for breaking Amazon rules, if we weren't being attacked." Hylla scowled.

Nico ignored Hylla as the scepter started glowing.

"Wait!" I said. "Give it to Bianca to use."

"What?" Nico responded.

"You need to reserve your strength for the next shadow travel trip," I said. "Hunter or not, it should still work for Bianca, right?"

Nico nodded reluctantly and handed the scepter to Bianca. "It summons legionnaires the same way we can summon the dead, only with less energy."

Bianca nodded. The scepter glowed brightly, brighter than any of the times I seen Nico used it. Just then gray wolves—the same ones that attacked us in Portugal—charged into the room.

But they didn't have time to attack as the crevice broke from the ground and undead legionnaires started clawing out.

I quickly gave them the command: "Hostes lupi!"

Sure enough the as the legionnaires were out most saw the wolves and charged forward searching for Hunters and Amazons to help. However, there were many who stayed behind, and I had a feeling that my past here was the reason why.

"Hylla, with your permission I need to give you Roman Ranks so the legionaires won't disappear when we leave." I said.

"Very well," Hylla agreed.

"I, Reyna Arellano-Ramirez praetor of the twelfth legion give my sister Queen Hylla Arellano Ramirez the position as Senate Ambassador of the Amazons, and give you rank over the undead legion until their duties is over," I said.

At first nothing happened, but then the legionnaires that stayed turned to Hylla for command.

"Thank you little sister. I wish you luck on your quest," Hylla said.

"Reyna, we must go!" Calypso yelled as she was already holding Nico's hand.

I nodded and held Nico's other hand.

"See you another time, little brother," Bianca said. "And tell Hazel I planned to live tonight so I can finally meet her."

Nico didn't argue as the three of us disappeared into the shadows. But before we did, I caught glimpse of a tall muscular human with wheat toast skin olor and dark hair coming through. "Stop them!"

But we were already gone.

…

We appeared back in the restaurant, causing Hedge to jump in shock.

"Pan's Pipes. What happened? I heard a hunter's horn and most of the spirits disappeared," Hedge said.

"No time. We need to get out of here." Nico said before gulping down the rest of the potion and rushing over to ropes attached to Athena Parthenos.

Calypso headed over to help when I heard roaring sound of voices, _"Traitor. Murderer._.

I turned to the direction of my family home and saw glowing figures: a man with a forked beard and rusted conquistador armor, a lady in a bloody nightgown; a U.S. Navy captain in his dress whites; and a dozen more I knew from my childhood.

 _You have left your sister to die. Your sins will forever taint this land._ They said.

Suddenly I found myself feelng like a ten year old once more. I wanted to curl up in the corner of my room and press my hands over my ears as the dam I built over the years broke.

"Leave her alone!" Nico ordered, and with a wave of his hand the spirits disappeared. "Calypso, coach can assist me from here. Help Reyna!"

Calypso rushed back to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on Reyna, we need to go."

"But…"

"We need to go! Otherwise Orion will continue attacking your sister and the hunters," Calypso said.

I nodded and got up. Soon enough, Nico was attached to the statue and we grabbed hold before melting into the shadows.


	25. Jason's POV Part V

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part V**

When I was little, I had the hardest time learning how to swim. All of the campers at Camp Jupiter tried to teach me how to swim, but it took me longer than your average hero to master it without fearing that I would drown. Even back then, I knew the reason was because of my father's rivalry with Neptune.

However, I never came as close to death as I had when I met one of Percy's immortal siblings.

The night it happened I was off guard duty as we were in on the sea and Percy took command.

When we started this quest, I didn't like the idea of leaving the command of the ship to someone else unless I have too. Especially since Juno told me I was supposed to be the natural born leader of the seven of us. But after Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus leaving me command of the _Argo II_ , I realized how important it was to share the responsibility of leadership was.

Sadly, my night was cut short when alarms went off, signaling that all hands were needed on deck, and for a good reason.

The ship was tilting so violently, I had to climb out of my cabin. The hull creaked. The engines groaned like a dying water buffalo. Cuttiing through the roar of the wind, the goddess Nike screamed from the stables: "YOU CAN DO BETTER, STORM! GIVE ME A HUNDRED AND TEN PERCENT!"

I made it out of my cabin only to be knocked to the opposite side of the wall when the ship pitched to port.

Hazel stumbled out of her cabin, hugging her stomach. "I _hate_ the ocean!"

"You don't have to go up there," I suggested, "You could check up on Small Bob."

"No, I can…" Hazel stopped when the ship tilted to starboard. Instead of finishing, Hazel staggered toward the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Despite the rocking of the ship, I made it to the stairway and above deck. When I did, I saw things that made me almost as nauseous as Hazel. A wave the size of skyscrapers crashed over the forward deck, washing the front crossbows and half the port railings out to sea. The sails were ripped the shreds Lightning flashed all around, hitting the sea like spotlights. Horizontal rain blasted my face. The clouds were so dark I honestly couldn't tell if it was day or night.

The rest of the crew were already on deck doing whatever they could… which wasn't much.

Leo had lashed himself to the console with a bungee cord harness. That might have seemed like a good idea when he rigged it up, but every time a wave hit he was washed away, then smacked back into his control board like a human paddleball.

Piper and Annabeth were trying to save the riging. Since Sparta, those two have become quite a team.

Next to them was Small Bob in Sabertooth form using it's strength to help with the riggings.

I was glad to see the Sabertooth-Spactus Tiger back in full strength. After their battle with Mimas, Piper and Annabeth send a distress signal from Annabeth's laptop to Leo's Sphere requesting for Frank. When he got back with the girls, we learned the reason was because Small Bob took a lot of damage from the fight against Mimas. Since then he been resting in Annabeth's cabin at the foot of her loft.

Not all of us would admit it, but Small Bob getting hurt impacted each of us. In the short amount of time the Spactus-kitten joined our crew, all of us had grown attach to him. And the fact that Small Bob was willing to risk going back to Tartarus to protect Annabeth and Piper only confirmed that he was as much as part of our crew as Festus the dragon figure head and Buford the Wonder Table (despite its obsession of using the holographic mini Hedge to greet us every morning).

Frank—at least I think it was Frank had turned into gorilla, he was swinging upside down off the starboard rail, using his massive strength and his flexible feet to hang on while he untangled some broken oars. My guess is they were trying to get the ship airborn if they could. But I wasn't sure if the sky was any safer than on the sea.

Even Festus the figurehead was trying to help. He spew fire at the rain, though that didn't seem to discourage the storm.

Only Percy seem to have luck. He stood by the center mast, wearing Greek Armor with his hands extended like he was on a tightrope while expecting a surprise attack on his only vulnerable spot. Every time the ship tilted, he pushed in the opposite direction and the hull stabilized. He summoned giant fist of water from the ocean to slam into larger waves before they could reach the deck, so it looked like the ocean was hitting itself repeatedly in the face.

I quickly realized this ship would have capsized or smashed to its if Percy wasn't here.

I managed my way to Percy's side and grab his shoulder.

Percy nodded like _'sup._ Normally he could stay dry if he concentrated, but obviously he had bigger thing to worry about right now. His dark hair was plastered to his face and his clothes and armor were soaked.

He shouted something like: "SISTER… DISASTERS… STOP IT!" But due to the storm I couldn't hear it.

Finally Percy pointed over the side.

"Something causing the storm?" I asked.

Percy nodded then pointed at the sea, then at the storm the tattoo of a trident he got at Camp Jupiter.

At first I thought it might be a sea spirit, but I turned down the idea since most wouldn't have control over storms.

Percy then pointed at himself and me, as if trying to give me another clue.

Okay, so some kind of the two of us have in common with a trident sea and storm.

Then it clicked in my head the only connection we have that would be connected to trident sea and Storm was the sibling bond we had.

"A sibling." I pointed at the trident on Percy's arm and then at him. "One of your immortal siblings is causing this—a sister?"

Percy nodded and made a gesture with his hand like a diving board and then tapped my chest.

"You want me to go investigate," I responded. "But I can't breathe underwater."

Percy pointed at himself, then tapped at my chest, and finally tapped his shield watch—which was in wristwatch form.

I got the point now. Whoever this sibling was, she must be powerful enough for Percy to ask for my assistance.

"Got it. But how am I suppose to breathe underwater?" I gestured to my mouth and the sea.

Percy pointed up to the storm. I looked up and saw the storm clouds churning. I could tell there was an army of venti swirling above me.

I got the idea now and a good thing too because Percy ran for the starboard rail, pushed away a wave and jumped overboard.

I ran after him while raising my arm and summoning a lasso of wind and send it flying to the nastiest storm spirit I could sense, hoping the others will follow his lead.

Finally, I lassoed a nasty patch of storm clouds and pulled it in. "You're serving me today."

There was a howling protest as the ventus encircled me. The storm above the ship lessened a bit as I forced my new Ventus over board with me. I was sure at this point everyone was trying to yell at me, but it didn't matter.

I levitated myself long enough to encase me in my own miniature tornado before spinning like a corkscrew into the water.

…

I expected turbulence when I hit the ocean as my ears popped and my stomach pressed against my ribs.

"Finally I drifted to a stop next to Percy, who stood on a ledge jutting over the deeper abyss.

"Hey! Thanks for coming," Percy responded.

I could hear him perfectly, though I wasn't sure how. "No problem. How did you know this would work for me?"

In my _ventus_ air cocoon, my own voice sounded like I was talking through a vacuum cleaner.

Percy shrugged. "I wasn't, but Annabeth would kill me if I dive down here without backup."

I can see why. Despite being smarter than he looks, Percy was obviously someone who would take risk if someone doesn't stop him—namely Annabeth.

"Gee, thanks for the encouragement. So where is this mystery sister of yours?" I asked.

"Somewhere down there." Percy pointed to the void where green light swept through the darkness every three second. "As for my mystery sister, it's not so much a mystery. There's only one immortal sister of mine that can create sea storms like the one attacking our ship. So, are you ready to meet one of my undersea relatives and help me convince her to not capsize the ship?"

I wasn't sure. By the way Percy spoke of this immortal sister of his—a goddess I would guess, she was powerful and I wasn't sure how long my shell of air will stay intact with the Ventus fighting against my control.

But I also see why Percy wanted to meet this goddess. This wasn't just some family reunion to him, this was about saving the _Argo II_ from capsizing.

So, we jumped down into the void. I followed Percy's lead as he swam ahead, using his sword Riptide as his light as we headed toward the green search light.

Every so often the search light would shot upward, causing my ventus to crackled and roared, straining to escape. The smell of ozone made me lightheaded, but I manage to keep my shell of air intact.

Finally, we reached a soft white luminous patches that brighten up the darkness. I realized we were in a ruins of a palace as Greek columns marched into the gloom. In the center of the complex rose a citadel larger than Grand Central Station, its walls encrusted with pearls, its domed golden roof cracked open like an egg.

"I can't believe I'm here." Percy spoke in a mesmerized way. "This is Atlantis—the original site of my dad's palace."

"That's right little brother." A female voice spoke from the sea.

Suddenly the two of us were tugged down to the marble floor where a twenty-foot-tall woman in a flowing green dress, cinched at the waist with a belt of abalone shells. Her skin was as luminous white, and her hair swayed and glowed like jelly fish tendrils.

Her face was beautiful but unearthly—her eyes to right, her features too delicate, her smile too cold, as if she'd been studying human smiles and haven't quite mastered the art.

Her hands rested on a disk of polish green metal about six feet in diameter, sitting on a bronze tripod. It reminded me of a steel drum I'd one saw a street performer play at the Embarcadero in San Franciso.

The woman turned the metal disk like a steering wheel. A shaft of green light shot upward, churning the water, shaking the walls of the old palace. Shards from the domed ceiling broke and tumbled down in slow motion.

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Why are you creating the storm

"Her name is Kymopoleia," Percy replied. "daughter of Poseidon and Amphitriton and goddess of Violent sea storms."

Kymopoleia seemed pleased, as if Percy was the first person in over a thousand years to recognized her.

"I see the rumors about you being a book worm are true," Kymopoleia said. "That will make your death more honorable Perseus Jackson."


	26. Jason's POV Part VI

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part VI**

"Wait, what do you mean kill Percy?" I asked.

The goddess turned her full attention to me. She pointed her index finger and traced my outline in the water. I could feel my captured storm spirit rippling around me, as if being tickled.

"Jason Grace," said the goddess. "Son of Jupiter."

"Yeah, and I'm Percy brother." I responded.

Kymopoleia's eyes narrowed. "so it's true… these times makes for strange friends and family and unexpected enemies. The Romans never worshipped me. To them, I was a nameless fear—a sign of Neptune's greatest wrath. They never worshipped me."

She spun her disk. Another beam of green light flashed upward, churning the water and making the ruins rumbled.

"Sorry to hear that, but the thing is, our ship is caught in your storm. It's being ripped apart as we speak," Percy said. "So since I haven't forgotten you, maybe you can do me a favor and end your storm?"

"Do you know why I'm still here, Perseus?" Kymopoleia asked.

"Um… something being disruptive?" Percy asked.

"That's right," Kymopoleia said. "Too be more accurate they find my presence disruptive. Cause of it I'm never invited to see my parents and only allowed to wander the ruins of their _old_ domain."

She spun her wheel again. The entire back wall of the building collapsed, sending a cloud of silt and algae around the area through the chamer."

"Our father does not welcome me in his court," she continued. "He restricts my powers. This storm above? I haven't had this much fun in ages, yet it is only a small _taste_ of what I can do! Then if that wasn't enough, he married me off without my permission. He gave me away like a trophy to Briares, a hundred-handed one, as a reward for supporting the gods in the war with Kronos eons ago. I thought I had peace when he left years ago and never returned until a certain demigod and his Cyclopes Brother convinced him to stick around."

Kymopoleia looked at Percy when she said that as the son of Poseidon was rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Ah, yeah. I remember Briares mentioning something about how mean you were," Percy responded.

"Of course I was mean to him!" Kymopoleia stated, "I _hate_ my husband! And I hate Poseidon for marrying me off to him instead of treating me fairly."

"So let me guess, you're working for Gaea in return of some promises she kept," I responded. "You realize she's just using you, right?"

"Which will be more than what the Olympians have ever treated me," Kymopoleia said.

"But that can change," Percy said. "Last summer I had the Olympians swore an oath to give minor gods recognition. We even have cabins and monuments built for them in Camp Half-Blood. If you want, just give me the word and I can talk to Chiron and my girlfriend Annabeth about getting something built in Camp Half-Blood in your honor."

"And what of the Romans?" Kymopoleia said. "Save your words little brother. The only reason you're down here is because I wanted to get your attention."

"Wait, you're not here to kill us?" I asked.

"Oh, no, son of Jupiter. Someone else is here to do just that."

Above us, at the edge of the broken roof, a dark shape appeared—a figure even taller than Kymopoleia.

"The son of Neptune," boomed a deep voice.

The giant floated down. Clouds of dark viscous poison curled around his blue skin. His green breastplate was fashioned to resembled a cluster of open hungry mouths. In his hands were the weapons of a _retiarius—_ a trident and weighted net.

"Polybotes," Percy growled. "Why am I not surprise you help set this up?"

The giant shook his dreadlocks. A dozen serpents swam free—each one lime green with frilled crown around its head. _Basilisks_.

"Perseus Jackson," the giant said. "I have tracked you all the way from Tartarus, and if it wasn't for that pathetic brother of mine Damasen, I would have succeeded before coming back. No matter, I planned to crush you in your father's ruins once and for all."


	27. Jason's POV Part VII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part VII**

I hate basilisks.

The little scum-suckers loved to burrow under the temples of New Rome. Back when I was a centurion, my cohort always got the unpopular chore of clearing out their nests.

A basilisk didn't look like much—just an arm-length serpent with yellow eyes and a white frill collar—but it moved fast and could kill anything it touched. It's recommended at Camp Jupiter that we should never face more than one at a time, two if you have the power to deal with them. But there was a dozen swimming around the giant's legs. The only good thing: underwater, basilisks wouldn't be able to breathe fire, but that didn't make them any less deadly.

Two of the serpents shot toward Percy. He sliced them in half. The other ten swirled around him, just out of blade reach, looking for the right place and time to strike. I knew Percy's invulnerable skin and armor will keep him safe from a basilisk poison, but it was just a matter of time before the basilisk poison corrode his armor enough that it would leave Percy's only vulnerable spot vulnerable.

"Hey!" I yelled. "How about some love over here?"

The snakes ignored me, as did the giant. Polybotes just stood back and watched with a smug smile, apparently happy for his pets to do the klling.

"Kymopoleia," I hollered. "You have to stop this."

She regarded me with her glowing white eyes. "Why would I do that? The Earth Mother promised me unrestricted powers, and all Perseus have to offer is a monument for me in Camp Half-Blood. Tell me, son of Jupiter, what can you add to his offer?"

I sensed an opening for negotiation. But what can I add to Percy's offer?

The basilisk closed in on Percy. He blasted them away with currents of water, but they just kept circling.

I glanced up. The thunderstorm was still raging above, but I wonder if I could summon lightning down here without hurting Percy. Percy told me the Achilles curse protected his skin from physical attacks and weapons, but he still could die without being struck in his Achilles point.

With no other option, I thrust up my sword, which immediately glowed red-hot.

A diffuse cloud of yellow light billowed through the depths, like someone had poured neon into the water. The light hit my sword and sprayed outward in ten separate tendrils, zapping the basilisk until they all disintegrated.

Polybotes smile curdled as the black oily poison surrounded him. "Are you so anxious to die, Roman?"

"That's not good," Percy responded.

We scrambled backward, trying to avoid the poison that was spreading across the ruins, but we weren't fast enough. Fortunately for me, my _ventus_ proved to be useful as it's tornado spun quicker and repelled the poison.

Percy on other hand was at risk until he spread his hands out and pushed the poison out of the way.

Polybotes sneered. "So you learn how to move poison, son of Neptune?"

"Unfortunately yeah, thanks to Alkyls," Percy said. "Unlike you though, I don't plan to use it against my enemies ever again."

I didn't know what Percy meant by that, but either way, I was grateful Percy was unaffected by the poison.

I turned to Kymopoleia, who had waved away the darkness. She didn't seem to be affected by the poison either.

"Kym!" I yelled. "Do you really want the world to be destroyed?"

Polybotes tried to throw his weighted net at Percy and jab me with his trident, but we dodge the attack and we stabbed the giant in both of his reptilian legs. The giant roared in pain.

"Jason's right, Kymopoleia," Percy said. "You want to be feared and respected, but if Gaea destroys civilization, there will be no one else to fear you."

"But the Romans don't even fear me!" Kym responded.

"STOP TALKING!" Polybotes swung his trident at me.

Fortunately, my storm spirit acted on his own and blew me away from the slash.

"Then will change that in Camp Jupiter," I responded. "I have some friends in New Rome. I can talk to them to built a shrine to you at Temple Hill. A shrine to remind the Romans who they should fear! But we can't do that if we're killed!"

"LIES!" Polyotes tried to attack us, but we dodged. Polybotes was about to move forward when Kymopoleia moved in front of us.

"Get out of the way, Kymopoleia," Polybotes responded.

"No Polybotes," Kymopoleia replied. "I'm afraid my deal with Gaea has been terminated."

"WHAT?"

"Unless, you can promise me Gaea will save enough mortals to fear me," Kymopoleia responded.

"Unacceptable!" the giant bellow. "The mortals must die to ensure our rule!"

"You hear that, sis?" Percy asked. "Even if your power is full unleashed, Gaea won't guarantee there will be any mortals to fear us. Let Jason and me live, and we can make sure there's a shrine in both Camps that will make us honor and fear you"

"That," Kym said. "is difficult to argue with."

Polybotes struggled to come with a argument, but he didn't have a chance. At that moment I will my sword into a javelin and Percy prepared his sword. Together, we moved in and stabbed the giant in the gut.

Kym lifted her bronze disk from its pedestal. "Say good-bye Polybotes."

She spun the disk at the giant's head. It turned out the rim was very sharp as Polybotes found himself no longer with a head.


	28. Jason's POV Part VIII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part VIII**

"I never did like poison." Kymopoleia waved her hand and the murky clouds dissipated. "It's a nasty habit. Secondhand poison can kill someone, you know."

I wasn't too fond of firsthand poison either, but I decided not to mention that. The oxygen was getting thin and I doubt our battle with Polybotes helped.

Kymopoleia turned to us. "I did my part, now you two must do your part. I expect a shrine in both camps."

"We will keep our end of the deal. Once we win this war and the rivalry between Greeks and Romans is over, it should be easy convincing the Roman Engineers and the campers from Athena Cabin to work together in building your shrine," I said.

"Who knows, with the speed the Roman Engineers build with Athena Cabin's designs, we probably build cabins, temples, shrines and monuments for all the Greek and Roman gods faster and we'll make sure each and every one gets scrapings of food in camp," Percy said, "Maybe even for those that already faded like Helios, Silene, and Pan. I mean, just because they faded, doesn't mean we should forget them, right?"

"Right," I agreed, "And you'll be the first on the list, Kymopoleia… the storm goddess who beheaded a giant and saved our quest."

Kymopoleia stroked her jellyfish hair. "That will do nicely." She turned to Percy. "I'll be watching your progress Perseus Jackson. Be careful though. The Mark of Achilles only makes your skin invulnerable, not your insides. I don't know the full details but I'm certain Gaea has plans to make you bleed on her earth, even without your Achilles Heel."

"Thanks for the warning," Percy responded. "But even with my personal loyalty or not, I'll take my risk at the Acropolis with my friends."

Kymopoleia smiled for the first time since we seen. "I can see why you're father's favorite child, Perseus Jackson, and why Triton took interest in you. Even when you're about to confront your fatal flaw, you still choose to fight for what's right where you are needed."

Percy frowned a bit. "Triton? You heard from him?"

"I heard news of him," Kymopoleia said. "Apparently someone released the two of my brother-in-laws from Tartarus and they have joined the war front intime to break out all of the sea monsters in Atlanta and has moved north to fight Gaea's forces in Long Island. Whether they will succeed or not is yet to be determined."

"Kymopoleia, you should be an Oracle," I said, "You give depressing predictions like one."

The goddess let loose a dolphin laughed. "You amuse me, son of Jupiter. Never before have I seen a child of the sky so willing to fight side by side with a child of the sea. I hope you live to defeat Gaea."

"Uh, yeah… about that. How am I supposed to do that?"

Kymopoleia tilted her head. "You should know the answer. You are a child of the sky, with storms in your blood. A primordial god has been defeated once before."

"Ouranos," Percy said, "The first god of the sky. The Kronos and his brothers slayed him by tricking him to come to earth where he's weaker."

Kymopoleia nodded. "And if Gaea _does_ wake… well, it won't be an easy task, but you must do something similar. And if the rumors I heard about the prophecy line 'An oath made with final breath' has already come true in Tartarus, and you two survived, I hope you will remember your promise, young Pontifex."

Percy had one of his rare confused looks, but I understand. "We're not priests?"

"No?" Kymopoleia's white eyes gleamed. "Well then, changes will have to be made. By the way, your _ventus_ servant says he wishes to be free. Since he has helped you, he hopes you will let him go when you reached the surface. He promises he will not bother you a third time."

"A _third_ time?"

Kymopoleia paused. "He says he joined the storm above to take revenge on you, without knowing you have grown stronger since the Grand Canyon."

"The Grand Canyon…" I recalled that day on the Skywalk, when one of my jerk classmates turned out to be a storm spirit. "You got to be kidding me? I'm breathing _Dylan_?"

"Yes," Kymopoleia said. "That seems to be his name."

I shuddered at the thought. "Well, Dylan will be glad to know I plan to release him as soon as I reach the surface. And if I knew it was him I lassoed, I wouldn't have gone for someone else."

"Dylan says he won't argue since he wouldn't have attack your ship if he knew you were as strong as you are now," Kymopoleia said.

"About our ship…" Percy said.

"It's still in tact, but barely," Kymopoleia said. "It should hold together until you reached Delos, but after that, I suggest someone repairs it."

"Sounds typical."

"Farewell," said the goddess. "And if the Fates survive, I pray they smile upon you."

…

Good thing we left after that, because I was running out of air (Dylan's air—gross).

On the way up, Percy spoke up. "Don't tell Annabeth about me using my powers to manipulate Polybotes' poison. I think she's still freaked out about that power since our encounter with the goddess of misery."

I nodded. "Don't worry. It'll be our secret."

"Thanks," Percy responded. "And thanks for helping me convince Kymopoleia to help us defeat Polybotes."

"That's what bros are for, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," Percy responded. "Truth was, before Juno kidnapped me and erased my memories, Annabeth and I had discussed about continuing the project of building monuments for the minor gods—especially to those that had disappeared, but…"

"With Juno forcing the two of us in an exchange program and Gaea resurrecting the giants, I'm guessing t slipped your mind?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "I didn't even think about it until Kymopoleia mentioned how she felt about not being honored and feared. That's why I brought up about building her a monument in Camp Half-Blood."

"Yeah, and now we have to expand that project in Camp Jupiter," I responded.

"Octavian will probably have an aneurism when he finds out," Percy laughed. "You should have seen him when the Romans agreed to build a temple to Iris on Temple Hill. If he wasn't out voted by the whole camp, he probably would have done something to prevent it. By the way, what does Pontifex mean exactly? It sounded like an important Roman title."

"It means priest. The Romans used to have a _pontifex maximus_ , who oversaw all the proper sacrifices and whatnot, to make sure none of the gods got mad. I guess since we offered so much, your sister though we were two of them."

"It might be a good thing there's two of us," Percy said, "We can take turns overseeing the temples, shrines and monuments being built in either camp. And since I know Annabeth likes to oversee her work in progress, she probably wants to come with me to oversee the Roman engineers building her designs."

I laughed. "At least you won't have a hard time convincing your girlfriend to come with you to Camp Jupiter for that reason. I don't even know how Piper would react to the news."

"Isn't her dad a big time movie star in LA?" Percy asked. "Maybe during the school year you can stay with them so it be easier to arrange rides to San Francisco when needed?"

I never thought about that, but Percy had a good point. "Percy, you are smarter than you look."

Percy laughed. "Yeah… I guess so. Funny thing, when I ever talked to my dad about something serious, he would make this joke that I been hanging around Annabeth too long and that she's rubbing off on me."

I laughed. "Well, first thing first, we need to make it back to the ship, check on our friends and go to Delos to get advice from Artemis and Apollo," I responded.

"Good point," Percy agreed.

* * *

 **A/N:** I am halfway through The Blood of Olympus. At least I hope I am. Either way, thanks for reading everyone.


	29. Nico's POV Part V

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part V**

If I had to choose between death and the Buford Zippy Mart, I think I would of choose death. At least I knew my way around the underworld, and the food is fresher down there than it is here.

"So this is what an American Market is like," Calypso said picking up an orange from the fruit isle. "I think I grew fresher fruit on my island than what this place has."

"Not all markets are like this one," I said. "We're just out of luck that this place was the closest market from camp."

I wouldn't say it, but I felt like I could relate to Calypso more than even Reyna and Hedge. Calypso was new to the modern world. She has been stuck on her island for thousands, trapped outside of time, and unable to know how the world was changing. And now that she was free from her island, with every city she been too been a new adventure for her.

It wasn't until we started this quest together with Reyna, I realized that Calypso and I had something in common, but now that I have, I feel that I should at least try and help her understand the modern world as much as I could sine I been in her shoes.

From this quest, I'm also starting to understand why Percy is always welcoming someone as part of his family. After so long of only having few relatives I would speak too like a normal person, I never realized how much empty my life was. But now I find myself with two surrogate sisters in Reyna and Calypso, heck I even started seeing Hedge as family (although I wouldn't say it out loud).

Now that I think about it, that might explain why back San Juan when Bianca was lecturing me about keeping Hazel a secret from her, I didn't find myself loathing her silently about how could I contact her about Hazel as I thought I would have been. For the first time since Bianca joined the Hunters, I found myself glad she found herself an extended family.

I thought back to what Jason said about how I should stop hiding in the shadows. At the time I pushed it back because I was still relaying my post-traumatic experience in Tartarus that made me question about my life. But now, if I survive this quest—if I survive this war, I might take up on Jason's suggestion.

"Hey, are you okay?" Calypso asked.

"Yeah," I responded. "Come on. The sooner we get this done, the sooner Coach can stop complaining about how he needs more paper."

We bought a first aid kit, several pad paper (so Coach wouldn't run out of them), some junk food and soda (since the banquet table in our magic tent only provided healthy food and fresh water, and some miscellaneous camping supplies that Coach insisted he need for his monster traps.

We tried to find some fresh clothes to buy since most of our clothes been ripped or shredded during our quest and the only one who was able to get fresh clothes was Hedge back in San Juan. Unfortunately, the Zippy Mart only carried T-shirt with Confederate Flags and corny sayings like KEEP CALM AND FOLLOW THE REDNECK.

I quickly decided I was good with the clothes had on. Calypso didn't argue as she didn't find the t-shirts her style either.

"I think I prefer making my own clothes," Calypso said.

I had to reassure here there were stores that sell better clothes than this, but in the end, I gave up. At least if needed, Leo can just take Calypso to a store that sells materials for making clothes.

Once we were done, we paid for our stuff and walked back to the campsite down a two-lane road under the blazing sun. I been to South Carolina back when I was searching for clues of my past, but even I know that no one part of the state was the same. This part of South Carolina, for instance, seemed to consist mostly of overgrown fields, punctuated by telephone poles and trees covered in kudzu vines. The town of Buford itself was a collection of portable metal sheds—six or seven, which was probably the town's population.

I wasn't exactly a sunshine person, but after shadow traveling so much, I started to welcome the warmth. Before the rejuvenating potion, I had a hard time staying anchored to the mortal world. If it wasn't for the potion, I fear I would have faded from the earth by now.

Calypso and I had no trouble finding our way back to camp. The Athena Parthenos was the tallest landmark for miles around. In its new camouflage netting Bianca supplied is, it glittered silver like an extremely flashy forty-foot-tall ghost. The ironic part was that it landed right next to a historical marker that read MASSACRE OF BUFORD, on a gravel turn out at the intersection of Nowhere and Nothing.

At first, you would think the statue was attracted to this spot, but then the statue started radiating with anger. It wasn't as bad as it was in San Juan, or on the temple of Diana, or in Pompeii, but it was still angry about something in the area. My guess is that the area must have had some Roman demigod history and the only reason the statue wasn't radiating as much anger as before is because Athena must of sense that our quest is almost done and that Athena Parthenos is almost home—or I should say its new home. Either way, Calypso thinks this was a good sign.

Coach Hedge was at the other side of camp sending his remaining paper airplanes out. He been writing a lot of them, and not just to Mellie. The coach wouldn't go into details, but he hinted that he was calling n some favors to get us a ride the rest of the way to New York.

Aurum and Argentum were playing keep-away in the woods with one of coach's handballs. Apparently one of Bianca's spirits was good with machines, because both metal dogs looked almost brand new. They even were frisky and full of energy—unlike their owner.

Reyna sat cross-legged at the entrance of the tent, staring at the memorial obelisk. She hadn't said much since we fled San Juan two days ago. We'd also encounter no monsters, which made me uneasy. We'd had no further word from the Hunters or the Amazons, which made me worried about Bianca, and I know Reyna is feeling the same for her sister Hylla. Not to mention Thalia. If she was killed, I don't want to be the one who breaks the news to Percy Annabeth and Jason.

However, there seem to be something else that seem to have bother Reyna. I saw those ghost at the mansion and I know they were whispering to her. Every time I tried to ask her about what happened at Calle San Jose, Reyna shut me down. She even shut Calypso off, which is really odd considering that ever since we started this quest, those two always seem to be sharing some kind of secrets.

"I'll go give Coach Hedge his note pad." Calypso patted my shoulder. "If you need me, just holler."

I nodded, knowing what Calypso meant. Despite the fact Reyna has shut both of us out, we seem to take turns trying to get Reyna to talk. Sometimes we even work together.

It was understandable why I tried to help Reyna. After what happened when I was in the Labyrinth and again when I was in Tartarus, I know how it was like to have ghost getting into your head. But I still feel better when Calypso is there to help me since she seems to know how to help Reyna better than I do.

Reyna glanced up as I approached. "I figured out why we arrived here and why Athena Parthenos is still radiating anger."

"That's great," I responded. "What did you find out?"

"This was the site of the Battle of Waxhaws."

I frowned. "I take it that was long before Hazel's and my time?"

Reyna nodded. "1780s to be exact. During the American Revolution. Most of the Colonial leaders were Greek Demigods. The British generals were Roman demigods."

"Not all of them," I said, "If I remember from History class while Bianca's and I were at Westover, there were colonist that stayed loyal to England. But I didn't know the Greek Camp was in the US during the American Revolution."

"I don't think it was," Reyna admitted. "From what I learned in Camp Jupiter, there was a rumor that Rome's central power moved to England and the Greek's central Power moved to France during the middle ages until after the American Revolution when Rome tried to move into France causing the French Revolution up before."

"That rumor would explain why England and France were always in war for hundreds of years," I responded, "And since the gods normally don't stick to the country they're staying at to have kids, I don't think it's not a surprise that an English Colony had Greek Demigods."

"Right," Reyna said. "Anyways, during the Revolution, four hundred Americans got overtaken here by British Calvary. The Colonial troops tried to surrender, but the British were out for blood. They massacred Americans even after they threw down their weapons. Only a few survived."

"Well, that explains why Athena Parthenos is radiating anger, but why did we arrive here?" I asked.

"The British commander was Banastre Tarleton—also known as Benny the Butcher." Reyna took a shaky breath. "And he was a son of Bellona."

"Oh." I stared at the oversized grave. I didn't sense any spirits, which is odd. I wonder if that obelisk had something to do about it. During my journey to the underworld, I learned that Obelisk were normally kept by Egyptians as a magical gate way. I always intrigued me about it since I knew for a fact that Romans and Greeks saw them more as monuments to someone important like the one in Italy for Emperor Calligula, or the Washington Monument in Washington DC. But if this one did have some kind of power, I wonder…

I shook my head inwardly and sat down next to Reyna. Maybe now not a good time to bring it up, but I decided to risk it. "So you think we were drawn here because you have some sort of connection to the ghosts. Like what happened in San Juan?"

For a ten count she said nothing, turning the plastic bouquet in her hand. "I know you and Calypso are just trying to help by trying to make me talk to you two, but I rather not talk about San Juan."

"You should." I responded. "The main thing about ghosts—most of them have lost their voices. In Asphodel, millions of them wander aimlessly, trying to remember who they were. You know why they end up like that? Because in life they never took a stand one way or another. They never spoke out, so they were never heard. Your voice is your identity. If you don't use it," I said with a shrug, "you're halfway to Asphodel already."

Reyna scowled before someone said, "Nice pep-talk di Angelo."

Calypso was heading toward us. "Seriously, Nico, if that's your idea of a pep-talk, I think you need to get more lessons from Leo or Percy."

Now I was scowling. "I don't need lessons."

Of course Calypso acted like she didn't hear me as she turned to Reyna. "Either way, Nico has a point, Reyna. Nothing good comes from keeping things to yourself. Especially from those who want nothing more than to help you."

Reyna looked down at the grave site once more. "The ghost in San Juan… they were my ancestors."

Calypso and I waited as a breeze ruffled the camouflage netting over the Athena Parthenos.

"The Ramírez-Arellano family goes back a long way," Reyna continued. "I don't know the whole story. My ancestors lived in Spain when it was a Roman province. My great-great-something-something-grandfather was a conquistador. He came over to Puerto Rico with Ponce de León."

One of the ghost on the balcony was wearing a conquistador armor," I recalled.

"That's him."

"So, then you would be one of the heroes I heard about that are descendants as well as children of one god?" Calypso asked. "Legacy and daughter of Bellona?"

"No, just her daughter," Reyna said. "My sister and I were the first actual children of Bellona in the Ramírez-Arellano family. And Bellona has always favored my clan. Millennia ago, she decreed that we would play pivotal roles in many battles."

"Like you're doing now," I said.

"Perhaps. Some of my ancestors have been heroes. Some have been villains. Nico, you saw the ghost with the gunshot wounds in the chest, right?"

I nodded. "A pirate?"

"The most famous pirate in Puerto Rican history. He was known as the Pirate Cofresí, but his family name was Ramírez de Arellano. Our house, the family villa, was built with money from the treasure he buried.

For a moment, I felt like I was a little kid again. Even before I got into Mythomagi, I'd been obsessed with pirates. Probably one of the reasons I'd been so smitten with Percy, son of the sea god.

"And the other ghosts?" I asked.

"The guy in the U.S. Navy Uniform… he's my great-great-uncle from World War II, the first Latino submarine commander."

"So Roman demigods fought in World War II as well—not very surprising," I responded. "The gods probably busy manipulating the Mist to make sure the Greeks and Romans don't fight in the same unit. Although I wouldn't be surprise there were some of those close calls with the two sides meeting."

"I can believe that since I met Percy and Annabeth even though I was supposed to not know that Greek Demigods exist," Reyna said. "But you guys get the idea. A lot of warriors. Bellona was our patron goddess for generation."

"But she never had demigod children in your family until you and your sister?" Calypso asked.

"The goddess… she fell in love with my father, Julian. He was a soldier in Iraq. He was—" Reyna's voice broke. She tossed aside the plastic bouquet of flowers.

"It's okay," Calypso said as if knowing what was going through Reyna's head, "Don't forget, my father is Atlas, and you know how he's like."

Reyna nodded. I'm guessing that Reyna met Atlas during the Battle of Mount Tam. Hard not too since Atlas held the sky just outside the Titan Base.

"Hey, my dad isn't perfect," I responded. "You know what was the last present he got me? A French Zombie."

Both girls stared at me.

"Seriously?" Reyna asked.

"It was after the Titan War. He overheard how modern teenagers are supposed to act like: Make friends, get to know the twenty-first century. And I doubt it helped that he blesses Bianca to be able to summon her own army of fallen Hunters, while I don't have my own personal servant, so he hired a dead French Race Car Driver to be my chaufer since he couldn't drive me around in the mortal world. Like a rotting corpse that speaks with a French Accent would help me become a normal modern demigod."

Reyna and Calypso laughed.

"At least you have a dad who is willing to help you adjust to the modern world," Calypso responded. "I sometimes think the only way Atlas would change to where the gods will accept him is if he had his memory erased by the River Lethe and live a better life so he can realize how horrible his past was."

"Like Bob?" Reyna asked.

Calypso nodded.

"I don't think there's a single person who has something to complain about their dad." I thought for a bit as I realized what I just said. "Except Percy. I never heard that guy complain about his dad once since I met him."

"He might just keep it to himself," Calypso said.

"True," Reyna agreed. "I just wish my dad was more like Poseidon is to Percy than what he was to Hylla and me."

Reyna's expression turned serious, as if she made up her mind. "I never knew my father in his better days. Hylla said he used to be gentler when she was very small, before I was born. He was a good soldier—fearless, disciplined, cool under fire. He was handsome. He could be very charming. Bellona blessed him, as she had with so many of my ancestors, but that wasn't enough for my dad. He wanted her for his wife."

Over at the woods, I saw three more paper airplanes being sent out. Coach must be working extra hard today to try and get us a new form of Transportation.

"My father dedicated himself completely to Bellona," Reyna continued. "It's one thing to respect the power of war. It's another thing to fall in love with it. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to win Bellona's heart. My sister was born just before he went to Iraq for his last tour of duty. He was honorably discharged, came home a hero. He suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress like most other soldiers who experience war."

"War can be hard that way," I said, remembering Pietro, one of my neighbors from my childhood in 1940s Italy. Pietro had come back from Mussolini's African campaign physically intact, but mentally he was shattered.

"At first Hylla told me he had it under control. Then he encounters Bellona again and… well, um, that's how I was born. Bellona gave him a glimpse of the future. She explained why our family was so important to her. She said the legacy of Rome would never fail as long as one of our bloodline remained, fighting to defend our homeland. Those words… I think she meant them to be reassuring, but my father fixated to them. They triggered something in his post-traumatic mind. He couldn't stop thinking about the war. It didn't help that a roadside bomb left him with shrapnel in his shoulder and chest, causing him pain. Then one day, he… he changed."

Calypso and I looked at each other, as if expecting what was coming.

"He became paranoid," Reyna said. "He thought Bellona's words were a warning that our bloodline would be exterminated and the legacy of Rome would fail. He saw enemies everywhere. He collected weapons. He turned our house into a fortress. At night, he would lock Hylla and me in our rooms. If we sneaked out, he would yell at us and throw furniture and… well, he terrified us. At times, he even thought _we_ were the enemies. He became convince we were spying on him, trying to undermine him. Around that time, the ghost must have picked up on my father's agitation and began to manifest until one they appeared as if showing up for the first time. They whispered to him, feeding his suspicions. Finally, one day…"

"He ceased to be your father," Calypso responded.

A cold tide rose in my chest. "He became a _mania_ ," I responded. "A spirit of insanity."

It was clear from Reyna's expression that I was right.

"After that, he became impossible to live with," Reyna continued. "Hylla and I escaped the house as often as we could. A lot of people who knew about my father's condition have offered to take us in, or to talk to him, but in the end.. we came back and face his rage. He was our only family, and we couldn't just leave him or betray him."

Calypso clasped Reyna's shoulder as if understanding what Reyna meant.

 _Of course she knew what Reyna's talking about,_ I thought. _She fought for the Titans during the first Titan War for the very same reason._

"The last time we returned," Reyna took a shaky breath, "he—he was so angry he was literally glowing. He couldn't physically touch things anymore, but he could move them… like a poltergeist, I guess. He tore up the floor tiles. He ripped open the sofa. Finally, he tossed a chair and it hit Hylla. She collapsed unconscious, but I thought he killed her. After so many years of her protecting me… I just lost it. I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find—a family heirloom, the Pirate Confresí's saber. I—I didn't know it was Imperial gold. I didn't even think it would kill him. I just rat and my father's spirit and…"

"You vaporized him," I guessed.

Reyna's eyes brimmed with tears. "I killed my own father."

Calypso hugged Reyna as if she was comforting a sister. "It's okay. You were just trying to protect your sister."

"Yeah, besides, that was a _mania_ , not your father. They're always dangerous, and kill if not stopped," I responded. "You dispelled a ghost."

Reyna twisted the silver ring on her finger. "You don't understand. Patricide is the worst crime a Roman can commit. Spirit or not, what I did is unforgivable. If word of this got out at Camp Jupiter—"

"You'd be executed," said a new voice.

At the edge of the woods stood a Roman legionnaire in full armor, holding a _pilum_. A mop of brown hair hung in his eyes, but it didn't hide the look of a mad man that is happy to kill anyone he wants—a look I recognized in the eyes of photos of many of my paternal half-siblings. But I can sense that this guy was no son or legacy of Hades or Pluto, which made me feel even more cautious. His nose had obviously been broken at least once, but it made him even loom more sinister. "Thank you for your confession, _former_ Praetor. You've made my job much easier."


	30. Nico's POV Part VI

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part VI**

Coach Hedge seems to always choose the worse timing when it comes to showing up. He burst into the clearing, waving a paper airplane and yelling, "Good news, everyone!"

That's when he noticed the Roman. "Oh… never mind." Then he quickly crumpled up the airplane and ate it. Good thing satyrs can eat almost anything that isn't meat.

Reyna, Calypso, and I got to our feet. Reyna and I reached for our swords, and Calyso reached in for her bag as Aurum and Argentum scampered to Reyna's side and growled at the intruder.

Okay, spirits are one thing, but how this guy gotten so close with _none_ of us noticing.

"Bryce Lawrence," Reyna said. "Octavian's newest attack dog."

The Roman inclined his head. His eyes revealed to be pond scum green, nothing like Percy's sea green eyes. Especially since Bryce's eyes were more sinister.

"The augur has many attack dogs," Bryce said. "I'm just the lucky one who found you. Your _Graecus_ friend here"—he pointed his chin at me—"he was easy to track. He stinks of the Underworld."

I unsheathed my sword. "You know the Underworld? Maybe I can arrange you a visit."

Bryce laughed. His front teeth were two different shades of yellow. "Do you think you can frighten me? I'm a descendant of Orcus, the god of broken vows and eternal punishment. I've heard the screams in the Fields of Punishment firsthand. They're music to my ears, and soon I'll be adding one more soul to the chorus."

He grinned at Reyna. "Patricide, eh? Octavian will love this news. You are under arrest for multiple violations of Roman law."

"You're the one to talk about violetions of Roman Laws," Reyna said. "Romans don't quest alone, and a mission has to be led by someone of centurion rank or higher. You're in _probation_ , and even giving you _that_ rank was a mistake with your history. You have no right to arrest me."

Bryce shrugged. "In times of war, some rules have to be flexible. But don't worry. Once I bring you in for trial, I'll be rewarded with full membership in the legion. I imagine I'll be promoted to centurion too since there will be vacancies after the coming battle. Especially if some officer's loyalties aren't in the right place."

"Enough!" Calypso snapped. "You're not taking Reyna anywhere."

Bryce stared at Calypso confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Calypso, daughter of Atlas," Calypso said.

Bryce blinked back and then chuckled. "Oh, so you're that Calypso. I thought you were imprisoned on an island for eternity. But I guess the _Graecus_ must have freed you to destroy the Roman legion. I don't know why since you're not much of a threat."

"I came here to assist in Reyna's quest to save _both_ camps," Calypso snapped.

Coach Hedge hefted his bat. "Maye I should bash this kid so we can be on our way."

"A faun," Bryce said. "Interesting. I heard Greeks actually _trusted_ their goat men."

Hedge bleated. "I'm a satyr. And you can trust I'm going to put this bat upside your head, you little punk."

The coach advanced, but as soon as his hoof touched the cairn, the stones rumbled like they were coming to boil. Out of the gravesite, skeletal warriors erupted— _spartoi_ in the tattered remains of British redcoat uniforms.

Hedge scrambled away, but the first two skeletons grabbed his arms and lifted him off the ground.

"Lemme go, ya stupid boneheads!" he bellowed as more came out and surrounded us.

"As you can see, I'm not on this quest alone. As you can see, I have backup. These redcoats promised quarter to the colonials. Then they butchered them. Personally, I like a good massacre, but because they broke their oaths, their spirits were sent to eternal punishment, and they are perpetually under the power of Orcus. And since the _Graecus_ here is too weak to use his powers, I have control over them."

"What?" I demanded.

"I figured when I sense your presence that you four been shadow traveling the statue here," Bryce said. "Great power takes great sacrifices, as the saying goes, and I figured by now your next jump would kill you."

I looked down at my hands. They weren't transparent or dissolving since I took the rejuvenation potion, but the next jump was still tricky.

"Unfortunately for you and faun, I have no orders to bring you three back alive, unlike the traitor here," Bryce pointed at Reyna.

"Satyr!" the coach yelled.

"As for the Titaness… well, if she's immortal, I can't kill her, but maye I can keep her as a test subject to pain tolerance. I have experimented on all kinds of animals. I even killed my own centurion once. But an immortal titaness who shouldn't be free—well, who knows what will happen."

My anger turned as cold and dark as my blade. I hated people like Bryce Lawrence, who inflicted pain just for fun.

"Bryce, forget about them," Reyna said. "If you want me as your prisoner, fine. I'll go willingly and face Octavian's stupid trial."

"A fine offer." Bryce turned his javelin so it was only a few inches from Reyna's eyes. "You really don't know what Octavian has planned, do you? He's been busy pulling in favors and spending the legion's money. You see, when you forfeit your authority to run off to ancient lands, Octavian rose to power. The power he deserves. Because of it, on August first, your Greek friends at Camp Half-Blood will find out what a powerful enemy Octavian is. I've seen his designs for his machines… Even _I'm_ impressed. But before that, I will drag you to the tribunal and force you to confess that you killed your father. I hope they'll execute in the ancient way—sewn into a sack with a rabid dog, then thrown into a river. I've always wanted to see that. I can't wait until your little secret comes out."

Then and there, my rage exploded.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the lack of information about the last chapter, but I had thought to have the Romans in England and Greeks in France for years they been at war with each other. As some of you might know England and France rage one of the longest wars in human history against each other 'The Hundred Year War', and even after that war, there were more wars between the two countries for the longest time. So I thought of having the rivalry between Greeks and Roman demigods being the cause of it until the time of the French Revolution


	31. Nico's POV Part VII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part VII**

I don't remember what happened after my rage exploded. All I remember is screaming in rage after Bryce threatened Reyna. But from what I tapped into a dangerous power, similar to when Jason and I confronted Cupid, but as scary as the thought Percy tapped into a power to control poison to suffocate a goddess (even I was spooked by that when I heard it).

According to Reyna, the air around me dropped to freezing. The ground blackened. In one horrible cry, I unleashed a flood of pain and anger on everyone in the clearing. Reyna, Calypso and the coach experience my journey through Tartarus, my capture by the giants, my days wasting away inside that bronze jar. They felt my anguish from my days on the _Argo II_ , and my encounter with Cupid in the ruins of Salona (Surprising enough, I wasn't too upset that they found out, but of the fact of how they found out).

They heard my unspoken challenge to Bryce Lawrence, loud and clear: _You want secrets? Here._

The _spartoi_ disintegrated into ashes. The rocks and obelisk turned white with frost. Bryce Lawrence stumbled, clutching his head as both of his nostrils bleed.

I marched toward him, grabbed his _probation_ tablet and ripped it off his neck.

"You aren't worthy of this," I growled. "You broke your oath on the legion, and Olympus."

"What no?" Bryce said.

"You threatened of someone that was pardoned by the gods in their name. you killed your centurion. And despite all that, you escaped your punishment. But no more."

The earth split under Bryce's feet as he sank up to his feet. He tried to claw at the dirt and the plastic bouquets, but his body kept sinking.

"For your act against the gods and the legion's you will your after life will be in the fields of punishment with no tongue and no hearing. You will share no secrets as you suffer the pain you inflicted on your victims, but you won't be able to hear it or the sounds of the other punished spirits you enjoyed hearing so much."

Bryce tried to speak up, but found he couldn't. As he sank, his face became indistinct. He has become a spirit.

"Begone!" I ordered.

The spirit dissipated. The earth closed.

I looked back and found my friends were safe. Scared, but safe.

Then I collapsed.

…

I thought when I die, my life would flash before my eyes. Not the life of everyone else. I wonder if this was a child of Hades thing or if maybe I'm just experiencing a dream vision.

I saw my sister Bianca, escorting a remaining group of Hunters and Amazons onto a boat. Attack to her belt was Diocletian's scepter glowing purple in a mourning way. At first I thought Hylla and Thalia had died, but when the last two boarded I noticed it was them.

"That was too close," Thalia said.

"That's for sure," Bianca said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank gods for Diocletian's scepter. Otherwise we would have lost more lives there."

"That's for sure," Hylla agreed. "But now we need to find a new hide out.

Then my dream shifted. I saw the harpy Ella. I never met her, but I heard enough of the Harpy on the _Argo II_ to recognize her shaggy red hair and red feathers, her eyes like dark coffee. She perched on the couch of the Big House's living room. Propped next to her was the magical stuff leopard Seymour. Ella rocked back and forth, feeding the leopard Cheetos.

"Cheese is not good for harpies," she muttered. Then she scrunched up her face and chanted what I guess was one of the prophecies she memorized: _"The fall of the son, the final verse."_ She fed Seymour more Cheetos. "Cheese is good for Leopard heads."

Seymour roared in agreement.

Then Ella changed into a dark-haired, extremely pregnant cloud nymph, writhing in pain in a camp bunk bed. Clarisse La Rue sat next to her, wiping the nymph's head with a cool cloth. "Mellie, you'll be fine," Clarisse said, though she sounded worried.

"No, nothing is fine!" Mellie wailed. "Gaea is rising!"

The scene shifted. I stood with Hades in the Bekely Hills on the day Hades first led me to Camp Jupiter. "When you find the sibling you are meant to find, bring her here, and introduce yourself as a child of Pluto."

Then I saw Bryce's spirit in the Underworld facing the judges.

"Nico di Angelo has authorize this boy's punishment," A judge said. "Any arguments on the arrangement."

"I agree on the Fields of Punishment, but I still say the boy's punishment should be worse." I recognize the voice of the second judge as Minos. Of course he would want worse punishment than that. "Seriously, gone deaf? How is that a punishment?"

"Normally I would agree, but according to Mr. Lawrence's records, I think letting him hear the screams of other spirits being punished wouldn't be right sine he enjoys it. I approve."

"Very well, Bryce Lawrence will suffer the punishment that the Ghost King has commanded," said the first Judge.

Bryce's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak only to be reminded he can't. With a slam of a mallet, the three Kindly Ones a.k.a. the furies showed up grabbed Bryce and escorted him to his new home.

I gasped as my eyes flew open.

I was flat on my back, staring at the sunlight in the tree branches.

"Thank the gods." Reyna leaned over him, her hand cool on my forehead.

Calypso was next to her humming a hym of healing, and next to her was Coach Hedge scowling. Unfortunately, I had a great view right up the coach's nostrils.

"Good. Just a few more applications and a bit more of that healing song should do the trick."

He held up a square bandage coated with sticky brown gunk and plastered it over my nose.

"Ugh! What is that?" I asked as it smelled like potting soil, cedar chips, grape juice, and just a hint of fertilizer. I didn't have the strength to remove it though.

My senses started to work as I realized I was lying on a sleeping bag outside the tent. I was wearing nothing but boxer shorts and a thousand gross, brown-plastered bandages all over my body. My whole body was itching from drying mud.

"Are—are you trying to plant me?" I asked.

"It's sports medicine with a little nature magic," said Coach Hedge.

"Uh-hem," Calypso cleared her throat.

"Okay, fine! And some powerful healing magic on Calypso's behalf," Hedge grumbled.

"It was the most we can do to keep you from fading," Reyna said. "Unicorn draught, ambrosia and nectar didn't work, and Calypso's strongest healing magic barely kept you stable until Coach Hedge started his experiment."

"But what happened?" I asked. "What happened to the skeletons?"

Reyna, Calypso, and Hedge exchange uneasy looks, which is never good.

"There's good news and bad news," Reyna said.

"But that can wait to later," Calypso said, "You'll need to eat first if we are to make it to your camp in time."

Now I really want to know what happened, but I didn't argue as I found myself hungry and thirsty.


	32. Nico's POV Part VIII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part VIII**

"Three day?"

I wasn't sure if I heard them right the first dozen times.

We were eating some of Calypso's special stew. Apparently she found some of the ingredients she need in the market place and been preparing it.

"You had almost no substance. We couldn't move you if we try," Reyna said. "It's like the rejuvenation potion your sister gave you never worked to begin with."

I couldn't believe it. Was I really unconscious that long?

I looked at Coach Hedge and noticed he had bags under his eyes and his cheeks were sunken. Calypso looked pale, as if she spent a lot of energy trying to keep me awake.

I decided to recounted my dreams: Hylla Bianca and Thalia escorting the remaining Amazons and Hunters into a boat (Reyna looked relieved when she heard her sister was still alive; the mutterings of Ella the harpy; the glimpse of Mellie the could nymph (which worried the coach; Bryce facing judgement. All of them felt like it lasted only seconds, but in reality it been three days?

When I passed out, it was July 27th. If my friends were right, that means today was July 30th.

"The Romans will attack Camp Half-Blood the day after tomorrow. We have to hurry. I have to get ready."

"No." Reyna pressed her hand against my forearm making the bandages crinkle. "We barely kept you together, and that was after ghostifying Bryce and sending him to the Fields of Punishment. If you shadow travel now, we might not be able to save you."

"But we have to get the statue to Camp," I said.

"Don't worry kid, that's what I was trying to tell you," Coach said. "I got us a ride the rest of the way to New York. He should be here today."

"Seriously?" I asked. "How?"

"I pulled in a lot of favors to get word to the right wind spirit," Hedge explained. "Which reminds me, I better go send a word to Mellie. If your dream is right, I better send one of comforting."

Hedge left me alone with Calypso and Reyna.

"I'll go check on the stew," Calypso said. "Make sure he doesn't do anything, Reyna."

"Sure will," Reyna said.

Calypso headed into the tent. Reyna looked toward the cairn of rocks with torment in her eyes. Now that I think about it, what I did to Bryce might have reminded her of what happened to her father.

"Reyna, I'm sorry you had to see me do that to Bryce," I said. "I didn't mean to remind you of your dad. I didn't mean to… to poison another friendship. I'm sorry."

Reyna looked at me. "Don't worry about it Nico. I already forgiven you during the day after the incident. Besides, we're a team. We got to stick together in a time of crisis. You did what had to be done, and no one blames you," Reyna said. "Just promise me, no more turning people into ghosts if you can avoid it."

"Deal," I responded.

Just then large winged shadows showed up on the ground. At first I thought they were birds. But then I noticed that the shadows were actually getting bigger.

Reyna and I looked up and saw at least a half a dozen winged horses in V formation without riders flying our way.

Flying on point was a massive stallion with a golden coat and multicolored plumage like an eagle's, his wingspan twice as wide as the other horses.

Except for that one, I recognized many of the others form Camp Half-Blood including a certain black winged stallion along with two pegasi that I met in previous quest

"Blackjack? Guildo? Porkey?" I responded when they landed. "What are you three doing here?"

Blackjack snickered and neighed. Times like these I had Percy's powers to understand horses.

"Um Nico, I think he's the reason," Reyna pointed to the massive Horse. "That's _the_ Pegasus, the immortal lord of Horses and Pegasi."

Blackjack Porky and Guildo bobbed their heads in a yes. Okay. My day just officially got weird.


	33. Leo's POV Part V

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part V**

It's just my luck that just as I finish my modifications, Percy's big-storm sea goddess half-sister came along and smacked the grommets right off my ship.

After our encounter with Kym (I decided to call her that since I have no idea how to pronounce her name), the _Argo II_ limped through the Aegean, too damage to fly, too slow to outrun monsters. We fought hungry sea serpents about every hour. We attracted schools of curious fish. At one we got stuck and the newly instated crew's co-pontifex Percy and Jason had to get out and push.

The wheezing sound of the engine made me want to cry. Finally, I decided I couldn't wait until we reach Delos to repair the ship, and got to work. Over the course of three long days, I finally got the ship back to working order—more or less—just as we made part at the island of Mykonos.

Percy and Annabeth went ashore to scout while I stayed on the quarterdeck, fine-tuning the control console.

I still couldn't get over the idea that Percy and Jason were now priest of the gods all because of some promises they made to Kym. Annabeth and Piper took the news of their boyfriend's new position very well, especially after Percy explained that it just means that the two of them would be carry on what he and Annabeth had planned to do for the rest of the Minor gods before Juno forced him and Jason into a leader exchange between camps. Only difference was that the plans were now expanded to both camps instead of just one and with Jason sharing the same position and knowing people in New Rome that can help once the war was over. Piper even agreed to talk to her dad about contacting her dad about letting Jason stay with them in L.A. during the school year so he be closer to San Francisco and Camp Jupiter than he would be if he was staying in Camp Half-Blood and Jason wouldn't have to leave Piper behind to do his duties as Pontifex.

I thought about all of this as my hands got engrossed in the wiring. So much time had passed, I didn't even notice that the scouting party was back until Percy said, "Hey, man. Gelato."

Instantly, my day got better. The whole crew sat on deck, without a storm or a monster attack to worry about for the first time in days, and ate ice cream. Well, except for Frank. Despite the growth spurt and physical changes brought on by the blessing of Mars, Frank was still lactose intolerant. So Percy and Annabeth bought him some frozen lemonade instead, so he could have something cool to drink.

A good thing too, because it was a hot and windy day. The sea glittered with chop, but I had fixed the stabilizers well enough that Hazel didn't look seasick.

Curving off to our starboard side was the town of Mykonos—a collection of white stucco buildings with blue roofs, blue windows, and blue doors.

"We saw these pelicans walking around town," Percy reported. "Like, just going through the shops, stopping at bars. We think they were the town's mascots since they didn't bother us—or any mortals for that matter."

"There's also a 'Little Italy' section of town," Annabeth said, "That's why the gelato is so good.'

"Europe is messed up," I shook my head. "First we go to Rome for Spanish steps. Then we go to Greece for Italian Ice cream."

"Um, Leo, that's because it's not uncommon for countries to have sections of cities that shares cultures of other countries," Annabeth said. "Look at San Francisco—they have a section of the city that looks like it's from Chinese."

"I heard of it," Frank said. "But I never got the chance to check it out though."

I gave up arguing after that. Sometimes I forget that even though Annabeth was a Greek demigod, her family moved from Virginia to San Francisco. Besides, the gelato was good, so who am I to complain.

I ate my double chocolate delight and tried to imagine that my friends and me were just chilling on vacation. Unfortunately, that made me miss Calypso and wish that the war was over so we can be reunited. It was July 30th. Less than forty-eight hours until G-day, when Gaea the Princess of Potty Sludge would awaken in all her dirt face glory.

You would think everyone would be stressed out at this point, but instead of worrying about what would happen my friends were discussing plans they are making in case we survive the war.

Of course, the rest of the crew hadn't been down in the stables with me, with the victory goddess Nike, over the past three days, trying to come up with a plan using the physician's cure so that the one who has to fight Gaea will suffer, but at the same time trying to get more info on who will die.

Piper set down her ice cream cup. "So, the island of Delos is right across the harbor. Artemis and Apollo's home turf. Who should go?"

"Well, in sibling terms, Apollo and Artemis don't always meet eye to eye on everything," Annabeth said. "So whoever goes will have to convince both to agree to help us."

"In that case, since Artemis is the Parton goddess of young girls, either you or Hazel or Piper should go," Percy said. "She'll listen to a young girl who comes to her for help."

"True," Annabeth said. "Maybe Frank and Hazel should go. Since Frank is an archer, he might be able to relate to Apollo and Hazel can act as his support when it comes to negotiating with Artemis."

"Sure, why not," Frank responded.

"That just leaves one more person," Jason said.

"I'll go!" I said immediately.

Everybody stared at me. Not that I blame them. But had planned to actually request Frank Hazel and me go anyways so this was easier.

"Trust me, guys. I can help with the diplomat stuff. Besides, I need to talk to Apollo and Artemis. I've got an idea I need to bounce off them."

Annabeth frowned. She looked like she might object, but Jason spoke up.

"If Leo has an idea, we need to trust him."

I smiled, hiding my guilty conscious do to what my plan was. "Thanks, man."

Percy shrugged. "Sounds good. Few words of advice. First off: Apollo and Artemis are fraternal twins. So don't expect them to look alike like Phobos and Deimos."

"Right," I responded.

"Secondly: Never bring up whose the oldest to either of them. If you do, you'll just create an argument between the two."

"I thought Artemis was born first," Hazel said, "And then she helped her mother gave birth to Apollo."

"She did, but due to Artemis not liking to think that way since she and Apollo are twins, and the fact Artemis normally take form of a girl younger than Apollo, Apollo likes to self-claim himself as the oldest," Percy explained getting weird looks. "You'll see what I mean when you meet them. Anyways, thirdly—and this goes to you Leo—don't bring up any flirting you might done around the Hunters when you met them to Artemis before you met Calypso. Artemis don't take to kindly to males flirting to her Hunters."

"Don't plan to, but thanks for the heads up," I responded.

"Lastly, whatever you do, don't mention Haiku to Apollo," Percy finished.

Hazel knit her eyebrows. "Why not? Isn't he the god of poetry?"

"Just trust me."

"Okay then." I rose to my feet. "If that's it, we better get going."

…

I brought a bag full of food from the ship incase we need to make a burnt offering to summon the twin gods, but it turned out, I didn't need it.

Since it was broad day light and we didn't want to appear sneaking up on the gods and be smite for it, we decided not to shadow travel to the island.

Instead, Frank turned into a giant eagle to fly to Delos and I hitch a ride on Arion's back. It's not that I don't trust Frank anymore to not drop me in midair, but I have become self-conscious about the idea since Fort Sumter.

We found the island deserted as winds swept through barren hills that only had rocks, grass, and wildflowers. Oh, and of course a bunch of crumbling temples. Ever since Olympia, I found ruins less entertaining than ever before.

We walked down an avenue lined with white stone lions, the faces weathered almost featureless.

"Do you sense any ghost?" Frank asked Hazel.

Hazel shook her head. "I would be surprise if there were any. Back in ancient times, Delos was sacred ground. No mortal was allowed to be born or die here."

"Does that mean we won't be killed?" I asked.

"Hard to say." Hazel stopped at the summit of a low hill. "Look. Down there."

Below us, the hillside had been carved into an amphitheater. Scrubby plants spouted between the rows of stone benches, so it looked like a concert for thorn bushes. Down at the bottom, sitting on a block of stone in the middle of the stage, I assume was the god Apollo, hunched over a ukulele, plucking out a mournful tune.

Apollo looked about seventeen, so about the same age as many of his kids at Cabin Seven in Camp Half-Blood; with curly blond hair and a perfect tan skin. He wore tattered jeans, a black T-shirt and a white linen jacket with glittering rhinestone lapels, like he was trying for an Elvis/Ramones/Beach Boys hybrid look.

I didn't usually think of the ukulele as a sad instrument. Pathetic, sure, but not sad. Yet the tune Apollo strummed was so melancholy, it broke my feels.

Sitting in the front row was a girl about thirteen, wearing black leggings and a silver tunic, her auburn hair pulled back in a ponytail. She didn't seem to be listening to Apollo's song as she whittled on a long piece of wood with a Hunter's knife, making a bow. My guess: that's Artemis.

"Percy wasn't kidding when he said Apollo and Artemis don't look anything like twins," Frank responded. "And I can see why someone could mistaken Artemis for the youngest."

"Artemis is the Patron Goddess of young girls. Maybe this is her way of blending in with them," Hazel said.

"I can believe that since her hunters are twelve to sixteen years old," I responded.

"So what's the plan?" Frank asked.

"This." I pulled out a white hankerchief from my tool belt (although I was hoping for something bigger). "Don't shoot!" I yelled raising my hands and waving the white handkerchief as I ran to the stage. "We come in peace!"

Neither god looked surprise to see us, or the fact I was waving a white handkerchief around shouting, 'We come in peace' like an idiot.

Apollo sighed and went back to playing his ukulele.

"There you are," Artemis muttered. "We were beginning to wonder."

I stopped in my tracks. "Wait, you were expecting us?"

Apollo plucked a tune that sounded like the funeral version of "Camptown Races." "We were expecting to be found bother and torment. But we didn't know who it would be. Can you not leave us to our misery?"

"You know they can't, brother," Artemis chided. "They are required our help with their quest. And since _your_ son was the one who first predicted this stuff, it's _your_ duty to make sure they see through it."

"The last I check, Halcyon predicted Percy's future in this battle. Not these three," Apollo said, "And even that much got me in trouble."

"But by helping us, you help Percy and Annabeth," I said. "So how about you two stop hiding and help us fight the giants?"

Artemis looked at me with her pale eyes, and I felt like I was a deer carcuss about to be gutted. Percy had warned me not to bring up any flirting I might have done around the Hunters, but looking into Artemis' eyes, I started worrying that she already knew about it.

Hazel jabbed me in the arm. "Sorry about that, Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo. Leo didn't mean any harm by what he says. We know Delos is your birthplace and had figured it was the reason you were here."

Artemis looked at Hazel and her eyes softened. "Thank you for your kind words, Hazel Levesque. I can see why Bianca been praying to me to meet you."

Hazel blinked back. "Bianca been praying to you?"

Artemis nodded. "Even now, after losing most of her spirits and fellow hunters to Orion while protecting your brother's group, she prays for more support that I wish I can provide. Unfortunately, as you said, if I leave this island I would become incapacitated with pain."

"A-are they all right?" Hazel asked.

 _"All right?"_ Apollo sobbed over his ukulele. " _None_ of us are all right, girl! Gaea is rising!"

"Apollo, she has a right to ask about her brother and sister," Artemis snapped. "As I said before, Bianca is fine, Hazel Levesque, and so is your brother. They're both brave fighters like you and thanks to your brother giving Bianca Diocletian Scepter and Reyna's quick thinking in blessing her sister Queen Hylla, the casualties of my hunters and the Amazons would have been greater than it was. Yes, they were brave fighters and if we survive this war, I would give Nico di Angelo my appraisal as a man if I could. Which is more than I can say for my brother."

"You wrong me!" Apollo wailed. "I was misled by Gaea and that horrible Roman child!"

Frank cleared his throat. "Uh, Lord Apollo, you mean your descendant Octavian?"

"Do not speak his name!" Apollo strummed a minor chord. "Oh, Frank Zhang, if only you were my child. I heard your prayers, you know, all those weeks you wanted to be claimed. But alas! Mars gets all the good ones."

"But you have a good kids," I said. "Michael Yew, Will Solace—all the kids from Cabin Seven weren't too bad. Not to mention Halcyon Green. I heard he died a hero saving Percy Thalia and a son of Hermes name Luke."

"Oh yes, they weren't too bad, but that… that descendant of mine is nothing like them. He filled my head with compliments. He told me of the great temples he would build in my honor," Apollo responded.

Artemis snorted. "You are easily flattered, brother."

"Because I have so many qualities to praise! Octavian said he wanted to make the Romans strong again. I said fine! I gave him my blessing! The biggest mistake of my life. Halcyon could have made a better augur than him, and yet I been punished!"

"As I recall," said Artemis, "Your descendant also promised to make you the most important god of the legion, above even Jupiter."

"Well, who was I to argue with an offer like that? Neither Zeus nor Jupiter have a perfect tan, or play the ukulele! But I _never_ thought Octavian would start a war! Gaea must have been clouding my thoughts, whispering in my ear."

I wanted to step back from Apollo, as I remember how the crazy dude Aeolus gone homicidal after hearing Gaea's voice. But I silently reminded myself that if Apollo saw it as an insult I would be killed and my plans will go down the drain.

"So fix it," I said. "Tell Octavian to stand down."

"It's not that easy Leo Valdez," Artemis said. "We can hear the prayer of others, but we can't respond back without attracting Zeus' attention."

"Not to mention I can't fire on my descendant," Apollo grumbled.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Watch!"

Apollo's ukulele turned into a bow. He aimed at the sky and shot. The golden arrow sailed about two hundred feet, then disintegrated into smoke.

"To shoot my bow, I would have to step off Delos," Apollo cried. "Then I would be incapacitated, or Zeus would strike me down. Father never liked me. He hasn't trusted me for millennia!"

"Well," Artemis said, "to be fair, there was that time you conspired with Hera and Poseidon to overthrow him."

"That was a misunderstanding! Poseidon and I wanted to make him a better ruler, not to rule Olympus ourselves!"

'And you killed some of Zeus' Cyclopes."

"I had a good reason for that! They built his lightning bolts that killed my son! At any rate, now Zeus blames me for _everything_ —Octavian's schemes, the fall of Delphi—"

"Wait." Hazel made a time-out sign. "The fall of Delphi?"

Apollo's bow turned back into an ukulele and he started plucking a dramatic chord. "When the schism began between Greek and Roman, while I struggled with confusion, Gaea took advantage! She raised my old enemy Python, the great serpent, to repossess the Delphic Oracle. That horrible creature is now coiled in the ancient caverns, blacking the magic of prophecy. I am stuck here, so I can't even fight him."

I tried to hide it, but I was sort of glad there were no more prophecies. My to-do list was already full without another prophecy to worry about.

"It didn't help that Zeus was _already_ angry with me for appointing that new girl, Rachel Dare, as my oracle. Just when I thought he has gotten over the fact that my son might have pre-seen the Prophecy of Seven when he looked into Percy's battle, he gains this crazy idea that I had hasten the war with Gaea further by appointing Rachel oracle, since the prophecy arrived after I blessed her. But prophecies don't work that way, and it's not like I wanted it to happen just a _year_ after the Titan War ended. Father just needed someone to blame. So of course he picked the handsome, most talented, hopelessly awesome god."

Artemis made a gagging gesture.

"Oh, stop it, sister!" Apollo said. "You're in trouble too!"

"Only because I stayed in touch with my Hunters against Zeus' wishes," Artemis said. "My situation isn't much different from Hephaestus' or Aphrodite's because of it. It's _you_ who is in greater trouble. It's _you_ I'm worried about."

"I'm worried about me too!" Apollo agreed. "We have to do something. We can't kill Octavian. Hmm. Perhaps we should kill _these_ demigods."

"Whoa there, music man," I responded. "We're the children of prophecy _your_ son foresaw. Do you want to dishonor your son's memory by killing us?"

"Then what do you suggest?" Apollo asked.

"Well—we have a plan that might help us make Hal's prediction come true without impacting the Prophecy of Seven too much."

I told them how Hera had directed us to Delos, and how Nike had described the ingredients for the physician's cure.

"The physician's cure?" Apollo stood and smashed his ukulele on the stone. "If that's your plan, then forget it! If I told you the secret of the physician's cure, Zeus would _never_ forgive me! No! It would be simpler to just smite all of you. That might please Zeus—"

"Brother…" Artemis said.

The twins locked eyes in a silent argument. Artemis must have won because Apollo heaved a sigh and kicked his broken ukulele across the stage.

Artemis rose. "Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, come with me. There are things you should know about the Twelfth Legion. As for you, Leo Valdez—" The goddess turned those cold silver eyes on me. "Apollo will hear you out. See if you can strike a deal. My brother always likes a good bargain."

Frank and Hazel both glanced at me as if saying, _Please, don't get yourself killed._ Then they followed Artemis up the steps of the amphitheater and over the crest of the hill.

"Well, Leo Valdez?" Apollo folded his arms. His eyes glowed with golden light. "Let us bargain, then. What can you offer that would convince me to help you so my son's prediction can follow through instead of killing you."


	34. Leo's POV Part VI

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part VI**

"A bargain." My fingers twitched. "Yeah. Absolutely."

My hands went to work before my mind knew what I was doing. I started pulling things out of the pockets of my magic tool belt—copper wire, some bolts, a brass funnel. For months I'd been stashing away bits and pieces machinery, because I never knew what I might need. And the longer I used the belt, the more intuitive it became. I'd reach in and the right items will appear.

"So the thing is," I said as my hands twisted wire. "Zeus is already P. at you, right? And prophecy or not, your son, Halcyon Green, already had predicted that my friends were destined to fight this war and in result be the greatest heroes of all time…"

"Halcyon wasn't preferring this war exactly," Apollo stated.

"Just work with me here, okay? Besides, we both know that this giant war was meant to bring the seven greatest demigods together, just as the previous one brought together Hercules and Dionysus," I said as my hands worked furiousl attaching levers, fastening the metal funnel to an old gear shaft. "My point is, if you help us defeat Gaea, you could make it up to Zeus. And the first thing you can help me with is by hearing out my plan."

I explained what I had in mind. I'd been chewing on the idea for days, ever since Jason and Percy came back from the bottom of the sea and I started talking with Nike.

My conversation with Nike helped me fine-tune the plan for a reverse action of how the Titans defeated their father Ouranos while managing to keep my promise to Calypso that I'll come back to her alive, but I still want a second opinion from another god. Because once I committed myself, there would be no going back. Not to mention even if I contact Calypso about it, there was a chance she would go against it.

Although, part of me hoped Apollo would laugh and tell me to forget it.

Instead, the god nodded thoughtfully. "I will give you this advice for free. You _might_ be able to defeat Gaea in the reverse way Oranos was defeated, but physician's cure or not, any mortal close by would be utterly…" Apollo's voice faltered. "What is that you have made?"

I looked down at the contraption in my hands. Layers of copper wires, like multiple sets of guitar strings, crisscrossed inside the funnel. Rows of striking pins were controlled by lever on the outside of the cone, which was fixed to a square metal base with a bunch of crank handles. It looked like a music box fused to a phonograph.

Maybe I can use this as my bargaining chip?

I remember a story the kids from Cabin Eleven used to brag about: how their dad: Hermes had avoided punishment for stealing Apollo's sacred cows by making the very first lyre and gave it to Apollo.

But how did my hands know what to make?

I don't know, but if this thing is a musical instrument, I can use it.

"Oh this thing," I finally said. "It's just simply the most amazing instrument ever!"

"How does it work?" asked Apollo.

Good question.

I started cranking handles, letting my hands work the machine—praying that it won't explode in my face.

It didn't. Instead a few clear tone rang out—metallic yet warm. I kept at it with the levers and gears until I finally got music. I recognized the song I was playing as the wistful melody Calypso sang for me on Ogygia—how she was homesick and longing there. But the strings of the brass cone made a happier tune.

 _Because Calypso is free,_ I realized. _Because I freed her, and have something to live for because of it. And if my plan works, I will live to see her._

I finished the song happily—forgetting that Apollo was there staring at awe at the instrument.

"I must have it," he said. "What is it called? What do you want for it?"

 _For the plan_ , I thought to myself.

"This is the Valdezinator, of course!" I puffed out my chest. "It works by translating your feelings into music as you manipulate the gears. It's easy for a child of Hephaestus to use, but since you're the god of Music…"

"I'll figure it out," Apollo said. "Just tell me what you want for it?"

"We need the curse of Delos," I said, "And for you to make the Physician's cure."

"Curse of Delos I can give you, but I can't make you the Physician's cure. Sorry, but making that kind of stuff isn't part of my domain," Apollo said. "But I can give you directions where to find my son Asclepius: The god of Healers though. He's at his old temple in Epidaurus—close from here, and he's very helpful. Just plead with him in my name. Just make sure you have the ingredients needed."

"That's it?" I asked. "Wouldn't he be affected by the war?"

"Not in his temple," Apollo said. "The only problem you'll have to face is whatever Zeus had keeping Asclepius under guard. If you can bypass that, then all you have to do is convince him to make the cure."

"What about the curse of Delos?" I asked.

Apollo must really want the Valdezenator because he got up and quickly sprinted toward the nearest patch of wild flowers and picked a yellow one from the crack between the stones.

"Here you go, the curse of Delos," Apollo offered, "Only way to get this is if it's picked by either Artemis or myself. Otherwise it's not so much a curse. The reason has to do with Delos' History as to why it is no longer a floating island—"

"Percy told me about it," I said reminding myself not to bring up whose the oldest. "Something about a punishment from Hera for letting your mother gave birth to you and Artemis."

Apollo nodded. "I'm not surprise Percy heard the story. My son Hal told him he should read up on his Greek and Roman Mythology before he died—saying Percy would need it." Apollo choked up a bit. "He always was a better demigod than most with the gift of prophecies. I just wish he was a Roman demigod, then maybe he could have been an auger of Camp Jupiter instead of descendant of mine Octavian."

I felt a bit awkward standing here. "Well, a deal is a deal," I said, changing the topic. "My Valdezinator for the Curse of Delos and Directions to Asclepius."

Apollo nodded and we made the trade. However, when Apollo turned the levers of the Valdezinator, instead of making music, It made a sound of a car engine on a cold morning.

"Hmm…" Apollo said. "Perhaps it'll take some practice, but I'll get it! Now let us find your friends. The sooner you leave the better."

…

Hazel and Frank waited at the Delos docks, but Artemis was nowhere in sight.

When I turned to tell Apollo good-bye, the god was gone too. I guess he was anxious of trying out his Valdezinator.

"How did it go?" Hazel asked. "Did you get what we need?"

"Well, the curse of Delos," I held up the flower, "But he did give me directions of the quickest route to his son who can make the Physician's cure."

Frank frowned. "How did you manage that?"

"Let's just say I learned I have a knack in building a musical instrument that even impress the god of music," I admitted. "How about you guys? Learn anything from Artemis"

"Unfortunately, yes." Hazel gazed across the water where the _Argo II_ bobbed at anchor. "Artemis knows a lot about missile weapons. She told us Octavian has ordered some… _surprises_ for Camp Half-Blood. He's used most of the legion's treasure to purchase Cyclopes-built onager."

"Onagers?" I asked. "What are those?"

Frank scowled. "You build machines, and you don't know what an onager is? It's just the biggest, baddest catapult ever used by the Roman Army."

"And according to Artemis, six of them will be rolling into Long Island tomorrow night. That's what Octavian has been waiting for," Hazel explained. "At dawn on August first, he'll have enough firepower to completely destroy Camp Half-Blood without a single Roman casualty. He thinks that'll make him a hero."

Frank muttered incoherent words in Latin. "Except he's also summoned so many monstrous 'allies' that the legion is completely surrounded by wild centaurs, tribes of dog-headed _cynocephali_ , and who knows what else. As soon as the legion destroys Camp Half-Blood, the monsters will turn on Octavian and destroy the legion."

"And here I thought the worse thing to happen is Gaea rising," I said as the gears in my head turned with the new information. "All right… this just makes my plan even more important. Once we get this physician's cure, I'm going to need both of your help."

"What kind of help?" Frank asked.

"Wait, it doesn't involve breaking your promise to Calypso, does it?" Hazel asked.

"Hopefully it won't." I told them my plan. The more I talk the more shock they looked and yet when I was done, they didn't complain.

"If you get things ready in time, that could work," Frank said.

"But Leo, Nike said one will have to die and one will have to suffer," Hazel said.

"Yeah—I'm still trying to figure that part out," I said. "But that's why I asked you two to come to Delos with me. You're Romans! You get the whole making sacrifices thing, and if my plan works all we have to do is worry about who will suffer."

"Have you even thought to consider that Calypso might?" Hazel asked.

"Actually I have, but this have to be done," I said. "But that's why when we get back to Camp Half-Blood, Hazel I need you to find Calypso to inform her before the rest of the crew finds out. With your shadow traveling powers or Arion's speed, you can find her before anyone else."

"I hate this plan," Frank muttered.

"I despise it," Hazel said. "But we'll do what we can."

"That's all I can ask," I said. "Let's get back to the ship. We have a healer to find."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the long update. A lot of things came up.

I got some news for anyone who been reading any other fanfiction stoires I posted. I have posted a poll with five incomplete stories out of the list of stories I posted. When 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus over and at the first of the following month that poll will close and the winning fanfiction story will be the story I'll be working on for that month and a new pole with four different stories on the poll that are incomplete along with the story that was dead last in the previous votes will be added as the fifth option clear of it's previous votes. Every month one poll will close and a new one will open the same way.

This way you guys get a vote in what I should work on next. The Poll is on my Bio page, and please, only vote on the poll.

The choices are:

'The Legacy of Athena and Hermes: The Sea of Monsters' (A Naruto/Percy Jackson Crossover)

'Twin Bell Princes' (A Zatch Bell Cannon with combination of Zatch Bell anime and Zatch Bell Manga where Zatch and Zeno were raised together at the palace).

'The Nine-Tail Fox's Son' (A Naruto Canon involving the pilot chapter of the Naruto manga series where Naruto a.k.a. chapter 0)

'Haki Powered Gum-Gum Monkey D. Luffy' (One Piece Cannon where Luffy learned Haki at a young age)

'Ninja Piece' (Naruto Parody of One Piece where the Naruto characters replace most of the One Piece Characters as well as chapters from the naruto anime series and One Piece characters included which is why it's listed off as a Naruto/One Piece crossover). Ideas based off of Emma Iveli's 'The Biju Biju Fruit').


	35. Leo's POV Part VII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part VII**

I spotted the secret entrance immediately.

"Oh, that's beautiful." I maneuver the ship over the ruins of Epidaurus.

The _Argo II_ really wasn't in good shape to fly, but I had gotten her airborne after only one night of work. I was highly motivated by the fact that the world could end tomorrow morning.

I primed the oars flaps. I'd injected Styx water into the samophlange (Percy still is trying to pry out of me how I got the stuff). I treated Festus the figurehead to his favorite brew—thirty-weight motor oil and Tabasco sauce. Even Buford and Small Bob pitch in. Buford is rattling around below decks as his holographic Mini-Hedge yelled, "GIVE ME THIRTY PUSH-UPS!" to inspire the engine, and Small Bob was helping Annabeth make sure the riggings were good.

Now, at last, we hovered over the ancient temple complex of the healing god Asclepius, where we hopefully can find the physician's cure and maybe also some ambrosia, nectar, and Fonzies, as I am running low on supplies.

Next to me on the quarter deck, Percy peered over the railing.

"So that once was the ruins of Asclepius," Percy said.

Percy was wearing his Camp Jupiter T-shirt today since most of his clothes were either destroyed or in the laundry. Over it he had on his celestial bronze armor and his magical thermos strapped to his belt loops. In a way, he looked like a Roman in Greek armor.

"What are we looking for?" Frank asked.

"Ah, _Señor_ Zhang," I said, "you know how you're always saying, 'Leo, you are the only true genius among demigods'?"

"I'm pretty sure I never said that."

"Well, turns out there are other true geniuses! Because one of them must have made that work of art down there."

"You mean the foundation of the shrine?" Percy asked.

"The edges and grooves around the rim looks like teeth of a gear," Jason said.

"Those concentric rings remind me of Pasiphaë's pendant: the symbol of the Labyrinth." Hazel said as she pointed to the center of the structure.

"Huh." I scowled. "Well, I hadn't thought of that. But I was thinking of it as more _mechanical_. Frank, Hazel… where did we see concentric circles like that before?"

"The laboratory under Rome," Frank said.

"The Archimedes lock on the door," Hazel recalled. "It had rings within rings."

"It makes sense," said Annabeth. "In ancient times, the temple of Asclepius was like the General Hospital of Greece. _Everybody_ came here for the best healing. Aboveground, it was the size of a major city, but supposedly the real action happened belowground. That's where the high priests had their intensive care, super magical-type compound, accessed by a secret passage."

"So in a way, the ruins we're seeing could be like one of Daedalus' designs," Percy said. "With a lock system designed by Archimedes. So how do we get in?"

"Way ahead of you, Seaweed brain," I said.

"Only Annabeth is allowed to call me that," Percy stated.

I turned to Jason and Piper. "You guys remember the giant Archimedes grabber arm I told you I was building?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were kidding."

"Oh, my friend, I never kid about giant grabber arms!" I rubbed my hands in anticipation. "It's time to go fishing for prizes!"

…

Compared to other modification I had made to the ship, the grabber arms was a piece of cake. Originally, Archimedes had designed it to pluck enemy ships out of the water, but now I have an even more resourceful use for it.

I opened the hull's forward access vent and extended the arm, guided by the console monitor and Jason, who flew outside, yelling directions.

"Left!" Jason called. "A couple of inches—yeah! Okay, down. Keep it coming. You're good."

Using my trackpad and turntable controls, I opened the claw. Its prongs settled around the grooves in the circular stone structure below. I checked the aerial stabilizers and the monitor's video feed.

"Okay, little buddy." I patted the Archimedes' sphere in the helm. "This is all you."

I activated the sphere.

The grabber arm began to turn like a corkscrew. It rotated the outer ring of stone, which grinded and rumbled but thankfully didn't shatter. Then the claw detached, fixed itself around the second stone ring, and turn it the opposite direction.

Piper kissed me on the cheek. "It's working. Leo, you're amazing."

I grinned. Despite the fact that I have a crazy plan that might kill me, it felt good.

Below us, the last stone ring turned and settled with a deep pneumatic hiss. The entire fifty foot pedestal telescoped downward into a spiral staircase.

Hazel exhaled. "Leo, even from up here, I'm sensing bad stuff at the bottom of those stairs. Something… large and dangerous. You sure you don't want me to come along?"

"Thanks, Hazel, but we'll be good." I patted Piper on the back. "Me and Piper and Jason—we're old pros at large and dangerous."

Frank held out the vial of Pylosian mint. "Don't break it."

I nodded gravely. "Don't break the vial of deadly poison. Man, I'm glad you said that. _Never_ would have occurred to me."

"Shut up, Valdez." Frank gave me a bear hug. "And be careful."

"Ribs," I squeaked.

"Sorry."

Annabeth and Percy wished us good luck, as did Small Bob—if you call rubbing our legs expecting a goodbye petting then meowing once he was settled a wish of good luck.

Jason summoned the winds and whisked Piper and me down to the surface.

…

The stairs spiraled downward about sixty feet before opening into a chamber as large as Bunker Nine—which is to say was ginormous.

The polished white tiles on the walls and floor reflected the light of Jason's sword so well that I didn't have to make one of my fireballs. Rows of long stone benches filled the entire chamber, reminding me of one of those mega-churches they always advertised back in Houston. At the far end of the room, where the altar would have been, stood a ten-foot-tall statue of pure white alabaster—a young woman in a white robe, serene smile on her face. In one hand she raised a cup, while a golden serpent coiled around her arm, its head poised over the brim as if ready to drink.

"Large and dangerous," Jason guessed.

Piper scanned the room. "This must have been the sleeping area." Her voice echoed a little too loudly for my comfort. "The patients stay overnight. The god Asclepius was supposed to send them a dream, telling them what cure to ask for. That statue over there is Hygeia, the daughter of Asclepius. She's the goddess of good health. That's where we get the word _hygiene_."

"How do you know that?" I asked. "Did Percy or Annabeth tell you?"

Piper looked offended. "I know stuff."

Jason studied the statue warily. "What's with the snake and the cup?"

"Uh, not sure," Piper admitted. "Back in the day, this place—the Asclepeion—was a medical school as well as a hospital. All the best doctor-priest trained here. They would've worshipped both Asclepius and Hygeia."

As fascinating as that was, I want to leave. The silence, the gleaming white tiles, the creepy smile on Hygeia's face… it all made me want to crawl out of my skin. But Jason and Piper headed down the center aisle toward the statue, and I quickly decide to follow them as I didn't want to be left down here alone either.

Strew across the benches were old magazines: _Highlights for Children, Autumn, 20 B.C.E.; Hephaestus-TV Weekly—Aphrodite's Latest Baby Bump; A: The Magazine of Asclepius—Ten Simple Tips to Get the Most out of Your Leeching!_

"It's a reception area," I muttered. "I _hate_ reception areas."

Here and there, piles of dust and scattered bones lay on the floor, which did not say encouraging things about the average wait time.

"Check it out," Jason pointed. "Were those signs and that door here when we walked in?"

I didn't think so. On the wall to the right of the statue, above a closed metal door, were tow electronic signboards—which really looked too modern for a place that's over three-thousand-years-old. The top one read:

THE DOCTOR IS: INCARCERATED.

The sign below that read:

NOW SERVING NUMBER: 0000000

Jason squinted. "I can't read it that far away. _The doctor is…"_

"Incarcerated," I said. "Apollo warned me that Asclepius was being held under guard. Zeus didn't want him sharing his medical secrets or something. Good news is that, according to Apollo, Asclepius should be immune to the war between the camps because of his Incarceration."

"At least we have that in our favor," Jason said.

"Twenty bucks and a box of Froot Loops that statue is the guardian," Piper said.

"I'm not taking that bet." I glanced at the nearest pile of waiting room dust. "Well… I guess we take a number."

…

Unfortunately for us, the statue had other ideas for us.

When we got within five feet, she turned her head and looked at us. Her expression remained frozen. Her mouth didn't move but a voice issued somewhere above, echoing through the room.

"Do you have an appointment?"

Piper didn't miss a beat. "Hello, Hygeia! Apollo sent us. We need to see Asclepius.

The alabaster statue stepped off her dais. If she was mechanical, I didn't hear any moving parts. I might be able to feel it if I touch her, but I didn't want to get anywhere near close to her.

"I see." The statue kept smiling, though she didn't sound pleased. "May I make a copy of your insurance cards?"

"Ah well…" Piper faltered. "We don't have them on us, but—"

 _"No insurance cards?"_ The statue shook her head. An exasperation sigh echoed through the chamber. "I suppose you haven't prepared for your visit, either. Have you washed your hands thoroughly?"

"Uh… yes?" Piper said.

I quickly hid my grease and grime streak hands behind my back, hoping she didn't noticed it.

"Are you wearing clean underwear?" the statue asked.

"Hey, lady," I said, "that's getting personal."

"You should always wear clean underwear to the doctor's office," chided Hygeia. "I'm afraid you are a health hazard. You will have to be sanitized before we can proceed."

The golden snake uncurled and dropped from her arm. It reared its head and hissed, flashing saber like fangs.

"You three are in luck. Sanitizing is a community service. No insurance cards needed, and it's complimentary!" Hygeia said.

I'm starting to miss the snake on Athena's Parthenos. At least I know that snake doesn't move (at least, as far as I know of from when I inspected the statue).

The snake lunged at top speed. Fortunately, I had a lot of practice dodging mechanical monsters as I leaped to one side, barely dodging the snake by an inch. I rolled and came up with my hands blazing. As the snake attacked once more, I blasted it in the eyes, causing it to veer left and smash into the bench.

I looked over to my friends who were trying to slash through Hygeia's legs, felling her like an alabaster Christmas tree. Her head hit a bench. Her chalice splashed steaming acid all over the floor. Jason and Piper moved in for the kill, but they could strike, Hygeia's legs popped back on like they were magnetic. The goddess rose, still smiling, which went against what she said next.

"Unacceptable! The doctor will not see you until you are properly sanitized."

She sloshed her cup toward Piper, who jumped out of the way as more acid splashed across the nearest benches, dissolving the stone with hissing cloud of steam.

My attention was forced back to the snake as it recovered its senses. Its melted metal eyes somehow repaired themselves and it's face popped back into shape like a dent-resistant car hood.

Great. Just our luck that both the snake and the statue goddess can heal themselves. They must be a combination of magic and technology like my shield.

The snake tried to struck at me once more, but I ducked and tried to grapple its neck. Unfortunately for me, it was like trying to grab sandpaper going sixty miles an hour. The serpent shot past, its rough metal skin left my hands scraped and bleeding.

Fortunately, the momentary contact did give me some momentary contact.

I was right. The metal itself was magically enchanted to repair itself to a certain degree, but the rest of it is mechanical. And if Hygeia is designed the same way, I might have a chance…

Across the room, Jason soared into the air and lopped off the goddess' head off.

Sadly, the head flew right back into place.

"Unacceptable," Hygeia said calmly. "Decapitation is not a healthy lifestyle choice."

"Jason, get over here" I yelled. "Piper, buy us some time."

Piper didn't look too happy about it, but she nodded.

"Hygeia!" she yelled. "I have insurance!"

That got the statue's attention. Even the golden snake turned toward her, as if insurance was some sort of tasty rodent.

"Insurance?" the statue said eagerly. "Who is your provider?"

"Um… Blue Lightning," Piper said. "I have the card right here. Just a second."

She made a big show of patting down her pockets. The snake slithered over to watch.

Jason ran to me, gasping. "What's the plan?"

"We can't destroy these things," I said. "The material used to make them is enchanted for self-healing. They're immune to pretty much every kid of damage we can cause."

"Great," Jason said. "So…?"

"You remember Chiron's gaming system?"

Jason's eyes widened. "Leo… this isn't Mario Party Six."

"Same principal, though."

"Idiot mode?"

I grinned. "I'll need you and Piper to run interference. I'll reprogram the snake and Hygeia."

"How do you know it won't repair itself internally?" Jason asked.

"Because the outer parts is enchanted, not the internal wirings," I said. "Are you ready

"No, but at this point we don't have much of a choice."

Jason and I ran for the snake.

Hygeia was assailing Piper with health care questions. "Is Blue Lightning an HMO? What is your deductible? Who is your primary care deity?"

As Piper ad-libbed answers, I jumped onto the serpent's back. This time I knew what I was looking for, and for a moment, the serpent didn't seem to notice me. I pried open a service panel near the serpent's head. I held on with my legs and ignore the pain and blood from my hands as I redid the serpent's wiring.

Jason stood by, waiting for the right moment to attack as the snake seemed transfixed by Piper's problem with Blue Lightning's coverage as she told some story about how an advice nurse and what her plan covers.

The snake lurched as I connected the last two wires and reattach the panel, which stuck on instantly because of the healing property of the metal. The serpent started shaking uncontrollably as I jumped off.

Hygeia whirled to face us. "What have you done? My snake requires medical assistance!"

"Does it have insurance?" Piper asked.

"WHAT?" The statue turned back to her, and I jumped. I cided to try a little trick and summoned a fireblast from my hands to give me a rocket boost (an idea I got from watching Percy doing something similar with his thermos).

I manage to land on the statue's shoulders, wrapped my legs around her neck, popped open the back of the statue's head and got to work.

"Get off!" she yelled. "This is not hygienic!"

"Hey!" Jason yelled as he started using the winds to fly circles around her. "I have a question about my deductibles!"

"Hygeia!" Piper shouted. "I need an invoice submitted to Medicare!"

"What? No, please!"

I clicked a few dials and pulled some wires, reconnect her circuits. Once I was done, Hygeia began spinning as she hollered and flail her arms, sloshing acid everywhere.

Fortunately, I was able to jump away and dodge the acid bath.

My friends and I backed away as the statue and her snake underwent a violent religious experience.

"You set them in idiot mode, didn't you?" Piper asked.

I shrugged. "We'll see in a second."

I guess I should explain what Idiot mode was. Well, back in Camp Half-Blood, Chiron had this ancient gaming system in the rec room. Jason and Piper manage to talk me into taking time off on building the _Argo II_ by getting Chiron to letting us play with it—well more of Jason and me since Piper wasn't much of a gamer. Anyways, the games came with three difficult options: _Easy, medium and hard_. Which each setting ended up being bored. So I invented a fourth difficulty level: _idiot mode_. It makes the coms so stupid it's funny as they always do the wrong thing.

I just hope I didn't set these statues in extreme difficulty mode.

The snake stopped shuddering and coiled up as it looked around as if bewildered.

At the same time, Hygeia froze. A puff of smoke drifted from her right ear. She looked down at me. "You must die! Hello! You must die!

She raised her cup and poured acid on her face. Then she turned and marched face first into the nearest wall. The snake wasn't doing much better as it reared up and slammed its head repeatedly into the floor.

"Okay," Jason said. "I think we have achieved _idiot mode._ "

"Hello! Die!" Hygeia backed up from the wall and face slammed it again."

"Let's go," I ran for the metal door next to the dais. I grab the handle. It was still locked, but I was able to sense the mechanisms inside—wires running up the frame, connected to the signs. I can reach them with my fire blast, but I won't be able to work on them if I do.

"Jason, I'll need your help with this," I said.

Jason nodded gave me a wind boost that levitated me upward. I went to work with my pliers, reprograming the signs until the top one flashed:

THE DOCTOR IS: IN DA HOUSE.

The bottom sign changed to read:

NOW SERVING: THREE OF THE SEVEN GREATEST HEROES

The metal door swung open, and I settled to the floor.

"The doctor will see us now." I said with a grin on my face.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who don't know, there is a poll for the story to update next month.


	36. Leo's POV Part VIII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part VIII**

Leo's POV Part VIII

At the end of the hall stood a walnut door with a bronze plaque:

ASCLEPIUS  
MD, DMD, DME, DC, DVS, FAAN, OMG, EMT, TTYL, FRCP, ME, IOU, OD, OT, PHARMD, BAMF, RN, PHD, INC., SMH

There was more acronyms on the list, but at this point, my brain felt like it was going to explode.

Piper knocked. "Dr. Asclepius?"

The door flew open. The man inside had a kindly smile, crinkles around his eyes, short salt-and-pepper hair, and a well-trimmed beard. He wore a white lab coat over a business suit and a stethoscope around his neck. Basically Asclepius would of looked like your average doctor if it wasn't for the polished black staff with a live green Python coiled around it.

After the Hygeia experience, I was hoping we wouldn't have another snake encounter. Especially one that looks as alive as this one that was regarding me with pale yellow eyes like this one was doing.

"Hello," said Asclepius.

"Doctor." Piper gave him a warm smile. "We'd be so _grateful_ for your help. We need the physician's cure."

I wasn't even Piper's target, but even I was affected by her charmspeak as I wanted to give her the physician's cure.

Asclepius put his hand over his heart. "Oh, my dear, I would be delighted to help. Come in! Come in!"

It was rather shocking that Asclepius agreed, but we didn't argue. Although I expected his office to be full of torture devices.

Instead, Asclepius' office looked like… well., a doctor's office: a big maple desk, bookshelves stuffed with medical books, and some of those plastic organ models I loved to play with as a kid, and often used to get into a lot of trouble.

Asclepius took the big comfy doctor's chair and laid his staff and serpent across his desk. "Please, sit!"

Jason and Piper took the two chairs on the patients' side, but I stayed standing. I didn't want to be anywhere near eyelevel with that python.

"So." Asclepius leaned back. "I can't tell you how nice it is to actually talk with patients. The last few thousand years, the paperwork has gotten out of control. Rush, rush, rush. Fill in forms. Deal with red tape. Not to mention the giant alabaster guardian who kills everyone in the waiting room. It takes all the fun out of medicine. I don't even know why they modeled it after my daughter. Hygeia is nothing like that. She's quite nice. At any rate, you did well reprograming the statue. You have a surgeon's hands."

Jason shuddered. "Please don't encourage Leo."

The doctor god chuckled. "Now, what seems to be the trouble?" He sat forward and peered at Jason. "Hmm… a groove cut from a celestial bronze bullet—that seemed to heal well. No cancer, no heart problems. Watch that mole on your left foot, but I'm sure it's benign."

Jason blanched. "How did you—"

"Oh, of course!" Asclepius said. "You're a bit nearsighted! Simple fix."

He opened his drawer, whipped out a prescription pad and an eyeglasses case. He scribbled something on the pad, then handed it and the glasses to Jason. "Keep the prescription for future reference, but these lenses should work. Try them on."

"Wait," I said. "Jason is nearsighted?"

Jason opened the case. "I—I _have_ had a little trouble seeing stuff from a distance lately," he admitted. "I thought I was just tired." He tried on the glasses, which had thin frames of Imperial gold. "Wow. Yeah. That's better."

Piper smiled. "You do look very distinguished. You should keep them."

Jason nodded. "Thanks, uh, Dr. Asclepius, but these are not what we came for."

"No?" Asclepius steepled his fingers. "Well, let's see then…" He turned to Piper. "You seem fine, my dear. Broken arm when you were six. Fell off a horse?"

Piper's jaw dropped. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Well balance and strong body from surfing—that's good. Vegetarian diet—no problem, just make sure you're getting enough iron and protein. Hmm… a little weak on the left shoulder. I assume you got hit with something heavy about a month ago?"

"A sandbag in Rome," Piper said. "That's amazing."

"Alternate ice and hot pack if it bothers you," Asclepius advised. "And you…" He faced me.

"Oh, my… I see…" the doctor's expression turned grim as the friendly twinkle disappeared from his eyes. "Slim chance—very slim. I hope for the best for you."

My heart filled with cement when he said that as if my hope to survive the war sank.

"What?" Jason's new glasses flashed. "What's wrong with Leo?"

"Hey, doc." I shot him a _drop_ it look. Hopefully they knew about patient confidentiality in Ancient Greece. "We came for the physician's cure. Apollo said you can help us with it. I got some Pylosian mint here, and a very nice yellow daisy picked by your dad on delos himself." I set the ingredients on the desk, carefully avoiding the snake's mouth.

"Wait a second!" Piper said. "What's wrong with Leo?"

Asclepius cleared his throat. "I… never mind. Forget I said something. So my father recommended me to you, huh? I hope he comes through this war all right. Zeus can be… quite unreasonable. Now, the only missing ingredient is the heartbeat of the chained god."

"I can summon it," Piper said. "I can summon the _makai_."

"Excellent. Just a moment, dear." He looked at his python. "Spike, are you ready?"

I stifled a laugh. "Your snake's name is Spike?"

Spike looked at him balefully. He hissed, revealing a crown of spikes around his neck like a basilisk's.

My laugh crawled back down my throat and died. "My bad," I said. "Of course your name is Spike."

"Don't mind Spike, he's just a little grumpy," Asclepius said. "People are always confusing _my_ staff with the staff of Hermes which has two snakes, obviously. Over the centuries, people have called Hermes' staff the symbol of medicine, when of course it should be _my_ staff. Spike feels slighted. George and Martha get all the attention. Anyway…"

Asclepius set the daisy and poison in front of Spike. "Pylosian mint—certainty of death. The curse of Delos—anchoring that which cannot be anchored. Now the final ingredient: the heartbeat of the chain god—chaos, violence, and fear of mortality." He turned to Piper. "My dear, you may release the _makhai_."

Piper closed her eyes. Wind swirls through the room. Angry voices wailed. I felt a strange desire to smack Spike with a hammer. I wanted to strangle the good doctor with my bare hands.

Then Spike unhinged his jaw and swallowed the angry wind. His neck ballooned as the spirits of battle went down his throat. He snapped up the daisy and the vial of Pylosian mint for desert.

"Won't the poison hurt him?" Jason asked.

"No, no," Asclepius said. "Wait and see."

A moment later, Spike belched a new vial—a stopper glass tube no bigger than my finger. Dark red liquid glowed inside.

"The physician's cure," Asclepius picked up the vial and turned it in the light. "You guys are lucky that Titan Bob fulfilled the prophecy about oath made with final breath, otherwise I probably be punished for this. Hades hates it when I raise people from the dead. That's why Zeus locked me up. But for the plan to work."

"Wait, Bob fulfilled that line?" I asked, "There won't be death."

"I didn't say that," Asclepius said. "There is still a chance of death and suffering, but this vial should help ensure that one of you will suffer, but there's a slim chance of that."

He looked at me as I said that.

"We understand," Piper promised. "Why don't you come with us Asclepius? Your guardian is out of commission, and you could be of help against the giants and on the _Argo II_."

Asclepius smiled. "The _Argo_ … back when I was a demigod, I sailed on the original ship, you know Ah to be a carefree adventurer again! Alas, I rather not risk Zeus being angry with me once more, and I'm sure he will be angry with me when he finds out I gave you the physician's cure. As for now, You three should leave." Asclepius rose. "Best wishes, demigod. And if you see my father again, please… give him my regrets."

I don't know what that meant, but we decided to leave.

As we pass through the waiting room, the statue of Hygeia was sitting on a bench, pouring acid on her face and singing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" while her golden snake gnawed at her foot, which was peaceful enough to lift anyone's spirits.

…

Back on the _Argo II_ , we gathered in the mess hall and filled in the rest of the crew. Jason and Piper were still not too happy about how Asclepius kept them in the dark about me.

"Well, we know that one of us will suffer and the other will die," Percy said. "We can help the one who will suffer. So we can save the vial for the one who will die."

"That's if what Nike told us is true," Jason pointed out.

I kept quiet, but I know that what Nike told us is true. I that was one of the first topics I talked to Nike about.

"We have to keep our options open," Piper suggested. "We need, like, a designated medic to carry the potion—somebody who can react quickly and heal whoever gets killed."

"Good idea, Beauty Queen," I lied. "I nominated you."

Piper blinked. "But… Annabeth is wiser. Hazel can shadow travel and move even faster on Arion. Frank can turn into animals—"

"But you've got heart." Annabeth squeezed her friend's hand. "Leo's right. When the time comes you'll know what to do."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "I have a feeling you're the best choice, Pipes. You're going to be there with us at the end, whatever happens, storm or fire."

I picked up the vial from the middle of the table. "Is everyone in agreement?"

No one object.

I locked eyes with Hazel. _You know what needs to happen._

I pull a chamois cloth from my tool belt and made a big show of wrapping up the physician's cure. Then I present the package to Piper.

"Okay, then," I said. "Athens tomorrow morning, gang. Be ready to fight some giants."

We broke up after dinner, and I narrowly dodge Jason and Piper to do some work in the engine room. Unfortunately I wasn't alone down there, as Buford the Wonder Table was there.

I took a deep breath and took out the actual vial of physician's cure from my tool belt. The vial I gave Piper was a trick-of the Mist with the help of Hazel.

Buford blew steam at me.

"Hey, man, I had to," I said.

Buford activated his holographic Hedge. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"Look, it's got to be this way. Otherwise we'll _all_ die."

Buford made a plaintive squeal, then clattered into the corner to sulk.

"Now I just have to hope that I can keep my promise to Calypso to return in one piece," I said. "And with the physician's cure, I tend to do so."

And with that said. I got to work on my final project with Festus, hoping that it will work."


	37. Reyna's POV Part IX

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part IX**

"Turn back!" I yelled as I wasn't keen about getting shot out of the sky (although it sounds wrong giving orders to the lord of Pegasus).

As we approached Camp Half-Blood in the predawn hours of August 1st, I spotted six Roman onagers. Even in the dark, their Imperial gold plating glinted. Their massive throwing arms bent back like ship masts listing in a storm. Crews of artillerist scurried around the machines, loading the slings, checking the torsion of the ropes.

"What are those?" Nico called as he rode on Blackjack. I was riding on Lord Pegasus (who for some reason allowed me to ride him). Calypso was on Porkey. Coach hedge was on Guido. Us and three more Pegasus was carrying the Athena Parthenos by cables.

"Siege weapons, "I said. "If we get any closer, they can shoot us out of the sky."

"From this high up?"

"Those are onagers, kid!" Coach Hedge yelled from Guido. "Those things can kick higher than Bruce Lee."

"I heard of them, but I have to say, this is the first time I seen one," Calypso said.

"Lord Pegauss," I said. "we need a safe place to land."

Fortunately he seem to understand and wheeled to the left. The other Pegasus followed him.

As they skirte the western edge of camp, I took in the scene. The legion lined the base of the eastern hills, ready for a dawn attack. The onagers were arrayed behind them in a loose semicircle at three-hundred-yard intervals. Judging from the size of the weapons, I calculated that Octavian had enough firepower to destroy every living thing in the valley.

I just wish that was the only threat we have to deal with. Encamped along the legion's flanks were hundreds of _auxilia_ forces. I couldn't see well in the dark, but I spotted at least one tribe of wild centaurs and an army of _cynocephali_ , the dog-headed men who'd made an uneasy truce with the legion centuries ago. The Romans were badly outnumbered, surrounded by a sea of unreliable allies.

"Percy once told me Camp Half-Blood has some Trireme docked along the beaches of the camp," Calypso advised. "Maybe we can land there."

"That's actually a good idea," Nico said. "The Greeks don't fear Poseidon the way the Romans fear Neptune so they should still have control over it."

Pegasus snorted and flew toward the beach. We reached a large trireme that was a quarter mile from the shore. Fortunately it was big enough for us to land the Athena Parthenos before we landed as well.

I dismounted. As I had two days ago, when I first met Pegasus, I knelt before the horse.

"Thank you, great one."

Pegasus spread his wings and inclined his head.

Even now, after flying halfway up the East Coast together, I could scarcely believe the immortal horse allowed me to ride him.

I had always pictured him as a solid white with dove-like wings, but Pegasus' coat was rich brown, molted with red and gold around the muzzle—which Hedge claimed were the marks where the stallion had emerged from the blood and ichor of his beheaded mother, Medusa. Pegasus' wings were the colors of an eagle's—gold, white, brown, and rust—which made him look much more handsome and regal than plain white. He was the color of _all_ horses, representing all his offspring.

Lord Pegasus nickered.

Hedge trotted over to translate. "Pegasus says he should leave before the shooting starts. His life force connects _all_ pegasi, see, so if he gets injured, _all_ winged horses feel his pain. That's why he doesn't get out much. _He's_ immortal, but his offspring aren't. He doesn't want them to suffer on his account."

As Coach Hedge said that, I realized that Pegasus was much like Percy. Despite the two being two separate species, they had the same personality. I know they're sons of Poseidon, but I expected there be some differences.

Coach Hedge continued translating. "He's asked the other horses to stay with us, to help us complete our mission."

"I understand," I said. "Thank you."

Pegasus whinnied.

Hedge's eyes widened. He choked back a sob, then fished a handkerchief out of his backpack and dabbed his eyes.

"Coach?" Nico frowned with concern. "What did Pegasus say?"

"He—he says he didn't come to us in person because of my message." Hedge turned to Reyna. "He did it because of _you_. He experiences the feelings of all winged horses. He followed your friendship with Scipoio. Pegasus says the only other demigod who came close to touch him with their compassion for a winged horse is his half-brother Percy."

Blackjack nickered in agreement in agreement.

"Because of it, he gives you, Reyna, the title of Horse Friend," Hedge said.

"Reyna—that's a great honor," Calypso said. "Congratulations."

My eyes stung. I bowed my head. "Thank you, lord."

Pegasus pawed the deck. Blackjack and his winged friends whinnied in salute. Then their sire launched himself upward and spiraled into the night.

Hedge stared at the clouds in amazement. "Pegasus hasn't shown himself in hundreds of years." He patted me on the back. "You did good, Roman."

I didn't feel like I deserve credit for putting Scipio through so much suffering, but I forced down my feelings of guilt.

"Maybe we should check to see if there are any Greek demigods here," Calypso said.

"Already ahead of you," Nico said. "There are three mortal demigod souls on this ship."

"Maybe one of us should go down there to let them know there's no threat on the ship," Calypso said.

"I'll go," Nico said. "If these are the demigods I think they are, one of them could be of good use for us."

"Go find them," I said. "But by foot. With Romans staging an attack, they might be on edge already and probably will attack you by accident if you shadow travel down there."

Nico nodded and headed down below decks.

"So, as s soon as Nico comes with our backup, we go ashore, and I go see my wife!"

I wish it was that simple as I scan the horizon. Another Greek trireme patrolled just offshore, but it didn't seem to have noticed our arrival, or else there would be alarms going off and movement along the beach.

I caught a glimpse of silver wake in the moonlight, a half-mile to the west. A black motorboat was speeding toward us with no running lights. Glinting on the boat's prow was a laurel wreath design with the letters SPQR.

"The legion has sent a welcoming committee."

Calypso look toward where I was looking. "I thought Nico said the Romans don't have a navy."

"We didn't," I said. "Apparently Octavian has been busier than I realized."

But before I could see who was coming, something fired from one of the openings bellow—a pouch of some sort that seem to have fired from Potato gun. Whatever it was, it hit the boat and at first nothing happened.

Then the three people jumped out of the boat as it started smoking. Not too long later there was a explosion of Green flames—greek fire.

The Romans survived the blast, but one of them were knocked out unconscious as the other two tried to swim him to ashore.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"Beckendorf fired a pouch full of greek fire from a potato gun," said a new voice.

I turned to see a skinny man wearing greek armor that hung loosely from his body and a sword strap to his side. But what stood him out was the fact that under his helmet I could see an eye patch.

"My name is Ethan Nakamura son of Nemesis," he said. "And if it wasn't for the fact you just delivered the Athena Parthenos onto this ship, you would already be dead."

* * *

 **A/N:** That's right, I assign a few more hands to help Reyna deliver the statue and Nico sabotage the Onagers. Leila and Dakota were on the boat with Michael Kahale, but they're okay.


	38. Reyna's POV Part X

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

Reyna's POV Part X

Nico climbed back on board with two other demigods. One was a big burly African American dude with large hands. The other was a beautiful girl who was dressed like one of your most popular girls who can make orange t-shirt and jeans along with Greek Armor look beautiful.

Despite there tend to be some physical differences between Greek and roman demigods of the same Olympian (just different personas), I trained and fought alongside with children of Vulcan and Venus to realize the big guy was a son of Hephaestus and the girl was the daughter of Aphrodite.

But they weren't alone. A cyclopes wearing a swimming suit and flannel pajamas came out with a winged human with red feathers—a Harpy. I quickly recognize them as Tyson Jackson—Percy's adopted half-brother and the harpy Ella.

"Friends!" Tyson scooped up Hedge in one arm and me in another. "You made it! Horray!"

Whatever tension the three Greek demigods that just showed up had seemed to break when Tyson hugged me.

Tyson eventually let me down.

"Hello there," The girl started. "My name is Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. Over here is my boy friends Charles Beckendorf—"

"But you can call me Beckendorf," Beckendorf said, "I'm the son of Hephaestus."

Silena nodded. "And our one eye friend over there is Ethan Nakamura…"

"Son of Nemesis," I said. "He already introduced himself. I'm Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of the Twelfth Legion."

"So you're the praetor Annabeth send to return the Athena's Parthenos," Beckendorf grunted. "We were starting to worry until Nico showed up bellow decks."

"We were worried we wouldn't make it either," Calypso said. "My name is Calypso formally from Ogygia."

"Calypso," Silena smiled. "I guess that means the gods kept their promise after all?"

"Sort of," Calypso said. "They did make it possible for me to leave the island, but it turns out I had to wait until my boyfriend Leo arrived to get me off."

"I hate to break this reunion, but if it's okay with you guys, I want to save the Romans that were blasted off their boat and treat them," I said.

"Don't worry, if we wanted the romans dead, Beckendorf would of used a larger amount of greek fire than that," Ethan said. "Not to mention, Tyson's friend has them covered."

As Ethan said that, a half-fish/half-horse known as a Hippocampi showed up with the Romans. Two conscious one was on it's back and the unconscious one was carried from his t-shirt in it's mouth as it dropped them aboard.

I recognized the two conscious ones as Dakota: son of Bacchus and Centurion of the Fifth legion, and Leila: Daughter of Ceres and Centurion of the Fourth Legion. I also recognize the unconscious one as Michael.

"Thank you Rainbow!" Tyson yelled.

Ethan dew out his sword and step toward the group until Leila yelled: "Wait! Dakota and I come in peace!"

"That's a likely story."

"She's telling the truth," Dakota said. "We volunteered to come with Michael in claims to redeem ourselves to Octavian when we saw the pegasi. But we're not here under Octavian's order! We're here to help our praetor."

Ethan turned to Beckendorf, as if waiting for command. Beckendorf turned to me. "Well, they're your fellow Campers. Should we trust them?"

Surprising to say I nodded. "We can trust Dakota and Leila. But we should tie Michael up to make sure he doesn't go running back to Octavian when he wakes up."

"You heard her, Ethan," Silena said.

Ethan nodded and sheathed his sword and got to work. As he did so, Silena tended to the six Pegasus with Leila's and Calypso's help.

"We had the ship rigged in case the Romans manage to sneak aboard on the ship." Beckendorf said. "We had to increase security here when Chiron recommend we keep the Golden Fleece with Ella and Tyson. Which is why Ethan is here. His mother Nemesis blessed him with the ability of clear sight. So even if Octavian send romans with abilities to manipulate the Mist or his monster buddies, Ethan will see them a mile away."

"That also explains why Lord Pegasus wasn't hesitant to come here," Hedge said. "I thought I sense Nature magic coming off this ship."

"So you're incharge of the protection of this ship?" I asked.

"More or less," Beckendorf said. "Too be honest, Tyson was in charge of keeping Ella safe on this ship before we were assign here. I even made him a second hellhound whistle like Percy's to use incase he need to call on Mrs. O'Leary to get out of here."

"So what do we do then?" asked Dakota. "We have an hour at most until sunrise."

"Five fifty-two A.M.," said Ella, perched on the railing. "Sunrise, Eastern seaboard, August first. _Timetables for Naval Meteorology_. One hour and twelve minutes is more than one hour."

Dakota's eye ticked. "I stand corrected."

"It doesn't matter how much time we have left, what matters is that we make sure Reyna completes her quest," Beckendorf said.

"And that I get back to my wife," Coach Hedge said. "By the way, any idea how Mellie is doing?"

"Last I heard from Clarisse, Mellie started going into labor last night," Silena said. "Michael Yew and Will Solace from Apollo Cabin have been assigned with her to help her give birth."

"I got to get there," Hedge said.

"We'll get you to your wife, Coach," I promised. "But we have to do it right."

"Goat man can take Rainbow ashore," Tyson said. "Ella and I go with him and I protect him."

"I'll go too," Calypso said, "I know some healing magic that could come in handy."

"Good idea," I agreed. "Be sure to tell the campers I plan to fly the Athena Parthenos to Half-Blood hill at Sunrise. A peace offering gift from the Romans to The Greeks so we can finally heal our rift."

"You got it," Hedge said. "But what about the Roman legions."

"He's right, they'll blast you out of the sky with the Onagers," Leila said.

"Not necessary," Ethan said. "Before we left, I overheard Chiron saying something about sending a team of three to disable the the Onagers."

"Then we can increase their odds of success," I said. "Dakota, Leila, will your cohorts follow you?"

"I—I think so, yes," Dakota said. "But if we ask them to commit treason—"

"It isn't treason," Leila said. "Not if we're acting on direct orders from our Praetor. And Reyna is still our praetor."

I turned to Nico. "I need you to go with Dakota and Leila. While they're stirring ranks, trying to delay the attack, you have to find a way to sabotage those onagers."

Nico smiled. "My pleasure."

"I'll go with you," Beckendorf offered, "We normally don't do it, but when we put our minds to it, children of Hephaestus can disable weapons like Onagers just as fast as we can build."

I nodded as a thought occurred to me. "You said the Golden Fleece is on the ship right?"

"Yeah," Beckendorf said.

"I know it's a risk taking it off the ship, but I want you to give it to Nico," I suggested. "Up until we got rides from the Pegasus, Nico had been using all his powers to get Athena's Parthenos here, and I'll feel better if I don't have to worry about him risking his life any further using his powers."

Beckendorf nodded and looked at Ethan. "Go get the Fleece!"

Ethan nodded headed bellow decks.

"What about our unconscious guest here?" Silena asked. "We shouldn't leave him where he can still do damage."

"You and Ethan can stay with him," I said. "Maybe you can even convince him to help us—sister to brother."

"He's—He's my brother?" Silena asked.

I nodded. "Son of Venus. Only reason he was out to stop us is because Octavian's family sponsored him a place in the first cohort when no one else took him."

Silena nodded in understanding, "I'll try my best then."

"This is great and all," Dakota shuffled his feet. "But even if you get the statue to the hill, what's to stop Octavian from destroying it once it's in place? He's got a lot more firepower than the Onagers."

I peered up at the ivory face of Athena. Despite being covered in veil beneath the camouflage, I can tell the statue it's a lot more peaceful since my quest started—possibly longer than it has been for thousands of years.

"Once the statue is returned to the Greeks… it'll be difficult to destroy. After all, it has great magic radiating from it. It has simply chosen not to use it yet. And who knows, maybe once I do return it, Athena might be cooperative to helping me secure peace."

"I'll take your word for it," Leila said.

"Still, are you sure about this?" Nico asked. "Wouldn't it be better that for you to have the Golden Fleece than me?"

"I'm sure, Nico," I said.

"Besides, Reyna won't be alone," Silena said. "She has the best herd of Pegasus Camp Half-Blood has to offer to help her deliver Athena's Parthenos. I'm still amaze that they manage to get out of camp without being spotted and shot down by the Romans."

Blackjack nickered. Although I don't speak pegasi or horse, I'm pretty sure he said something like: _"When our lord calls on us, we answer no matter what's the risk."_

At that moment, Ethan showed up with a golden ram's fleece. Although it was the first time I seen it, even I could tell it was the real deal as I felt the nature magic radiating from it. Ethan toss it to Nico as we explained to him of the plan.

I was rather shock to see that Ethan was okay with his part in the plan. Especially when Beckendorf handed him a wrist watch from his wrist. "If you two have too, you know what to do."

Ethan nodded in understanding.

"All right, everyone. Be careful out there and make sure you survive to see both camps combine forces against Gaea's forces. And _Ave Romae and Graceans!"_

Dakota and Leila repeated the cheer in both Latin and English for those who didn't speak Latin: "Go Romans and Greeks."

Silena gave Beckendorf a good luck kiss before he and Nico headed off with Dakota and Leila.

Tyson handed Silena what looks like a dog whistle before he Ella, Coach Hedge, and Calypso rode off on Rainbow to where Melie was at.

I mounted on Blackjack's back as Silena helped make sure the cables were secured.

"I hope your plan works," Ethan

"You and me both," I said."You're ready to go," Silena said.

"Right!" I said. "I wish you two the best of luck."

I wrapped my arms around Blackjack's neck. As I did, I noticed his coat smelled like Scipio's—a mixture of fresh-cut grass and warm bread. It was almost enough to make me cry, but I had to stay strong.

I looked up at the fading stars.

"Mother," I said, "I haven't prayed to you enough. I've never met you. I've never asked for your help. But please… this morning, give me the strength to do what is right."

As if on cue, something flashed on the eastern horizon—a light across the Sound, approaching fast like another speedboat.

For one elated moment, I thought it was a sign from Bellona. But when the shape got closer, my hope turn to dread as I waited too long.

"Silena! Ethan! Take cover!" I yelled. "Blackjack, move!"

Silena and Ethan noticed it jumped and Blackjack flew in the air, barely dodging an arrow.

But it wasn't enough as two more arrows struck next to Ethan and Silena's feet. Attach to the shaft was a glowing LED readout the size of a wristwatch, counting down from 5:00.

4:59.

4:58.

* * *

 **A/N:** In case you're wondering, there's a reason why I select Silena and Ethan to stay behind.


	39. Reyna's POV Part XI

**movie DiA/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part XI**

"You may have dodge my arrows, praetor, but now you must choose between helping these Greeks or continuing your quest."

Orion stood on the surface of the water, fifty feet to starboard, an arrow nocked with his bow.

I wasn't surprise he pulled something like this off. He was challenging me to be the Roman I am and complete the quest, or be the hero and save two people who are enemies to New Rome.

But at the same time I thought about that, I noticed something different about the giant. He had scars that he didn't have the last time I saw him. His fight with the Hunters and Amazons had left him with mottled gray and pink scar tissue on his arms and face, so he looked like a bruised peach in the process of rotting. His left mechanical eye was dark. His hair had burned away, leaving only ragged patches.

"Orion," I said.

"So that's Orion," Ethan said.

"What happened to him?" Silena asked.

"My sister along with the Amazons and Hunters of Artemis as well as legonaires that died in the past happened," I said. "We sort of helped them led Orion to one of their traps to buy us time to get the statue here. We even gave them a priceless Roman Artifact that summon dead legionnaires."

I didn't add the part where we didn't have much of a choice in the matter, but from Nico's dream vision and seeing Orion's condition now, I'm not going to complain.

At Ethan's and Silena's feet, the timer on the arrow read: 4:42.

"Explosive arrows are very touchy," said Orion. "Once they're embedded, even the slightest motion can set them off."

The pegasi clopped nervously around the Athena Parthenos. Dawn began to break. The wind from the shore brought a faint scent of strawberries. Blackjack whinnied. I didn't speak horse but I got the feeling Blackjack wanted to help Silena and Ethan.

"You think you were wise giving your sister command over an undead legion," Orion said, "But all you did is delay the inevitable. As soon as I finish you off and the world is under Gaea's command, I'll hunt them down and kill them.

4:04.

Silena and Ethan were still unable to move without setting off the bomb. I'm certain this wasn't what they had in mind when they made their plan B—whatever it is.

Michael Kahale started stirring from where Ethan tied him up, but unless we can convince him to help us, he won't be of any use.

I started scheming away

3:54.

"Before you kill me, I need to know." I said. "Is it true what Annabeth said? About the spirits possessing Leo to attack New Rome?"

Orion frowned. "I don't know why that's relevant, but yes. Gaea summoned some spirits to possess a few members of the crew to start a war between Greeks and Romans to disable the gods."

"And to destroy each other," I said.

"That's correct," Orion said, "As well as to help Gaea get the demigod blood she needed."

"And the monster army Octavian set up—I'm guessing Gaea had something to do with it to make sure both camps are destroyed by the end of the day."

"Well, we did had a bit help there!" Orion said. "But once we convine that legacy's sponsors to help our cause, it was easy. Especially since that idiot was stupid enough to think his forces are gifts from Apollo. Hah! Right now Apollo is too busy hiding from his own father to lift a finger to help anyone, much less send forces."

"So this is a trap from the beginning!" I said.

"That's right!" Orion agreed. "And there's nothing you can do about it. Not unless you want your pals there to die!"

"Not neccessarily!"

Michael Kahale manage to sit up while still being tied up .

"You heard him right, Michael?" I asked. "Octavian is being used to destroy both our camps."

Michael Kahale nodded. "Which means to protect the camp, I must abandon my quest to arrest you to help you save both camps."

"You think this is enough?" Orion asked. "You still need the help of a god, and you romans never been good at summoning them! I heard you pray to your mother, and look what you got instead?"

 _He's right,_ I thought. I prayed to my mother and this happened. I may have Kahale on my side now, but he's still tied up. Still I had to try something.

3:01.

I looked at Michael and nodded, sending him a private message. Fortunately he understood as he nodded too. Back in Camp Jupiter there was a trust test in hostage situation where one of us was tied up and we must maneuver around while tied up while trusting our _savior_ to be able to throw the knife and cut us free without harming us. Before the Second Titan war, it was canceled due to injuries. But when our number of Campers left Camp Jupiter to join the Titans, we needed to work on our trust and the trust exorcise was brought back.

I looked at the Athena Parthenos. The wind coming from the shore caught the camoflage's netting and stripped it away, revealing the statue.

 _I know you still hate romans, but Silena and Ethan aren't romans. If you can't protect Michael and me, at least protect them._ I prayed. _And, it's an honor to escort you, my lady._

I took out my knife and threw it expertly at the ropes bounding Michael. Michael swiftly duck and roll so that the knife would cut the ropes without harming himself. Mike then use his old foot ball training and Roman demigod training to use as he grabbed my knife and throw it accurately at the giant's chest.

It hit causing the giant to scream in pain

As he did I jumped down from Blackjack, twist myself in the air so I land on the deck safely, and threw my cloak over Silena and guarded Ethan as best as I could as the detonating arrow exploded.

Surprising enough, I wasn't harmed. I felt the explosion hit my ribs, but it only made a smallest pop. I didn't catch on fire.

How is this possible?

 _Rise,_ said a voice in my head.

I rose to my feet as if in a trance. The smoke curled from the edges of my clothes—no wait—a cloak?

I don't know how, but somehow the cloak I threw over Silena to protect her was replaced with a new one that was glittering Imperial gold. At my feet, a section of the deck had been reduced to a circle of charcoal, but the wood had held against the blast.

 _You risked your life for two Greeks, and for that, I will protect you and your fellow Roman and give you my aegis, Reyna Ramírez-Arellano_ , the voice said.

I stared in amazement at the Athena Parthenos, glowing with a faint golden aura.

The _aegis_ … From my years of study, I recalled that the term _aegis_ didn't apply to only the shield. It also meant the goddess' cloak. According to legend, Athena sometimes cut pieces off her mantle and draped them over statues in her temples, or over her chosen heroes, to shield them.

I turned to Silena and Ethan, who seemed fine. Not only Athena awarded me with Aegis, but she protected them too.

"You fail!" Orion yelled. I look to see him digging the dagger out of his chest. "I'm still alive!"

"Not for long!" Michael said.

"Stand down, Kahale!" I ordered.

"What—" Michael turned to me and his eyes widened as if noticing I was wearing Aegis for the first time. He quickly nodded and backed off.

At that moment, Orion drew his bow and fired at me, but it seemed to happen in slow motion. I swept my cloak in front of me. The arrow shattered against the cloth. I charged to the railing and leaped at the giant.

The jump should have been impossible far, but I felt a surge of power in my limbs, as if my mother, Bellona, was lending me strength—a return for all the strength I had lent to others.

I grabbed the giant's bow and swung around on it like a gymnast, landing on the giant's back. I locked my legs around his waist, then twisted my cloak into a rope and pulled it across Orion's neck with all my might.

He instinctively dropped his bow. He clutched at the glimmering fabric, but his fingers steamed and blistered when he touched it. Sour, acrid smoke rose from his neck.

I pulled tighter.

"This is for any of the Hunters and Amazons who sacrificed thmelves to stop you," I said. "Both alive and already dead!"

Orion thrashed and fought, but my will was unshakable thanks to the power of Athena infused in my cloak and the blessed strength from my mother.

Then I remember than my mother's temple wasn't just a place to declare war, but to make peace. The two war goddesses must be using me to kill the giant and create peace. And I planned to do so.

The giant crumbled to his knees and sank in the water. I didn't let go until he ceased to thrash and his body dissolved into sea foam. Hi mechanical eye disappeared beneath the waves and his bow began to sink.

I let it. I had no interest in spoils of war—no desire to let any part of the giant survive. He deserved to be forgotten.

"Reyna!"

I looked over at the Trireme where Michael was standing with Silena and Ethan.

"If you are to complete your quest, we should go now!" Michael yelled.

I nodded and swim back to the ship.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I been in a Divergent phase lately. Ever since I saw the movie Divergent, I been interest in the series-both books movies and fanfiction. What can I say? Unlike a typical person who looses interest in books after seeing the movie; movies actually gets me interested into reading the books. It happened with Percy Jackson series and even the Hunger Games trilogy. The way I see it, if the movies are good, then the books are probably even better. And believe it or not, I have yet to find a book that a movie I seen that isn't better than the movie


	40. Reyna's POV Part XII

**movie DiA/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Reyna's POV Part XII**

Reyna's POV Part XII

Ethan and Michael helped me on board as Silena did a check over on the Pegasus.

"Fortunately the blast didn't harm the pegasi," Silena said. "They should be able to get you to Half Blood-Hill.

"You guys are coming with me," I said.

Ethan frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Plus, since I proven my worthiness to Athena, I don't think she would mind me bringing back up."

"I'll go ashore on a boat," Michael said. "Maybe I can talk to Octavian to put the Onagers into good use."

"That's if they're still useful by time you get there," Ethan said.

"What do you mean?"

I quickly explained about the plan we came up with to Michael from when he was unconscious. When I was done, his eye was twitching, but he manage to stay calm.

"So a son of Pluto's Greek form and the son of Vulcan's greek form is out to help a team send to disable the Onagers while Dakota and Leila causes a distraction," Michael said. "Octavian won't be happy about that, but considering the circumstances, I won't argue. Still, I want to go ashore and talk to Octavian."

"Okay." I responded, "and Michael, thanks."

He nodded and headed off to find a possible boat off the ship.

"We better hurry," Ethan said. "We're losing time."

I realized what he meant. The sky seemed to had lightened up since I destroyed Orion (with Athena's and mom's help). The Athena Parthenos gleamed in the sun. My winged horse friends were pawing the deck impatiently, and Blackjack was circling around just as impatiently, as if asking: _What's taking you so long slow pokes._

"Oh no!" Silena gasped.

I turned and saw what she was gasping at. The hills that once was green and peaceful, now was illuminating an orange glow a s multiple streaks of fire climbed skyward like burning fingers.

"Octavian has started his attack," I said. "We got to go! Now!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the short chapter. I didn't think about how much saving Blackjack from being poisoned would shorten this chapter


	41. Piper's POV Part V

**movie DiA/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's's POV Part V**

I wasn't surprise when the snake people arrived.

All week, I'd been thinking about Sciron the bandit (a son of Poseidon that Percy doesn't recognized as his sibling), when I stood on the deck of the _Argo II_ after escaping a gigantic Destructo-Turtle and made the mistake of saying, "We're safe."

Instantly an arrow had hit the mainmast, an inch in front of my nose.

I learned quickly not to assume we're safe as it was a form of tempting the Fates.

So when the ship docked at the harbor in Piraeus, on the outskirts of Athens, I resisted the urge to breath a sigh of relief. Sure, we had finally reached our destination. Somewhere nearby—past those rows of cruise ships, past those hills crowded with buildings—we would find the Acropolis. Today, one way or another, our journey would. But that means we were at greater risk.

Unfortunately, Percy was the one who spotted danger right away as the rest of us were getting ready for the upcoming battle.

"Hey guys. We got snake people coming this way," Percy said.

"Snake people?" Leo joked.

"I'm serious! Look!"

We did and spotted snake guys slithering along the docks, winding through the crowds of mortal tourist who paid no attention.

"I think I seen a picture of them in Halcyon's book," Percy said frowned a bit as if trying to remember. "Gemini or Geminus in Plural form. They used the citizens of Athens who decided between Annabeth's mom and my dad to be their patron god."

"So then they're on our side?" Leo asked.

"I'm—not sure," Percy admitted. "They supposedly disappeared sometime after humans gain the gods' interest. I had assumed it meant they vanished from the face of the earth like every other monster and mystical being that felt unimportant or forgotten—or at least returned to the pit for Eternity, but I'm not quite sure."

Everyone turned to Annabeth, as if expecting for her to fill in the gaps, but she looked frustrated as she said, "Same here."

That didn't make me feel any better about this.

One of those gemini reminded me of my dad when he grown a beard for his role in _King of Sparta_. The snake man held his head high. His face was chiseled and bronze, his eyes black as basalt, his curly dark hair glistening with oil. His upper body rippled with muscle, covered only by a Greek _chlamys_ —a white wool cloak loosely wrapped and pinned at the shoulder. From the waist down his body was one giant serpent trunk—about eight feet of green tail undulating behind him as he moved.

In one hand he carried a staff topped with a glowing green jewel. In the other, he carried a platter cover with a silver dome, like an entrée for a fancy dinner.

Two guys behind him appeared to be guards. They wore bronze breastplates and elaborated helmets topped with horsehair bristles. Their spears were tipped with green stone points. Their oval shields were emblazoned with a lark Greek letter K— _kappa._

They stopped a few yards from the _Argo II_. The leader looked up and studied us. His expression was intense but inscrutable. He might have been angry or worried or terribly in need of the restroom.

"I am Kekrops, the first and eternal king of Athens." His rasping voice made me think of a straight razor being wiped across a strop—like my grandfather's barbershop back in Oklahoma. "I want permission to come aboard. I brought a Bundt cake."

I glanced at my friends. "A trick?"

"Probably," Annabeth said. "If it is, we should stay alert."

"Especially since we don't know if they're still loyal to Athena," Percy said.

"Still, they brought cake," Leo said. "Welcome aboard!"

…

Kekrops agreed to leave his guards above deck with Small Bob, Festus—who were on guard duty—and Buford the table, who ordered the Gemini guards to drop and give him twenty push-ups. The guards seemed to take this as a challenge.

Meanwhile, the king of Athens was invited to the mess hall for a "get to know you" meeting.

"Please take a seat," Jason offered.

Kekrops wrinkled his nose. "Snake people do not sit."

"He's right," Percy said. "Gemini can't sit down."

"Then please remain standing," Leo said. He cut the cake and stuffed a piece in his mouth. "Dang! Snake people know how to make Bundt cake. Kind of orangey, with a hint of honey. Need a glass of milk."

"Gemini don't drink mink," Percy said. "They're lactose and tolerant."

"Interesting, this is the first time I met a son of Poseidon that knows much of Greek Mythology." Kerkops said.

"Ah, yeah—I did a lot of reading in my free time," Percy explained.

"Anyway," Hazel interrupted, "King Kekrops, what brings you here? How did you know we'd arrived."

"I know everything that happens in Athens," Kekrops said. "I was the city's founder, its first king, born of the earth. My people were the original Athenians—the _gemini_. But a millennia ago, we were driven underground by two legged humans, but I know the ways of the city better than any. I came to warn you. If you try to approach the Acropolis aboveground, you will be destroyed by Poryphyrion's armies. The Acropolis is ringed with great siege weapons—onagers."

" _More_ onagers?" Frank protested "Did they have a sale on them or something."

"It must be the rogue Cyclopes with them," Percy muttered. "When a cyclops is born, they're left out in the wild or cities on their own as homeless as part of their training to learn how to work with their hands and build until either they're ready to join their brethren in the Cyclopes forges or in special cases Olympus' personal Cyclopes army. If not they go rogue."

I didn't need to know what Percy meant by Rogue as I figured he meant they start killing demigods and possibly mortals.

"Unfortunately, when a Cyclopes goes rogue, it doesn't mean they never learn how to work with their hands in building," Percy said.

"They just use those skills to help them catch and kill demigods," Annabeth muttered.

I sense a bit of grudging history those two might have had against rogue Cyclopes. It doesn't surprise me since Leo Jason and I had one ourselves last winter.

"That is not the only threat," Kekrops warned. "The air is filled with storm spirits and gryphons. All roads to the Acropolis are patrolled by the Earthborn."

Frank drummed his fingers on the Bundt cake cover. "So, what, we should just give up? We've come too far for that."

"I offer you an alternative," said Kekrops. "Underground passage to the Acropolis. For the sake of Athena, for the sake of the gods, I will help you."

The back of my neck tingled. I remember what the giantess Periboia had said in her dream: that we would find friends in Athens as well as enemies. Perhaps the giantess had meant Kekrops and his snake people. But there was something in Kekrop's voice that I didn't like.

"What's the catch?" I asked.

Kekrops turned those inscrutable dark eyes on me. "Only a small party of demigods—no more than three—could pass undetected by the giants. Otherwise your scent would give you away. But our underground passage could lead you straight into the ruins of the Acropolis. Once there, you could disable the siege weapons by stealth and allow the rest of your crew to approach. With luck, you could take the giants by surprise. You might be able to disrupt their ceremony."

"Ceremony?" Leo asked. "Oh… like to wake Gaea."

"Even now it has begun," Kekrops warned. "Can you not feel the earth trembling? We, the _gemini_ , are your best chance."

I heard eagerness in his voice—almost hunger.

"I don't know, this sounds like a bad idea," Percy said. "Gaea wants us to reach the Parthenon. She wants our blood to water the stones and al that other stuff."

"I agree," Jason said. "If we separate, we basically play into Gaea's hands."

Annabeth caught my eye. She asked a silent question: _What's your feeling?_

I still wasn't used to the way Annabeth look at me for advice. Ever since Sparta, we'd learned that we could tackle problems together from two different sides. Annabeth saw the logical thing, the tactical move. I had gut reactions that were anything but logical. Together, we either solve the problem twice as fast, or we hopelessly confused each other.

Kekrop's offer did make sense in a least suicidal option kind of way. But I was certain the snake king was hiding his true intentions. I just don't know how to prove it…

Then I remembered something my father had told me years ago: _You were named Piper because Grandpa Tom thought you would have a powerful voice. You would learn all the Cherokee songs, even the song of the snakes._

I also remember Achelous mentioning about how deities of other myths existing. I wonder if they were connected. If so, maybe I can control Kekrops like in the Cherokee stories.

I began to sing: "Summertime," one of my dad's favorites.

Kekrops stared at her in wonder. He began to sway.

It was working, which is a good thing. I'm often self-conscious about singing in front of people, especially in front of my friends and a snake guy. My dad had always told me I had a good voice, but I didn't like to draw attention to myself. I didn't even like participate at campfire sing-alongs. Now, words filled the mess hall. Everyone listened, transfixed.

I finished the first verse, sure that I had Kekrops under my control. No one else spoke for a count of five.

"Pipes," Jason said, "I had no idea."

"That was beautiful," Leo agreed. "Maybe not… you know, _Calypso_ beautiful, but still…"

"We get the idea, Leo," Percy said. "Still, who would of thought we had an Orpheus on this crew."

I tried to hide my embarrassment. I knew what Percy meant as I read the story of Orpheus—the demigod son of one of the Muses who was a great musician of his time that he was able to tame even the mighty Cerberus with music. It didn't help that I also remember that Orpheus was also one of the Argonauts who rode on the original _Argo_.

I kept the snake king's gaze. "What are your real intentions?"

"To deceive you," he says in a trance, still swaying. "We hope to lead you into the tunnels and destroy you."

"Why?" I asked.

"The Earth Mother has promised us great rewards. If we spill your blood under the Parthenon, that will be sufficient to complete her awakening."

"But you serve Athena," I said. "You founded her city."

Kekrops made a low hiss. "And in return, the goddess abandon me. Athena replaced me with a two-legged _human_ king. She drove my daughters mad. They leaped to their deaths from the cliffs of the Acropois. The original Athenians, the _gemini_ , were driven underground and forgotten."

Percy winced like he heard a similar story just like that before, and it's never get easier hearing it again.

"No offense, Kekrops, but Gaea's deal is probably not going to end much better than what the gods did to you," Percy said. "She plans to destroy the upper world, and probably will end you to Tartarus once she's done—and believe me, whatever cave you were forced into hiding into is a lot better than that place. Especially now that Tartarus has a physical form down there."

"I don't believe you!" Kekrops yelled, "Nothing could be worse than the punishment Athena gave us!"

He raised his staff, but I launched into another verse of "Summertime."

The king's arms went limp. His eyes glazed over.

I sang a few more lines, then I risked another question. "The giants' defenses, the underground passages to the Acropolis—how much of what you told us is true?"

"All of it," Kekrops said. "The Acropolis _is_ heavily defended, just as I described. Any approach aboveground would be impossible."

"So you _could_ guide us through your tunnel," I said. "That's also true?"

Kekrops frowned. "Yes…"

"And if you ordered your people _not_ to attack us," I said, "they would obey?"

"Yes, but…" Kekrops shuddered until I sang another verse of Summertime. "Yes, they would obey. Three of you at most could go without attracting the attention of the giants."

Annabeth's eyes darkened. "Piper, we'd be crazy to try it. He'll kill us at the first opportunity."

"Yes," the snake king agreed. "Only this girl's music controls me. I hate it. Please sing some more."

I gave him another verse.

Leo tried to get into the act by picking up a couple of spoons and made them do high kicks on the tabletop until Hazel slapped his arm.

"I should go," Hazel said, "if it's underground."

"Never," Kekrops said. "A child of the Underworld? My people would find your presence revolting. No charming music would keep them from slaying you."

Hazel swallowed. "Or I could stay here."

"If Hazel can't go, maybe I should," Percy said, "That way we have one person there that can manipulate the Mist."

"Kekrops, would the shrines of Poseidon and Athena be able to mask a child of Poseidon's and Athena's scent?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes," the snake king admitted. "Your scent would be difficult to discern since the ruins always radiate the power of those two gods."

"Then I'll go too," Annabeth said. "Piper will come with since her powers seems the only thing controlling the snake people."

I nodded to the idea.

Jason squeezed my hand. "I still hate the idea of spitting up."

"But it's our best shot," Frank said. "The three of them sneak in and disable the onagers, cause a distraction. Then the rest of us fly in with ballistae blazing."

"Just in case, I'll come up with a battle strategy and a back up strategy that would work for us," Annabeth said. "We don't want to risk the chance of—you know."

We nodded, knowing what Annabeth meant. We don't want to risk anything going wrong today, because if we do, then the world will surely end.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry about the wait. It been insane few weeks. My step-grandparents lives with me and my step-grandfather who is suffering from Dementia, fell twice and broke his back cause of it. Unfortunately it makes the week crazy cause of it as my step grandparents got the idea that I should serve them hands and foot like a servant when asked pain or no pain. Then even on their good days, I'm having to help out with my step Grandfather since he's in so much pain he can't get himself out of bed for longer than fifteen minutes.

So yeah, if I don't finish this story before December, please understand it's because of family issues. In fact, until things really do calm down, chances are family issues will slow me down on updating any fanfiction


	42. Piper's POV Part VI

**movie DiA/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's's POV Part VI**

My dad used to say that being in the airport didn't count as visiting a city. I felt the same way about sewers.

From the port to the Acropolis, I didn't see anything of Athens except dark, putrid tunnels. The snake men led us through an iron grate at the docks, straight into their underground lair, which smelled of rotting fish, mold, and snake skin.

The atmosphere made it hard to sing about summertime and cotton and easy living, but I kept it up. If I stopped for longer than a minute or two, Kekrops and his guards started hissing and looking angry.

"I don't like this place," Annabeth murmured. "Reminds me of when I was underneath Rome."

Kekrops hissed with laughter. "Our domain is much older. _Much,_ much older."

Annabeth slipped her hand into Percy's, which made me wish Jason was here with me so I could do the same.

My voice echoed through the tunnels. As we traveled farther into the lair, more snake people gathered to hear me. Soon we had a procession following behind us—dozens of _gemini_ all swaying and slithering.

I had lived up to my grandfather's prediction. I had learned the song of the snakes—which turned out to be a George Gershwin number from 1935. So far I had even kept the snake king from biting, just like in the old Cherokee story. The only problem with that legend: the warrior who learned the snake song had to sacrifice his wife for the power. I didn't want to sacrifice anyone.

The vial of physician's cure was still wrapped in its chamois cloth, tucked in my belt pouch. I hadn't had time to consult with Jason and Leo before I left. I just had hope they would all be reunited on the hilltop before anyone needed the cure. If one of them died and I couldn't reach them…

 _Just keep singing,_ I told myself.

We passed through crude stone chambers littered with bones. We climbed slopes so steep and slippery it was nearly impossible to keep our footing. At one point, we passed a warm cave the size of a gymnasium filled with snake eggs, their tops covered with a layer of silver filaments like slimy Christmas tinsel.

More and more snake people joined our procession. Slithering behind me, the sounded like an army of football players shuffling with sandpaper on their cleats.

I wonder how many _gemini_ lived down here. Hundreds, maybe thousands.

I thought I hear my own heartbeat echoing through the corridors, getting louder and louder the deeper we went. Then I realized the persistent _boom ba-boom_ was all around us, resonating through the stone and air.

 _I wake_. A women's voice, as clear as my singing.

Annabeth froze. "Oh, that's not good."

"It's creepier than how Hazel described it," Percy said. "Almost Tartarus like creepy."

"Hazel?"

Percy nodded. "Hazel told Frank and me she heard Gaea's heart beat the day she—you know."

We didn't ask anymore questions as we got the idea.

The voice of Gaea spoke again, louder: _At last._

My singing wavered.

Fear washed over me, as it had in the Spartan temple. But my immortal half-brothers: Phobos and Deimos were practically old friends to me now. I let the fear burn inside me like fuel, making my voice even stronger. I sang for the snake people, for my friends' safety. Why not for Gaea too?

Finally, we reached the top of a steep slope, where the path ended in a curtain of green goo.

Kekrops faced us. "Beyond this camouflage is the Acropolis. You must remain here. I will check that your way is clear."

"Wait." I turned to address the crowed of _gemini_. "There is only death above. You will be safer in the tunnels. Hurry back. Forget you saw us. Protect yourselves."

The fear in my voice channeled perfectly with the charmspeak. The snake people, even the guards, turned and slithered into the darkness, leaving only the king with us.

"Kekrops," I said. "you're planning to betray us as soon as you step through that goo."

"Yes," he agreed. "I will alert the giants. They will destroy you." Then he hissed. "Why did I tell you that?"

"Listen to Gaea's heartbeat," I urged. "You can sense her rage, can't you?"

Kekrops wavered. The end of his staff glowed dimly. "I can, yes. She is angry."

"She'll destroy everything," I said. "She'll reduce the Acropolis to a smoking crater. Athens—your city—will be utterly destroyed, your people along with it. You believe me, don't you?"

"I—I do."

"Whatever hatred you have for humans, for demigods, for Athena, we are the only chance to stop Gaea. So you will _not_ betray us. For your own sake, and your people, you will scout the territory and make sure the way is clear. You will say nothing to the giants. Then you will return."

"That is… what I'll do," Kekrops disappeared through the membrane of goo.

Annabeth shook her head in amazement. "Piper, that was amazing."

"Yeah, I can see why you are the negotiator of the crew," Percy said in an encouraging way.

"Yeah, we'll see if it works." I sat down on the cool stone floor. I figured I might as well rest while I could.

Percy uncapped his thermos and summoned water to poor into the lid before handing it to me. "I figure you might need something to drink after keeping those snake people in line for so long."

I accepted it and drank some water. Sure enough it was cool refreshing drinking water.

Once I was done, Percy summoned some more for Annabeth and himself something to drink. It amazes me that something that can be used as a weapon by a son of Poseidon can also be used to supply fresh drinking water.

The heartbeat of Gaea echoed through the floor. Strangely, it made me think of the sea—how the waves boomed along the cliffs of Santa Monica back home.

I wondered what my father was doing right now. It would be the middle of the night in California. Maybe he was asleep, or doing a late night TV interview. Maybe he's at his favorite spot on the porch off the living room, watching the moon over the Pacific, enjoying some quiet time. He's probably worried about my safety right now.

I thought about my friends in the Aphrodite cabin at Camp Half-Blood. I thought about my cousins in Oklahoma, which was odd, since I'd never spent much time with them. I didn't even know them very well.

If I survived today, I pray that I would make up for the time and spend more time with my family—both half-bloods and mortal.

"Do you guys ever think about your families?" I asked my friends.

It was a silly question, especially on the cusp of a battle. But my friends don't seem to mind the question.

"After I got my memory back, it's all I can think about," Percy admitted. "My mom, stepdad, Thalia, Tyson, Chiron, Briares, Grover—everyone Hera forced me leave behind when she had Jason and me go through that exchange. Heck, thinking back on it, I'm even starting to miss Mr. D and his annoying way of purposely getting my name wrong—and he was send back to Olympus before the exchange. Although, I don't miss his roman persona very much."

I can't argue there. From what I heard about Dionysus and meeting Bacchus, the Romans might have been better off keeping Bacchus and Dionysus the same persona.

"But too be honest, I don't regret my time in Camp Jupiter," Percy admitted. "Especially since it turns out I had nephews there I didn't even know about before."

Annabeth and I couldn't help but smile as we know Percy was talking about Frank and his family, who were all descendants of Poseidon.

"What about you, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Other than the family in Camp Half-Blood, I have my dad, stepmom and stepbrothers," Annabeth said. "I also have a cousin name Magnus, my Aunt—Magnus' mom Natalie, and an uncle name Randolf in Boston, but I haven't seen them since before I ran away from home. My dad—he never got along with his siblings. Too be honest, I never thought much about my uncle. If I were to visit Boston, I'll most likely visit my Natalie and Magnus as they were the only mortal family members that cared about me when I was little. Even when my dad and his siblings couldn't get along Aunt Natalie would treat me as a normal kid. Percy, you might get along with Magnus as you two have much in common."

"I'll take your word for it. If we survive today, maybe one day I will meet Magnus," Percy said.

I nodded in agreement.

At the top of the tunnel, the green membrane rippled as Kekrops emerged alone.

"The way is clear," he said. "But hurry. The ceremony is almost complete."

…

Pushing through a curtain of mucus was almost as fun as I imagine.

I emerged feeling like I'd just rolled through a giant's nostril. Fortunately, none of the gunk stuck on me, but still my skin tingled with revulsion.

Percy, Annabeth and I found ourselves in a cool, damp pit that seemed to be the basement level of a temple. All around us, uneven ground stretched to darkness under a low ceiling of stone. Directly above our heads, a rectangular gap was open to the sky. I could see the edge of walls and the tops of columns, but no monsters... yet.

The camouflage membrane had closed behind us and blended into the ground. I pressed my hand against it. The area seemed to be solid rock. We wouldn't be leaving the way we'd come.

Percy frowned as he leaned down and ran his hand along some marks on the ground—a jagged crow's-foot shape as long as a human body.

"This was made by my dad's trident," Percy said before realization hit him, "Annabeth, you think—"

"Yeah, I think it is," Annabeth said. "This where it all started."

"What?" I asked.

"This is where Poseidon struck the earth," Annabeth explained, "where he made a saltwater spring appear when he had a contest with my mom to sponsor Athens."

"Which started the rivalry between them that still exist to this day," Percy said.

Percy straightened up and pulled Annabeth into a long kiss, which made things awkward for me. But I kept quiet. I remember to an old rule I heard that Aphrodite cabin had: that to be recognized as a daughter of the love goddess, you had to break someone's heart. But when Silena started dating Beckendorf, she decided to change that rule. Watching Percy and Annabeth helps remind me that she made the right decision to do so.

When Percy pulled away, Annabeth looked like a fish gasping for air.

"Our parent's rivalry shouldn't shape how we get along or the fact we're dating," Percy said. "I love you, Wise girl."

Annabeth made a little sigh, like something in her rib cage melted.

Percy glanced at me. "Sorry, since this was the place where the rivalry started, I felt it only seem appropriate that I made it clear their rivalry don't have to shape us."

I grinned. "How could a daughter of Aphrodite not approve? You're a great boyfriend."

Annabeth made another grunt-whimper. "Uh… anyway. We're beneath the Erechtheion. It's a temple to both Athena and Poseidon. The Parthenon should be a catty-corner to the southeast. We need to sneak around the perimeter and disable as many siege weapons as we can, make an approach path for the _Argo II_."

"Right! Time for some Mist Manipulation," Percy popped his knuckles with anticipation. "Let's make us look like monsters."

"You sure you can do this?" Annabeth asked. "You never made a human look like a monster before—much less a demigod."

"Yeah—at least I think so," Percy said. "I just got to turn us into the Earthborns the Giants already know is up there."

The way Percy said that reminded me of when Hazel told me how Mist Manipulation worked—how it was about becoming what the enemy expects to see, not what we want them to see.

Percy closed his eyes and concentrated. At first nothing happened. But then a gentle breeze pushed through the cave, creating a scent of sea water. Then I watch as my friend started turning into a hulking six-armed Earthborns. And judging from looking down at myself, I had transform too.

"Not bad for your first try with this kind of transformation," Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged with his shoulders, which look weird with him having six arms. "So what now?"

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Annabeth said. "I'll move clockwise around the perimeter. Piper, you move counterclockwise. Percy, you scout the middle."

"Percy probably should avoid the chance of being hit by any weapons too," I said.

"Good idea," Percy agreed. "Even if the Mist works on the giants, the Mist can't take away my invulnerability."

"We have to hurry," Annabeth said. "That chanting…"

That's when I heard an ominous drone in the distance, like a hundred forklifts idling. I looked at the ground and noticed bits of gravel trembling, skittering southeast, as if pulled toward the Parthenon.

"Right," I said. "We'll meet up at the giant's throne."

…

Everything was easy at first.

Monsters were everywhere—hundreds of ogres, Earthborns, and Rogue Cyclopes milling around through the ruins—but most of them were gathered at the Parthenon, watching the ceremony in progress. I stroll along the cliffs of the Acropolis unchallenged.

Near the first onager, three Earthborn were sunning themselves on the rocks. I was able to walk right up to them and cut them down with my sword with a mere smile and hello. All three melted into a slag heaps.

I slashed the onager's string cord to disable the weapon and kept moving to the next one. That was the plan, move from onager to onager, disabling them before being noticed.

I shirted a partol of Cyclopes to the second onager surrounded by an encampment of tattooed Laistrygonian ogres. Somehow, I managed to get to the machine without raising suspicion. I dropped a vial of Greek fire in the sling. With luck, as soon as they tried to load the catapult, it would explode in their faces.

There were monsters everywhere. There were Gryphons roosting on the connade of an old temple. A group of _empousai_ retreating into a shadow archway slumbering, with their fiery hair flickering dimly, their brass legs glinting. Hopefully when the time comes to fight, the sunlight would make them to sluggish.

Anytime I find an isolated monster, I slay before walking past a much larger group. As I got closer to the Parthenon, the crowd of monsters grew larger. The chanting got louder. I couldn't see what was happening inside the ruins—just the heads of twenty or thirty giants standing in a circle, mumbling and swaying, maybe doing the evil monster version of "Kumbayah."

I disabled the third siege weapon by sawing through the torsion ropes, which should give the _Argo II_ a clear to approach from the north.

I was starting to wonder when the coast was clear when something caught my eye. In the distance was a swarm of bees swirling together like a single cloud. Before this giant stuff started, I might have thought this was a mere coincidence, but now I knew better. Bees don't normally swarm around like that, so I automatically assume it was Frank.

Suddenly something slammed behind me, knocking me into the ground. Before I could stand up, whatever slammed into me grabbed me by my neck and picked me up like a feral cat as the chanting stopped.

"I got one of them!" yelled my captive.

I got a good look and saw it was Princess Peruiboia—the bane of my mother. I don't know how she noticed me.

The giants around me cheered.

"Who is it my daughter?" yelled the familiar voice of Enceladus.

Peruiboia shook me, and I felt the Mist left me as I transform back to normal. I try to break free but it was pointless as she brought me forward too the group of twelve giants.

"Good job Peruboia," Poryphyrion said from his makeshift throne. "We can use this one to lure the ones we want out."

* * *

 **A/N** : Sorry about the wait. As those who been keeping track of the polls can figure, this story won, but narrowly. It was a close call between this story and another one called 'Feudal Era's Nine-Tail Fox's Son' and almost as close with 'The Son and Nephew of the Maurders: The Prisoner of Azkaban'.

Sorry about no updates on any of my stories during the month of April, but it been a long depressing month for my family and me. My step-grandmother who was like a third grandmother to me died of a fatal heart attack. For those who didn't know, the winner for last month's story update was 'Ninjas of the Carribean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'. I thought of using the fact that next month is the one year anniversary of starting the poll to repost it on next month's poll.


	43. Piper's POV Part VII

**movie DiA/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's's POV Part VII**

I shouldn't be surprise they had a trap for Percy and Annabeth. But I never thought I would be the bait. From the way Annabeth had figured later on, even if by an unlikely chance she and Percy ignore my capture to avoid falling for it, then all they have to wait for is Jason to come down and fight and they still get what they want.

Poryphyrion rose from his make-shift throne to his full height—which was as tall as the temple columns. His face looked just as I remembered—green as bile with a twisted sneer, his seaweed-colored hair braided with swords and axes taken from the dead demigods that fought him in the previous Giant War.

"We were waiting for the son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena to make their appearance when my daughter caught on your scent, daughter of Aphrodite," Poryphyrion said. "Even with the son of Poseidon's Mist covering you, my daughter—being born to replace Aphrodite—knows the scent of your mother's kids. Either way, this way is just as good since the son of Poseidon has the fatal flaw of Personal Loyalty."

My old enemy Enceladus chuckled. His head was braided with bones and his armor gleamed with flame designs. His spear burned with purple fire that he had once planned to kill my father with.

I train my eye, looking for Percy and Annabeth, hoping not to see them coming this way. Sure enough, I saw Percy's Earthborn form staying behind some Cyclopes, looking ready to strike and yet somehow patiently waiting.

 _BOOM!_

A bright green light hit the center of the field and erupted in Greek fire flames.

Periboia dropped me and I hit the ground hard. I coughed and gasped, trying to gain my breath.

I looked up to see the _Argo II_ looming over the sky, Festus breathing flames at the Gryphons scattering around from the explosion.

Fortunately then Annabeth and Percy decided to act. Annabeth charged at Enceladus with her Drakon sword ready to strike.

Enceladus tried to swipe her away but then a blast of water in a form of a fist hit him head on giving Annabeth the opening to jab him with his sword.

I got up and was about to help them when Periboia struck me back handed sending me into a column. I ended up spitting up blood from my mouth which hit the ground.

At the same time I saw Enceladus smacked Annabeth away. Percy Quickly summoned a water blast in a form of a hand and caught her, but it was clear they were struggling too."

"Foolish daughter of Aphrodite!" Periboia said. "Even with the son of Poseidon and Daughter of Athena you cannot defeat us. Now die!"

The Giantess rose her spear ready to strike when a metallic smell of storm filled the hairs on my arms stood up. Lightning fired down and struck Periboia with a _BOOM!_

Jason floated down next to me.

"Piper, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," I responded glad to see him. "What took you so long?"

"We had to wait until Leo made a clear path with the monsters," Jason said.

At that moment I saw a beige blur come out of a shadows of a column and struck down a group of Earthborns before stopping in front of Annabeth, revealing to Hazel on her horse Arion—obviously having use the combination of Arion's speed and Hazel's shadow traveling to catch them off guard.

Not only that but after Arion stopped, Small Bob, who was tucked away in Hazel's shirt jumped down to Annabeth's side, growing into a full grown Sabertooth Spacti-Tiger in the process and roared loudly for the whole acropolis to hear.

Percy was fighting off a Cyclopes when an eagle soared down before transforming into Frank, unsheathing his gladius and struck the monster in the eye causing the monster to disintegrated.

"Frank! Watch out!" Percy yelled as he summoned a water blast to knock some _emposai_ that was coming at Frank from behind out of the way.

Frank use this moment to switch from his sword to his bow and arrows and shot a series of arrows at the Emposai in their confusion, causing them to explode into dust.

"Let's end this battle!" Jason said.


	44. Piper's POV Part VIII

**movie DiA/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's's POV Part VIII**

Jason as he summoned yet another deafening blast, a white-hot bolt arced from the sky, straight through Jason's body as he leaped, wreathed in lightning at the king.

Jason manage to fall on King Porphyron with such force that the giant crumpled to his knees—blasted with lightning and stabbed in the neck with a golden _gladius_.

Percy charged at the giants with his sword ready to attack as Frank covered him by shooting a volley of arrows.

The _Argo II_ lowered closer to the ruins as all the ballistae and catapults fired simultaneously. A wall of Greek fire roared upward around the Parthenon. It didn't touch the interior, but in a flash most of the smaller monsters still remaining were incinterated.

Leo's voice boomed over the loudspeaker: _SURRENDER! YOU ARE SURROUNDED BY ONE SPANKING HOT WAR MACHINE!_

The giant Enceladus howled. "Monsters: Destroy that ship!"

And the remaining forced did tried. Gryphons rose to attack only to be charboiled by Festus' hot flames. Earthborns tried to assembled, but Annabeth struck them down with the help of Small Bob.

Hazel spured Arion into battle from shadow to shadow slicing any giant that got in their way.

At that moment Kekrops and his snake people chose that moment to join the fight by surrounding the ruins like green goo.

"Kill the demigods!" Kekrops yelled. "Kill the tricksters!"

But the gemini didn't have a chance as Hazel pointed her blade at the ground. The ground rumbled as the tunnels seem to collapsed on themselves destroying the gemini an until there were just Kekrops and six gemini left.

"SLITHER AWAY!" Kekrops yelled.

But he didn't have a chance as Frank shot them down with his arrows.

Periboia charged at me but I didn't let her get the upper hand. I drew out my sword dodge her attack and stabbed her in the gut. When I did, frost gathered around her wound—turning the princess' flesh into frostbite black.

But too soon things had turned on us as the confusion of the giants faced.

Frank ran out of arrows and changed into rhinoceros and charged at the giants. But as quickly as he can knock them down, they got back up with their wounds healing faster.

Annabeth was knocked down by Otis of the bane twins of Dionysus. Small Bob tried to act but he was smacked aside too.

Hazel must have been waring herself out with shadow traveling because she was knocked off easily from her saddle at sixty miles per hour.

Jason tried to summon another lightning strike, but Porphyrion not only deflected it with the tip of his spear, but he hit Jason with a nasty _crack_ sound, sending Jason into a ruin.

The remaining Earthborns manage to throw rocks that hit the _Argo II_ , shearing off rows of oars. The ship shuddered and tilted in the sky.

Enceladus threw his fiery spear which pierced the ship's hull and exploded inside, sending spouts of fire through the oar's openings. An ominous black cloud billow from the deck. The _Argo II_ began to sink.

Now the giants were bigger, stronger, and more numerous. They couldn't be killed without a help of the gods. And they didn't seem to be tiring.

Jason came out of the ruins he landed in and joined the rest of us as we formed a defensive ring. Jason seemed fine but the scar on his lip seemed to open an his nose was bleeding. Jason tried to stop the bleeding, but it was too late as a drop of blood made it's way to the end of his chin and hit the ground between his feet and sizzled like water on a frying pan.

My voice failed me as Jason's blood along with mine has now watered the ancient stones.

The Acropolis groaned and shifted as the Earth Mother woke.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yeah, I had Piper's and Jason's blood take Annabeth's and Percy's blood place. Since Gaea talk about replacing Percy and Annabeth in the Mark of Athena, I decided to go with it


	45. Nico's POV Part IX

**movie DiA/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's** **POV Part IX**

About five miles east of camp, a black SUV was parked on the beach.

We tied up the boat at a private dock. I helped Dakota Leila and Beckendorf ashore.

"What should we do about the car?" Dakota asked. "The keys are in the glove compartment, but, uh, can anyone drive?"

Leila frowned. "I thought _you_ could drive. Aren't you seventeen?"

"I never learned!" Dakota said. "I was busy."

"I can drive," Beckendorf said.

I frowned. "Weren't you a full-year camper? When did you learn to drive?"

Beckendorf actually turned pink at this. "I got my permit a week before I started NYU. Then I had to wait a month later to take the test—whch wasn't hard since children of Hephaestus are actually naturals when it comes to using machines."

"As great as that is, I have another idea," I said. I knelt down and placed my hand on the ground. I felt the nearest graves, the bones of forgotten humans buried and scattered. But I searched deeper, extending my senses to into the Underworld. "Jules Albert. Let's go."

The ground split. A zombie in a ragged nineteenth century motoring outfit clawed his way to the surface. Leila stepped back. Dakota screamed like a kindergartner. Beckendorf on other hand wasn't shock as this isn't the first time he seen me do something like this.

"Nice Spacti," Beckendorf responded. "A gift from your father?"

I nodded. "After the last war—before Olympus was closed up—Hades decided I need more time in the mortal world to act like a normal teenager. So he did some research and learned that teenagers normally chauffeured around to places. And since he couldn't do that for me, he gave me Jules-Albert here, who was a motorcar racer back in the 1895 for the Paris Rouen. Right now, however, I thought we could use him since you can't drive Leila and Dakota to their cohorts and help me disable onagers at the same time."

Beckendorf nodded.

"Wait, you can't be serious leaving us with that!" Dakota said.

I didn't respond as I turned to Jules-Albert. "I need you to take these two"—I pointed at Dakota and Leila—"to their destination in this SUV. Follow any order they give you!"

Jules-Albert nodded.

"Okay, Beckendorf. Let's get going," I said. "We can use the van's shadow to get to the onagers faster."

Beckendorf nodded as he placed his hand on my shoulder. Normally I would be against having help, but Beckendorf made an excellent point back on the ship. If a child of Hephasestus could disable a onager just as good as they can put them together, it could speed up our process.

With that the two of us melted into the shadows.

…

We melted out of the shadows within sight of the Onagers at the crest of Half-blood hill. Which unfortunately did us no good with the hundreds of monsters surrounding them.

Naturally, the twelfth legion was in perfect order, its standards bright and proud with giant eagles circling overhead. The siege weapons—six golden onagers the size of houses—were arrayed behind in a loose semicircle, three on each flank. But all that meant nothing as the five cohorts looked like a pitiful small splotch of demigods in a sea of monsters of centaurs, two headed monsters, and wolf-headed monsters.

If it wasn't for the Golden Fleece, I probably wouldn't have made it. The moment we melted out, I felt like I was about to disperse in the shadows but the magic of the Golden Fleece manage to keep me together.

 _I guess Reyna was right. I did need the Golden Fleece,_ I thought.

"Are you okay?" Beckendorf asked.

"I'll live," I said. "Where is this team that were supposed to disable the Onagers?"

"They should be around here," Beckendorf said.

That didn't sound reassuring. Even without the sea of monsters, each onager was encircled in spiked trenches and guarded by a dozen demigods. The machines was primed, ready to fire. Its huge sling cupped a projectile the size of a Honda Civic, glowing with flecks of Imperial gold and incendiaries which were dangerous.

Even small amounts of Imperial gold could be incredibly volatile. Expose to too much heat or pressure, the stuff would explode with devastating impact, and of course it was deadly to demigods as well as monsters. If that onager scored a hit on Camp Half-Blood, anything in the blast zone would be annihilated—vaporized by the heat, or disintegrated by the shrapnel. And the Romans had six onagers, all stocked with piles of ammunition.

"Nico? Beckendorf?" A voice asked from behind Beckendorf and me.

We turned to see it was Will Solace along with two other campers I didn't recognized. Each of them were crouched in the grass, binoculars around their necks and daggers at their side. They wore black jeans and T-shirts wearing camouflage armor along with black greased paint on their faces like commandos.

"What are you two doing here? What are you doing with the Golden Fleece? Where's Ethan and Silena?" Will asked.

"Ethan and Silena are with friends. Nico has the golden fleece because he hasn't fully recovered from his trip," Beckendorf said. "As for why we're here, we're here to help you disable the onagers."

"Great, because according to my ghostly friend we need it," said a tall male sixteen ear old with brown hair and green eyes. I quickly realize this guy wasn't a regular camper as he had worn out clothes with green strange writings and a damaged bullet proof vest under his camouflage armor.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Alabaster Torrington," the guy said.

"Alabaster Torrington—wait, as in the son of Hecate that was spared after the Titan War but refuse to return to camp?" I asked. "What are you doing here?"

Alabaster rolled his eyes. "I'm here because Ethan Nakamura asked me to come. Otherwise I would still be away from this camp instead of helping destroy the onagers."

"It's true," Will said. "After Ethan left with you and Silena, Beckendorf, Alabaster showed up giving us his assistance. So to give him a chance Chiron assigned him to help disable the onagers. He even used the Mist on my hair so the Romans don't see it."

"That's great and all, but even with all, we're still down a camper," Beckendorf said. "There are six onagers."

"That's why I'm here," said the only female camper in the group. "In fact, before you show up, I was about to knock out the Romans with a sleep spell."

I frowned at her. This girl was a light skin teenager in a stretchable, sleeveless shirt, blue stretch pants, and light brown shoes and had a pendant. "You're from Hypnos' cabin, aren't you?"

She nodded. "My name is Gnosis—daughter of Hypnos."

"Before we do anything, I need to ask you something, Will," Nico said. "Did Calypso and Coach Hedge make it to camp?"

"Yeah. And in good timing. If Calypso didn't take over when she did, I would have to finish delivering the little satyr boy," Will shuddered. "

"Mellie had her baby?" I asked.

Will nodded.

"I have to admit, I was impressed by Calypso's healing magic," Alabaster said. "I been on the run since the second Titan war ended fighting my half-sister and I never could come close to what she did back there. Heck even Michael Yew was asking for tips when we left."

"Coach also told us about your shadow traveling trip," Will said. "I don't think it's wise for Nico to Shadow travel for a while."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Only because the Golden Fleece has kept you stable," Will said. "Am I right?"

I want to argue but couldn't. I felt t myself how the Golden Fleece kept me together.

It wasn't easy for me relent though. Especially with everyone here—even Will. I always thought of Will Solace as the ease back type of guy, but it turns out he was as annoying as anyone else I had to work with.

"Okay. Let's go with your plan," I said.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those who forgot about my four chapters a day limit, this is my last chapter for the night.

Also a reminder from 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford', Gnosis is an OC character but I didn't create her. That right goes to Thunder Crush

GOOD NIGHT!


	46. Nico's POV Part X

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part X**

We made it to the first onager just as chaos broke loose in the legion.

On the far end of the line, cries went up from the Fifth Cohort. Legionnaires scattered and dropped their _pila_. A dozen centaurs with hairy arms and horns protruding on their heads barrel through the ranks, yelling and waving their clubs, followed by a horde of two headed men banging on trash can lids."

"Is that Dakota's Cohort or Leila's?" Beckendorf asked.

"Dakota's," I said. "Leila's is the Fourth Cohort, right there." I pointed to the cohort that had decided to drop their weapons and join the Fifth.

Alabaster frowned. "You know those Romans?"

I nodded. "I spend time traveling back and forth from camps and the Underworld checking on my sister Hazel—my Roman sister—daughter of Pluto." I quickly added as I realized Will and Beckendorf might have been only aware of Bianca's existence.

Gnosis frowned. "First this we find out Jupiter had a son, now I find out Pluto had a daughter. Has any of the Roman personas of the Big Three kept their promise or have they been hiding them somewhere else?"

I decided not to bring up how Hazel was actually a returnee from the Underworld, and that as far as I know of, Neptune been keeping his oath too. But I understand where the daughter of Hypnos was getting at. It was one thing when the Greek forms of the gods do whatever they please because the affects of their actions eventually caught up to us Greek Demigods, but after discovering the existence of their Roman forms, I often wonder what exactly had the Roman gods been up too while we were focus on the existence of the Greek gods.

"Let's get going," I said.

All the guards had clustered on the right side of the onager, trying to see what was going on down the ranks, which gave my comrades and me a clear shot to the left. We passed within a few feet of the nearest Roman.

Gnosis nodded and focus, sure enough the Romans yawned and decided to lay on the ground curled up and fell asleep.

Alabaster knelt next to them and whispered something. When he got up he explained, "I used the Mist to manipulate their memories. That way when they woke up, they wouldn't suspect a thing."

"Good idea," I said. "Beckendorf, do you think you can calibrate the Onagers to firing on the monsters?"

"Sure thing," Beckendorf said as he got to work.

"By the way Torrington, how did you sneak into camp?" I asked.

Alabaster looked at me and shrugged. He took out what look like a golden trading card. Then when I was about to ask about it, the card transformed into imperial gold sword.

"My mom gave me magical cards that can transform into both imperial gold and celestial bronze weapons when I joined Kronos army," Alabaster said, "After some snooping, I decided to sneak in dressed in Imperial Gold armor since that seem to be the main magical metal the Romans used and use the Mist to make myself look Roman to pass through their ranks."

I nodded with slight impress. I remember from Clovis' dream share that Ethan and Lou Ellen mention Alabaster being one of the best demigod children of Hecate, but even I doubted he would break through Roman Ranks to enter Camp Half-Blood, but I guess wrong.

"I'm done," Beckendorf said. "Let's get to the next one."

We shuffled across the hillside toward the next onager.

"Hey!" yelled one of the guards that noticed us. However he didn't have time to alert his friends before Gnosis worked her powers and he and his friends was curled up asleep.

With no time Beckendorf calibrated the onager and we moved onto the third machine.

In the legion ranks, everything was still in chaos, but the officers were starting to reassert control. The Fifth and Fourth Cohorts regrouped while the Second and Third acted as riot police, shoving centaurs and _cynocephali_ and two-headed men back into their respective camps. The First Cohort stood closest to the Onager occupied by a couple of officers parading in front of them, shouting orders.

Gnosis and Alabaster worked their magic and got guards knocked out and Beckendorf recalibrated the weapon.

"There!" yelled one of the guards.

"Dang it!" Alabaster said, "I had hope we get to the fourth Onager before they became alert."

"I'll take care of it!" I said as I spread my hands out.

In front of the Romans, the ground erupted as five skeletons clawed out of the earth. Alabaster, Gnosis, and Beckendorf charged to help. I would of joined them too, but I found myself partially exhausted and drained as the Fleece started working it's magic once more.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" Will asked. Why was he still here?

"I'm fine."

"Only because the Golden Fleece is keeping you together!" Will argued.

"Hey!" Gnosis yelled. "If you're done arguing, the fight is over."

Sure enough the Romans were tangled in bones asleep.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

The entire First Cohort was advancing on us, spear leveled, shields locked with Octavian leading them. Octavian's purple robes were over his armor, Imperial gold jewelry glittering on his neck and arms, and a crown of laurel on his head as if he'd already won the battle. Next to him was the legion's standard-bearer, Jacob, holding the golden eagle, and six huge _cynocephali_ , the dog headed ghost with their canine teeth bared, their swords glowing red.

"Well," Octavian snarled, " _Graecus_ saboteurs." He turned to his dog-headed warriors. "Tear them apart."

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry but I had to ad this A/N and repost this chapter in case one of the viewers that already read it and yet wasn't a caught up with the previous four chapters. For those who don't know, there was a time wen for some reason the sight couldn't send out alerts of an chapters posted. During that Time I had posted 'Piper's POV Part VI', 'Piper's POV Part VII', 'Piper's POV Part VIII' and 'Nico's POV Part IX' before this chapter. So if you haven't read those chapters yet, I recommend to read them.


	47. Nico's POV Part XI

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part XI**

I wasn't sure who to kick. Beckendorf Alabaster and Gnosis for not noticing the enemy getting so close, Will for distracting me, or myself for letting myself get distracted. Either way, the enemy was able to get close to us. But apparently Will had planned this.

As the dog-headed men barreled toward me, Will let out a piercing taxicab whistle.

All six dog-men dropped their weapons, grabbed their ears, and fell down in agony.

Alabaster and Gnosis use the time to slay the dog-headed men—with Beckendorf and my help after we popped our ears.

"You three planned that, didn't you?" I asked Will.

Will shrugged. "When we saw the dog-headed men, I thought we might need my ultrasonic whistle. It turns out I was right."

I didn't complained since I heard of how Percy assembled children of Apollo with that gift to help distract the monsters on the Williamsburg Bridge, but for these Dog-men, I wouldn't be surprise if it was more painful for them than any monster that served Kronos (except maybe hellhounds).

Octavian and the other Romans seemed too stunned to react.

"My—my elite guard!" Octavian looked around for sympathy. "Did you _see_ what they did to my elite guard?"

"Yeah, and it's time someone does the same to you." I took a step forward.

For one beautiful moment, the entire First Cohort wavered before they remembered themselves and leveled.

"You will be destroyed!" Octavian shrieked. "You _Graeci_ sneak around, sabotaging our weapons, attacking our men." He pointed to the nearest legonnaires. "You, you, you, and you. Check all the onagers. Make sure they're operatonal. I want them fired simultaneously as soon as possible. Go!"

The four Romans ran.

Not good. Even if they didn't check the firing trajectory, Beckendorf and I agreed to fire them on the monsters.

I turned to Beckendorf, expecting a worried look on him, but Beckendorf had a pleased look on his eyes. Like he knew something we didn't.

Octavian marched up to me with no fear, even though the only weapon he had was a dagger. He stopped so close, I could see the bloodshot veins in his pale watery eyes. His face was gaunt. His hair was the color of overcooked spaghetti.

I knew Octavian was a legacy—a descendant of Apollo many generations removed. I also know that like Frank's family gift of turning into animals, Octavian's family was supposedly blessed with the same sight into the future that Halcyon had to last for more generations to come. I also know that despite there being some physical differences between Greek and Roman demigods of the same divine heritage (just different personas) there are still common traits between them.

But that wasn't the case with Octavian.

At the most, Octavian was a watered-down, unhealthy version of Will Solace—like a photo that had been copied too many times. Whatever made a child of Apollo—both Greek and Roman—Octavian didn't have it.

"Tell me, son of Pluto," the augur hissed, "why are you helping the Greeks? What have they ever done for you?"

 _More than you,_ I thought to myself as I was itching to send him to the Underworld along side Bryce Lawrence. Maybe see about him be attacked by the very same monsters he assigned to attack our camp with no sight. But Nico didn't want to rush into it with the chance of the First Cohort intervening.

Even if I did that, I don't know how Beckendorf, Will, Alabaster, and Gnosis would take it. Would they come to accept the idea like Reyna Calypso and Hedge did, or would I ruin any plans I have of giving Camp Half-Blood a second chance before I even get started on it. After my journey with those three, I thought I owe it to them, Bianca, Hazel, and myself to give both camps a chance. Something decided not to share to Octavian at this very moment.

So instead, I put up my cold loathing face I came to recognize after the first time I ran away from Camp Half-Blood, and again after my trip to Tartarus—the trip that made me doubt my life in either camp in the first place.

It must of worked because Octavian continued with a smirk on his face. "Tell me, Nico, what have this camp offered you? They won't honor their agreement."

"I don't _want_ a place in their camp," I snarled. "Or in yours. When this war is over, I'm leaving both camps for good."

I must have been believable, because Beckendorf choose now to falter a little, and Will Solace made a sound like he'd been punched.

"Why would you do that?" Will asked.

I put up my best scowl. "It's none of your business, but I don't belong. My trip through Tartarus had opened my eyes and I now understand that no one wants me. It doesn't matter if I'm a child of Hades or Pluto, neither camp would want anything to do with me! No one would!"

Beckendorf looked like he was in a crossfire. I figured he might of realized I was lying from our time on the Greek Trireme with Reyna, Calypso, Coach, Dakota, Leila, Ethan, and Silena. But I hope I was convincing to Will Solace. After all, if I can convince the son of the god of truth that I don't belong, I surely can trick Octavian.

And sure enough it worked because Will now look unsurely angry. "I admit, we made a mistake pushing you away after you were claimed. But you have proved us wrong in both the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Battle of Manhattan! Since then nobody has pushed you away. You pushing yourself away from those who want to be your friends. If you'd get your head out of whatever brooding cloud Tartarus had put in your mind—"

"Enough!" Octavian snapped. "di Angelo, I can beat any offer the Greeks could make. I always thought you would make a powerful ally. Even now, I see the ruthless in you, and I appreciate that. I can assure you a place in New Rome. All you have to do is step aside an allow the Romans to win. The god Apollo has shown me the future—"

"No!" Will shoved me out of the way and got in Octavian's face. " _I_ am a son of Apollo, you anemic loser. My father hasn't shown anyone the future, because the power of the prophecy isn't working. But this—" He waved loosely at the assembled legion, the hordes of monstrous armies spread across the hillside. "This is _not_ what Apollo would want!"

Octavian's lip curled. "You lie. The god told me _personally_ that I would be remembered as the savior of Rome. I will lead the legion to victory, and I will start by—"

Everything gone quiet before I heard it— _thunk-thunk-thunk_ reverberating through the earth, like the massive gears of a drawbridge. All the onagers fired at once, and six golden comets billow into the sky.

"By destroying the Greeks!" Octavian cried with glee. "The days of Camp Half-Blood are over!"

…

Beckendorf is a genius.

Okay, I'll admit, he's no child of Athena, but I would surely think that his advance planning that he forgot to share with the rest of us would have been Athena approved.

From the three machines Beckendorf sabotage, the payloads veered sideways, arcing toward the barrage from the other three oneagers.

The fireballs didn't collide directly. Instead, as soon as the missiles got close to one another, the heat radiating from all imperial gold missiles detonated from the extreme heat in midair, spraying a dome of gold and fire that sucked the oxygen right out of the sky.

The heat stung my face. The grass hissed. The tops of the trees steamed. Even the golden fleece radiated with heat from the explosion, which I would think would have seriously burned me if it wasn't for the healing properties of the fleece. But when the fireworks faded, no serious damage had been done.

"I thought you aimed them at the monsters?" I asked Beckendorf.

Beckendorf shrugged. "I did. I just so happen to aim at the monsters closer to the other three Onagers incase we get stopped halfway through."

Octavian reacted first. He stomped his feet and yelled, "NO! NO, NO! RELOAD AND REPOSITION!"

No one in the First Cohort moved. Which was good because I heard the tromping of boots to my right and turned to see the Fifth and Fourth Cohorts marching toward us double time. Meanwhile the second and third Cohorts were surrounded by a sea of ill-tempered monstrous allies that weren't too happy about the explosion overhead. I wouldn't be surprise they were hoping for Camp Half-Blood to go up in flames so they'd get charbroiled demigod for breakfast.

"Octavian!" Dakota yelled, "By the orders of our praetor Reyna, you are to stand down!"

"Reyna?" Octavian resonded. "You mean the outlaw I send you to arrest? The ex-praetor who conspired to betray her own people with this _Graecus_?" He jabbed his finger in my chest. "You are taking orders from her when I am about to bring ultimate victory to you, and with the Fourth Cohort tagging along with you? Ha! First! Cohort: arrest Centurion Dakota and any who stand with him and destroy the _Graecus_! Fifth and Fourth Cohorts: Remember your vows to Rome and the legion. You will obey _me_!"

They didn't have a chance as an entire army of Camp Half-Blood appeared at the crest of Half-Blood Hill. Clarisse la Rue rode in the lead, on a red war chariot pulled by soom gruesome horses. A hundred demigods fanned out around her, with twice that many satyrs and nature spirits led by Grover Underwood. Tyson lumbered forward with six other Cyclopes. Chiron stood in full white stallion mode, his bow drawn.

But what got my attention was Calypso, sitting on Chiron's horse half, carrying a basketball size metal sphere I recognized as one of her boyfriend Leo's Archimedes spheres in one hand, and clinging onto Chiron with another. She pointed at Octavian and the First Cohort as if saying, _that's your real Roman threat_ _and his followers._

Chiron must have understood because he nodded at Clarisse who nodded back before yelling, "Romans under the command of Octavian! You have fired on our camp! Withdraw or be destroyed! Those who are not, choose your side now or be destroyed with your comrades!"


	48. Nico's POV Part XII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part XII**

The Fourth and Fifth Cohort didn't even think twice about whose side they were joining as they edged themselves toward the Greeks while keeping their weapons pointed at Octavian and the First Cohort. Now we just need Reyna to show up with Athena Parthenos and we can turn this battle against the real threat.

"What are you waiting for!" Octavian yelled at his cohort. "Kill the _Graecus_ and the traitors!"

But before the first Cohort, there was a giant shadow casting from the North. Everyone looked to see Athena Parthenos gleaming in the sunrise, fling from the coast, suspended from the tethers of six winged horses. Roman eagles circled but did not attack. A few of them even swooped in, grabbed the cables, and help carry the statue.

Reyna was riding on Blackjack's back but she wasn't alone. Silena Beauregard, Ethan Nakamura, and Michael Kahale was with her, each riding on a Pegasus, but Reyna clearly was leading. Her sword was held high. Her purple cloak glittered strangely, catching the sunlight.

Both armies stared, dumbfounded, as the forty-foot-tall gold and ivory statue in for landing.

"GREEK DEMIGODS!" Reyna's voice boomed as if projected from the statue itself, like the Athena Parthenos had become a stack of concert speakers. "Behold your most sacred statue, the Athena Parthenos, wrongly taken by the Romans. I return it to you now as a gesture of peace!"

The statue settled on the crest of the hill about twenty feet away from Thalia's tree. Instantly gold light rippled across the ground, into the valley of Camp Half-Blood and down the opposite side through the Roman ranks. Warmth seeped into my bones—a comforting, peaceful sensation. A voice inside me seemed to whisper: _You are never alone. You are part of the Olympian family. The gods have not abandoned you._

"Romans!" Reyna yelled. "I do this for the good of the legion, for the good of Rome. We must stand together with our Greek brethren!"

"Listen to her!" I marched forward between the battle lines with my sword in hand. I never been the greatest speaker or ambassador, but I felt had to do this for my surrogant sister. "Listen to my surrogant sister: Reyna. She risked her life for all of you! We brought this statue halfway across the world. Even now you can see for yourself that Romans and Greeks can work together. We _must_ join forces. Gaea is rising. If we don't work together—"

 _YOU WILL DIE_.

The voice shook the earth. I'm feeling the peace and safety instantly vanished. Wind swept across the hillside. The ground itself become fluid and sticky, the grass pulling at my boots.

 _A FUTILE GESTURE._

I felt as if I was standing on the goddess' throat—as if the entire length of Long Island resonated with her vocal cords.

 _BUT IF IT MAKES YOU HAPPY, YOU MAY DIE TOGETHER._

"No…" Octavian scrambled backward. "No, no…" He broke and ran, pushing through his own troops.

"Michael Kahale, take command over the First Cohort!" Reyna yelled. "Everyone! CLOSE RANKS!"

The Greeks and Romans moved together, standing shoulder to shoulder as all around us the earth shook. Michael Kahale's Pegasus swooped down so he could be dropped off in front of the First Cohort.

Octavian's _auxilia_ troops surged forward, surrounding us. Both camps put together were a minuscule dot in a sea of enemies. They would make their final stand on Half-Blood Hill, with the Athena Parthenos as our rallying point and the only thing we have to our advantage was the eagle standard and the Golden Fleece.

But even with those three combine, I question if they be enough now that Gaea the earth was awake.


	49. Jason's POV Part IX

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part IX**

I don't know if this is a dream or a trick of the Mist, but while six of my friends and I are surrounded as the _Argo II_ burning as it slowly descends, I found myself looking up at the clouds that parted over the Acropolis and saw black space spangled with stars instead of blue skie. An on a mountain floating over it was Mount Olympus gleaming silver and gold in the background as an army of gods charged down from on high.

With all this happening, I had a hard time processing it and I probably only will remember bits and pieces of it later.

There was a supersized Jupiter—no, this was _Zeus_ , his original form—riding into battle in a golden chariot, a lightning bolt the size of a telephone pole crackling in one hand. Pulling his chariot were the wind gods themselves in the form of four horses—although they did flickered to their human form once in a while. I recognize the icy visage of Boreas, the swirling crown of fire and steam of Notus, and the smug lazy smile of Zephyrus. Next to them were the Boreads themselves flying along side with their father with swords drawn (I guess Zethes got himself a new sword since he gave Piper his).

On the underbelly of the _Argo II,_ the glass bay doors split open and the goddess Nike tumbled out, free from her golden net. She spread her glittering wings and soared to Zeus' side, taking her rightful place as his charioteer.

"MY MIND IS RESTORED!" she roared. "VICTORY TO THE GODS!"

At Zeus' left flank rode Hera, her chariot pulled by enormous peacocks, their rainbow colored plumage so bright it gave me the spins.

Ares bellowed with glee as he thundered down on his war chariot pulled droven by Phobos and Deimos both with fire-breathing horses pulling it. Ares' spear glistening red.

Not only that but the earth itself erupted. At first I thought it was the act of Gaea, but then a solid obsidian black chariot with skeleton horses drawing it came bursting out with a man with greasy black hair and robes that had faces of screaming souls—Hades.

But in the last second, before the gods reached us, they seemed to displace themselves, like they'd jumped through hyperspace. The chariots disappeared. Suddenly we found ourselves surrounded by the Olympians, now human size, as well as the Boreads and several other minor gods and goddesses, and three gigantic hundred handed giants who looked almost identicle if it wasn't for their different color pants. I recognized two of them as Cottus and Gyges, which meant the third one must be Briares—the third hundred handed one—who looked rather happy to be reunited with his brothers.

The fighting ranged all over the Parthenon with giant size boulders thrown through the air. The Minor gods who didn't have a giant bane and the Hundred Handed Ones took on most of the Earthborn while the rest of us fought the giants.

At this point there was only one thing to do. I shouted and charged Porphyrion with my friends joining in.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth fighting, Encelaus. At her side, along with Small Bob, stood a woman with long dark hair and golden armor over her white robes. The goddess thrust her spear at the giant then branished her shield with the fearsome bronze visage of Medusa. Together Athena and Annabeth drove Enceladus back into the nearest wall of metal scaffolding, which collapsed on top of him.

On the opposite side of the temple, Frank Zhang and the god Ares smashed through an entire phlananx of Cyclopes—Ares with his spear and shield, Frank (as an African Elephant) with his trunk and feet. The war god laughed and stabbed and disemboweled like a kid destroying piñatas. Even in elephant form I can tell Frank wasn't too happy about his father's behavior, but didn't complain either

Hazel raced through the battle on Arion's back. She shadow traveled between each giant and stabbed each Giant as Hecate burned them with her fire burning torches. Hades helped his daughter out by finishing the giants off by opening up the earth and sending them back to Tartarus and making sure his daughter had shadows to use.

Percy battled the giant twins, Otis and Ephialtes, with a bearded man with a trident and a loud Hawaiian shirt. Percy uncapped his thermos and summoned a huge water blast. Poseidon must of helped his son out as the watter blast took shape of wild horses as the trampled the twins. All while this was happening, I couldn't help but noticed Percy had a big grin on his face, as if the one wish he had for almost ten years had finally come true. It didn't occur to me later it was because despite getting to meet his dad and talk to him while in Camp Half-Blood, Percy always secretly wanted to fight alongside with his father like he is now.

Piper, in my opinion, was the most impressive. She fenced with the giantess Periboia, sword against sword. Despite the fact that her opponent was five times larger, Piper seemed to be holding her own. The goddess Aphrodite floated around them on a small white cloud, strewing rose petals in the giantess' eyes and calling encouragement to Piper. "Lovely, my dear. Yes, good. Hit her again!"

Whenever Periboia tried to strike, doves rose up from nowhere and fluttered in the giantess' face and Piper then blasted her with a full wave of assorted meat from her cornucopia.

Everywhere else minor gods erupted to fight off the Giants' allies, including Phobos and Deimos, who joined in on scaring monsters off the cliff after their father's chariot disappeared. Some of the winged monsters tried to fly off into the sea, but then the sea erupted as a young man with black long hair and two mermen tails instead of legs alongside the sea storm goddess Kymopelia erupted out and took down the beast.

As for Leo, he was racing across the deck of the _Argo II_ shooting ballistae, dropping hammers on the giants' heads, and blowtorching their loincloths. Behind him at the helm, a burly bearded guy in a mechanic's uniform was tinkering with the controls, furiously trying to keep the ship aloft.

The strangest sight was the old giant Thoon, who was getting bludgeoned to death by three old ladies-goddesses with brass clubs—the Fates, armed for war. Even us Romans fear seeing the Fates as their appearance with their thread means death, but at this moment they seem more focus on bringing their giant bane down once more.

But what had my attention the most was the enemy before me—Porphyrion, the giant king—and the god who fought by my side: Zeus.

My father, I thought in disbelief.

Porphyrion didn't give me much chance to savor the moment. The giant used his spear in a whirlwind of swipes, jabs and slashes. It was all I could do to stay alive since I didn't have the Achilles Curse.

Still… Zeus presence felt reassuringly familiar. Even though I had never met my father, I was reminded of all the happiest moments—my birthday picnic with Piper in Rome; the day Lupa showed me Camp Jupiter for the first time; my games of hide-and-seek with Thalia in our apartment when I was tiny; an afternoon on the beach when my mother had picked me up, kissed me, and showed me an oncoming storm. _Never be afraid of a thunderstorm, Jason. That is you father, letting you know he loves you_.

Zeus smelled of rain and clean wind. He made the air burn with energy. Up close, his lightning bolt appeared as a bronze rod a meter long, pointed on both ends, with blades of energy extending from both sides to form a javelin of white electricity. He slashed across the giant's path and Porphyrion collapsed into his makeshift throne, which crumbled under the giant's weight.

"No throne for you," Zeus growled. "Not here. Not _ever_."

"You _cannot_ stop us!" the giant yelled. "It is _done_! The Earth Mother is awake!"

In answer, Zeus blasted the throne to rubble. The giant king flew backward out of the temple and I ran after him, my father at my heels.

We backed Porphyrion to the edge of the cliffs, the whole of modern Athens spread out below. Lightning had melted all the weapons in the giant's hair. Molten Celestial bronze dripped through his dreadlocks like caramel. His skin steamed and blistered.

Porphyrion snarled and raised his spear. "Your cause is lost, Zeus. Even if you defeat me, the Earth Mother shall simply raise me again!"

"Then perhaps," Zeus said, "you should not die in the embrace of Gaea. Jason, my son…"

I had never felt so good, so _recognized_ , as when my father said my name. It was like last winter at Camp Half-Blood, when his erased memories finally returned. I suddenly understood another layer of my existence—a part of my identity that has been cloudy before.

Now I had no doubt: I was the son of Jupiter, god of the sky. I was my father's child and one of the seven greatest demigods to ever existed along side with my friends.

I advanced.

Porphyrion lashed out wildly with his spear, but I dodge it and aimed for the shaft in the giant's hands with my _Gladius_. I don't know if this move works on spears but I went ahead and twisted and sure enough the spear dropped to the ground. Then I charged in, jabbing my sword through the giant's breastplate, then summoned the winds and blasted Porphyrion off the edge of the cliff.

As the giant fell, screaming, Zeus pointed his lightning bolt. An arc of pure white heat vaporized Porphyrion in midair. His ashes drifted down in a gentle cloud, dusting the tops of the olive trees on the slopes of the Acropolis.

Zeus turned to me. His lightning bolt flickering off, and Zeus clipped the Celestial bronze rod to his belt. The god's eyes were stormy gray. His salt-and-pepper hair and his beard looked like stratus clouds. I found it strange that the lord of the universe, king of Olympus, was only a few inches taller than I was.

"My son." Zeus clasped my shoulder. "There is so much I would like to tell you…"

The god took a heavy breath, making the air crackle and my new glasses fog up. "Alas, as king of the gods, I must not show favoritism to my children. When we return to the other Olympians, I will not be able to praise you as much as I would like, or give you as much credit as you deserved."

"I don't want praise." My voice quavered. "Just a little time together would be nice. I mean, I don't even know you."

Zeus gaze was as far away as the ozone layer. "I am always with you, Jason. I have watched our progress with pride, but it will never be possible for us to be…"

He curled his fingers, as if not trying to pluck the right words out of the air. _Close. Normal. A true father and son._ "From your birth, you were destined to be Hera's—to appease her wrath. Even your name, Jason, was her choice. You did not ask for this. I did not want it. But when I gave you over to her… I had no idea what a good man you would become. Your journey has shaped you, made you both kind and great. Whatever happens when we return to the Parthenon, know that I do _not_ hold you accountable or your friends for that matter. Even if it was your blood that had part in Gaea's awakening. All of you have proven to be the greatest heroes of all time."

My emotions were a jumble in your chest, but not because that Zeus confirmed what each of my friends and myself have been told on and on again. "What do you mean… _whatever happens_?"

"The worst is not over," Zeus warned. "And someone must take blame for what has happened. Come."


	50. Jason's POV Part X

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part X**

Nothing was left of the Giants except heaps of ash, a few spears, and some burning dreadlocks.

The _Argo II_ was still aloft, barely, moored to the top of the Parthenon. Half the ship's oars were broken off or tangled. Smoke streamed from several large splits in the hull. The sails were peppered with burning holes.

Leo looked almost as bad. He stood in the midst of the temple with the other crewmembers, his face covered in soot, his clothes smoldering.

The gods—both Olympians and Minor—fanned out in a semicircle as Zeus approached. None of them seemed particularly joyful about their victory.

Apollo and Artemis stood together in the shadow of a column, as if trying to hide. Hera and Poseidon were having an intense discussion with another goddess in green and gold robes—perhaps Demeter. The Hundred Handed ones were with Kymopelia and Triton—whose two fish legs transformed into normal human legs (probably to walk among us. Nike tried to put a golden laurel wreath on Hecate's head, but the goddess of magic swatted it away. A chubby man with purple curly hair that I almost mistaken for a chubbier version of Bacchus, stood as far away from us heroes as he could. My guess is that guy was Dionysus. Dionysus wasn't the only standing by himself, as Hades also stayed in the background. But unlike Dionysus, Hades stayed at least a few feet from Hazel. Hermes sneak close to Athena, attempting to put his arm around her. Athena turned her _aegis_ shield his way and Hermes scuffled away. The Boread Calchais, was trying to shove his brother Zethes shoulder to shoulder (probably something he seen hockey players do after they win a game) but his twin brother just ignored him.

The only Olympian who seemed in a good mood was Ares. He laughed and pantomimed gutting an enemy while Frank listened, his expression polite and queasy.

"Brethren," Zeus said, "we are healed, thanks to the work of these demigods. The Athena Parthenos, which once stood in this temple, now stands at Camp Half-Blood. It has united our offspring, and thus our own essence."

"Also, as my son Perseus would be glad to hear, the sea creatures held captive by Procrustes has been freed," Poseidon said, "Otherwise we wouldn't have the help of all _three_ hundred handed ones, my son and heir Triton, and—my daughter—Kymopelia."

Poseidon said _daughter_ in an awkward but proud voice as if this was the first time ever he was actually proud to call her that.

The goddess of natural sea disasters rolled her eyes but didn't react as if she was just glad to get an acknowledgement from her father.

"I also like to thank my brother Perseus and his girlfriend Annabeth as well as honor Damasen and Bob for their sacrifice. As if it wasn't for them, I would still be the last of my kind," Briares said.

No one argued against the last comments.

"Lord Zeus," Piper spoke up, "is Reyna okay? Calypso, Nico, and Coach Hedge?"

"Yeah, I actually want to know that myself," Leo said. "I don't want to return home to find my girlfriend dead."

Zeus looked confused at Leo's statement.

"Leo was the one that got Calypso off her island," Percy explained grudgingly for reason I have to guess involved with the fact that it took a hero to finish up the Olympian's promise in the first place.

Zeus understood then. "Right. Your friends succeeded in their mission. As of this moment they are alive. Whether or not they are okay—"

"There is still work to be done," Queen Hera interrupted. She spread her arms like she wanted a group hug. "But my heroes… you have triumphed over the giants and became the great heroes I knew you seven will be. My plan succeeded beautifully."

Percy coughed as to hide his reaction as if he knew something that would contradict what Hera just said.

Zeus didn't pay attention to Percy's reaction, nor did he gave Hera a chance to question it as he turned on his wife. Thunder shook the Acropolis. "Hera, do not _dare_ take credit! You have caused _at least_ as many problems as you fixed!"

The queen of the heavens blanched. "Husband, surely you see now—this was the only way."

"There is never only one way!" Zeus bellowed. "That is why there are _three_ Fates, not one. Is this not so?"

By the ruins of the giant king's throne, the three old ladies silently bowed their heads in recognition. I noticed that the other gods stayed well away from the Fates, and there gleaming brass clubs.

"Please, husband." Hera tried for a smile, but she was so clearly frightened that I almost felt sorry for her. "I only did what I—"

"Silence!" Zeus snapped. "You disobeyed my orders. Never theless… I recognized that you acted with honest intentions. The valor of these seven heroes proven that you were not entirely without wisdom."

Hera looked like she wanted to argue, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Same goes to you three as well: Artemis, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite," Zeus continued as the three Olympians mention flinched. "I am fully aware of your actions when Olympus is closed, but in the end, like Hera's, your choices were not entirely without wisdom. Apollo however…" Zeus glared into the shadows where the twins were still standing (although Artemis was now more worried than scared). "My son, come here."

Apollo inched forward like he was walking the plank. He looked so much like a teenage demigod it was unnerving—no more than seventeen, wearing jeans and a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt, with a bow over his shoulder and a sword at his belt. With his tousled blond hair and blue eyes, I thought he could pass off as my brother from my mortal side as well as my godly side.

I wondered if Apollo did this on purpose to look pitiful in front of his father in fear of what was about to happen.

The Three Fates gather around the god, circling him their withered hands raised.

"Twice," Zeus said.

Apollo moistened his lips. "My—my lord—"

"I have accepted that Halcyon's prediction could have been prevented his prediction to the child of Poseidon's if we had handled it differently. But that doesn't excuse everything else you have done," Zeus said. "You neglected your duties. You succumbed to flattery and vanity. You encouraged your descendant Octavian to follow his dangerous path, and you prematurely revealed the prophecy that may _yet_ destroy us all."

"But—"

"Enough!" Zeus boomed. "We will speak of your punishment later. For now, you will wait on Olympus."

Zeus flicked his hand, and Apollo turned into a cloud of glitter. The Fates swirled around him dissolving into air, and the glittering whirlwind shot into the sky.

"What will happen to him?" I asked.

The gods stared at me, but I didn't care. Having actually met Zeus, I had newfound sympathy for Apollo.

Thankfully, Percy answered. "Apollo probably will be made mortal to serve a demigod," Percy said. "That's what happened the last two times Apollo was punished."

"Oh…" I said.

"It don't matter," Zeus said which caused the air to become dangerously ionized. I take it that Zeus didn't like it when someone brings up a punishment before he decided it. "We have other problems to address."

"Gaea," Annabeth chimed in. "She's awake, isn't she?"

Zeus turned toward her. "That is correct. The blood of Olympus was spilled. She is fully conscious."

"I find it weird all it took was two little nosebleeds to wake Gaea up after all that talk the Giants had about slaying a male and a female demigod," Percy said. "The way they kept on talking about spilling our bloods, I would of thought it took all the blood a demigod has."

Athena shouldered her aegis. "Maybe so, Percy Jackson, but I would think the real reason Gaea wanted to slay a male and female demigod on sacred grounds wasn't just to awake her, but strike fear. If she had succeeded in slaying two of the greatest male and female heroes, it would of send a message to anyone that tried to oppose her of how powerful her forces were. But the fear was averted…"

Phobos and Deimos snorted like they doubt that only to be glared by Athena.

"Now you must move quickly. Gaea rises to destroy you camp."

"But why Camp Half-Blood?" Leo asked.

"Because whether we like hearing it or not, demigods are tools and weapons for the gods," Percy said. "We are the one things that keeps the Olympians bound to our world—Our prayers, our loyalties—everything that make us useful to them. Take that away, and it affects everything the gods stand for."

In other words, weakens them, I thought to myself but choose not to say out loud. If I did, I might as well risk our lives.

"But why?" Piper asked. "Why depend on us?"

Aphrodite laughed. "My dear Piper, don't you think we've been asking that _ourselves_ that question for thousands of years? But it is what binds us together, keeps us eternal. As annoying as it is, Percy is right. We need you mortals as much as you need us."

"So then, I guess you can't just take us to fight Gaea?" Frank asked.

"No," Zeus said. "When Apollo allowed the Prophecy of Seven to be spoken and Hera took it upon herself to interpret the words, the Fates wove the future in such a way that it had only so many possible outcomes, so many solutions."

"To storm or fire the world shall fall," Percy repeated a line of the prophecy.

Zeus nodded. "You seven great heroes are destined to defeat Gaea. We, the gods, _cannot_."

"What about the Hunters and the Amazons?" Hazel asked. "With the war between camps over they can help us out. Where are they?"

"I'm afraid their too far from Camp to make a difference," Artemis said. "Even at their top speed, by time they make it to the camp, it might be too late."

Frank shuffled uncomfortably, like he missed being an elephant. "So how can we possibly get to Camp Half-Blood in time to save it? It took us months to reach Greece."

"You could always use the winds," Zethes suggested. "Zeus probably can help with that."

I look at my father. "Can we?"

Zeus glowered. "I could slap you back to Long Island."

"Um, was that a joke, or a threat, or—"

"No," Zeus said, "I mean it quite literally. I could _slap_ your ship back to Camp Half-Blood, but the force involved…"

Over by the ruined giant throne, Hephaestus grunted. "My boy Leo built a good ship, but it won't sustain that kind of stress. It would break apart as soon as it arrived, maybe sooner. If we had the time, Cottus, Gyges, Briares and I could make some minor repairs to make sure they get there safely, but unfortunately we don't."

Leo straightened his tool belt. "The _Argo II_ can make it. It only has to stay in one piece long enough to get us back home. Once there, we can abandon ship."

"Dangerous," warned Hephaestus. "Perhaps fatal."

"That kind of comes in our job description," Percy reminded Hephaestus.

The goddess Nike twirled a laurel wreath on her finger. "Victory is always dangerous. And it often requires sacrifice. One will suffer and the other will die. That much will happen. Leo and I agree on that."

I didn't like that at all. I remembered Asclepius' expression when he saw Leo. But I reminded myself that Piper has the physician's cure.

"We can do this, guys," Leo said. "We _have_ to do this."

"Leo's right," I agreed. "All aboard for one last trip."


	51. Jason's POV Part XI

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part XI**

When Zeus said he was going to slap us back to Long Island Sound, I thought he was actually going to slap us, not do an overhead spike.

The last I saw my dad, Zeus was a hundred feet tall, holding the _Argo II_ by its prow. He boomed, _HOLD ON!_

Then he tossed the ship up and spiked it overhead like a volleyball.

If I hadn't been strapped to the mast with one of Leo's twenty point safety harnesses, I would have disintegrated. As it was, my stomach tried to stay behind in Greece and all the air was sucked out of my lungs.

The sky turned black. The ship rattled and creaked. The deck cracked like thin ice under my legs and with a sonic boom, the _Argo II_ hurtled out of the clouds.

"Jason," Leo shouted. "Hurry!"

My fingers felt like melted plastic, but I managed to undo the straps.

Leo was lashed to the control console, desperately trying to right the ship as we spiraled downward in free fall. The sails were on fire. Festus creaked in alarm. A catapult peeled away and lifted into the air. Centrifugal force sent the shields flying off the railings like metal Frisbees.

Wider cracks opened in the deck as I staggered toward the hold, using the winds to keep me anchored.

If I couldn't make it to the others…

Then the hatch burst open. Frank and Hazel stumbled through, pulling on the guide rope they'd attached to the mast. Piper, Annabeth, and Percy followed, all of them looking disoriented. I didn't see Small Bob, but I noticed Annabeth was carrying her backpack that she use to carry her laptop, which look like something was rummaging inside it. I guess Small Bob was securely placed in the bag for his own safety.

"Go!" Leo yelled. "Go, go, go!"

For once, Leo's tone was deadly serious.

We'd talked through their evacuation plan, but that slap across the world had made my mind sluggish. Judging from the other's expressions, they weren't in much better shape.

At that moment, Buford the table clattered across the deck with his holographic Hedge blaring, "LET'S GO! MOVE IT! CUT THAT OUT!"

For once I was glad to see Buford and his holographic Hedge as it snapped us out of our daze as his table top split into helicopter blades as he buzzed away.

Frank changed form into a gray dragon. Since there was not enough shadows for Hazel to use to shadow travel, she climbed onto his neck. Fran grabbed Percy and Annabeth in his front claws, then spread his wings and soared away.

I held Piper by the waist, ready to fly, but I made the mistake of glancing down. The view was a spinning kaleidoscope of sky and earth as the ground was getting awfully close.

"Leo, you won't make it!" I shouted. "Come with us!"

"No! Get out of here!"

"Leo!" Piper tried. "Please—"

"Save your charmspeak, Pipes! I've got a plan. Don't worry! Tell Calypso I'll be back to greet her soon! Now go!"

I took a last look at the splintering ship. The _Argo II_ had been their home for so long. Now we were abandoning it for good—and leaving Leo behind.

I hated it, but I saw the determination in Leo's eyes. There was no time for a proper goodbye, so I just have to hope that Leo can pull through.

I harnessed the winds, and Piper and I shot into the sky.

…

The ground wasn't much less chaotic. As we plummeted down, I saw a vast army of monsters spread across the hills— _cynocephali_ , two-headed men, wild centaurs, ogres, and others I couldn't name—surrounding two tiny islands of demigods. At the crest of Half-Blood Hill, gathered at the feet of the Athena Parthenos, was the main force of Camp Half-Blood along with the First, Fourth, and Fifth Cohorts, rallied around the golden eagle of the legion. The Second and Third Cohorts were in a defensive formation several hundred yards away and seemed to be taking the brunt of the attack.

Giant eagles circled me, screeching urgently, as if looking for orders.

Frank the gray dragon flew alongside with his passengers.

"Hazel!" I yelled. "The second and third cohorts are in trouble! If they don't merge with the rest of the demigods—"

"On it!" Hazel said. "Go, Frank!"

Frank veered to the left with Annabeth and Percy still in his claws—neither wanting to argue against my orders.

Piper and I veered right toward the summit of Half-Blood Hill.

On the way down I saw the glittering golden light of the Golden Fleece and decided to land there. But as we descended, I quickly realized the Fleece was moving too much to be on Thalia's tree, but rather on Nico di Angelo—who was on the front lines with the Greeks, slashing his way through a crowd of two-headed men. A few feet away, Reyna sat astride on Percy's Pegasus Blackjack that I still don't understand how that had happened, with her sword drawn. She shouted orders at the legion, and the Romans obeyed without question, as if she'd never been away.

To my pleasure, Octavian was nowhere to be seen. Good. From what I heard of the stuff he been pulling behind Reyna's back, I wouldn't be shock if he be kick out of Camp Jupiter and New Rome after today.

I also didn't see a colossal earth goddess laying waste to the world, which could mean that Gaea hasn't risen yet. But I decided not to press my luck and bringing it up.

Piper and I landed on the hill, our swords drawn and Piper's Cornucopia ready to blast the enemy with any food she can think of, and a cheer went up from the Greeks and Romans.

"About time," Reyna called to Piper (to my surprise), "Glad you could join us!"

Piper grinned. "We had some giants to kill!"

"Excellent!" Reyna returned the smile. "Help yourself to some barbarians."

"Why, thank you!"

The two girls launched into battle side by side.

Nico nodded to me as if we'd just seen each other five minutes ago, then went back to turning two-headed men into no-headed corpses. "Good timing. Where's the ship?"

I pointed. The _Argo II_ streaked across the sky in a ball of fire, shedding burning chunks of mast, hull, and armament. I don't see how even fireproof Leo could survive in that inferno, but I had to hope.

"Gods," Nico said. "Is everyone okay?"

"Leo…" my voice broke. "He said he had a plan."

The comet disappeared behind the western hills. I waited with the dread for the sound of an explosion, but I heard nothing over the roar of the battle.

"For Calypso's sake, I hope Leo got out of there alive," Nico said.

I furrowed my eyebrows remembering the sorceress. "Where is Calypso?"

"Over there!" Nico pointed toward the direction where I saw Chiron the centaur with Calypso on his back. At least she was alive.

"Let's get this over with," I said.

Nico nodded as we charged into the fight.

With new found surge of hope, the Greeks and Romans slowly pushed back the enemies. Wild centaurs toppled. Wolf-headed men howl as they were cut to ashes.

More monsters kept appearing— _karpoi_ grain spirits swirling out of the grass, gryphons diving from the sky, lump clay humanoids that made me think of evil Play-Doh men.

"They're ghost with earthen shells!" Nico warned. "Don't let them hit you!"

Obviously, Gaea had kept some surprises in reserve.

Will Solace, brother of Michael Yew head councilor of Apollo Cabin, ran up to Nico and said something in his ear. Over the yelling and clashing of blades, I couldn't hear the words.

"Jason, I have to go!" Nico said as he and will dashed into the fray.

A moment later, a squad of Hermes Campers gathered around me for no apparent reason.

Connor Stoll of Hermes Cabin grinned. "What's up, Grace?"

"I'm good," I said. "You?"

Connor dodge an ogre club and stabbed a grain spirit, which exploded in a cloud of wheat. "Yeah, can't complain. Nice day for it."

Up above, Reyna must of ordered Piper's sister Silena Beauregard and head councelor of Nemesis cabin something as they circled around and flew up to gain control over the Eagles before leading them to attack the gryphons.

Then Reyna yelled, " _Eiaculare flamas!"_ and a wave of flaming arrows arced over the legion's shield wall, destroying a platoon of ogres. The Roman ranks moved forward, impaling centaurs and trampling wounded ogres under their bronze tipped boots.

Somewhere down the hill, I heard Frank Zhang yell in Latin: _"Repellere equites!"_

A massive herd of centaurs parted in panic as the legion's second and third cohort plowed through in perfect formation, their spears bright with monster blood. Frank marched before them. On the left flank, riding Arion (when did he get here?), Hazel beamed with pride.

" _Ave_ , Praetor Zhang!" Reyna called.

" _Ave_ , Praetor Ramírez-Arellano!" Frank said. "Let's do this. Legion, CLOSE RANKS!"

A cheer went up among the Romans as the five cohorts melded into one massive killing machine. Frank pointed his gladius with the symbol of Mars in view clear as day forward, and from the golden eagle standard, tendrils of lightning swept across the enemy, turning several hundred monsters to toast.

"Legion, _cuneum formate_!" Reyna yelled. "Advance!"

Another cheer followed by a large howl as Percy and Annabeth reunited with the forces of Camp Half-Blood on the back of Mrs. O'Leary—Percy's pet hellhound (he must have summoned her after they landed with his whistle). At their side Small Bob roared in full Saber-Tooth-Spactus-Tiger Form.

"Greeks! Help our Roman bretheren surround the enemy!" Percy yelled. "Attack plan Macedonia!"

With that the Greeks split off into two groups as they cover the Romans left and right flanks in order to help us surround as much monsters as we could. I have to admit, Percy had the right idea helping us surround the enemy. The Greeks may lack the teamwork and organization that Romans have, but they make it up with enthusiasm.

I was feeling good about the battle, except for two big questions: Where was Leo? And where was Gaea.

Unfortunately, my second question was answer first.

Under my feet, the earth rippled as if Half-Blood Hill become a giant water mattress. Demigods fell. Ogres slipped. Centaurs charged face first into the grass.

 _AWAKE,_ a voice boomed all around us.

A hundred yards away, at the crest of the next hill, the grass and dirt swirled upward like the point of a massive drill. The column of earth thickened into the twenty foot tall figure woman—her dress woven from blades of grass, her skin as white as quartz, her hair brown and tangled with tree roots.

 _"Little fools."_ Gaea the Earth Mother opened her pure green eyes. _"The paltry magic of your statue cannot contain me."_

As she said that, I realized why Gaea hadn't appeared until now. The Athena Parthenos had been protecting the demigods, holding back the wrath of the earth, but even Athena's might could only last so long against a primordial goddess.

Fear as palpable as a cold front washed over the demigod army.

"Stand fast!" Piper shouted, her charmspeak clear and loud. "Greeks and Romans, we can fight her together!"

Gaea laughed. She spread her arms out and the earth bent toward her—trees tilting, bedrock groaning, soil rippling in waves. I rose on the wind, but all around me, monsters and demigods alike s started to sink into the ground. One of Octavian's onagers capsized and disappeared into the side of the hill.

 _"The whole earth is my body,"_ Gaea boomed. _"How would you fight the goddess of—"_

 _FOOOOMP!_

In a flash of bronze Gaea was swept off the hillside, snarled in the claws of a fifty-ton metal dragon.

Festus, reborn, rose into the sky on gleaming wings, spewing fire from his maw in triumph. As he ascended, the rider on his back got smaller and more difficult to discern, but Leo's grin was unmistakable.

"Pipes! Jason!" he shouted. "You coming? The fight is up here!"


	52. Jason's POV Part XII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Jason's POV Part XII**

Even with Leo's crazy plan, if it wasn't for two certain groups of girls and women, the campers would have been dead before they could dig their way out.

As soon as Gaea achieved liftoff, the ground solidified. Demigods stopped sinking, though many were still buried up to their waist. Sadly, those who weren't riding a hellhound (namely Percy and Annabeth) were only able to dig their way out just as the monsters seemed to do the same. Only problem was that Percy and Annabeth, even on Mrs. O'Leary couldn't handle all the monsters themselves.

Just then a hunter's horn blow loudly in the distance as a valley of arrows zoomed through the air and struck down every monster that tried to get close.

Everyone looked up at Half-Blood Hill to see a familiar group of young girls within the age of twelve to sixteen in black and silver hunters clothing armed with bows and a quiver full of arrows as well as dozens of wolves by their sides, along with a group of girls and women varying in different ages wearing black jumpsuits. But what was most shocking was surrounding them was an army of undead girls and women either in the same clothes as the hunters or the ones in the jumpsuits. And leading them was a girl my age with messy black hair and circlet on her hair and a young woman in her twenties that looked like an older version of Reyna but with a black jumpsuit and chain link belt, and a girl with olive skin and dark hair similar to Nico's.

"Thalia! Bianca!" Annabeth cried.

"Hylla too," Percy said.

"Greeks! Romans! With the rift between your camps repaired, we came to your aid!" Hylla yelled.

Thalia and Bianca nodded. "Charge!"

The new form armies charged down at the monsters. As their owners attack, the Hunters' wolves dug out the campers who joined them.

I decided now was never before Leo is out of our range. I put my arms around Piper's waist.

"Percy! Help Thalia!" I yelled.

Percy nodded and Mrs. O'Leary charged toward the Hunters and turned to Hazel and Frank who were now free thanks to Small Bob who had also dug his way out and look at Annabeth as all three nodded. "Let's go help our allies!"

Hazel and Frank nodded as they charged into battle.

As they did, Piper and I spiraled upward on the wind.

"I've got the cure," Piper murmured like a chant. "It'll be fine. I've got the cure."

She had obviously lost her sword in battle but her cornucopia was strapped securely to her side, but I know either one won't be enough at this point. For this to be over Leo and I need her charmspeak as well as either Leo's fire or my storm.

As we ascended, I gathered the wind and clouds around me. The sky responded with frightening speed. Soon we were in the eye of a maelstrom. Lightning burned my eyes. Thunder made my teeth vibrate.

Directly above us, Festus grappled with the earth goddess. Gaea escape by disintegrating and returning to the ground, but the winds kept her aloft. Festus sprayed her with flames, which seemed to force her into solid form. Meanwhile, from Festus' back, Leo blasted the goddess with his own flames while yelling, "THIS IS FOR MY MOTHER, ESPERANA VALDEZ!"

His whole body was wreathed in fire. Rain hung in the stormy air, but it only sizzled and steam around him.

I zoomed toward them.

Gaea turned into loose white sand, but I summoned a squadron of _venti_ who churned around her, constraining her in a cocoon of wind.

Gaea fought back. When she wasn't disintegrating, she lashed out with shrapnel blast of stone and soil that I was barely able to deflect. Stoking the storm, containing Gaea, and keeping Piper and myself aloft… I had never done anything so difficult. I felt like I was covered in lead weights, trying to swim with only my legs while holding a car over my head. But I _had_ to keep Gaea off the ground. It was the only way to finish her off.

Together they rose. Festus creaked and groan with effort, but he continued to gain altitude. I still didn't understand how Leo had manage to remake the dragon. Then I recalled all the hours Leo had spent working inside the hull over the last few weeks. Leo must have been planning this all along, and building a new body for Festus within the framework of the ship.

He must have known in his gut that the _Argo II_ would eventually fall apart. And I was elated to see our old friend in action once more.

 _"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"_ Gaea crumbled to sand, only to get blasted by more wind and flames. Her body melted into a lump of glass shattered, then re-formed again as human. _"I AM ETERNAL!"_

"Eternally annoying!" Leo yelled as he urged Festus to fly higher with Piper and I following.

"Get me closer," Piper urged. "I need to be next to her."

"Piper, the flames and the shrapnel—"

"I know."

I moved in until we were right next to Gaea. The winds encased the goddess, working with the flames to keep her solid, which is good because keeping the winds together hard enough to contain her blast were hard enough as it is. Her eyes were solid green, like all nature had been condensed into a few spoonfuls of matter.

"You are so weary," Piper told the goddess in her best kind and sympathetic Charmspeak voice. "Eons of pain and disappointment weigh on you."

 _"SILENCE FOOLISH CHILD!"_ Gaea released a force so great, I almost lost control of the wind. Fortunately, Festus caught Piper and me in another claw before we plummeted.

All at the same time, Piper kept her focus. "Millennia of sorrow," she told Gaea. "Your husband Ouranos was abusive. Your grandchildren the gods overthrew you beloved children the Titans. Your other children, the Cyclopes were thrown into Tartarus. Your other-other children the Hundred Handed Ones betrayed you for Olympus.'

 _"LIES!"_ Gaea crumbled into a tornado of solid and grass, but her essence seemed to churn more sluggishly..

If we gained any more altitude, the air would be too thin to breathe. I would be too weak to control it. Piper's talk of exhaustion had affected me, too, sapping my strength, making my body feel heavy.

"What you want," Piper continued, "more than victory, more than revenge… you want _rest_. You are so weary, so incomprehensible tired of the ungrateful mortals and immortals. You want one thing. One word. You want permission to close your eyes and forget your troubles. You—want—SLEEP."

Gaea solidified into human form. Her head lolled, her eyes closed, and she went limp in Festus claw.

Unfortunately I started to black out too as the winds and the storm strted to dissipate. Dark spots danced in my eyes.

"Leo!" Piper gasped for air. "We only have a few seconds. My charmspeak won't—"

"I know!" Leo looked like he was made of fire. Flames rippled beneath his skin, illuminating his skull. Festus steamed and glow, his claws burning through my shirt. "I can't contain the fire much longer. I'll vaporize her. Don't worry. But you guys need to leave."

"No!" I said. "We have to stay with you. Piper got the cure. Leo, you can't—"

"Hey!" Leo grinned, which was unnerving in the flames, his teeth molten silver ingots. "I told you I had a plan. When are you going to trust me? And by the way—I love you guys."

Festus claw opened, and Piper and I fell.

I had no strength to stop it. I held on to Piper as she cried Leo's name and we plummeted earthward.

Festus became an indistinct ball of fire in the sky—a second sun—growing smaller and hotter. Then, in the corner of my eye, a blazing comet streaked upward from the ground with a high pitched, almost human scream. Just before I blacked out, the comet intercepted Gaea and the fire ball above us with Leo closer too close to the blast to survive it.

The explosion turned the entire sky gold.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well readers, this is the 52nd chapter of the story. Which means there are only four left. I want to thank all my readers for being so patient with me finishing this story. Just a reminder, there WON'T be any 'The Tales of' version of the Trials of Apollo until the ORIGINAL Trials of Apollo series is completed. But there WILL be a 'The Tales of' version of the Crossover of Percy Jackson and the Kane Chronicles.


	53. Nico's POV Part XIII

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part XIII**

I thought I seen everyone die in every weird way possible, until Octavian proved me wrong.

In the middle of the battle, Will Solace ran up to me and said one word in my ear: "Octavian."

That got my full attention. I still am mad at myself for not killing Octavian when I had a chance, and now I plan on not letting that augur escape justice. "Where?"

"Come on," Will said. "Hurry."

I nodded and left with Will. I didn't think until later to make sure Jason know I was leaving, but considering he didn't try to stop me, I guess he already figured that Will and I were off to take care of something.

I plunged into the chaos, following Will. We passed Tyson and his Cyclopes, who were bellowing, "Bad dog! Bad dog!" as the bashed the heads of the _cynocephali_. Grover and a team of satyrs danced around their panpipes, playing harmonies so dissonant that the earthen-shell ghosts cracked apart. Meanwhile Percy and Annabeth riding Mrs. O'Leary had the Greeks help the Romans surround as many monsters they could with attack plan Macedonia, which I have to admit was a good idea.

Will and I were halfway down the hill when the ground trembled under our feet. Like everyone else—monsters and demigods alike—we froze in horror and watched as the Gaea appeared in a whirling column of earth on top of the next hil.

Then something large and bronze swoop out of the sky.

 _FOOOOMP!_

Festus the bronze dragon snatched up the Earth Mother and soared away with her.

Before I could process what happened a familiar hunters horn was blown as volley of hundreds of silver arrows fired into the air and struck down the monsters. I turned to Half-Blood Hill, and much to my shock, Bianca was there with her army of undead and living hunters and Amazons—including Thalia and Queen Hylla.

"The Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons," I said in shock that I didn't hear what they said. "They made it…"

"Nico, we got to go," Will said.

"Uh—right!" I agreed.

Will sprinted toward the nearest onager. As we got closer, I spotted Octavian furiously readjusting the machine's targeting levers. The throwing arm was already primed with a full payload of Imperial gold and explosives. The augur rush about, tripping over gears and anchor spikes, fumbling with the ropes. Every so often he glanced up at Festus the dragon.

"Octavian!" I yelled.

The augur spun, then backed up against the huge sphere of ammunition. His fine purple robes snagged on the trigger rope, but Octavian didn't notice. Fumes from the payload curled about him as if drawn to the Imperial gold jewelry around his arms and neck, the golden wreath in his hair.

"Oh, I see!" Octavian's laughter was brittle and quite insane. "Trying to steal my glory, eh? No, no, son of Pluto. I am the savior of Rome. I was promised!"

Will raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Octavian, get away from the onager. That isn't safe."

"Of course, it's not! I will shoot Gaea down with this machine!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jason Grace rocket into the sky with Piper in his arms, flying straight toward Festus.

Around the son of Jupiter, storm clouds gathered, swirling into a hurricane. Thunder boomed. I remember back in my time in Italy in the 1940s about the Roman emperors—namely the Caesar family. I remember how many of the Caesar line gone crazy with power that led to their demise and end of the Caesar family line of Emperors. If Octavian really is the descendant of the very same Caesars, then death caused by his insane actions is the only way to stop him.

"You see?" Octavian cried. The gold on his body was definitely smoking now, attacked to the catapult's payload like iron to a giant magnet. "The gods approve of my actions!"

"Jason is making that storm," I said. "If you fire the onager, you'll kill him along with Piper and—"

"Good!" Octavian yelled. "They're traitors! All traitors!"

"Listen to me," Will tried again. "This is _not_ what Apollo would want. Besides, your robes are—"

"You know nothing, _Graecus_!" Octavian wrapped his hand around the release lever. "I must act before the get any higher. Only an onager such as this can make the shot. I will singlehandedly destroy Gaea and the traitors! I will be remembered as the savior of Rome."

Then I remember what my dad Hades once told me about death, and how it can't be stopped. I quickly realized that Octavian was the one to die here.

"Octavian, don't," Will pleaded. "We can't allow you—"

"Will," I said. "we can't stop him. It's his time."

I whispered the last bit so Octavian wouldn't hear me.

Solace stared at me in disbelief, but he didn't have time to argue. Octavian turned to the release the catch.

"Good-bye, Gaea!" Octavian yelled. "Good-bye, Jason Grace the traitor!"

Octavian cut the release wire with his augur knife.

And he disappeared.

The catapult's arm sprang upward faster than my eye could follow, launching Octavian along with the ammunition. The augur's scream faded until he was simply part of the fiery comet soaring skyward.

And I'm not too upset. I could have lived with Octavian's end. Honestly, good riddance.

But my heart sank as the comet kept gaining altitude. It disappeared into the storm clouds, and the sky exploded in a dome of fire.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for keeping the comet explosion, but I really want to be rid of Octavian. I hate that character and be rid of him quick. In his delusional state of mine, I don't think there ever be peace between Greeks and Romans until he is gone, and I don't think with his influence over Camp Jupiter and the senate he can be voted to be killed for his crimes, and there is no way I was going to banish him as the results might as well end with the Three Immortal Emperors recruiting him. **  
**


	54. Nico's POV Part XIV

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part XIV**

Leo must have reinforced Festus' armor because that dragon returned completely intact.

After the explosion, Piper and Jason—free falling and unconscious—were plucked out of the sky by giant eagles and brought to safety, but it wasn't until an hour later Festus showed up with Leo's body. We thought for sure they were both gonners until a familiar sound of Festus heard across the sky and the dragon landed.

However when he did, we thought for sure Leo was dead. His body was badly hurt and there wasn't a single sign of life in him. His clothes were practically singed off. Beckendorf and his brother Jake Mason worked together to get Leo off the dragon's back.

Everyone was devastated, but not as much as Calypso. She ran forward and collapsed on her hands and knees next to Leo's body crying.

Then aa miracle happened. The coloring in Leo's goofy face returned and he gasped as if taking in his first breath in a long time.

Chiron—shock by what happened—ordered for Leo to be taken to the infirmary for immediate treatment. Will left with Beckendorf Jake and Calypso to do just that.

It wasn't until hours later when Leo Piper and Jason woke up we got some answers from the son of Hephaestus.

"Leo, how did you survive that?" Piper asked as the seven demigods along with Calypso and I were gathered around Leo's bed in the infirmary. "I had the cure."

She reached into her belt pouch. She produced a chamois cloth package, but when she unfolded the cloth, it was empty.

"Surprise," Leo said with a slight chuckle.

"How?" Annabeth asked as they turned eyes to Hazel.

Frank put his arm around Hazel. "In Delos, Leo pulled the two of us aside. He pleaded with us to help him with his crazy scheme."

Hazel took it from there and explain how she had switched the physician's cure for an illusion—a trick of the Mist—so Leo could keep the real vial.

Then Leo took over from there and explained about his previous conversations with Nike and Apollo, and learn that the explosion needed would kill a mortal within a quarter mile, so he knew he would have to get far away from everyone. Then he added an extra function to Festus dragon frame where he could sense Leo's heart beat stopping which triggers a needle implant on the dragon's back that would inject the real physician's cure.

In the end Calypso slapped Leo silly. "I told you to be careful out there and you do this."

"Ow! Sorry! But it was the only way to defeat Gaea," Leo explained.

We decided there to let Calypso and Leo have some alone time.

That night we had burial shrouds for the Greeks and Romans that died in the battle—which was fortunately lighter than expected. Chiron had offered me to give final buriel rights, which I agreed too. Much to the Greeks annoyance, among them was for Octavian, who the Romans believed died a hero that saved Rome by hurling into the sky in a fiery ball of death.

For the help of the destruction of the monster army, the Hunters and Amazons were allowed to stay in Camp Half-Blood. Thalia had invited Hylla and the other Amazons to stay in Cabin Eight with the rest of the Hunters, but Hylla turned it down as they planned to leave first thing tomorrow.

According to Hylla she felt she left their HQ too long and if they don't return soon, she fear their male slave-workers would take over. So instead the Amazons made dozens of camps around the twenty cabins. But that didn't stop Hylla from spending time with Reyna for sister bonding that night during the camp fire.

Surprising enough, Reyna and Hylla weren't the only ones who spend the night doing some sisterly bonding.

Earlier today, after leaving the infirmary, I decided now was a good time as ever to introduced Hazel to Bianca. It took a bit of convincing for Frank to let Hazel go meet her sister alone, but Percy manage to convince the big guy that it was for the best that I introduce the two on my own.

At first things were awkward between Bianca and Hazel, but after I left them to talk among themselves, I guess they hit it off because by tonight's camp fire they were almost inseparable. I wouldn't be surprise if Bianca had offered Hazel her own place in the Hunters. I doubt Hazel would join since she has Frank, but I think Bianca would keep the offer open incase Hazel and Frank break up or worse.

…

The next day, Leo was released from the infirmary in time to help with the clean up of the warzone and tend to the rest of the wounded. Which turn out a good thing because the Amazons had cleared out of camp before breakfast.

Since Blackjack was Percy's Pegasus and Reyna couldn't take him back to Camp Jupiter, Percy took her to the stables to pick out her own Pegasus as a gift from the Greeks. After choosing and bonding with one of Blackjack's friends Guido, Reyna had her Pegasus.

The Satyrs and nature spirits had also disappeared that morning for a meeting of the Council of Cloven Elders. When they came back, Grover announced that it was decided that Gaea was no longer a threat and that Leo's and Octavian's plan had worked. Chiron decided to make a trip to the Wolf House to talk to Lupa about uniting the Satyrs and Lupa's wolves in the effort of looking for both Greek and Roman demigods world wide once the summer session was over.

Chiron had also announced that morning that the traditional Greek-versus-Hunters match of Capture the flag was postponed for a new traditional game. Apparently Percy Annabeth Reyna and Frank got together with Chiron where Percy brought up his plan to have a Greek vs. Roman game of capture the Flag whenever the Romans visit as well as for the Greeks to be allowed to take part in the Roman War Games when we visit them. Everyone agreed that this was a good way for the Greeks and Romans to burn off any grudges and feud-like behavior between Greeks and Romans.

That wasn't the only thing discussed apparently as Reyna and Frank made another announcement. Any greek demigods within college age but hasn't started college yet were now invited to New Rome University in New Rome where they can live in New Rome and attend school within the boundaries of Camp Jupiter. Not only that, but any Greek demigod that survives to college is also welcome to do the same.

Within an hour of that announcement, Greek demigods who hadn't started college yet had signed up for New Rome University. Apparently the Greeks thought that the chance of going to college with no fear of monsters attacking them was too good to pass. For those that are year round campers who hasn't attended school after becoming a camper had to be a year round camper for at least ten years. This invitation was especially extended to those in Athena Cabin who are interested in studying to be architects in New Rome. Only those who already have plans for college outside New Rome like Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard as well as a few others decided to turn down the offer.

Will Solace hadn't spoken with me since the encounter at the onager. The son of Apollo spent most of his time in the infirmary, but whenever I saw him running across camp to fetch more medical supplies or make a house call on some wounded demigods, I felt strange twinge of melancholy. No doubt Will Solace thought I was a monster now, for letting Octavian kill himself.

The Romans bivouacked between the strawberry fields and the _Garden of Persephone II_ , where they insisted on building their standard field camp. The Greeks pitched in to help them raise the dirt walls and dig the trenches—although it won't be used for tonight's game of capture the flag, which is a shame since it look really cool. Dakota was sharing kool-aid with his greek brothers the Dionysus twins. The children of Hermes and Mercury laughed and told stories and brazenly stole things from just about everyone. Children of Mars and Ares were having arm wrestling matches against each other. Leo was helping the children of Hephaestus and Vulcan built new models of the Archimedes spheres in the forges as well as one other special surprise they said they weren't sharing until before the Romans leave. Meanwhile, Calypso on other hand was in the _Garden of Persephone II_ working with the children of Demeter and Ceres tend to the flowers. Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper were inseparable, roaming the camp as a trio to check on the progress of the repairs. Chiron, escorted by Frank and Hazel, inspected the Roman troops and praise them for their bravery.

The Roman field camp weren't the only things that was worked on. The moment they got the clear, Jason and Percy started their jobs as Pontifex Maximus by keeping their promise to Percy's immortal sister Kymopelia by building her a shrine at the beach as well as had a new wing of honorary cabins around the Roman field camp for the gods only the Romans worshipped such as Bellona, Janus, and Orcus as well as a few others. Everyone agreed that if there were going to be cabins built for the Roman gods, it is only right they be built around the Roman field camp.

By evening before the games, the general mood had improved somewhat. The dining hall had never been so crowded. The Romans were welcomed like old friends. Coach Hedge roamed among the demigods, beaming and holding his baby boy and saying, "Hey you want to meet Chuck? This is my boy, Chuck!"

Daughters of Aphrodite and Venus alike cooed over the feisty little satyr baby, who waved his pudgy fist, kicked his tiny hooves, and bleated, "Baaaa! Baaaa!"

Clarisse, who had been rightfully named the baby's godmother, trailed behind the coach like a bodyguard and occasionally muttered, "All right, all right. Give the kid some space."

Before the games, Chiron stepped forward and raised his goblet.

"Out of every tragedy," he said. "comes new strength. Today, we thank the gods for this victory and pray for a good game tonight. To the gods!"

The demigods and the hunters all joined the toast, but only the Hunters seemed enthusiasm about it. I don't blame the campers. We saved the gods' butt again, and the only one who seemed to return the favor as she was the one who send word to the Hunters and the Amazons to come to our aid.

Then Percy stood up for his final announcement. "Before we start our games, Leo and the rest of Hephaestus Cabin along with the Children of Vulcan had worked on something. As us Greeks know, every year at the end of the summer us head councilors come together to decide on the ceremonial bead to celebrate surviving another year with a design that honors the biggest event of that summer—if not the whole year. But this year we decided to do the ceremony early since I don't think any of us would argue about this year's event to commemorate. And here it is."

Percy took something out of his pocket and showed it to everyone. It was a single purple bead with the picture of Athena Parthenos in the middle and above it in an orange color, SPQR.

"To honor the union between our two camps in the war against Gaea and her army of giants, this bead was made," Percy said. "And although I know from first hand experience that you Romans don't commemorate your year of service with beads, we Greeks would be honored if you wear this bead among your medals and stripes as a gift from us Greeks."

Reyna rose from her seat and raised her gauntlet. "In honor of our new friendship, we Romans would be honored to accept your gift."

The Romans cheered in agreement with their praetor with an _Ave_.

With that Leo and Calypso came in with boxes full of new beaded necklace and passed them out to the Romans.

"Before we start our games, we have one more announcement," Reyna said. "We Romans must return home. We appreciate your hospitality especially since we almost killed you—"

"You almost _got_ killed," Annabeth corrected.

"Whatever, Chase."

 _Ooooooohhhhh!_ The crowd sad as one. Then everybody started laughing.

"Anyway," Frank took over, "Any camper who had signed up to join New Rome University this school year are welcome to come with us, but if you want to wait until the summer session ends, Reyna and I will understand."

"Also, as a gift from us Romans to you Greeks, Frank and I discussed it and we agreed to reinstate Nico di Angelo and Tyson Jackson as ambassadors for the Senate, but this time," Reyna said with a slight pause, "instead of being ambassadors of Pluto and Neptune, you both will be welcomed as ambassadors of Hades and Poseidon of Camp Half-Blood. As well as any future head councilor of the other cabins as ambassadors of their divine parent.

Everyone cheered as Reyna and Frank and many other centurions took out over a dozen new new robes, each the color that represents each cabin. Even here I can recognize the colors of what I can guess were for certain ambassadors: pink robes of Aphrodite, Blood red robes of Ares, Silky Grey robes of Athena, the leaf green robes of Demeter, and the purple robes of Dionysus.

Frank took the sea green one to Tyson at Table Three, and Reyna came over to my table with the black one.

I took the robe and noticed that there were orange lining stitching between the robes-the color of the Greeks, as well as an image of the Helm of Darkness on the chest area.

I looked around and noticed each Head Councillor was given a robes, with an exception of Percy since Tyson had his, but the Son of Poseidon didn't complained about it.

Then out of nowhere, Reyna pulled me into a hug.

"It been a long journey, but I'm glad I got to know you, my brother, Nico," Reyna said.

Despite the awkwardness I hugged her back.

After everyone returned to their seats, the tables were filled with weapons and armor both celestial bronze and imperial gold for the Capture the flag game.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay, so I underestimated the length of the original book and there are more chapters left than I thought, just like the House of Hades, but I do plan to get this story over with before the end of this month unless something happens


	55. Nico's POV Part XV

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part XV**

Well the Romans creamed us in our own Capture the Flag game, but it wasn't that surprising. Romans were more united in Teamwork than the Greeks but no one was killed.

That night, I slept in Hades Cabin with Hazel. The Roman demigod children and legacy of the Olympians were allowed to stay in the cabin of their divine parent/ancestor. But Bianca decided to stay in Cabin Eight with the rest of the Hunters. Frank even was allowed to stay in Poseidon's Cabin if he choose since he was the descendant of the God of the Sea, which Frank took the offer after one night in Ares Cabin wasn't to his liking.

I was actually happy to live with a sister again. Hazel even insisted on partitioning her side of the room with sheets for privacy. Although it made Hades cabin look like a quarantine zone, I didn't argue with the plan. Ever since the oath between the Big Three to have no more half-blood children been ended and having Hazel in the same cabin as me, I realize I need to start organizing Cabin 13 to house future sons and daughters of Hades/Pluto.

Just before curfew, Frank came to visit and spent a few minutes talking with Hazel in hush tones.

I tried to ignore them. I stretched out in my bunk, which resembled a coffin—a polished mahogany frame, brass railings, bloodred velvet pillows and blankets. I probably should have had more part in the designing the interior of Cabin 13, because obviously someone thought the child of Hades like living like vampires instead of like regular campers. But I have to admit, if I wanted to be buried instead of burned in a shroud, I would hope my actual coffin be as comfortable as my bed.

On the wall above my head was Diocletion's scepter that Bianca returned to me. The Romans felt that since only a child of Pluto/Hades with the power over the dead can use it, I can keep it safe until a child of Pluto with that power appears. Not that I can complain.

I thought back to earlier today when I asked if Hades mention anything about her being a returnee. As it turn out, he did. According to our father, even if he brought her back to the underworld, Hazel would of been granted a new trial and her actions would during the Giant War would overweight the fact she escaped the Underworld as a spirit in the first place and she would of been granted not only Elysium but reincarnation three times which kind of ruins the fact she was already revived. So as far as Olympus is concern, Hazel was a reborn spirit, and with a swipe of his hand, Hades took away any traces that indicated Hazel is supposed to be dead. In other words, Hazel was no longer considered a returnee. She is now free to live the rest of her new life with no fear of being hunted down and forced to return to the Underworld.

Frank, knocked on the wall next to my bed.

I looked over. Zhang stood so tall now, he actually looked more Roman than he did when I met him.

"Hey," Frank said. "We'll be leaving in the morning. Just wanted to tell you thanks."

I sat up in my bunk. "You did great, Frank. It's been an honor."

Frank smiled. "Honestly, I'm kind of surprised I lived through it. The whole magic firewood thing…"

I nodded. Hazel had told me all about the piece of firewood that controlled Frank's lifeline. I took it as a good sign that Frank could talk about it openly now. Plus it helps that he has it secured in a mostly-fireproof pouch.

"I can't see the future," I told him, "but I can often tell when people are close to death. You're not. I don't know when that piece of firewood will burn up. Eventually, we all run out of firewood. But it won't be soon, Praetor Zhang. You and Hazel… you've got a lot more adventures ahead of you. You're just getting started. You better be good to my sister though. Because not only you have me to worry about if you hurt her in any way possible, but I can promise you that if Bianca finds out she would personally end your life."

Frank paled at the mention of Bianca. He still haven't met Bianca, but I'm sure Percy told him plenty about the Hunters of Artemis not to question what I just said. If he think his time with the Amazons were unpleasant, he probably can imagine the Hunters would treat him worse if Bianca find out he hurt Hazel in anyway possible.

Hazel walked up next to Frank and noticed his pale complexion. She laced her hand with his. "Nico, you're not threatening my boyfriend, are you?"

"Maybe," I said. "But I was also warning him about what Bianca would do to him if he hurt you. I doubt it would happen though. Frank's a good guy. Or bear. Or bulldog. Or—"

"Oh, stop." Hazel laughed. Then she kissed Frank. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah," Frank said. "Nico… you sure you won't come with us? You'll always have a place in New Rome."

"Thanks, Praetor. Reyna said the same thing. But… no. Not right now," I said. "But who knows, I might decide to attend New Rome University in eight years. That is if New Rome accept the two years I been in and out of camp Half-Blood as part of my ten years recommendation."

"I'm sure it would," Frank said. "I better head to cabin three. Percy told me he was going to Iris message his mom to let her know he's back and safe, but he wants me to be there so I can meet her before we leave tomorrow. I think it's his way of reinsuring me that I can still have a family with the Jacksons."

"You better get going then," Nico said.

Frank nodded and left the cabin.

Hazel sat on my bunk. For a while we just stay there in comfortable silence… siblings, children from the past, children of the Underworld.

"I'm going to miss you," Nico said.

Hazel leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder. "You too, big brother. You _will_ visit during the eight years, right?"

"I planned to," I said.

Hazel smiled a little. "Bianca said she would try to visit too, with the Hunters of Artemis of course."

"I'm glad to hear that," I said. Then I tapped the new officer's badge that gleamed on her shirt. "Centurion of the Fifth Cohort now. Congratulations. I'm guessing there been changes to dating regulations?"

"Not at the moment, but Reyna and Frank promised to do so after things calm down," Hazel said. "As far as Reyna is concern, as long as Frank and I do our jobs, she'll look the other way."

"You come so far. You're not the same girl I brought to Camp Jupiter. Your power with the Mist, ability to shadow travel, your confidence—"

"It's all thanks to you."

"No," I said. "Getting a second life is one thing. Making it a _better_ life, that's the trick."

Although when I said that, I got the feeling I was talking about myself.

We talk about a bit, including Hades' part in assisting her against the giants. From what I can guess, Hades and the gods were already considering her second life no more different if Hazel was reincarnated.

Then when Hazel started to yawn, I decided it was time for bed.


	56. Nico's POV Part XVI

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Nico's POV Part XVI**

I got up before dawn to dress in my ambassador Robes. Last night after the games, every head councilor as well as Tyson agreed to wear their new Ambassador Robes as we see the Romans off to show our thanks. I have to admit, these robes felt more comfortable than the last pair—more welcoming. Probably because unlike last time, I was actually welcomed by the Romans.

I just finished when someone rapped at the door.

I turned, registering a face with blond hair, and for a split second I thought it was Will Solace. But then I noticed he was wearing sky blue ambassador of Zeus robes with a lightning bolt symbol on his right chest and realized it was Jason Grace.

To be honest, I was kind of disappointed. I hadn't talk to Will since the battle. The Apollo kids had been too busy with the injured. Besides, Will probably blame me for what happened to Octavian.

"You okay?" Jason asked. "You look—"

"Fine," I snapped. Then I soften my tone. "If you're looking for Hazel, she's still asleep.

Jason mouthed _Oh_ , and gestured for me to come outside.

I stepped into the sunlight, blinking and disoriented. _Ugh_. That's another reason I don't complain about the design of the Cabin. I am not a morning person.

Jason pointed to the strawberry fields, where the Romans were breaking camp. The only thing they weren't breaking down were the new Roman God cabins that now sat proudly where they once stood.

"It was strange to see them here. Now it'll be strange not seeing them." Jason exlained

"I take it you're not going with them?" I asked.

Jason smiled. "No, but I will be visiting them. Piper got the okay from her dad yesterday. I can attend school with her in Los Angelos so I can be close to New Rome and monitored the new temples being built."

I nodded, "I heard the senate voted to include temples for the Greek gods the Romans had ignored for so long."

Jason nodded. "Meanwhile, some of our veteran architects are staying here to help Athena Cabin build new shrines here in Camp Half-Blood under Percy's watch. I still can't believe the senate agreed to make us both _Pontifex Maximus._ There haven't been two _Pontifex Maximus_ in history."

"Yeah, but it make your jobs easier," I said. "You and Percy won't have to travel between camps to ensure that all the gods be respected."

"That's true," Jason agreed.

In the distance, the Romans were picking up their gear and toting it across the hill. On the other side, so I had heard, a fleet of black SUVs waited to transport the legion across country back to California. I guessed that would be an interesting trip. I imagine the entire Twelfth Legion in the drive-through lane at Burger King. I imagined some hapless monster terrorizing a random demigod in Kansas, only to find itself surrounded by several dozen carloads of heavily armored Romans.

"Ella the harpy is going with them, you know," Jason said. "She and Tyson. Even Rachel Elizabeth Dare. They're going to work together to try and reconstruct the Sibylline Books."

"That should be interesting."

"Could take years," Jason said. "But with the voice of Delphi extinguished…"

"Rachel still can't see the future?"

Jason shook his head. "I wish I knew what happened to Apollo in Athens. Percy mention about Apollo being turned mortal again, but I'm hoping Artemis will try and talk Zeus out of it. But for now, those Sibylline Books might be our only way to get guidance for quests."

"Personally," I said. "I could do without prophecies or quests for a while. Right now, I just want to stay at Camp Half-Blood and see about having some remodeling done to Cabin 13."

Jason looked completely shock. "You're staying? That's—that's fantastic dude. Wait until I tell Piper. Hey, since Percy you and I are going to have our cabins to ourselves, maybe we can talk Chiron into letting us sit in one table in the dining table."

"I doubt Chiron would bend the rules that easy," I said. "From what I heard, Silena Beauregard and Beckendorf, Percy and Annabeth… practically every couple in camp had tried to get Chiron to bend the rules when it comes to Cabin and Table arrangements, and he still wouldn't budge."

"I guess you're right," Jason said.

I turned toward the cabins and saw someone waving at me. Will Solace stood in the doorway of the Apollo cabin, a stern look on his face. He pointed to the ground at his feet like _You. Here. Now._

"Jason," I said. "would you excuse me."

Jason must of noticed it too because he nodded as I headed

…

"So where were you?" Will demanded. He was wearing a green surgeon's shirt with jeans and flip-flops, which was only standard hospital protocols here in Camp Half-Blood doctors, but what surprise me was over that he wore a golden robes of the ambassador of Apollo.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "And why are you wearing the Ambassador robes of Apollo?"

"To answer you second question first, my brother Michael decided to transfer to Camp Jupiter for the year to help things out there. So until he returns, I'm head counsellor," Will said. That doesn't surprise me. Michael Yew always talked about wanting to see new places while living up to the name of their father. "As for your first question, I've been stuck in the infirmary for, like two days. You don't come by. You don't offer help."

"I… what? Why would you want a son of Hades in the same room with people you're trying to heal? Why _anyone_ want that?"

"You can't help out a friend? Maybe cut bandages? Bring me soda or a snack Or just a simple _How's it going, Will?_ You don't think I could stand to see a friendly face"

"What… _my_ face?"

The words simply didn't make sense together. _Friendly face. Nico di Angelo_.

"You're so dense," Will noted. "I hope you got over that nonsense about leaving Camp Half-Blood."

"I—Yeah. I mean, I wasn't really planning to leave Camp for good," I said. "I was just trying to get Octavian's guard down when I said that. But if I figured if I couldn't convince a son of Apollo, I had no chance in convincing Octavian."

Will was taken back. "Oh—I mean good. I thought for sure you were still planning to leave."

"Well, I do plan to visit my sister Hazel from time to time," I said.

"I hope not in the next three days," Will said. "I told you, no more Underworld-y stuff, doctor's orders. You owe me at least thee days of rest in the infirmary. _After_ Hazel leaves of course."

I felt like a hundred skeletal butterflies were resurrecting in my stomach. "Three days? I—I suppose that would be okay."

"Good. Now—"

A loud _whoop!_ Cut through the air.

Over by Hestia's hearth in the center of the common, Percy and Annabeth were both looking like they were celebrating good news with Small Bob at Annabeth's side in kitten form.

"I'll be right back," I told Will. "Promise on the River of Styx and everything."

Of course the sky thundered when I said that as I walked toward Percy and Annabeth.

"Hey, man," Percy said. "Annabeth and I were just celebrating some great news."

"What kind of good news?" I asked.

Percy had a huge grin. "I'm going to be a big brother again!"

At first I was confused until I realized what Percy meant. "Wait-your mom is-"

"Pregnant," Percy replied. "She confirmed it yesterday before I Iris message her. Tyson is exstatic too The big guy can't wait to meet his baby brother or sister."

"Appparently that's not all," Annabeth said. "Percy's mom talked to my dad in San Francisco and they made some arrangement from, I am going to attend Goode High School to finish my senior year."

"And Paul talked to his bosses and got me back in Goode despite disappearing in the middle of the school year," Percy said

"In other words, we won't have to wait until we go to New Rome University to live together," Annabeth said. "And Small Bob is invited to stay with us too since he doesn't take as much room as Mrs. O'Leary ."

Small Bob meowed in agreement.

"Reyna also told us that when we come to live in New Rome, Mrs. O'Leary would be welcomed to stay in Camp Jupiter so she be near us." Percy said.

"That's great." I said.

"Yep! Mom said once we get home, we are going to celebrate not just my seventeenth birthday, but my return and the fact Annabeth and I got accepted to a four year college at Montauk beach as well as to celebrate my mom's pregnancy," Percy said. "I planned to invite Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso to the party too. That is if Piper's dad can hold off getting Piper and Jason plane tickets to LA for the time being. I was also hoping to invite Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Thalian and Bianca too so we can have a full extended family get together, but the Romans are leaving today, and according to Thalia, the hunters are leaving the day our game of Capture the Flag tomorrow."

"I'm sure they appreciate the suggestion though," I said as a thought occur to me. That time would be a good time to confess to Percy about my once-was-crush on him "Hey, I'm planning to stay here at Camp Half-Blood for the time being, maybe I can come."

"Sure. The more the merrier!" Percy said. "You can even bring Will Solace as a plus one."

My jaw dropped. "You know about me being gay?"

"Not at first. But we noticed how you been eyeing Will Solace every time you see him," Percy said.

"I noticed it too and realized it was the same look you use to have around Percy and me," Annabeth said. "It kind of clicked together."

I was in total shock. "And you still invite me."

Percy shrugged. "I'll admit, I was rather shock. But too be honest, I'm glad you started crushing on Will instead of me. Especially since I think he has some of Apollo's sense of love but more one sided."

At first I was confused, but then I realized he meant that Apollo himself was bisexual and that Will was homosexual because of it.

"By the way, Annabeth and I been talking about the Achilles Curse," Percy said. "We decided that I should risk one more year with the curse until we go to New Rome. That way I can be mostly protected until we don't have to worry about monsters and quest for the rest of our lives and the Achilles Curse is no longer necessary."

"That sounds like a good plan," I responded. "I guess that means though you won't be able to return to Halcyon's place with everything going on though."

"Actually, no," Percy said. "Mom and I talked about it last night, and we decided to save up some cash to take a trip to Virginia next summer after Camp before Annabeth and I go to New Rome and when the baby is old enough to travel to visit Halcyon's place. It seems only right now that the prediction he gave me ten years ago came true."

I nodded in agreement as it sounded like a good idea to me. I gave each of them a high five and returned to Will Solace, feeling a little bit more easier about my crush on him.


	57. Piper's POV Part IX

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Piper's POV Part IX**

I wish I could charm myself to sleep, but unfortunately Charm Speak doesn't work that way.

After the destruction of Gaea, the last two nights my sleep had been plagued with nightmares from the Giant War.

The days were fine though. I loved being back with my friends and siblings from Aphrodite Cabin with my cornucopia hanging from my bedframe, and my sword Zethes gave me that my siblings found during the clean up from the battle in my trunk. Even Michael Kahale, son of Venus was toleratable when he tried to spend a night in Cabin 10. Sadly, he couldn't stand staying in the dollhouse like cabin for longer than an hour and returned to the First Cohort. It didn't help that Drew Tanaka, the daughter of Aphrodite I replaced as Silena's second-in-command was drooling over him. I swear if it wasn't for the fact they were half-siblings Drew would have already started hitting on the former football player from Hawaii.

Yesterday Silena had officially turned the reigns over to me by giving me the ambassador of Aphrodite Robes from the Romans. Pink normally isn't my taste, but fortunately I only have to wear them when we saw the Romans off, and if I come to New Rome and there is a senate meeting.

I kept busy the last few days helping Reyna and Annabeth coordinate between the Greeks and Romans. To my surprise, the other two girls valued my skills as a go-between to smooth over conflicts. Most of which was between children of Mars and Ares. When they're not arm wrestling each other, those two groups were arguing over what was the best way to slay a Hydra. I wasn't surprise that Frank decided to stay in Cabin Three after one night in Cabin Five, and Chiron didn't argue since Frank had technical rights as a legacy of Poseidon.

On the second day back I called my dad to let him know I made it back alive, and to ask if Jason could come and live with us so he can be close to Camp Jupiter to do his _Pontifex Maximus_ duties during the school year. I was surprise when dad agreed, but I later came to the conclusion that the reason was my dad was interested in meeting the son of Jupiter I was dating.

On the morning the Romans were scheduled to leave, I spend hours trying to convince some naiads that they couldn't go to New Rome. Fortunately, Reyna found me. We talked a bit, and Reyna brought up her conversation with Aphrodite years ago.

She wanted guidance to what Aphrodite meant: _You will not find love where you wish or where you hope. No demigod shall heal your heart._

Honestly I had no idea what my mother meant with that. But I encourage her not to give up in finding someone and that until she does, it's about time she borrow strength from others instead of lending it. Reyna was shock rather to say the least that I knew about her power, which I explained I knew from sensing it. Fortunately she took my advice.

Later that day, Percy told the rest of us prophecy of seven that didn't know that his mother was pregnant so those of us who think of him and/or the rest of the Jackson family as family now we will have one more person to call family.

I swear Percy was most more excited than he let on. I think he would be a great older brother considering how much I heard how he help Tyson out when he started Camp Half-Blood.

Of course the rest of us of the Prophecy of Seven as well as Reyna and I think Nico already thought of Percy's unborn sibling as one of our own sibling since we did form a sbling bond with each other with an exception of those we were dating with.

When the Romans leave, every single camp counselor stood next to road giving the Romans a formal good bye in our ambassador robes (or in Percy's case old Praetor Robes minus the cape as Reyna and Frank told him he could keep since he was now one of two _Pontifex Maximus_ ). Jason was wearing a sky blue robes, Leo was wearing flaming orange robes, Annabeth was wearing silky gray robes, and Percy was wearing his old Praetor robes minus the cape that he was allowed to keep since the Romans still considered him a Camper at their camp as well as _Pontifex Maximus_. Calypso was also there, saying goodbye to Reyna and wishing them good luck.

That night camp felt empty without the Romans. I had already missed Hazel and Frank. Although Festus was still around, I missed the _Argo II_ and my own cabin in it. Leo brought up the idea about adding a function to Festus that would let him turn back into a ship similar to the _Argo II_ and having it where the wings turns into the sails, but we couldn't tell if he was joking or actually was serious.

Lying in my bunk in Cabin Ten, I felt so restless I knew I wouldn't doze off.

Around two in the morning, I gave up trying to sleep. I sat up in bed and gazed out the window away from Artemis' cabin. Moonlight turned the woods silver. The smell of the sea and strawberry fields wafted on the breeze. I couldn't believe that just a few days ago the Earth Mother had awoken and almost destroyed everything I held dear. Tonight seemed so peaceful… so normal.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

I nearly hit the top of my bunk. Jason was standing outside the window, rapping on the frame. He grinned. "Come on."

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "It's after curfew. The patrol harpies will _shred_ you!"

"Just come on."

My heart racing. I grabbed the cornucopia, took his hand and climbed out the window. He led me to Cabin One and took me inside, where the huge statue of Hippie Zeus glowered in the dim light.

"Um, Jason… What exactly…?"

"Check it out." He show me one of the marble columns that ringed the circular chamber. On the back, almost hidden against the wall, iron rungs led upward—a ladder. "I don't think Thalia knew about this, otherwise she would have shone it to me and I would of brought you here before we left Camp Half-Blood. That or Zeus decided to add this himself."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Something Percy told me," Jason explained. "Apparently, the gods can make their own addition to their cabins magically if they felt their children needed it and no one would think twice about it. Anyways, when I saw this, I couldn't wait to show it to you."

He began to climb. I wasn't sure why I felt nervous, but my hands were shaking. I followed him up. At the top, Jason pushed open a small trapdoor.

We emerged on the side of the domed roof, on a flat ledge, facing north. The whole Long Island Sound spread out to the horizon. We were so far up, and at such an angle, that nobody below could possibly see us. The patrol harpies never flew this high.

I'm starting to see why Jason thought this might be a gift from Zeus. It seemed too perfect for a couple to hang out in the same cabin without being caught. And with the horn of pletyful, we could stay up here for hours with some snacks and drinks to go with it.

"Look." Jason pointed at the stars, which made a splash of diamonds across the sky—better jewels than even Hazel Levesque could have summoned.

"Beautiful," I snuggled against Jason and he put his arm around me.

Jason pushed his glasses up his nose. "When I saw this, I thought back to that Mist memory you told me about, us on the dorms rooftop at the Wilderness School—what you thought was our first kiss under the stars. I figured this was a good time as any to make that memory real."

"Gods of Olympus, I love you." Was all I could say.

"Love you too, Pipes."

We kissed each other under the star lit sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** I decided to go on ahead with the real final two chapters. Since there is only one chapter left, I will try to get it posted today.


	58. Leo's POV Part IX

**A/N** **(I recommend reading this):** I'm going to MAKE THIS CLEAR. Just like I mention on my bio page about every other fanfiction I done: I DON'T OWN THE PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIAN SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS as the rights goes to Rick Rioran. Also I suggest you guys start paying attention to the Author notes and my warnings that I left on EVERY chapter of EVERY story.

Sorry if this chapter is too much like the book.

If you haven't done so yet this month, vote on my poll on m profle page for what story you want me to work on this month.

Due to the limited number of characters posted, I'm forced to post only the names of the characters telling their tales in this story. When I get to the House of Hades and Blood of Olympus, I'll list off the first four characters listed in the order they tell their tales. I'll post the pairings if the two of the four characters listed are a pair. Other than that, the Pairings stay the same for this story.

Jason x Piper  
Percy x Annabeth  
Frank x Hazel  
Leo X Calypso

If you haven't figured it out, each of the members of the Prophecy of Seven practically has a position. Keep in mind in the original series Juno started this when she told Percy he was the glue that holds the group together, so I thought to give the rest a title. But no matter what title they have they still depend on each other. Titles will be added for some as the series continue

 **Jason:** Leader of the Group and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Piper:** Peacekeeper  
 **Leo:** Mechanic, Admiral, and Seventh Wheel (by Nemesis)  
 **Percy:** Glue that holds everyone together and co-Pontifex (Priest)  
 **Hazel:** Mist Manipulator  
 **Frank:** Muscles and Praetor  
 **Annabeth:** Battle Strategist and Consultant

Lastly I want to make clear that once 'The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus' is done I won't start immediately on 'The tales of...' version of the Trials of Apollo _until_ that part of the Percy Jackson series is done. Just as I waited for the end of the Blood of Olympus to start 'The Tales of...' series. By waiting until that series ends, it might help me come up with something to add to it.

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also I dropped the '& the Olympians' in 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians' as well as replaced the '&' with ':' in the short stories of that part of the series. So if you haven't read them yet read before reading this story as stuff that happened in them will be mentioned:

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Early Adventures  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Lightning Thief  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Sea of Monsters  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Titan's Curse  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Magical Labyrinth  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Stolen Chariot  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Sword of Hades  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Bronze Dragon  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Last Olympian  
** **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: the Staff of Hermes  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Lost Hero  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Quest for Buford  
** **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Son of Neptune  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Mark of Athena  
The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The House of Hades**

Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

 **Full Summary of this chapter:** With Reyna Calypso Nico and Hedge taking the Athena's Parthenos back to camp half-blood and the Argo II racing to Athens for the battle against the giants, its a race against time to save the world and both camps. The only problem is that Gaea is trying everything in her power to stop the one thing that could stop her plans and get the blood of a male and female demigod she needs to wake up. Told in the tales of Nico, Reyna, Piper, Leo, and Jason

* * *

 **Leo's POV Part IX**

Getting Calypso to agree to meet me after curfew was difficult. Who would have thought a sorceress could be so strict about rules.

After dinner, I told Calypso to meet me at Bunker Nine at four in the morning—which I showed her the way today. The plan was for us to sneak out of camp unnoticed so that I can give Calypso a 'Leo's Tour Across America'. I already ran this pass Beckendorf and Chiron. It took a bit of persuasion with Chiron but he reluctantly agreed.

The only downside is that I have to miss Percy's party in the process, but the way I see it, after high school we have plenty of birthday parties to celebrate in New Rome. For Now, I'm going to give Calypso what she wanted. But I do hope to make one trip back to New York to see my new surrogate Jackson sister or brother.

Of course I didn't tell the others. They would try to stop me, or wanted to come. And the way I see it, the sooner we get this show on the road, the sooner we can come home to be yelled at later.

After all my siblings went to their own private cave, I left Cabin Nine and snuck into the woods to Bunker Nine. Fortunately I had plenty of experience.

I thought I was good as caught when Jason lead Piper out of Cabin One back to Cabin Ten. I didn't know what they were doing up this early, but fortunately they didn't see me as I snuck out of camp.

I made it to Bunker Nine first, which was good since I had to free Festus. Ever since we got home, Festus been spending his nights there. I figured it was for the best since no one wants to worry about Festus burning down their cabins.

I placed my hand on the doors and summon white hot flames to open the doors.

When the doors open, the creaking sound of Festus echoed out as he moved toward me.

"Yeah, boy, it's time," I said. "Just got to wait for Cal."

"I hope that's not a new nickname for me."

I turned to see Calypso standing there with a stern look on her face.

"What's wrong with Cal?" I asked. "It's short for Calypso."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "So we're really going through this, leaving your home."

I shrugged. "I'm like a hobo, I go where the road takes me—or in this case dragon—and leave when I feel like it. Besides I promised you a trip, and I am planning to keep it."

Calypso rolled her eyes. "Let's just go before the Harpies realize we're out after curfew."

"Right! Let's get this romantic trip started," I said.

* * *

 **A/N:** And this is the final chapter of **The Tales of the Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus**. Thank you to the readers out of the 12,654 that stuck to the story up to this point and thank you to those out of 186,742 who stuck through the whole series.

Remember, there will be NO The Tales of version of the Trials of Apollo until the ORIGINAL Trials of Apollo series is complete. Until then, enjoy the rest of my fanfictions as there are more than "The Tales of..." series to read.

Finally keep an eye on my bio page every month for any of the other stories I posted for the ones you want me to work on each month.

Good luck everyone.


End file.
